Remnants of the Sea
by Canadian Admiral
Summary: Percy only wanted to live a quiet life. However, fate seemed to hate him; taking him once more from his known world and placing him in another. Arriving in Vale, Percy was only left to wonder, "How on Olympus did I end up being enrolled at an Academy?" Follow Percy as he explores the World of Remnant and is dragged along in RWBY's adventures. Crossover/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to my first FanFiction. I hope that you enjoy this story, and that even if you don't like it, you could give feedback as to why my story was terrible. I won't mind. Any feedback is good feedback (just please refrain from flaming me).**

 **Now, without further ado, here is chapter 1 of Remnants of the Sea!**

 **"Percy" means speech**

 **'Jackson' means thought**

 ***** ** _RWBY_** *** means telepathy/illusions**

A scream ripped through the air. The trees rippled, as if caught in a storm. The wildlife that inhabited the small island knew that something important was happening, and that it would be best for their survival to just run away. However, the power radiating from the source of the screams was not malevolent, rather, it was soothing in a way. So, despite the natural instinct to flee from it, all the creatures only crept towards the crying entity.

As they got closer they saw what appeared to be a human. All of the older female animals knew what was happening to the poor woman, for they had all experienced the same pain. The woman before them was giving birth to a child. However, unlike the animals, this woman had what appeared to be a teenaged boy running around, gathering items for her. The boy collected everything from blankets, to buckets of cold water.

The boy appeared to be panicking, unsure of what to do for the woman. As he went to rush past her once more she stuck her hand out, catching the distraught boy's arm. "Ozpin, please" the woman was able to gasp out through the pain. "I have gone through this once before with you. I didn't have any help then; so please, just give me your hand." The boy, despite being incredibly nervous, did as he was told and grasped his mother's hand.

The animals continued to watch this exchange, only to be greeted with the sounds of further screaming. However, after a time, these cries were not from the mother, but rather from a much smaller version of the woman. The wailing of the small newborn only served to make the woman's exhausted smile grow. The boy looked on at the child with a sense of wonder, if not a small bit of apprehension. "Mother? Is…. is it alright?" The boy inquired, unsure of what to do.

His mother chuckled lightly at the scared sound of her son's voice. "Yes Ozpin, _she_ is fine. Now stop cowering away and hand me that towel; come look at your new baby sister." The boy's mother playfully scolded her son. Seeing his still nervous posture, she teasingly scolded "She's not going to shatter, you know. You can hold her." Slowly handing the wrapped child to her son after seeing him force himself to relax.

Ozpin held his newborn sister with trepidation. As he looked at her, he noticed small differences between her and himself. She had paler skin with pronounced veins on her forearms, her pudgy neck, and creeping up her cheekbones towards her eyes. Her eyes themselves had dark, black scleras contrasted by bright red iris' that almost seemed to glow in the shade of the forest canopy. Her hair was one of the few resemblances she shared with her brother. Her brother had a head of disheveled silver hair that seemed to glint a metallic-green in the sunlight. The small girl, on the other hand, had stark white hair that, unlike her brother's, would appear a very light purple in the shade.

As he continued to look at his little sister, a small smile began to grow on his face. It continued to widen until he began to tear up slightly. " _My_ baby sister." He whispered to himself. The small girl in Ozpin's arms looked up at her brother, a smile adorning her face as well, laughing and babbling in the way only babies do. Looking up at his mother, Ozpin asked "What are you going to name her?".

As he looked on at her, he saw that his mother was struggling to stay awake. In her weary state, she told her son, with heavy eyelids "I feel that _you_ should give her a name. Just don't name her something silly like 'Destroyer'. I'm too tired right now to think of a name anyway."

As his mother quickly fell asleep, Ozpin thought to himself. 'What should I name her. Something unique, and that _defines_ her.' As he continued to sit there, with his nameless sister in his arms, his younger sibling had fallen asleep, breathing softly. He continued to look at the small girl, in deep thought. It wasn't until a small wolf pup walked up to him, intent on examining the small bundle in the boy's arms, that Ozpin came to the conclusion of what to name his baby sister. "I think I'll call you…. Salem. My little sister Salem".

 _~Time Skip~_

"CHILDREN! LUNCH IS READY!" a feminine voice called out. The smell of a campfire and cooking meat permeated the air of the small house. The woman smiles as her son came running inside with his little sister on his shoulders, both of them laughing the whole time. "What were you two little rascals doing?" the woman asked her two rambunctious children.

"Oh… he…he" her daughter tried to explain, only to burst into a fit of giggles. Their mother just simply smiled at the two and waited patiently for her daughter to recover, dishing out some cooked meat to the two children. "Sorry mommy," the girl struggled to get out through her laughter, "Ozzy was just showing me his magic tricks. He made me a flower!" As her daughter exclaimed this she took the small flower that was tucked behind her ear and showed it to her mother, a white rose with black edges along the petals. At this statement, the woman turned to her son, a suspicious look adorning her face. The boy simply shrugged his shoulders, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

"I figured that she would like a rose. It also helped me practice my powers." The boy said casually.

"Ozpin! You know that you shouldn't test your powers with your little sister so close." His mother scorned. "Please, be more careful about where you practice next time." Her son simply let his head fall, a look of shame evident in his posture.

"Now, when you are finished, I have some good news to tell you two!" The two children looked at each other, a look of bewilderment plastering their faces. Lunch continued quietly after that; both of the children wondering what this 'good news' was. After everyone had finished their meal, the woman spoke up, "Now, I don't want to alarm you – seeing as this is on such short notice – but your older cousin will be visiting tomorrow!"

The look of bewilderment was quickly wiped off the children's faces, only to be replaced be a look of shock. "WE HAVE A COUSIN!?" "WHAT'S THEIR NAME?" "WHAT ARE THEY LIKE?" Their mother put up her hands in a placating manner, not expecting to get such a reaction out of either of them. After a few minutes of just trying to get the two to calm down, did she respond.

"Well, to answer your questions, yes you have a cousin; you actually have quite a few, now that I think about it…" she trailed off, disturbed at how promiscuous her family had been in the past few centuries. Shaking herself from that line of thought, she continued on, "Anyway, yes, you have many cousins. Though only one is visiting tomorrow; your cousin Hemera." Seeing that her children were about to start asking questions again, she continued "And before you start asking again, don't worry; she is a very nice person. I'm sure that you will like her. She is also a rather _bright_ person in general." Their mother chuckled to herself at her pun; her children simply looked confusedly at one another.

"Now, run along. Go and play." She said. After a second, she added in a stern voice "And Ozpin, remember what I said." With a nervous gulp, and a quick nod of his head, Ozpin ran out of the house, Salem close on his heels.

Satisfied that Ozpin would heed her warning, the woman went back to her meal. After she had finished she began to clean the table. As she went to put away their dishes, a ripple went through her body. She dropped the dishes and her legs buckled underneath her. She caught herself on the table before she fell over, sweat beading down her forehead. As quickly as it had struck, the feeling of weakness was gone.

As she sat there, she was left to ponder the same question over and over again in her head. 'Just how _long_ do I have left?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am glad that you have chosen to return (hopefully). I have been working on this storyline for awhile now, and I would highly appreciate it if you could leave reviews. This is my first fanfic, and I want to make it as good as possible.**

 **Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY nor Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot.**

 **"Percy" means speech**

 **'Jackson' means thought**

 ***** ** _RWBY_** *** means telepathy/illusions**

A young woman slowly made her way from the children's room, a clear look of exhaustion in her features. The woman had long blonde hair and bright sky-blue eyes. She carried herself in a confident manner. "Well, that was exhausting. I have no idea how you can ever keep up with them everyday!" The woman exclaimed, as she sat down in a chair.

The young woman relaxed into her chair, letting the stress of her day be released from her muscles. As she sat there, a look of peace on her face, she heard a soft chuckling across from her. "If you think _that_ was a tough day Hemera, try dealing with them when they are hyped up for their birthday." the woman across the table, in a chair of her own, said teasingly. The now named woman Hemera did her best to suppress a shudder. "Though, it was nice to see them with you. They absolutely revere you, especially Salem." The older of the two women stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes, they are very nice children. You have done a very fine job of raising them, Auntie Elpis." Hemera said, a gentle smile on her face. "In fact, my darling Aether and I were thinking of having children of our own someday."

"Hemera dear, you are far too young to be having children! Enjoy your life together for awhile, because as soon as you have a child, you will never get that chance again." Elpis stated. "Take it from someone who knows: kids are a _lot_ of trouble, and even more work."

Hemera simply smiled at her aunt, knowing that she was just teasing, but still found the wisdom in her words. The two sat in a comfortable silence, each letting the other take a rest from the hardships of their day. After several minutes though, a thoughtful expression creeped onto Hemera's face. "Auntie? I noticed today that Ozpin seemed to make life grow around him when he showed me his powers. He definitely takes after you, but it begs the question: has Salem shown any powers that are like her father's?"

Elpis let out a deep sigh, knowing this was coming. Hemera was a very intelligent person, and she knew that she would have to talk about the sensitive subject at some point. "Thankfully not. I have no clue whether she will be like me and Ozpin, or like that accursed _Tartarus_." Elpis said the name Tartarus like it was the worst word that was ever created. "She absolutely adores Ozpin, and always is trying to make things to impress him." A flippant smile creeping on her face, only to die as she continued. "However, I didn't call you just to meet my kids. I called you about something far more important."

Hemera's mind raced with emotions: fear, worry, love, and a slight bit of anger. "What could be more important to you than your own family?" Hemera said, her voice rising as she spoke, out of concern or anger, she didn't know, herself. As she looked at her aunt, she could clearly see that the woman was trying to keep herself together.

"That's the thing Hemera; this will effect them both, and I am powerless to stop it." Elpis cried silently to herself. Hemera chose to stay silent, her anger quickly turning to shame and concern. Elpis sniffled before she slowly raised her head to stare directly into Hemera's eyes. "The reason I can't do anything is because it is me. I'm the problem." Elpis paused for a moment, only to continue one a shaky voice "I'm fading, Hemera." Despair choking her voice and filled her eyes. Hemera looked on at her aunt at a complete loss for words; her aunt, the Primordial Goddess of Hope, was crying her eyes out.

Hemera slid her chair over to her aunt's. She reached out and slowly enveloped Elpis in a soft, warm hug, all the while whispering words of comfort in Elpis' ear. After Elpis had calmed down, she spoke in a soft voice, "How long do you have?" She asked tentatively. The last thing she wanted right now was to send her aunt into another fit of tears.

After wiping away the tears that clouded her vision, Elpis said in a shaky voice "I don't know. I have been getting weaker every day, and it only gets worse whenever I have to use my powers. It's been like this ever since Salem was born; I tried to put it off, but I just can't stop it!" Elpis broke into another round of sobs as she thought of what would happen to her kids. "That's why I called you; I need someone I can trust who can take care of them when I'm gone. As much as I love my brothers and sisters, they aren't cut out for parenting, and I will _never_ let Tartarus get ahold of either of them!" Hemera had to admire the woman: even when she was fading, and knew that she would soon die, she was determined to protect her children from the horrors of their father.

"Please, Hemera? I beg of you! Look after them when I'm gone." Elpis was again crying, desperate for the assurance that her children would be looked after.

Hemera sat there, thinking deeply on what she should say. She knew that if she said no, it would break Elpis' already strained heart. If she said yes, it would put her future and her safety at risk. As she looked up, she made her decision. "Though I cannot raise them nearly as well as you, I will do my best to look after them." Hemera could practically see the anxiety lift from Elpis' shoulders. She embraced her aunt once more, as the older woman continued to thank her over and over again.

 **Time Skip**

Hemera stood outside a small room, a depressed look clouding her features. She slowly wiped away a few stray tears that, despite her best efforts, spilled from her eyes. She slowly made her way into the larger living room where her two younger cousins were sitting, a similar look adorning both their faces. As she approached, she saw that Ozpin was holding a bawling Salem. She noticed that though he came very close, Ozpin did not cry; instead he stayed strong for his little sister.

"Ozpin? Salem?" Hemera asked shakily, "your mother asked to talk to you before…" she trailed off. None of them wanted to finish the sentence; all of them knew what was coming anyway. Both of the children slowly rose to their feet, as Hemera gently guided them to the other room. "If you need something, I'll be in the living room." Hemera stated sadly, bowing her head as she exited the room.

In the small room was a single bed, covers strewn about as if the occupant had had a seizure. A large window was open, sunlight streaming in to lay at the feet of the room's inhabitants. "Mom? It's us: Ozpin and Salem." Ozpin said, his voice shaking as he fought back his tears. 'I have to stay strong for Salem' Ozpin thought to himself.

A small groan came from the bed's sole occupant, "Hello kids." Though the voice was strained, both children could hear the love in it. Elpis lay in the bed, her hair sweaty and strewn about, and her eyes bloodshot. Through much effort, she raised both her arms to her children. "Come here and give your mother a hug." Both kids ran to her and flung themselves into her arms, Salem still bawling, and Ozpin finally breaking down. As she lay with her children in her arms, she reminisced with them: talking about all the little things that she loved about them.

After two hours, both children were emotionally exhausted, but refused to leave their mother's side. As Elpis was retelling a story of Salem as a baby, she suddenly gasped. Both children began to panic as their mother began to slowly dissipate. Elpis looked on at her two children, a sad smile adorning her face, and spoke in a soft voice, "If you two could do one last thing for me before I go?"

"Yes! Anything!" Both children almost shouted.

"Salem, my dear little Salem; do the very best you can. Follow what your heart says is right, and don't go down the path your father did." Salem could only nod her head as tears flowed from the corners of her eyes. "Ozpin, my sweet boy. Protect your sister. Never give up hope on her, even if she has given up hope one herself." Elpis said, her voice growing ever more distant.

"I will mother, don't you worry. Just rest now mother, just rest." Ozpin replied, slowly stroking his thumb across the back of his mother's fading hand.

With one last burst of effort, Elpis enveloped her children in a tight, warm hug. "Just remember," she whispered in their ears, "I will always love you both, no matter what. Never forget that."

As the hug slowly began to loosen, both children looked up from their position in their mother's shoulders, only to see their mother's face looking back at them, tears in her eyes, and a painfully sad smile across her face. Both kids watched as their mother's face slowly dissipated until they were simply staring out the window that had been behind their mother.

As both looked on at, where not moments before held their mother, now only held empty bed covers, Salem let loose a sorrow filled wail, hugging her brother tight. Ozpin only looked on at the bed in shock. 'Mother is really gone.' He thought to himself. As he held onto his sister, a small stream of tears trailing from his eyes, he looked back at the doorway of the room. There stood his cousin Hemera, silently weeping to herself.

As he looked on at his usually cheerful cousin, she raised her head to look at them. Seeing that they could find strength in each other, Hemera rushed over and engulfed both of them in a hug.

As all three of them sat there on the ground, they weeped together for the next hour, at the loss of their beloved family member.

 **And done! Whew that was exhausting. I'm writing this at midnight, as my brain slowly decays by lack of sleep. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 of "Remnants of the Sea"! I'm not sure how effective that second scene was but, "ow, my soul".**

 **For those that might be wondering, there will only be 1-2 more chapters of these Ozpin and Salem prologue chapters. After that, I will be getting into the real story!**

 **For Anyone who doesn't know, Elpis is the Greek Primordial Goddess of Hope. Now for those that are a little slow/oblivious, in this story, Salem and Ozpin are the children of Elpis and Tartarus.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed my story so far! I didn't expect such a positive reaction from the community. I can only hope that I can continue to please my readers, and keep them happy. Thank you again for everything so far, it means a lot for my first fanfic.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellllllooooooo!**

 **Welcome back to chapter 3 of Remnants of the Sea! I would like to thank everybody so far for being so supportive of the story thus far. I honestly thought that this would be one of those stories that would be buried deep down due to people hating it. It means a lot to see my first FanFiction be such a success. Once again, Thank you so much!**

 **I'd also like to take that time to answer some questions that I saw posted:**

 **1.** **When are Percy and co. going to enter the story/if they are in the story?**

 **Don't worry. They will be coming into play soon, and yes they are a crucial part of my story.**

 **2.** **Are Salem and Ozpin Primordials?**

 **Yes they are, we… or rather you guys just don't know what of though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Ruby, nor do I own Percy Jackson or any related series. If I did, I would not be posting anything on this site. I only own the plot and any O.C.'s that may be added later. With that out of the way, and nothing else to impede me, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Percy" means speech**

 **'Jackson' means thought**

 ***RWBY* means telepathy/illusions**

A large island sat in the middle of an even larger sea. Waves were lightly crashing ashore, slowly washing away the footprints of a young girl. She was racing across the beach, white hair blowing in the ocean breeze, and her pale skin almost glowing from the rays of the falling sun. A small flower was grasped in her hand, she held it with delicate care, as if it might disintegrate at any time. As she continued to run, she eventually came to a small bay, lush vegetation growing all around away from the beach. At the back of the beach, enclosed within the forest, sat a small building. It was a humble dwelling, made from logs and a hint of her brother's magic, and it was one that the young girl was happy to call her home.

The little girl stopped at the opening to the small bay to catch her breath. From the entrance of the cove she could see in the shadows of the canopy light coming from the doorway. Smiling to herself, she began to run towards the small house, a shine in her black eyes. Approaching the doorway, she slowed down and listened for any noise coming from the house. Her smile only broadened when she heard the distinct sound of whistling coming from inside. Peaking her small head through the door, she smirked to herself, an _evil_ plan forming in her head.

Inside the house was her brother Ozpin, his silver hair reflecting the dancing light in the small house. He currently had his back to her, and was leaning over the large cooking pot held over a small fire. He was whistling to himself as he threw various things in the boiling mixture of the pot. He was clueless to her presence, and busy cooking; the perfect victim! Setting her plan into action she slowly crept through the open doorway, a devious glint in her eye. She made her way from the door to halfway across the room until she was only a few feet away, her brother still blissfully unaware to her presence… _for now_.

As she began to take a deep silent breath, _she_ almost jumped out of her skin, a small yelp escaping her mouth, when she heard her brother speak. "I know you're there Salem." Ozpin said, a playful tone in his voice "You're going to have to be _a lot_ quieter if you are ever going to scare me.". He stood up straight and turned around to face his slowly recovering sister, a warm smile stretching across his face. Even though Ozpin himself was still relatively young, he towered over his little sister, standing at an intimidating 6'4". He chuckled lightly to himself when he saw Salem taking deep breaths, trying to recompose herself after being startled.

Slowly, Salem's breathing evened out and she looked up to Ozpin, an exasperated look on her face. "How in the world did you know I was there!? I was perfectly silent, and you were distracted!" Salem exclaimed. "I was going to scare you, and it was going to be hilarious." She pouted. She raised her head to look back to her brother when she heard him snicker at her antics.

Rustling Salem's hair, Ozpin cheekily replied "Well, _I_ certainly found it funny.". Giving his sister a quick hug, Ozpin went back over to his cooking and seeing it was almost ready, called "Hey little sis, can you please grab a couple bowls for us please? The stew is basically done.". After getting over the fact that her big brother had, once again, foiled her evil plans, she made her way to the cupboard which held all their dishes.

Only after grabbing bowls for the two of them did she remember her purpose for running home so quickly. Still clutched in her right hand, with the bowls in her left, was the black flower she had forgotten about after being scared. Perking up, she made her way back to her brother. She got his attention the way any good sister would: a hard poke to the side of his ribs. Revenge!

"Ozpin!" she called, cheerfully. "I have a little surprise for you! Close your eyes." She commanded, the flower still in her hand, hidden behind her back.

Ozpin, seemingly used to his sister's scattered mind, simply obeyed and closed his eyes and waited for his cue to open them. After hearing some light rustling of clothing, he heard his sister call "Alright, you can open them now.". Doing so, he opened his eyes. At first, he didn't notice anything different, until he looked down even further; she was holding out a small black flower, the edges of each petal having a light dusting of white.

Ozpin, despite his knowledge of plants, had no clue what type of flower this was. Slowly reaching up, he took the flower from his sisters hands, a warm smile on his face. "This is for me? Where did you find it?" he asked, curious as to the origin of this new species of flower.

"Yep, it's all for you!" her excited smile brightened even further. "I didn't find it anywhere!" she trailed off mystically.

"What do you mean you didn't find it? If you didn't find it, where did you get it?" Ozpin questioned curiously.

"I didn't find it anywhere because," she paused for dramatic effect, "I created it!" Salem exclaimed with no small amount of pride in her voice.

To say that Ozpin was pleasantly shocked would have been a gross understatement. He had started to think that his little sister didn't have any powers at all. Even more so, he was ecstatic that, like their mother and himself, she had powers of creation. At the thought of his mother, he grew sullen; remembering when he watched his mother fade. Before she had gotten too weak and sickly, his mother Elpis had explained their family to him, including his father. Ozpin couldn't help but fear that something would happen, and take him down the path of his father; a road of death, destruction, and the mutilation of life. His worst fear was that his innocent sister would end up like their father; he had vowed to himself that he would always watch out for her, and guide her in life.

Realizing he hadn't said anything yet, he started, snapping out of his dark thoughts. He refocused back down on Salem, who had begun to look worried. "Is something wrong brother? Did I do something wrong?" Salem asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers in front of her lips; her head lowering.

Ozpin's eyes softened; he had made his sister feel bad because he got lost in his thoughts and memories. Reaching out, he lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Salem," he began "I love it. Thank you."

Salem immediately perked up at his statement. Rushing forward she grasped him in a tight hug, with Ozpin softly reciprocating it. "You had me nervous, big brother. I thought that you didn't like it. I put a lot of effort into making it." Salem said, small tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. As she pulled away, she watched as Ozpin closely examined the flower, suddenly feeling very nervous that Ozpin would find out.

Just as she began to sweat, Ozpin nodded his head, seemingly satisfied and looked back to her. "You have done a very fine job." He said in a loving manner.

A smile broke out on Salem's face. "Does that mean you're proud of me?" She asked, an excited gleam in her eyes.

Ozpin simply chuckled to himself and rustled his sister's hair again. "Salem," he stated "I am very proud of you, and I always will be; remember that." He rustled her hair again before looking back at the flower. As he went to touch one of the petals though, the flower began to evaporate in his hands; turning into small dust particles before drifting away on an unfeelable breeze. Ozpin was shocked, unable to comprehend anything until he finally noticed the smell that permeated the air: burning food. Turning around, he looked at the forgotten stew. Snapping out of his confusion, he realized they hadn't eaten yet, meaning he hadn't taken the food out from over the fire, which means that all the food in the stew was now burning on the bottom of the pot.

Salem had watched as the flower she made turn to dust and drift away. She noticed that Ozpin had immediately started doing something else, though what she didn't know. She thought dejectedly to herself, 'I screwed up. I thought I had it figured out, but I gave him a defective one. Now he has completely forgotten and disregarded it.' Salem thought sullenly. 'I just want to make him proud of me. I'll make something even better next time. Something so amazing he won't ever forget. But what!?'.

In her mental debate, she hadn't realized that she had strolled outside. By this point, the sun had set, and the full moon was out. Salem always loved the moon; so white and pure looking. As she gazed up at the moon, she heard a howl not far away. Looking to the entrance to their little bay, she spotted a large wolf sitting and howling. As she continued to look at the wolf, she noticed that it had dark fur and a lean body. 'If that wolf had a pitch black fur coat, as well as a more muscular body, it could be the perfect predator.'

As she stared at the wolf, a single thought came to her mind.

'I think I found what to base my next project on!'

 ** _Line Break_**

Salem was getting sick and tired of having anything she made turn to ash and blow away. She was tired of having to concentrate until her head hurt. She was tired of having to shape everything just perfect, in case it was the one that would work, only for it to dissolve an hour later. SHE WAS TIRED OF FAILURE! But most of all, she was sick and tired of disappointing Ozpin.

To be fair, he hadn't actually seen, nor heard about, the creatures that Salem had spent the last few months trying to create. However, the voice in her imagination, the voice of her brother, would always make a disappointed remark: 'Such a shame' or 'too bad', or the soul crushing 'that was rather disappointing'.

Salem's mind frayed due to her self loathing thoughts. Nothing she did would keep her creatures alive. Even as her experience and control over her powers grew, her mind only continued to fray due to the constant failure: one was too small, one was too spikey to move, one had fur so dark that it overheated in the tropical sun and died. The more her mind frayed, the worse she did. Salem needed a break.

Walking out from under the shade of the trees, Salem simply lay down on the wet sand of the beach, enjoying the cool feel of the seawater wash over her in waves. After she had sufficiently cooled off, she stood back up and made her way back to the canopy shade, flashing herself dry in the process using her powers, and plopped down on the ground at the base of a tree. She closed her red and black eyes, and relaxed against the tree; letting out a frustrated sigh as she did. As she sat there, contemplating how to create her master piece, she felt something slimy drag itself across her cheek. She opened her right eye and looked down to see her wolf puppy Neo licking the sea salt off her face. After Salem had decided to start creating her improved wolves, she needed a template to study and alter, so she had searched the island for a wolf to keep. After much frustration, she eventually had come across an abandoned wolf pup; deciding to adopt it, she and Ozpin nursed it back to health.

Shifting her body slightly, she picked up Neo, and raised the wolf up in front of her face. "Why does everything I make turn to ash? Why can't they just survive?" Salem asked her wolf. Neo simply barked happily and went back to trying to lick the salt off Salem's face. Setting the pup back down on her lap, Neo simply curled up and laid down on her legs; tail wagging contentedly. Resting her head back on the tree trunk, Salem remembered back to when she had almost lost her beloved wolf.

- _flashback_ -

 _Salem was in a panic. The wolf that she had rescued two weeks prior was convulsing violently. "Ozpin! Help me!" she called out to her brother. Ozpin rushed into the room, looking around for any danger. As he laid his eyes on the puppy, he quickly made his way over to his sister, and crouched over the poor lupus._

 _"What happened?" he asked, concern clear in his voice._

 _"I don't know! I was just sitting beside him when he began to shake!" Salem said, tears threatening to fall._

 _Ozpin looked like he was in deep thought. Seemingly coming to a conclusion, he raised his hands and pointed them at the dog. "I have never used my powers on an animal, but it may be the only option we have." Ozpin said apprehensively._

 _"Do whatever you have to!" Salem said, silently crying to herself. "I can't lose anything else."_

 _Nodding his head, Ozpin's hands began to glow. He slowly laid them on the pup; the dog starting to faintly glow as well. After an agonizingly long minute, the puppy's laboured breathing evened out, and stopped shaking. Taking his hands off the wolf, he fell back, feeling drained. Sitting back up, he was immediately forced on his back again by his sister flinging herself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" he heard her whisper over and over again._

 _Ozpin simply laid there, pinned underneath his sister's body. He was way to tired to get up on his own. When Ozpin opened his eyes, he was immediately greeted with a bright flash in the middle of the room. All earlier feelings of exhaustion was replaced by adrenaline and the need to protect Salem._

 _Standing before him, stood a tall woman. She had long black hair that cascaded down her back. She wore a grey chiton, a clasp of gold and bronze on her shoulder. Her skin was tanned a golden bronze. She stood taller than even Ozpin, at 6'7". Her most striking feature were her eyes: a whirling pool of black and silver. She slowly, but gracefully, walked over to Ozpin who, by the time she was three feet away, had stood up and put himself between this woman and Salem. "Fear not, Son of Tartarus and Elpis. I do not mean you harm." The woman said to Ozpin, who still looked on at her warily. "I know that my sister explained our family to you before she faded, so I shall introduce myself." she stated confidently, a small hint of sadness in it at the mention of her sister. "I am Ananke, Primordial Goddess of Inevitability, Fate, and Necessity."_

 _"Well, that is all fine and dandy, but what are you doing here?" Ozpin said, not caring who she was, only if she posed a threat to Salem._

 _"I have simply come to give you your domains, Ozpin." She stated calmly._

 _Before he could say anything more, Ozpin began to glow slightly. Salem yelped and fell back, quickly scampering away. Just as quickly as it had started, the glow faded, and Ozpin stood there looking confused. "Hail, Lord Ozpin! Son of Tartarus and Elpis. I name thee Primordial God of Restoration, Life, and Resiliency!". And with that, Ananke flashed away; leaving behind two very confused siblings._

-Present Time-

Salem smiled to herself at the memory. Looking back down at her wolf, she rested her black and red eyes on its sleeping form. Ozpin had unknowingly blessed the wolf that night, making it extremely resilient, as well as extremely hyperactive.

Thinking back to when she had given the flower to Ozpin, she once again tried to think of a way to do something similar. She hated lying to Ozpin, but she didn't _necessarily_ lie to him that night. She did make something new, she just had to take a flower that she found, and used her powers to manipulate it into something new. She had already tried the same process with various other wolves that she had found. However, they would immediately die a few seconds after being created.

She needed something that could survive the process. Something that could live despite the harsh transformation. Something…. In her lap.

Salem looked down at her sleeping pet. Could she risk her beloved Neo to make her creation?

After much contemplation, she came to the conclusion that, if anything could do it, it would be Neo. He did have the blessing of the Primordial God of Resiliency after all.

Content that her plan would succeed, she lay her hands on her pets side and atop its head. Salem began to concentrate on what she wanted her animal to look like: pitch black fur, large sharp claws, bony protrusions for protection, large teeth, red eyes (like hers!), and a more muscular body. Her hands began to glow with a shadowy black light.

As she closed her eyes to focus on concentrating, she heard a small whining coming from her lap. "Ssshhh, little one. It's almost over. Mommy I'd here for you." Salem was able to say, through clenched teeth. Just as she was about to lose her concentration, she felt the body of Neo suddenly shift under its skin beneath her hands.

Once it stopped, she tiredly opened her eyes to the sight of her creation. In her lap lay Neo, but he wasn't Neo. In her lap was a wolf-like creature that had pitch black fur, solid glowing red eyes, white spikes poking through the skin near where its legs attached to its shoulders and hips. Not-quite-Neo looked up, from its curled position on her lap, to stare directly into her eyes. Salem almost jumped when the dog-creature happily barked up at her, almost like nothing had happened.

A large smile spread across Salem's face. Though not quite what she had pictured in her head, she realized that this what she wanted. "Now, what should I call you? I can't call you 'Almost-Neo' now can I?" Salem said jovially. "Hmm, well, you are still technically Neo, just different…" she said, pondering what to rename her beloved pet. "I know!" she shouted, "I'll call you… Beo! You are still Neo, just, you know, black. Not to mention much more scary.". Seemingly pleased with the new name Beo simply barked and ran after his master.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

Salem was very pleased with herself. After she had created Beo, she had shown him off to Ozpin. At first he was confused at where her faithful pet was, and why she had another dog-like creature trailing her, but after a quick explanation, he quickly broke into a pleased laugh. He had been very proud of her, and, though he never told her, slightly worried about what she was doing.

Since then Salem had been making many more of her creatures. Salem had decided to name these creatures "Beowolves", after Beo and the animal they were based off of. The only differences to them, compared to Beo, was that they had spines running along their backs and elbows instead of their shoulders and hips, a bone-like helmet that grew on their head, and a larger, lankier body. Since creating Beo, Salem didn't need to use another wolf in order to make her beowolves. All she had to do was concentrate, and poof! However many beowolves she wanted would pop into existence in front of her. Surprisingly, none of them needed to eat, drink, or sleep!

Even though Salem was pleased with her work, she wanted to make something even better. When she had shown Hemera her work, who had also been very proud of her, Salem had asked if Hemera could bring her something the next time she visited: the most resilient, most versatile creature she knew of. She wanted to make her magnum opus; her master piece.

If only Salem had known the pain and sorrow that she would bring upon herself due to that one question….

 **And done! That took a long time. This is by far my longest chapter yet.**

 **Now for those of you who are still wondering, "Where are Percy and RWBY?", well, just wait a little longer please! I plan to finally bring them into the story in Chapter 5. Just please humour me a little longer.**

 **If you have any questions, PM me, or leave a review; I love hearing back from you guys! If you liked it, and want to see more, favourite and follow the story.**

 **Thank you all once again, and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! And welcome back to Remnants of the Sea!**

 **Today, I give to you, the fourth (and final) chapter of the Ozpin-Salem Prologue. This will be the last chapter where Ozpin and Salem love each other (as siblings), as well as in the mortal world. After this chapter, I will be switching to Percy's journey.**

 **I am sorry that it took so long to get to Percy (and will be even longer until we meet RWBY), but I am trying not to rush into anything. I also want to set my world up so that I can expand upon what I have built later, without it feeling forced.**

 **I got a question the other day asking:**

 **"Are Salem and Ozpin Primordials like Nyx and Gaea, or are they the Gods of Remnant?"**

 **To answer this I will refer back to Chapter 1 of my story. In it, it is clearly stated that Ozpin and Salem are cousins to Hemera, Greek Primordial Goddess of the Day. This means that they are directly related to the Percy Jackson deities. Now, their mother Elpis (though not in P.J. canon) is the Primordial Goddess of Hope.**

 **In this story, the two Remnant gods are based off of Ozpin and Salem (once they arrive there). Even though Ozpin states that the legend of the two brothers is real, they are just that, legends. Humans distort and change stories over time, and thus, instead of a brother and sister there are only two brothers.**

 **Plus, this is an AU. Elpis faded long ago, her children forgotten/unknown by all of Percy's group; the legend change over time, plus Ozpin has been known to bend the truth (in canon RWBY). In the end, they are both. They are Greek Primordial gods that inspired the legends in Remnant.**

 **Alright, sorry for the long rant/explanation. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed my story. I encourage everybody to give feedback on my work, and to ask questions, give suggestions, or anything else. I only ask that you be respectful if it will be public.**

 **Now, without further ado, Here is Chapter 4 of Remnants of the Sea!**

 **"Percy" means speech**

 **'Jackson' means thought**

 ***** ** _RWBY_** *** means telepathy/illusions**

A young woman stood alone on a beach facing the ocean, her blonde hair cascading down her back. As she stood there, she looked out to the waves crashing into shore. Standing by herself, she thought to herself, 'Why did Salem seem so insistent on me bringing her a creature? There are plenty on the island.' she contemplated. 'Furthermore, why did it need to be resilient? What is she doing?' the woman stewed, her thoughts becoming a jumbled mess.

As the woman let out a frustrated sigh, she began to turn around to head to her cousins' cabin. Before she could fully turn around however, she was tackled to the ground, black fur obscuring her vision. The woman, though shocked at the audacity of the creature, quickly regained her wits. As she prepared to blast the dull creature to dust, she heard the voice of a young girl call out, "Beo! I told you to not jump on people! And what did I tell you about running off?" the voice said.

Turning her head to the side, the woman was met with not only the sight of her cousin standing in the tree line, but a rough and slimy tongue dragging itself across her cheek, courtesy of the animal atop her. Pushing herself up, she was able to get a good look at the creature that had tackled her; black fur covered its body, bony spines protruding from its hips and shoulders, and two red eyes that seemed to glow with… mirth? So transfixed by the creature before her, she barely registered her cousin's greetings of "Hello Hemera! I see you've met Beo."

Hemera sat in the sand of the beach in a stunned silence. As she sat there, Hemera's mind was swirling with thoughts and emotions; her face only portraying a look of shock. "Salem," she started "what is this creature, and why did it tackle me?" Hemera asked calmly.

The slightly nervous face of Salem only deepened as she began to explain. "Oh… uuuuh. I… I created this creature; I named him Beo." Salem slowly said, hoping that her cousin wouldn't do anything rash. "And he jumped on you because I just created him a few weeks ago, and I've had my hands full with all the others so I haven't trained him properly, and-" Salem promptly shut herself up from her rambling when she felt the hand of her cousin rest itself on her shoulder.

In her rambling Salem failed to notice the fact that Hemera was able to push the large wolf off her lap, and stand up beside her. "There is no need for worry. I am very happy for you! Congratulations on your first creation!" Hemera said, joy evident in her voice. She opened her mouth to speak once again, until a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Wait, did you say ' _others_ '?" Hemera asked slowly.

Salem blushed slightly at the question from her cousin. "Well, you see, after I created Beo, I wanted more of his species. So I was thinking about how I could create more, without creating each one separately. I was deep in thought about how many I should make, when about a dozen appeared right in front of me! Only later did I figure out that I only had to think about one to create it, but after that, dozens upon dozens of them kept appearing. After they finally stopped, there was about 200 of them. Since then I have had my hands full trying to keep them all in line." Salem explained to the intrigued Hemera.

"Well, as exciting as that is, I need to talk to your brother. Where is Ozpin anyway?" Hemera asked, turning her head back to the tree line to see if she could spot him.

Salem's mood visible darkened at the mention of her brother. "Ozpin hasn't been around for the last few days," she stated sadly. "he's recently been spending lots of time with Grandfather. I haven't seen him since he left a couple days ago."

Hemera was shocked, for the third time that day no less. "Grandfather? As in "Grandfather Chaos" grandfather?" Hemera asked with no small amount of curiosity and apprehension in her voice.

"Yeah, he's been teaching Ozpin 'how to control his powers of creation better'. What a joke; as if Ozpin needs help with his powers." Salem scoffed.

Hemera looked deeply at Salem, a slight hint of worry evident in Hemera's eyes. Hemera stared directly into Salem's slightly confused eyes. Salem didn't know why her cousin was looking so intently at her, but it was making her slightly nervous. She hadn't said anything wrong, just voiced her mind.

Hemera continued to look at Salem, looking for anything that may become a problem in the future regarding her mood. Coming to the conclusion that, 'Salem is just not used to being without Ozpin for so long, and is probably just a little jealous of all the time the two were spending training together', Hemera ceases her intense stare. "Well," she began, "since Ozpin isn't here, I should probably head back to Aether.". Seeing her cousin pout, she continued, "But, I _also_ came here for you. I have that 'creature' that you requested.". Salem visibly brightened at her declaration, already wondering what the creature would look like, and how she could improve it. "Now cousin, it may not be like any other animal that you have seen, but I assure you, these creatures are very resilient. They can survive a wide range of temperatures and are, in a way, very intelligent." Hemera informed, only further driving Salem's already avid imagination even more wild. "Now, wait here while I go and grab it." Hemera said, only to flash away a moment later.

Salem stood in place, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. She didn't have to wait long, as she saw a flash of light behind her, signalling the return of her cousin. Before she turned around Hemera spoke to her, "Close your eyes before you turn around." Hemera commanded. Doing as she was told, Salem sealed her eyes shut before turning around.

Salem was visibly shaking now. She could barely contain her excitement. Then she heard her cousin telling her to open her eyes. Doing so, Salem looked on at the creature before her. "Um, Hemera? What is this?" Salem questioned, confusion etched into her features.

"This," Hemera explained, "is what is called a 'human'. They are rather plentiful on the mainland.". Salem continued to look at this 'human'. Salem had expected the creature to be a wolf-like creature, with claws and fangs, and fur, and a long snout, and possibly scales. But this, this didn't look anything close to resilient! It was pink-skinned, had hair hanging down her head, soft looking nails, slender fingers, thin arms, and her eyes surely couldn't see in the dark!

The human was looking around frantically, speaking softly to herself. Even though Salem herself was no giant, she was still fairly tall, standing at a respectable 5'9" for a young goddess. However, even Salem towered over the poor human, who was standing at a measly 5' tall. Surely Hemera was just joking, this species couldn't survive anything.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Salem's mind. 'With such a feeble creature, we could improve so much!' she thought. Looking back to her cousin, Salem said gleefully, "Thank you Hemera! This is perfect! Thank you so much!".

Hemera, expecting Salem to be disappointed, was shocked into silence once again that day. Quickly recovering her senses, she smiled warmly at the girl she considered her little sister, and replied, "Well I'm glad you like it. I hope whatever you are planning works out, but I have to go now. Me and Aether are making a room for our baby! Well, at least when we have one.". Hemera flashed away, leaving behind a shocked/ecstatic cousin, and a quivering mortal woman.

Looking back to the human, Salem smiled joyfully. "Soon, you will not have to worry about anything, human. I will take care of you." she said, a hint of sadistic amusement gleaming in the corner of her eye.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

Salem was finally ready. She had gone over everything that she wanted to change about the human, and had securely bound the mortal to a tree using some rope; she didn't want the human to run away of course. The woman was looking around frantically now, shouting out for help and pleading for her life.

"Don't worry little one. All your troubles will soon be over." Salem soothed gently, stroking the frazzled hair of the human.

The woman kept weeping silently to herself. The human woman was terrified of not only the comparatively giant woman who had tied her to a tree, but also of the giant black and white wolf-like creature that guarded said giant woman. It did not help the case that Beo was constantly growling and barking at the human, despising her for no apparent reason. The human had no chance but to plead for her life, unaware that she was about to become an immortal creature, stuck in an unending cycle that would corrupt her mind.

Salem went over everything that she wanted to change in her head again: fangs and claws for offence, scales along a larger body for defence, stronger muscles, a higher resistance to the elements, and slitted eyes so that it could see in the dark. She would also have all the general characteristics of her creations: black, white bony spikes, red eyes. Just in case that this didn't turn out very well, Salem had decided to do this transformation on the beach, away from their house.

Salem mentally prepared herself, picturing her creation in her head. Once she had the image in her head she stepped forward, placing her hands on the woman's forehead and collarbone. The woman merely whimpered to herself; preparing herself for death, she cried for her family that she would never again see. "Shh, young one. Everything is going to be okay. Now I don't know what will happen with an 'intelligent' mind, but just try not to fight it, alright?" Salem said in a friendly manner, hoping that the human would cooperate.

Salem began to focus her power into her hands, causing them to glow with a dark, shadowy light. Salem began to picture the structure of the human's body in her head, going through her list one-by-one, closing her eyes to keep herself from looking into the mortified eyes of the human.

First, the skin. Salem concentrated hard on the skin of the human, willing it into a tougher, armour-like version of its former self. She began to feel the flesh beneath her hands begin to shift. It was also at this time when the woman began to cry out in pain; having your skin replaced with scales was extremely painful, who knew?

Blocking out the cries of anguish, Salem continued her task; second, teeth and nails. Picturing the teeth of the human, Salem imagined them growing into longer, sharper fangs. She willed the nails of the woman to grow longer, sharper, and tougher. Opening her eyes for a split second to see if they had transformed, she saw her mission was a success.

Continuing on to the third point: eyes. She began to picture the eyes of a snake: slitted, and able to see in the dark. Salem began to force her powers to the woman's eyes, forcing them to change. She was met with a pained screeching from the woman.

Last on her list: basic upgrades. Salem began to pour her powers into the woman's body; increasing her muscle, durability, giving the human better senses, and the general characteristics of her creatures.

However, when Salem began to focus on the bony protrusions that would grow out of her joints, Salem heard a sharp *SNAP! Quickly opening her eyes, Salem was thrown away, though the air, from her creation; by said creature!

Landing hard on her back, Salem looked up at what she had created. As she stared at the woman, her skin seemed to fade, from the standard black, to a more greenish hue. The woman's eyes burned with a fierce hatred, directed solely at Salem. Beo, who had up until this point been sitting watch, lunged at the creature before him. Sinking his teeth into its arm, he began to claw viciously at her torso. Seemingly unfazed, the creature kicked Beo who refused to back down. Growing tired of the wolf hanging on its arm, the creature swiped its newly clawed hand at Beo, raking its talons along the dog's chest.

Letting out a pained whine, Beo let go and quickly limped back to Salem. Salem watched all this happen, a terrified look adorning her face. The creature turned back to Salem and continued approaching the, now sitting, girl. Salem was terrified! This creature had broken the rope, flung her across the beach, and severely injured Beo! Doing the only thing that she could that she could think of, she screamed out, "OZPIN! HELP ME!".

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Ozpin sat, exhausted by his training with Chaos. He had spent his past few weeks training with his grandfather, and was beginning to regret it. Everything ached, his mind was scattered; he couldn't do anything right now. Chaos had given him the rest of the day off, so that he could rest and recuperate for the next session.

Ozpin was resting on a chair in his Grandfather's house, on the verge of sleep, when he heard a voice cry out in his head, _*OZPIN! HELP ME!*_. Ozpin knew that voice, he knew it very well considering he heard it almost everyday. It was Salem!

Mustering his strength, Ozpin stood back up and flashed back to his home island. When he arrived, he appeared right in front of his house. Ozpin stretched out his senses across the island, searching for the presence of his little sister. Finding it on the beach, Ozpin immediately flashed there.

As Ozpin reappeared, he was met with an unusual, and frankly unnerving, sight. His little sister was sitting in the sand, eyes frantic, and holding a heavily bleeding Beo. Rushing forward Ozpin frantically asked, "What happened here? What happened to Beo?". He was only met with a scared sob, and a shaky finger pointed behind him, courtesy of Salem.

Turning around, Ozpin was scared into silence. The creature before him was truly terrifying. It had long talons, sharp fangs, green-scaled skin, snake-like eyes, and a large muscular, though oddly feminine, body. And worst of all, it was seething at him, or most likely, Salem. Ozpin knew that he couldn't fight this abomination and win, since he was too tired from training, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He thrust his hand out in front of him, engulfing the creature in a blinding light.

When he had finished the light display, the creature was gone; teleported away by Ozpin.

Turning back around, Ozpin looked at his hysterical sister. Salem lay in the sand of the beach, clutching Beo and sobbing into his fur. Rushing over to her Ozpin checked over his sister, looking for any injuries. After not finding any, Ozpin spoke! "Salem! What happened? What was that thing, and why was it so angry with you?". Salem simply looked back up at Ozpin, black and red eyes cloudy with tears.

"It's all my fault!" she cried, "That thing was only here because of me!". Ozpin looked on at her, confused at her statement.

"Salem, how could that thing be your fault?" he asked, worried as to the answer he would receive.

"It's my fault!" she continued to sob, "I created that…. that _thing_!". Ozpin stood still, shocked at her confession.

Pulling Salem into a comforting hug, Ozpin whispered into her ear, "Why would you create something like that? What made you want to do this?" he said somewhat harshly.

Salem flinched at the slightly angry tone he used. Salem was scared, Ozpin never used that tone of voice with her, only those he considered a threat to them. 'Does that mean he sees me as a threat?' Salem thought. Pulling away from Ozpin, she stood up, still holding the healing Beo. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" she exclaimed, voice shaking with barely controlled pain. Looking around, Salem saw that many of her beowolves had gathered, attracted by their creators distress.

"Please, brother. Don't be angry with me." Salem said pitifully, whimpering slightly at the sight of her, now seething, brother.

Ozpin, though worried at her actions, wasn't angered by her creation. He was angered by her carelessness, and how doing so, had hurt Beo and could have gotten herself killed. "What were you thinking?" he shouted, "Do you have any idea what you almost did?". Holding his head in his hand, Ozpin continued, "Why would you even do something like that? What would you have done if-" Ozpin's rant was cut off as two smaller beowolves tackled him to the ground, growling.

"No! You two, get off him! NOW!" Salem shouted. The two beowolves continued to growl at Ozpin, but eventually got off him, making their way back to the rest of their pack. As Salem looked on at her wolves, she saw that all of them were now at the tree line, growling at Ozpin for frightening their maker. "Stay back! Don't hurt him." she commanded her wolves.

Looking back towards Ozpin, she saw him slowly propping himself up from the ground with his elbow, still laying on his back. A gasp escaped Salem's mouth when she saw the three long gashes across her brother's chest, most likely caused by her wolves. Seeing her brother's pained expression, Salem slowly began backing away, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed out.

Turning around, Salem ran away from the beach and deep into the forest, ignoring her brother's shouts to her all-the-while. Seeing his sister flee, Ozpin attempted to get up to chase after her. He was kept from doing so, however, by all her beowolves forming a wall in front of him. If he tried to approach, they would growl and bark at him, giving a very clear message to stay away. After he had lost sight of Salem, and she had teleported away to another part of the island, did the beowolves begin to disperse.

Ozpin tried to spread his senses out to locate his sister, only to find nothing. Knowing that Salem never left, he realized that she was masking her signature from him. Ozpin managed to stagger to his feet, and attempted to flash himself to where he knew Salem liked to spend much of her time. As he prepared to flash away a wave of weakness washed over him, sending Ozpin sprawling to his knees.

Injured and exhausted, both physically and mentally, Ozpin simply lay collapsed in the sand of the beach and did the only thing that he could. He finally broke down and cried.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

A man sat by himself in a massive house. The man was extremely tall, standing at a massive 7'4". He had large, muscular arms, and radiated an aura of power. His skin was a tanned bronze, and he exuded a feel of confidence. His eyes were the most impressive feature; they were not simply one colour, but rather, a swirling mix of every hue: mixing and combining, only to separate and continue to swirl around the black holes that were his pupils.

Staring at the fireplace crackling with life in front of him, the man pondered over the progress of his grandson. Ozpin had been progress far faster than he had predicted, and he soon be ready to join the rest of the Council. 'Ozpin always speaks very highly of his sister. After Ozpin has completed his training, I will help her with her powers next.' the man thought. As he continued to think about his two grandchildren, his mind drifted to the slightly disturbing nature of Salem's creations. Though they were improvements physically, they were extremely violent to anything that the child deemed a threat, either consciously or unconsciously. He had already received many swipes and growls by the beasts.

The man never minded, as he understood her plight. He was, after-all, taking away her brother for, sometimes, days on-end. His thoughts drifted to the girl's father, and the man's son, Tartarus. His son was rather sadistic in his actions, and was always trying to create something that would destroy others' creations. He had so far been unsuccessful, but he feared what would happen if he was able to acquire such a creature.

His musings were interrupted, however, by a flash of light. When the light faded, in its place stood a monster of nightmarish design. The scaly, taloned beast looked around and, seemingly just as confused as he was, eventually laid its eyes on him. He slowly stood from his chair, keeping his eyes locked on the creature. As he hesitantly raised his hands in a placating manner, the monster lunged at him, fangs bared.

Thrusting his hands forward, a blast of golden energy shot from his hands and struck the monstrosity. The creature was hurled back, soaring through the air, and striking against the wall. Falling to the ground unconscious, the creature lay on the ground, limp but still alive. The man snapped his fingers, and chains suddenly bound the beast. Not taking any chances, he snapped his fingers again, causing a massive Celestial Bronze cage to surround the creature.

Stretching out his senses, the man was faintly able to detect a power trail from where the creature appeared. Latching onto the trail, and seeing that the monster was safely contained, the man promptly flashed to where the creature had come from.

Reappearing on a beach, the man looked around. As he did this, he heard the sound of crying behind him. Turning around, he saw that the source of the crying was none other than Ozpin! Crouching down, he pulled the young man into a caring embrace. "What is wrong Ozpin? Why are you crying?" The man asked his grandchild.

"Gr- Grandfather? W-what are you doing here?" Ozpin was able to stammer out, tears falling all the while.

The man simply responded by, again, asking his questions. He was only met with more sobbing. Deciding that he wouldn't get any answers, the man told Ozpin, "I came here after a nightmarish creature appeared in my house. It proceeded to attack me, but I have restrained and contained it. I followed the power signature it left, and it brought me here." The man answered.

Hearing this, Ozpin became even more distraught, shouting to the man, "Don't hurt her! She didn't mean to make it! It's my fault it appeared there in the first place!".

The man was shocked at the boy's outburst. He was usually so composed and calm. "Who are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt anyone." he soothed. Though reluctant, Ozpin eventually revealed what had happened, as far as he knew. He explained how Salem had run off, and how he couldn't find her.

As the man held his grandson, he thought to himself, 'I truly hope that this is a big misunderstanding. I don't wish to banish Salem.'. The man stayed with Ozpin for the next hour, comforting him, and slowly restoring his grandson's power.

Once Ozpin had finished crying, he stood up, determination alight in his eye. "We have to go and find her, Grandpa Chaos." he said resolutely. Chaos simply nodded his head in agreement, thoughts clouded by the path that this may take them.

 **-Time Skip-**

On another part of the island, a young girl sat in a small clearing in the forest. A single beam of light streamed down, illuminating the young girl. All around the clearing, in the tree line, were dozens upon dozens of black and white wolves.

Salem had been sitting in her clearing for the past three hours. She had long-since run out of tears, and was silently stirring in her thoughts. She had caused her wolves to attack Ozpin. 'They could have seriously hurt him, and it's all my fault. But, he'll forgive me, right? He always does.' She thought to herself. Despite her self reassurances, dark thoughts kept wiggling themselves into her mind, 'He despises you! He will never love you again! He will destroy you!'.

Salem did her best to block out those thoughts, but they kept returning. Nothing she did could banish them permanently.

Attempting to distract herself, Salem held onto Beo, who had by now healed. Stroking the fur of the wolf only provided momentary relief, until her fingers grazed over the scars that the claws had left, once again flooding her mind with dark thoughts. "I'm so sorry Beo. This is all my fault." she said solemnly. Her faithful pup simply rested his head on her lap in response.

"SALEM!" a voice called out. Snapping her head in the direction of the voice, Salem laid her eyes upon, not only her brother, but also her grandfather being surrounded by growling beowolves. "We don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk." Ozpin pleaded, voice wavering slightly. Thinking to herself for a minute, Salem sent out a mental command to her wolves telling them to only let Ozpin through.

Ozpin watched as a small corridor opened in the sea of wolves, leading to Salem. As the two of them began to approach, many wolves started snarling viciously at Chaos. Not wanting to scare away Salem again, Ozpin whispered softly to Chaos, "It's probably best if you wait here. I don't want for her to feel intimidated.". Chaos simply nodded at this reasoning, taking a step back from the wall of beowolves. Ozpin slowly walked forward, wary of the creatures around him.

Once Ozpin reached Salem, who was standing as still as possible, he pulled her into a light hug. As the two stood embracing one another, Salem began to break down in his arms. Letting her mind ease at the fact that Ozpin had come for her, and not to hurt her. Despite her relief, a small voice kept chewing at the back of her mind, continuing to spew forth paranoid statements.

As Chaos stood at the edge of the clearing, he took Salem's momentary weakness to go through her memories. He never liked doing so, but felt it necessary due to the severity of the past few hours. Finding what he sought, Chaos watched the memory of Salem transforming a poor mortal woman, despite the humans protests. He watched in a horrified silence as he went through what happened, and after finishing the memory, desperately searched her mind for a reason for such savagery. Finding nothing of significance, Chaos looked on at his granddaughter, face turning from a horrified scowl to one of regret.

Raising his hands to the still growling beowolves, he took a deep sigh, acceptance on his face.

Salem held on desperately to Ozpin, fearing that at any time he may disappear. "W-w-why d-did you come after m-me?" she managed to stammer out.

As Ozpin went to answer, an explosion resounded throughout the small clearing. The explosion had come from the edge of the tree line and, looking towards the source, Salem saw Chaos blasting her beowolves to ashes, slowly making his way toward the two of them. Looking back to Ozpin, she didn't even bother to ask him anything, letting the voices in her head sway her mind. Turning around Salem began to flee, preparing to flash away from the island, only to be knocked unconscious by a blast of energy. Flying back through the air, Salem landed hard on her side.

Ozpin was slightly incoherent. His ears wouldn't stop ringing from the explosion, and he was shocked at what had just occurred. Looking back over to his grandfather, he saw him mercilessly killing dozens of beowolves at once with beams of light. He felt Salem pull away, and begin to run away. Looking after her, he was about to call and chase after her when a beam of energy shot by him and struck her in the back, sending her flying and landing hard on the tough ground.

Turning back to his grandfather, he saw him blast away the last of what remained of the two hundred-odd beowolves; only Beo remained. In his shock at seeing his sister attacked, Beo had rushed forward and had managed to latch onto Chaos, knocking him down and sinking his teeth deep into his shoulder. Clawing at his chest, Beo managed to harm Chaos in his momentary distraction of disabling Salem. Gripping the wolf by the torso, Chaos ripped it off himself, chest bleeding golden ichor. Standing back up, the struggling lupus still in his hand, he threw the creature away. Soaring though the air, Beo eventually struck a large tree, falling beside Salem.

Salem was struggling to stay awake. She had woken back up moments after falling unconscious, and was fighting to stay that way. Her senses fading in and out, she barely registered the scream of pain behind her. Too weak to look, she simply hoped that nothing would harm her further. She nearly jumped, though was too tired to do so, when a loud *crack sounded from a tree near her. Looking in the direction of the sound, she was barely able to make out the crumpled form of… Beo. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she reached out to her pet.

The form of Beo was unmoving, not even breathing as far as Salem could see. Her vision momentarily clearing, she was able to make out the mangled body of Beo, his spine having been broken by the tree he struck. His eyes were dull and lifeless, slowly fading black. As Salem stared in horror at her fallen pet, she was forced to watch as the body began to turn to ash, scattering in the wind and fading in the distance. Unable to bear the mental and emotional strain any longer, Salem stopped fighting and let herself fall into unconsciousness.

Ozpin heard the sharp crack of bone breaking as he saw Beo hit the tree. Rage building up in him, he turned to his grandfather and let out a beam of energy. Predicting his grandson's reaction, Chaos simply held his hand out in front of himself. The beam hit his hand and was promptly absorbed, doing no damage to its target. "I'm sorry Ozpin, but this must be done. Both her and her creations are too dangerous to continue. She must be felt with, despite my love for the both of you." Chaos said, a seemingly guilty look in his features. Letting out a bellow of rage, Ozpin charged Chaos, intent on tackling him and beating him to death himself. "I'm sorry." Chaos said, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. As Ozpin lunged at him, he flashed away, taking the unconscious form of Salem with him.

Ozpin crashed to the ground. Looking around the clearing, he couldn't help but to scream in fury.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

"Why have you summoned us here, father? And why is my daughter in chains?" a large man asked Chaos. The man sat in a massive throne made up of Stygian Iron and sharp stones. The man himself was a giant man, huge muscular arms and legs, dark skin, and a dark swirling void in place of a face.

"I have called you, my children, here today to sentence this young woman. She has created a creature that, should it ever be released, could spell the end of my creations." Chaos stated, ignoring the way that his son's posture seemed to straighten in his seat. "This is not the first time she has done this, but I have eradicated her other creations." he finished, sitting back down in his own throne, made up of what appeared to be galaxies.

A man and woman comprised almost completely of shadow exchanged glances, worried for their children. A woman made entirely out of dirt simply frowned, as did the man who sat beside her, a man who looked fairly normal, but smelled of ozone.

Showing the Council his memories of the past events, many of his fellow Primordials gasped. "Now that you know of the preceding events leading up to this trial, I ask that we put this to a vote."

 **-Time Skip-**

Salem woke up to the sound of very loud, and very heated, arguing.

"You will _not_ banish my daughter, father!"

"Please, don't act like you actually care for her. You only want her so that she can make you more creatures!"

Looking up from her position on the floor, she saw she was in a massive hall, made of white marble, Imperial Gold, and Celestial Bronze. The lay in the middle of nine thrones, of varying design, positioned in a Omega layout. At the head of the Council sat her grandfather, Chaos, who was shouting at her father.

Suddenly, her Uncle Hydros shouted, "Everyone, QUIET DOWN! She has awoken.". Everyone in the Council shut their mouths and looked at the normally silent Primordial: a man made entirely of water.

Their gaze quickly shifted towards Salem, who was by now cowering in front of all of the original Primordials. She flinched as the voice of her grandfather boomed throughout the hall, "Salem, daughter of Tartarus and Elpis, you have been tried for the creation of a creature that could very well destroy the rest of life on the planet. The Council has gone through your memories and has come to the decision that you are to be banished! Do you have any last requests?".

Salem's mind was still foggy from being knocked out. Looking around to every Council member, she saw nothing but pity in their eyes. Granted, she had never met any of them personally, but she was family! None of them stood up for her? As she looked around, she noticed that one person was missing: Ozpin. Her mind screamed out. Shouting at her that he had left her, that he had led Chaos to her so that she could be banished, that he never wanted to see her again and thus left her to the Council. Her rage began to build. Salem let out a furious scream and lunged at Chaos, only to be stopped by her bindings.

Chaos shook his head sadly, saying, "I am sorry it had to come to this. But now, you must go. You are to be exiled to another realm, where you shall never return. If you try to return you will-". Chaos was cut off as his daughter Ananke rose from her seat, eyes glowing.

"Fate deems that Salem will be named a Primordial Goddess. Fate deems Salem, daughter of Tartarus and Elpis, Primordial Goddess of Grimm, and Genocide!". As Ananke fell back into her chair, weakened by her body forcefully being taken over by her domain, the rest of the Council broke into murmuring.

As the mumbling continued, Chaos stood from his throne, and, though shocked, proclaimed, "It matters not. She is still to be banished, and, though I do not know what the first one means, her domains only further show that she will destroy life as we know it.". Raising his hands, he began to chant. As he was doing so, a glowing dot began to form in front of Salem. Expanding, the dot began to turn into a massive crack. The crack began to expand; looking through it, Salem could only see what appeared to be black hills and dead trees.

Spinning back around, she stared at her grandfather in horror. "NO! Please! I'll do anything, just don't banish me! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry." he replied; a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Salem continued to scream in terror as she began to be sucked into the portal. She clawed at the smooth floor and tried to crawl away, but was powerless to do anything as she was pulled into the tear. Holding onto the edges of the crack, she was helpless to do anything as a final shot of energy hit her in the chest, pushing her into the portal and the realm beyond.

 ** _-Line Break-_**

Ozpin was sitting in what remained of the clearing. After destroying all the surrounding trees in his rage, he had calmed down enough to try and track where they had gone. He had spent the last few minutes trying to follow the energy trail that his grandfather left.

Opening his eyes, he latched onto the signature. They had gone to the Primordial Council Hall! Flashing away, Ozpin landed hard on his back, landing back on the beach. As he had flashed away, he had been forced back; almost as if something, or someone was blocking matter how hard he tried, or how many times he did, Ozpin would always end up being sent harshly back to the island.

Getting back up, Ozpin again flashed away, only this time, something felt different. The barrier was weaker! Putting all his effort into breaking through, Ozpin finally appeared in the Primordial Council Hall. Struggling to keep his balance, Ozpin looked around… only to see his sister be blasted through a portal into another realm.

" **NO!** " he shouted, rushing towards the crack. Only feet away did the Council react. They all poured their energy into restraining Ozpin. They all knew who he was, and that he only wanted to save his sister, but they couldn't allow Salem to return. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" he screamed, struggling to break free.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing you can do. She will remain exiled, and you will remain here." Chaos said resolutely.

Ozpin couldn't give up; he had to save Salem! With a final cry he let forth all of his energy, blasting back the entire Council, and freeing himself of their hold. Just as he went to dive through the crack, however, a hand grasped his arm. "I can't let you go Ozpin." Chaos said.

The crack began to close. Seeing that his only chance of seeing Salem again was through it, Ozpin spun around, balling his fist, and slamming it right into his grandfather's jaw. Hearing a *snap, and feeling Chaos' grasp release, Ozpin spun back around and rushed for the closing portal.

Ozpin had no time to register the fact that the portal led to a very different landscape than the one Salem had landed in, as he dove through the portal.

 **Aaaaaannnnddd done!**

 **There you have it folks: the last of the "Prologue Chapters". From now on it will be focusing on Percy Jackson, and RWBY (eventually).**

 **Now, the Primordial Council, though it doesn't really matter, is made up of nine deities: Chaos, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Hydros, Gaea, Ouranos, Chronos (non-Titan variety), and Ananke.**

 **Now, I made this chapter the longest one yet because I really wanted to get the prequel stuff out of the way, and finally focus on the good stuff. I apologize fo the random actions of Chaos, but look at it from his point of view: the daughter of the man who is actively trying to destroy life (your creations) manages to make a creature that can do just that. Of course you would get rid of that threat. He does still care about her though, and it is shown that he isn't like Zeus where he is just power hungry/paranoid.**

 **Those with a good grasp on Greek mythology may realize that the creature Salem created shares similarities with another Greek monster: Echidna. In this story, Echidna is not born from Keto and Phorcrys, but is instead created by Salem. Even if you are not too fond of the idea, do not worry, it doesn't matter much in the long run.**

 **Now, I plan on Percy arriving in Remnant either at the end of Chapter 5, or during Chapter 6. I feel that I have spent too long on earth, and thus, am trying to get to Remnant as quickly as possible (without it being redundant/cliché)**

 **Post a review describing what you think may happen in the next chapter. If you are the winner, I will give a small prize to the first person to get it right!**

 **Well, that is all I have to say really. Please follow or favourite this story if you have enjoyed, and leave a review.**

 **Have a good night everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am glad to say that I am back, and I come bearing the gift of a new chapter!**

 ***cricket noises in the background***

 **Riiiiight… well, anyway; to those of you are still here (or are just joining us): Welcome to chapter 5 of Remnants of the Sea! I hope you all enjoy, and please, review/favourite/follow this story if you've enjoyed it. It brings me joy to see others so happy with my work.**

 **I will try to respond to every review that has concerns or questions, either via PM or addressing their question in the Author's Note in the beginning.**

 **Now… ONWARD TOWARDS ACCEPTANCE!**

 **Please enjoy Chapter 5 of Remnants of the Sea!**

 **"Percy" means speech**

 **'Jackson' means thought**

 ***** ** _RWBY_** *** means telepathy/illusions**

A soft breeze blew through a green field, the slightest scent of strawberries wafting through the air. The field was situated right beside a highway road; on the side of said road was a small sign, proudly proclaiming "Delphi Strawberries" to any who passed.

Most would pass by the sign, either not caring enough to stop, or they simply didn't like strawberries. Those that would stop were greeted with two teenagers in a small shack selling exactly what you would think: strawberries.

What many didn't see though, was that just beyond the crest of the hill behind the shack was much more than what the average person would consider "normal". To the average person there wasn't anything special; just a field filled with strawberry plants for as far as the eye could see. Any normal person would turn around, wondering why they were there and wander back to the road to continue on their way, possibly with a container of strawberries.

However, what stood in the "field" was anything but normal. A large camp stood shrouded behind a veil of Mist, completely unseeable to any mortal to happen upon it. A large tree stood atop the hill leading to the entrance of the camp; a golden sheepskin hung within its great branches, a small dragon curled up at its base. Within the large camp stood dozens of cabins, positioned in an 'Omega' shape, surrounding a large fire that was tended to by a small girl. The structure that stood above the rest though, was a large, three-story house. Though it appeared rather old and rickety at first glance, closer inspection revealed a sturdy structure that

The camp bustled with activity; from small children to young men and women, the camp was filled with a diverse range of people. There was one thing that was common among them though: a bright orange t-shirt with the name "Camp Half-Blood" displayed across the front.

Of all the campers, there was one figure who stood out from the already diverse cast. A man with the body of a horse for a lower torso. The centaur was currently finishing teaching a group of younger children, a bow in his hand. "Now that will be all for today children. Oh, and Adam? Please work on your aim a bit for next class. I don't want you to almost shoot another camper again." the centaur said, his statement causing a round of chuckles from the class. After watching his class disperse, a fond smile on his face, he turned around and began to saunter towards the Big House.

As he approached the building, he heard from behind him, "Chiron!". Turning around, he saw a young man with the legs of a goat running up to him. The man smiled, for he hadn't seen his young friend for quite some time since the satyr had become a "Lord of the Wild".

Chiron trotted over to his friend, "Ahhh, Grover! It is good to see you again. It has been too long." he greeted. "Tell me, how goes your travels?" Chiron asked, the both of them now walking through the camp towards the large oak tree.

"It's been tough, but things are finally looking up for a change! We have finally cleansed and safeguarded that forest area in northern Canada that I was telling you about last time I was here." Grover spoke with no small amount of pride in his voice. "But tell me, where is Percy? I came here for the next few days to celebrate his birthday. You do have something planned for him, right?" Grover bleated out, nervous that his best friend wouldn't have a party.

"You do not need to worry at all Grover. Annabeth and I have arranged for a camp-wide party tomorrow. I've had the cabin leaders set up the decorations in the Big House, and Annabeth is distracting Percy by taking him on a date into the city. They're going to be back around midnight, which should keep Percy from noticing anything out-of-place." Chiron listed off, easing the young satyr's mind.

"Good. Good." Grover mused to himself, "That should work; he usually begins to crash around eleven anyways, so he shouldn't be too aware of his surroundings to notice the decorations.".

His nervous nature creeping into mind, Grover bleated out "I just hope that nothing goes wrong.".

 ** _~Line Break~_**

A young woman laid asleep in a large bed, writhing in distress. Nightmares plagued her mind, a product of the Oracle hosted inside her head. Images of fangs, claws, weapons, and shadowy figures clashing with those the girl recognized as campers from Camp Half-Blood.

She continued to squirm, her red hair splaying across her pillows. The young woman woke up with a start. Sitting up and gasping for breath, she attempted to clear her mind of the images that still ran rampant around her head. "I need to get to Camp." she said, standing up and hastily getting dressed.

Running out the door, she climbed into her car and peeled out of her apartment parking lot. Speeding down the highway, heading towards Long Island, she couldn't clear the image of dark, wolf-like creatures, overrunning Camp Half-Blood and slaughtering its campers. The picture of a lone man standing atop Half-Blood Hill, his orange shirt and bronze sword dripping with black blood, surrounded by the dark creatures; his eyes glowing with an unrestrained rage, and his body trembling, longing to enact its wrath upon the monsters before it.

"I have to warn the Camp" she whispered to herself.

"I have to warn Percy…"

 ** _~Line Break~_**

A groan escaped the throat of a young man, laying atop a messy bed, and, up until that point, sleeping in his shirt and jeans. Sitting up, he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Getting out of bed, he made his way towards his cabin bathroom, where he splashed his face with water from the sink.

Instantly, he seemed to liven up; his sea-green eyes brightening, and his muscles relaxing. Stepping outside, he was nearly blinded by the bright light of the afternoon, his raven black hair shining in the sunshine. Shielding his eyes with his arm, he slowly looked around at his home for the past seven years. He noted that nobody seemed to be around, 'Odd' he thought. 'People are usually up and about by this time. Maybe Chiron announced we are getting a day off today, or something' he mused in his mind. A cool breeze washed over him, the trees surrounding the rest of the cabins rustling, and calming the young man's mind.

Beginning his morning trek to the dining pavilion for breakfast, he was still too tired to notice anything around him; the familiar sights simply fading into the back of his mind, despite the streamers and balloons in the branches of the trees surrounding the pavilion. Arriving at the pavilion, he was surprised to see that no one was there.

'Okay, something is going on. Somebody should be here' he thought, taking a quick glance at his wristwatch to confirm he was not crazy. '9:47,' he confirmed, 'the entire camp should be here already for breakfast'. Slipping his hand into his jean pocket, he pulled out a small, bronze-gold ballpoint pen from his pocket; thumb ready to flick the cap off at a moments notice.

Looking around he saw…. nothing. No threats. No monsters. No people.

Making his way towards the Big House, where he hoped any answers would lay, his senses were working overtime. He noticed how the birds were still chirping happily, whilst there were no weapons missing from their stands near the forge. As he approached the Big House, he noticed that the porch was devoid of any of the decorations the rest of the camp had.

Carefully creeping onto the porch, as to not cause it to creak, he slowly approached the door. Reaching out, and grasping the door handle, he prepared for a fight, thumb still prepared to activate his "pen".

Throwing the door open, he was greeted not by the sight of some monster, but that of… the campers?

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!" they all shouted out. Instantly relaxing, Percy looked at all his friends; Clarisse and Chris, the Stoll brothers, Nico and Will, surprisingly Thalia, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and lastly, the love of Percy's life: Annabeth.

Taking a breath to steady his, still active, nerves, Percy put his pen back in his pocket whilst walking into the Big House, a relieved smile on his face. "Good gods, you guys! I thought something had happened to camp, and that I had somehow slept through it all." he stated with a sigh of relief. "And here I was, not even remembering it's _my_ birthday!".

Walking forward, Annabeth greeted Percy with a hug and a deep kiss. Parting, she said, "Oh, well I guess than that you don't want any of the gifts we have for you? Or the _blue_ cake that your mother made for the party? Or even a cookie or two?".

Percy looked aghast, appalled that his girlfriend would try and withhold him of his mother's baking. "You wouldn't dare." he said stepping back from their hug, mirth clear in his voice.

"I would, and I will if I want." Annabeth teased, "And even if I didn't eat them, Nico and Thalia definitely would."

A series of chuckles filled the room, most of the people moving outside to continue setting up the decorations and sound system for the party that night. Many of Percy's friends came up to him, wishing him a happy birthday. Stepping back out onto the porch, his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, Percy looked over the camp that he had spent so much of his life defending.

"This is nice," he said, "no insane grandfather running around trying to kill me, no crazy earth goddess doing much of the same, just some peace and quiet for once.". Leaning down to peck his girlfriend on the forehead, he continued, "I just hope that it will last longer than the last time we had 'peace'.".

 ** _-Time Skip-_**

The night had gone fairly well, all things considered. The camp was able to throw a party where nothing exploded, or was injured. The Stolls had promised not to pickpocket anybody, whilst no fights had broken out between the Ares campers. Nico had spent much of his time away from the main group, until he was dragged over by Will to dance. Clarisse and Chris we're slowly dancing to the music playing, along with the other couples at camp. Thalia unfortunately had to leave early, returning to the Hunters after wishing Percy and Annabeth a good night, and giving Percy a silver dagger.

Taking Percy by the hand, and leading him away from the pavilion, Annabeth led Percy over to the cabins. "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain." she said, throwing her arms over his shoulders and leaning up to kiss him. "Here's to another year together." Annabeth said lovingly. Stepping back a couple feet, and reaching behind her, Annabeth calmly said, "Now close your eyes and hold out your hand.".

Knowing that it was probably best if he just complied, Percy closed his eyes. Raising his hand, he was unable to just _not_ tease her slightly, Percy couldn't help but to utter, "Jeez Annabeth, we're not even married yet." sarcasm dripping from his voice.

After a groan from Annabeth, and feeling a small weight in his hands, he heard her say that he could open his eyes. Doing as he was told, Percy opened his eyes to see what she had placed in his hands. Attached to a thin silver chain, was a small silver owl necklace, it's eyes made from two small sapphires, and grasped in its talons was a small, golden trident. "Even though I'm sure your seaweed brain has figured it out, it represents our bond: the unity of our lives." Annabeth stated, stepping forward to once more embrace Percy. "Happy birthday, Percy" she whispered in his ear, "I love you.".

Percy was speechless. He always knew that Annabeth was thoughtful with her gifts, all of them serving _some_ purpose, but he had never expected something this beautiful from her. The eyes would sparkle and seemed to track you, whilst the feathers were expertly shaped. The whole pendant seemed to radiate a kind of comforting aura to him. "T-thank you, Annabeth" he said, small tears clouding his vision, "I love it.". Turning to face her once more, he spoke softly, "I love you.".

Leaning forward once more, Percy was about to kiss her again but was interrupted by a sharp scream coming from the pavilion. Snapping his head towards the direction of the party, Percy looked back to Annabeth, still in his arms. After a simple nod from her, the both of them broke into a sprint towards the dining pavilion.

What greeted them upon their return was nothing short of a nightmare. Campers of all ages were being mauled and torn to pieces by large, black and white wolf creatures; their eyes glowing blood-red, glowing with a rage that could not be sated. Each wolf-creature was larger than a grown man, and each one was tearing into a camper.

A small group of campers had managed to form, led by the most experienced fighters, and were being surrounded by the creatures. Charging forward, Percy watched as bolts of lightning struck packs of the wolves, shadows and skeletons dragging the monsters into the ground, blasts of fire setting one of the creatures aflame, and destroying others.

With a cry of anger, Percy lunged forwards, flicking the cap off his pen, and embedding it into the chest of one of the creatures. Growing to its full three-foot size, the bronze sword easily cut through flesh and muscle. Pulling to the sword to the side, Percy swiped Riptide out of the monster, and spinning around, severed the leg of an approaching creature, only to slash downwards and cut the creature's chest. Ducking under the swipe of another wolf, Percy lunged forward and stabbed the creature in the stomach. Faintly, out of the corner of his eye, Percy registered that Annabeth was making similar progress through the horde.

Continuing to fight their way through the mass of creatures, Percy and Annabeth managed to cut, stab, and slash their way through to the group of campers. Joining the group, Percy saw that they had created a small ring, surrounding and protecting the younger campers that had survived the initial assault; Chiron and the Apollo campers doing their best to treat the wounded, and shoot arrows into the mass of black fur and claws.

"CHIRON!" Percy shouted out over the snarling of wolves, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!". Percy stepped back into the fray, taking the place of an exhausted Nico, slashing and spinning, creating a small tornado of Celestial Bronze death.

"We don't know! We were just beginning another dance when these creatures started pouring from the Arena. They slaughtered the young campers before we could mount a defence!" Chiron cried out, his voice wavering at the mention of his butchered pupils, "We haven't had a moment to rest since.".

Looking over to the Arena, Percy saw that what his mentor had said was true; dozens of the wolf creatures came charging out of the Arena, through the gate and jumping off the top in a frenzy to tear the campers apart. Taking a step back from the melee, and after a quick glance from Annabeth, she shouted out "Everyone! BRACE YOURSELF!".

Taking her warning as a signal, Percy let forth a war cry and stabbed his sword into the ground, a great * _crack_ * sounding throughout the field. The ground began to shake and crack, great chunks of earth breaking up and shifting around, making its way towards the Arena, intent on bringing down whatever was spawning these monstrosities. The creatures being sucked into the crevices and disappearing from sight, black mist coming out of the cracks where the creatures fell in.

As the earthquake made its way towards the Arena, the great structure began to crumble. The walls began to cave inwards, and the entire structure began to be pulled into the ground. As it disappeared from sight, the rest of the creatures began to dwindle, unable to defeat the experienced fighters with their now meagre numbers.

As the rest of the monsters were dispatched, their corpses vanishing into ash, Percy finally stood up from his crouched position over his sword, still embedded into the ground. Standing up with a stumble, Percy pulled Riptide from the earth, his body drained from his show of power. "Good gods, Percy. I didn't expect you to sink the Arena!" Chiron exclaimed, a look of surprise crossing his face.

Walking forwards, past the line of his fellow demigods, Percy looked on at the carnage that the wolf creatures had caused: the pavilion was destroyed, reduced to rubble by both his earthquake and their hatred, the armoury was demolished, the anti-fire enchantments doing nothing to halt the creatures' claws, the stables were relatively unscathed, the animals housed within didn't appear to be harmed at all. Walking up to the edge of the crater where the Arena had, just minutes before, stood, Percy saw no signs of anything other than dirt and rubble. Turning around Percy saw that the rest of the campers had begun to reorganize, Apollo campers setting up a field hospital, and the Ares campers beginning to set up small defences around their beleaguered group.

As Annabeth jogged forwards to meet him, she began to explain the situation. "There are numerous injuries, all varying in their severity, everybody is exhausted, and… and we've lost twenty-eight campers." Annabeth said solemnly. Looking back towards the rest of the campers, she continued, "The Hephaestus cabin has gone to work repairing the forges and armoury, and the Athena cab-"

Annabeth was cut off as Percy tackled her to the ground, a wolf creature lunging at where she had, just moments before, been standing. Quickly scampering to their feet, the two of them, as well as the rest of the camp, looked on as wolf creatures began to pour from a swirling portal that had opened up in the field. The portal itself was a deep, royal purple; so dark that it almost appeared black.

Quickly recovering from the shock, Percy and Annabeth rushed the portal, intent on keeping the creatures in the bottleneck of the portal. As they hacked, slashed, and stabbed their way to the portal, the rest of the campers began to charge forward, hoping that they could stem the flow of monsters. Quickly making his way to the portal, Percy swung his sword at a wolf that was just emerging from the portal, only for his sword to cut through the portal itself!

The body parts of the creature that had half-crossed the portal dropped to the ground, severed from its body. Standing there slightly stunned, Percy was barely able to deflect the attacks of several wolf creatures. Expertly parrying the swipes of the monsters, Percy quickly got back into his groove.

Slash. Stab. Dodge. Swipe. Roll. Slash. Stab. Dodge. Swipe. Roll.

It wasn't long until the already small amount of monsters were dealt with. Looking around, Percy saw that he had gotten separated from the main group of demigods. Spotting Annabeth, Percy began to jog towards her. "Annabeth," he called out, shifting into his natural leader role, "I need you to take the Ares and Athena cabins and secure Thalia's Tree. If we lose that than any monster can get in. After that, get Chiron and-".

Whatever Percy was going to say to her was cut off as a spinning, black and white mass rammed into her side, flinging the girl to the side with a cry of pain. Percy's blood ran cold when he heard her bones crack, only worsened by her rough fall to the ground. " **NO**!" Percy screamed. Running over to Annabeth's limp form he slid down next to her, holding her in his arms.

"P-p-p-percy…" Annabeth gasped out, a trail of blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"A-Annabeth…" Percy stuttered out, "It's alright. _You're_ going to be alright.". Percy was barely keeping himself from breaking into sobs. He had to be strong for her! "Hey, come on, Wise Girl. You're gonna be fine. You still have a whole life ahead of you. We're going to move into that house you wanted in New Rome, we're going to get job teaching kids. You are gonna have a family one day, just please, please stay with me." Percy continued to cradle her in his arms, her gasps becoming less and less frequent. Blood covered Percy's clothing, a result of some of Annabeth's ribs breaking through her skin.

"P-Percy… I-I'm going to w-wait f-f-for you. I'm going to wait. J-just please, don't lose yourself. I need to see-" Annabeth's voice was cut off as she began to cough violently, blood filling her punctured lung. "I-I need to see y-you again.".

"No, Annabeth. Don't talk like that. You have more to do here. More people to inspire. _Don't leave me!_ " Percy cried, unable to keep the tears from falling now. "Please! Please don't go… I need you…" Percy curled himself over Annabeth's unmoving form, soul-wrenching cries of despair piercing the air.

Raising his head, he gently laid her body on the ground, lifting his hand to her face he closed her empty, unblinking storm-grey eyes. Standing up once more, Percy scanned the field; two more portals had appeared, one near the oceanfront, and the other by the Big House. The ocean-side portal, the larger of the two, spewing forth dozens of both bear-like versions of wolf creatures and giant, Manticore-size, white scorpions. Each of their stingers glowing a toxic yellow.

The second portal, by the Big House, was also spawning dozens of black, shadow creatures. Some came barreling out at high speeds, spinning around, whilst others flew out, taking the form of an eagle-sized crow. The spinning creatures appeared to be some type of pig, or boar, whilst the birds were more like crows. The bear creatures had many spikes across their backs; the largest one looking like giant, black and white, angry porcupines.

However, all of this went unnoticed by Percy. Orbs of sea-green glowed violently, their gaze locked onto the unmoving corpses of all the campers. Though a small amount of demigods remained, they were quickly losing to the renewed ferocity, and reenforced numbers, of the shadow creatures; charging boars breaking their lines and defences, only for the bears, wolves, and scorpions to charge them and kill a camper who was too shaken or hurt to run. All of the birds swooping in to distract a camper, or to attack their eyes.

Percy's sea-green eyes glowed and pulsed with power, the power of the ocean barely contained behind their violent glow.

Everything seemed to slow down for Percy. The birds seemed frozen in place, the charging boars balanced on their backs mid-roll. The campers too; though each one held some fear, they were all laced with a face of bravery, ready to die if need be.

With a cry of rage Percy surged forward. With Riptide out, he hacked and slashed his way through the ranks of the shadow creatures. Bronze easily cleaved through the bony spines and strong muscles of the creatures. The tough shell of the giant scorpions proved resistant, but not impervious, to the blade of Percy.

To the campers it looked like a sea-green blur, ripping through their enemy. Creatures would drop dead without warning, their body covered in lacerations or without their heads. As the creatures lay dead, their bodies began to vanish, turning into black ash and smoke. As the field began to be filled with smoke and ash, the campers could see something dashing around at inhuman speeds, and creatures it passed dropping dead, adding more to the haze in the field.

As Percy cleaved the claw off a scorpion, he spun in place and severed its tail a foot from its base. Jumping atop the beast, it tried to shake him off, only to receive a piercing headache for its troubles. Ripping his sword out of the scorpion's head, Percy leapt off the flailing monster, slashing his sword at its legs as he went. Landing with a roll, Percy came to a stop in a crouch. Standing back up, he turned to face the injured arachnid. Raising his hands towards the creature, Percy felt a familiar tug in his stomach. Seawater surging forth from the stream, Percy willed it to enter into the wounds of the scorpion. Great cries of pain and anguish came bellowing from the beast, only to be silenced a moment later as the monster exploded, a ball of water floating in the air where it had once stood.

Lowering his arms Percy looked around. Very little of the shadow creatures remained. Any that had survived his purge were now racing back towards either of the portals. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Percy yelled, "I'M NOT LETTING _ANY_ OF YOU LEAVE!". Racing forth once more, Percy swiftly made his way through the remaining monsters.

"Percy! Stop!" Chiron shouted out, "Come back here!"

His words fell on deaf ears, as Percy continued to butcher his way towards the portal. Cutting the head off a bear creature, Percy slashed at the wolf in front of him as it retreated through the portal. Slicing at it once more, the portal was cleaved in half; all the monsters immediately shifting their focus on the seaside portal.

"GET BACK HERE!" Percy screamed, running down the retreating monsters. Rampaging through the monster's numbers, Percy was vaguely aware of the shouts coming from what he assumed were the campers. Taking a quick glance back, he saw that they were in no danger, for all the creatures were running through the portal.

Looking back towards the portal, he saw that most of the remaining monsters had escaped through it. All that was left was one medium-sized scorpion, two bears, five boars, and a handful of wolves. All of the crows were still flying about, harassing and diving in on campers, though they were being shocked out of the sky by the dozen thanks to Jason.

Seeing Percy rushing them, the scorpion and bears turned to intercept him. The bears clawed at his torso whilst the scorpion tried to impale him on its stinger. Percy parried the claws, and was able to turn his body just enough so that the stinger only grazed him, tearing his shirt, but not piercing his skin. Grasping the stinger, which had inadvertently imbedded itself into the ground, Percy severed the stinger, and several inches of tail, from the scorpion.

Screeching in pain, it stumbled back, trying to make its way to the portal. As Percy went to give chase, the two bears lunged at him, one from the front and one from his right side. Ducking under the swipe of the bear in front of him, Percy rolled underneath the particularly large beast, avoiding the jaws of the second bear in the process. Facing upwards, Percy shoved the blade of Riptide deep into the chest of the bear, bones cracking and muscle tearing. Quickly pulling the blade out, the bear attempted to flee from its foe, only to fall dead a few yards away, its black blood soaking into the ground and covering Percy.

Barely having enough time to stand, Percy was immediately assaulted by the second bear. The bear surged forth, intent on ending this great slayer of its kin. It bounded forward, maw wide and ready to clamp down on flesh… only to be met with the blade of Riptide.

Percy smirked darkly, watching as his sword cut the bottom jaw off the bear. The creature screeched in pain and attempted to flee, only to be met with a bronze sword being imbedded into its skull. Placing his foot on the disintegrating head of the bear, Percy wrenched Riptide free.

Looking back towards the portal, he watched as the last of the shadow creatures raced through, desperate to escape their vengeful pursuer. Running after them, Percy went to slash the portal to pieces, just as he did before, only to pause. If he didn't finish them off now, they would only come back, and with more beasts. He was only able to halt their advance due to his rage at losing Annabeth…. . He stopped, sorrow threatening to overcome him once more.

The image of Annabeth's lifeless body flashed through his mind once more. Her dead eyes, her broken form, her ribs puncturing her skin.

With a revitalized rage, and with a fierce battle cry, Percy charged through the portal.

The campers looked on as their leader, their protector, their friend, charge into the swirling black mass of the portal. It seemed to slow and shift, as if it was attempting to spit him back out.

They were forced to watch as it began to shrink, until it was the width of an orange, until it flickered once, and dissipated.

As they looked around they saw the carnage that had been left behind by the shadow creatures. The cabins had been severely damaged from the spinning boars, the Arena was a rubble-filled crater, the Big House was on fire, and the remaining birds were trying to flee, only to run into the protective barrier of the camp. The Armoury had been razed to the ground, the result of it detonating after a boar rammed into its side.

Jason stepped forth, one of the two dozen or so demigods remaining. "Alright everyone. I need the Hephaestus cabin to…".

 **Finally! I can rest!**

 **I am soooo sorry that this took so long to come out. My life has been hectic with school and work lately, and haven't had time to write. I only was able to get this out due to the 6-hour drive from Saskatoon to Edmonton for a school band trip.**

 **Now, some people may have noticed that this chapter is less refined in certain areas, and that is due to one simple reason: I can't write romance/humour to save my life. I am very bad at writing romantic interaction between characters, and as such, Percy and Annabeth's interactions seem a little stiff.**

 **I will try to refine scenes like those in the future, but I can't guarantee they will be fantasmical.**

 **Now, for the battle scene, I think that I did much better than the Chaos/Ozpin/Salem fight scene. By no means is it fantastic, but I think it is an improvement.**

 **Speaking of Chaos, I received a PM that pointed something out that I appeared to have overlooked/ignored: "Chaos is the creator of the Universe, and he is harmed by a bunch of Grimm, created by a young Salem. He should have dominated the fight!". While I was writing that chapter, I had the idea in my mind that Chaos was distracted by not wanting to seriously harm Salem. In the end, I didn't picture him actually being harmed severely, simply regenerating wherever he was harmed.**

 **I am sorry that I didn't explain that, or didn't properly write that in.**

 **Did you enjoy this? Favourite/follow this story (if you want).**

 **Have any questions, comments, or concerns? Leave a review.**

 **Thank you once again for reading my story, and**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **(I promise it won't take another month for the next chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again my beautiful viewers! Welcome back to my humble ramblings!**

 **WE ARE FINALLY IN REMNANT! It's been a long time coming (about 5 chapters or so, but who's counting), but I wanted to properly set up the world, and how the characters would react to the events around them.**

 **Anyways, Welcome to Chapter 6 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

A deep groan reverberated through the quiet noises of nature that filled the red forest surrounding Percy. The demigod lay face-down in the dirt, his muscles burning, and his face aching. Groaning once more, Percy pushed himself up into a crouch. Standing up on wobbly legs, he took a moment to stretch his sore muscles.

Looking at his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, in a _red_ forest. And not red as in, "Fall has come, and all the leaves have turned red", more of a "Every leaf looks like it can bleed" red. 'That's a new one.' he thought to himself. 'I wonder where that portal sent me.'.

With that thought, all of the memories of what happened at Camp came flooding back. With a gasp of pain, Percy grasped his head.

It felt like Hyperion was trying to erupt from his skull.

Doubling over in pain, Percy tried to keep himself from screaming out; the pounding in his head slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, faded.

After what felt like an eternity, the throbbing finally dissipated. Struggling back to his feet, Percy forced the images of Annabeth from his mind. Her last words, her broken figure, the life in her eyes fading, her- 'STOP IT!' Percy screamed internally, berating himself. 'Stop thinking about that!'.

Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of tears, Percy looked at his surroundings once more. 'Okay… where am I?' looking intently around himself, Percy found nothing overly strange, other than the odd colour scheme. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Percy thought fervently, trying to distract himself from the thoughts plaguing his mind.

'I'm not going to accomplish much just standing around. Better get a move-on.' he thought to himself. Walking straight ahead, Percy began to push through the low hanging branches of the trees and the shrubberies impeding his sight.

Percy swatted away a _particularly_ annoying bush… only to almost fall off a sharp cliff, the drop easily being high enough to kill him. Quickly regaining his balance, and stepping back from the ledge, Percy simply took in the view, the cliff side overlooking vast amounts of the forest. As he was scanning the horizon something… metallic caught his eye.

Squinting his eyes, he could vaguely make out an oval shape hovering above the trees.

As Percy continued to stare at the metallic object, it began to raise into the sky, until it suddenly shot forwards. As he watched it fly off, the sound of jet engines ripped through the calm, forest air. After watching the, assumed, jet fly off, Percy began to look around, hoping to find a safer way down the cliff than just jumping.

After some time Percy was able to scurry down a side of the cliff that wasn't nearly as steep as the side he had just about fell off, acquiring no small amount of scrapes after he fell down the last twenty feet, or so.

Standing back on his feet, and brushing off the small rocks embedded in his skin, Percy began to make his way in the direction of where he _thought_ the aircraft had been. Oddly, the brush and shrubs were much thinner down here. Weird.

As he walked onwards, he was repeatedly attacked by more of the strange shadow creatures that had assaulted the Camp. It was kind of strange to Percy, these creatures would charge in, with no regard for their life, as long as they killed him. None of them got past the blade of Riptide.

Percy was oddly curious of these creatures, despite his intense hatred for what they had done. They dissolved like Greek monsters, though these turned into ashes instead of gold dust, but they did seemed attracted to him due to his demigod smell. The weird thing was that these creatures didn't seem to _learn_ anything; they would charge him with no plan, despite watching their pack-mates be cut down before them. Hellhounds were leagues more dangerous than these wolves, hellhounds would try to swarm someone: attacking simultaneously, predicting basic attacks, moving out of the way of attacks, and knowing when they were outmatched. These would simply try to overwhelm you, fighting to the last one. 'They only did so much damage at camp because no one was expecting an attack. Everyone was partying.'.

Shaking himself out of his musings, Percy put his sword, now pen, back into his pocket, the disintegrating corpses of several wolves surrounding him. Continuing forward Percy began to wonder, 'What do I do if I can't get back? This place is definitely not in the mortal world…'. His thoughts were interrupted by a fierce roar in the distance.

Deciding to check it out Percy began to jog in the direction of the roar, figuring it might be worth looking into. After a minute of jogging, Percy began to hear the faint sounds of fighting; a clang, a swish of a blade, the impact of a large animal hitting the ground. Breaking into a sprint, Percy began to see what looked like a clearing up ahead.

Bursting through the bushes, Percy was faced with the sight of one of those giant shadow bears bringing one of its massive paws down on an armour-clad teenager.

Percy's battle senses kicked in, almost like flicking a switch, noticing many tiny details about the battlefield. There was another, larger, teen who lay cowering on the ground with what looked like pink dye splashed on the front of his chest-plate. Two other teens stood off to his right across the clearing just outside the edge of the bushes. They were both female; one was dressed in all white with snow-white hair. The other was dressed in the red and gold colour-scheme of a Spartan warrior; in her hand was a red and gold xiphos, along with a Greek hoplite shield. The white-clad girl carried what looked like a steel rapier, the hilt being oddly bulky, and containing several different coloured substances.

Disregarding the two female teens, Percy focused back on the guy facing down the bear. As the knight charged in, the bear swung its arm down at the boy. 'His shield isn't up high enough! He's gonna get his head taken off!' Percy thought, his mind racing to help the boy.

Drawing his pen, Percy was about to run to the teen's aid, when his shield suddenly moved up to block the paw, sparks flying, and falling into a crouch. Jumping up, the teen swiftly decapitated the bear, its head flying. Percy faintly noticed the spartan girl lower her arm. Putting Riptide back in his pocket, but not letting go, Percy warily began to approach the group.

Only after the knight helped the cowering boy up, and threatening him, did anyone notice Percy. The boy who had been cowering picked up what looked like a mace that had been tossed across the clearing, and promptly ran off past the girls standing at the edge of the clearing.

The white-clad girl immediately put her hand on her rapier, though she didn't draw it, as did many of the other teenagers. "Hello there." Percy said as calmly as possible, not wanting to fight off several armed, and possibly trained, teenagers. "Could one of you help me? I kinda got lost, and ended up here. Can one of you tell me where I am?".

After exchanging a few (shocked?) glances at one another, the white-clad girl spoke up, "Ummm, who are you? And how did you get _lost_ out here?". She spoke in a tone that radiated an air of superiority. Percy was reminded of how Jason, Piper, and Leo described their time in Canada, and their encounter with Khione. He still got cold every now and then from her freezing him. "How are you even alive? You don't have any weapon, and you are _definitely_ too young to be a hunter, so who are you?!" Snow-girl ranted at him.

Percy's left eye twitched slightly in annoyance. He had just asked a simple question, and he was being screamed at. "Okay, look Ice Queen. I didn't do anything wrong, and I _certainly_ don't have to answer your questions." Percy said in an scathing tone.

Taking a second to recompose himself, and ignoring the exasperated "Why does everyone call me that?" from Snow-girl, Percy asked the others, "Now can someone please tell me where I am?".

A faint giggling drew his attention, as Percy finally noticed a girl in a black skirt with red accents, black combat boots, a red cloak, and wielding a red and black scythe, standing behind the spartan girl. Her outfit made her seem to melt in with the surrounding forest, probably the reason he hadn't noticed her before. She was laughing at Snow-girl, who walked by her, grumbling for her to be quiet, before stalking off. The cloaked girl was noticeably younger than everyone else in the clearing, possibly by a year or two, and was easily the shortest. She almost reminded him of Bianca, in a way. Someone who seemed to hold a great deal of responsibility, despite being so young.

Turning back to the others, who watched him warily, he asked "Please? Anyone?".

The red-headed spartan girl shook her head, almost as if coming out of a trance, and spoke respectfully, "You're in the Forever Fall Forest." hesitantly, she asked "How long have you been out here?".

"Not too long. Only about a couple of days." Percy replied. 'It's probably best not to tell them the truth. I have no idea who they are, and if they can be trusted.' Percy thought to himself. Stepping forward slowly, as to not threaten the _armed_ teens, he extended his hand, saying "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson.".

Slowly relaxing, the spartan girl stepped forwards and shook his outstretched hand, replying "Hello. I'm Pyrrha. This is my partner Jaune, and the girl who just stormed off was Weiss.". Percy replied by bowing his head slightly, acknowledging her statement.

'Her "partner"?', he thought, 'Is she this guys' boyfriend, or is that just some sort of title?'. Percy pondered to himself. 'Okay. I have never heard of the "Forever Fall Forest" in my life, so either these guys are lying, I don't get out enough, or I'm not on earth. Hopefully it's just the middle one.' Percy pleaded to himself.

Hearing many gears turning, and some other mechanical sounds, Percy's attention was drawn yet again to the red cloaked girl. Her scythe had compacted itself into the size of a small briefcase! The fact didn't surprise him nearly as much as it should. Hell, he'd seen the rebuilt Festus (courtesy of Leo) compact itself into a suitcase. However, these people probable didn't have magic used to enchant items like his pen-sword, and Thalia's mace canister-spear.

As the cloaked girl approached, Percy noticed something that he had only seen on one other person, 'Well, goddess, but whatever.'. This girl, noticeably younger than her companions, and obviously skilled with weapons, as she was wielding a _scythe_ , had silver eyes. The scythe thing threw him off, but hey, everybody gets bored with their weapon from time to time. 'Especially if she's been using a bow and arrow for thousands of years.' Percy shuddered at the memories of his horrid use of the weapon.

Stepping towards the cloaked girl slightly, Percy kneeled, bowing his head. "Greetings, Lady Artemis.". He half expected for her to let out a sigh of annoyance at being addressed by a male, despite her respecting him _slightly_ , but only heard a startled "eep!" from the girl.

Suddenly, Percy snapped his head back up when he heard several people crash through the bushes. Quickly rising to his feet, he scanned the clearing. Looking towards the source of the noise, Percy froze. His face paled to the point where if anyone were to look at him, who didn't know how he looked before, would have assumed that he was a corpse. His body began to shake, and Percy began to hyperventilate.

The people who had just barged into the clearing were all unique in the sense that they had strange colour schemes, and odd weapons. There was a woman who looked to be in her early forties, and carried a riding crop; there was another teenager who was dressed in black with a black bow atop her head. She held a black sword that had… a pistol for a hilt? The Snow-girl, Weiss, was with them. There was also a boy, dressed in green with black hair; he held two green pistols with large blades coming down from the barrels. There was also a pink-haired girl who held a giant hammer. She looked disappointed that there wasn't anything left to fight.

Percy didn't register any of that, however. He was staring fearfully at the last member of their group. There, stood a girl wearing a brown leather jacket. Her hair cascaded down her back in princess curls. The hair itself was a bright, golden blonde, reflecting the sun beautifully. There was what appeared to be golden gauntlets on both of her hands.

For a brief moment, their eyes locked. Percy vaguely noted her eyes were _lilac_ , not storm-grey, but those thought were promptly buried underneath grief-fuelled terror. Images of their time spent in Tartarus flooded his mind: fighting off the arai, drinking the flaming water of the Phlegethon, and having to watch as Annabeth stumbled around blind and confused. The memories of the nightmares he had began to torment him once more, clouding his mind, and filling it with one simple thought: kill this demon!

Stumbling backwards, Percy began shouting, screaming "NO! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU'RE _NOT_ _HER_!".

 **-Yang POV-**

Blake, Nora, Ren, and I had just gotten Professor Goodwitch and we had just come through the brush into the clearing that team CRDL had pointed us to, before running away. Breaking past the last of the shrubs surrounding the clearing, we were met with the sight of Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha standing around another teenager. On our way back, we had run into Cardin, who was insistent that he get back to his team, as well as Weiss, who decided to tag along with us.

When we first came into the clearing, it looked as if the boy was kneeling at Ruby's feet, Ruby herself looking rather flustered and embarrassed. My big sister instincts kicked in, and I began to make my way over to the unknown teen immediately. He seemed well built, but not overly muscular. He had what I would call a swimmer's body. His raven black hair was wild and messy. His skin was tanned, but again, not overly so. The strangest thing about him though, was that he didn't seem to have a weapon. I thought he was a fellow student when I first saw him, but taking a closer look showed I had never seen him before.

When he heard us enter the clearing, his head snapped upwards. He quickly stood from his kneeling position, and I could see his eyes briefly scan our group, giving me the feeling that he was sizing us up, until his eyes eventually rested on me. Even from a _relatively_ safe distance, I could clearly see all the colour drain from his face. 'He turned paler than Weiss!' I thought with a small chuckle. Walking forwards, I opened my mouth to say something to the boy, when he suddenly began to shout and scream. At me! 'What did _I_ do?'.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU'RE _NOT_ _HER_!" he screamed. He stumbled backwards attempting to flee from me. Ruby jumped back, clearly already on edge from his previous action, as did Pyrrha. Jaune stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet, and scurrying away, towards the others. Ruby drew Crescent Rose, and Pyrrha put her hand on her sword, ready to draw it at a moments notice.

Stepping forwards, I raised my hands in a placating manner, saying "Look buddy, I don't know who you think I am, but I've never seen you before in my life. Now, why don't you calm down, and we can talk this out?". My words fell on deaf ears as he continued to mutter desperately to himself. Lowering his head, he began to hold it in between his hands, looking as if he was trying to keep his head from splitting apart.

Looking back at the rest of my group, Ren and Nora were clearly as unnerved as I was, whilst Weiss had a slightly fearful look on her face. Looking to Ms. Goodwitch, she was also clearly surprised at his outburst, but was ready to restrain the teen if need be. Looking back to the boy, he had finally seemed to regain some sense of composure again.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what looked like a cheap, ballpoint pen. 'Oh great. He's going to try and shank me with a pen.'. Rolling my eyes, I simply cocked Ember Celica, loading another fire-dust round into its chamber.

My eyes widened to the size of pizza pans when his tiny _pen_ grew into a three foot-long _sword_. "You will not torment me with her face!", he screamed. Rushing forwards at a speed I was barely able to avoid, he swung his sword at my head. Ducking and rolling away from his swift attempts to gut me, I managed to put some distance between me and the psychotic teen. I stood from my crouch and fired off two dust rounds; each one flew in a spiral pattern through the air, both making a whirring noise, and leaving a faint trail of smoke.

'He was lucky he didn't cut my hair, or else he wouldn't be leaving here in one piece.'. Right as I thought that the rounds were going to impact and explode, the boy grabbed the first one out of the air, spun with its momentum, and threw it back at me! The second round he slashed at, cutting it in half, and sending both pieces flying past him, exploding somewhere off in the distance. Unable to comprehend the speed of his reflexes, I was unable to react to the round coming straight at me.

Just as my own shot would have struck me, a blur of rose petals clouded my vision. When I could finally see again, I saw that Ruby had carried me away, and out of the path of the dust round. Looking back to where I once was, I was greeted by the sight of a raging teen speeding towards us intent on skewering me.

Pushing Ruby away, I tried to punch the blade away, but was only met with it hitting me somewhere else on my body. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to slow the onslaught of strikes raining down from the teen before me. His eyes were literally glowing sea-green! Feeling my Semblance begin to power up, I just continued to try and hit this guy. My strikes were getting stronger and stronger, but that doesn't help when I can't even land a _single_ punch.

Firing a round at the guy's feet, the dude managed to jump back and away, further propelled by the resulting explosion. Not letting him have the chance to regain his bearings, I rushed forward, intent on ending this fight now, only to be met with my legs being swept from beneath me. Tumbling head over heels, I landed on my back, facing upwards. Looking up from my new position on the ground, I saw that he was preparing to stab the blade of his sword directly into my head!

As he stabbed down, I began to roll out of the way, but thankfully, team JNPR, along with the rest of my team, had finally regained their senses, and rushed him. Blake managed to snag his sword arm with the ribbon on Gambol Shroud, Weiss was using a glyph to slow him down, Ruby was shooting at him with lightning Dust, Nora was smiling gleefully as she rushed forwards, intent on smashing him with her hammer, Pyrrha, who was looking confused, had drawn her sword and was running to engage him.

With the sudden onslaught of attacks, the teen was forced back. Blake managing to wrench the sword from his hands, and the shots from Ruby sending him flying back, striking his shoulders and shin, and out of Weiss' glyph. Ren, who had rushed in with Pyrrha and Jaune, lowered himself into a crouch and placed his hand on the ground. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate on… something.

Looking back to Ms. Goodwitch, she had raised her riding crop, and was prepared to fight the teen as well, but had yet to attack. She watched warily to determine whether or not if we could handle this ourselves. 'Of course she wants to test us.' I thought, rolling my eyes.

Concentrating back on the, now besieged, teen, he began to slow down. It looked like the colour of his skin and clothes were beginning to turn grey. Shaking his head, as if to shake out any thoughts, he looked back up to me. His eyes began to burn again, and he reached into his pocket. Ren gasped, and nearly collapsed, a pained look on his face. My attention was drawn back to the guy trying to kill me as he pulled… another pen out of his pocket.

Flicking the cap off it, the pen grew once more into a three foot-long sword. 'Does this kid just have an entire pocket of these?' I thought to myself. Blake seemed to be similarly shocked, as she looked back to where his sword lay on the ground, only to find it missing. I didn't have the time to ponder this much longer, as he rushed me yet again. This time, however, he was met with a sweeping slash from Crescent Rose, which he jumped over, doing a flip in the process, Nora attempting to crush him with Magnhild, which he was able to deflect just enough to miss him, before kicking her away, Weiss pushing him back with wind Dust, and Pyrrha clashing swords with him.

The two of them were locked in a deadly stalemate. Pyrrha, with all her skill, was just barely able to hold her own against the swordplay of this mysterious teen. Her acrobatic fighting style allowing her to parry and dodge his strikes, but she was unable to retaliate much due to his insane speed and recovery time. I was shocked to see that he was able to not only hold his own against, and might even be able to beat, the Invincible Girl, but slowly chip away at Pyrrha's Aura; a punch here, a jab there, a small slash here, it was dumbfounding!

The teen, for all his ferocity, wasn't impenetrable though. Whenever Pyrrha _was_ able to land a hit, it would cut deep into his skin. 'Does he not have any Aura left? How can he fight without any Aura?'.

No one dared to shoot at him, or move to engage, fearing for accidentally hurting Pyrrha in the process. That is, until Ruby shouted out, "Weiss! Stun him with some Dust, and I'll take him down with Crescent Rose!". Weiss nodded her head and spun the dust chamber on the hilt of Myrtenaster. Landing on one that she deemed fit, Weiss pointed her rapier at the two combatants. "Pyrrha! Move!" Ruby shouted. Seemingly understanding, Pyrrha jumped back, propelling herself away with a kick to the teen's chest. Stumbling back, and slightly stunned, the teen was now by himself. Weiss pulled the trigger on Myrtenaster, firing off a torrent of water at the teen.

He was quickly engulfed by the water, and was pushed back several meters. As Weiss stopped the attack, Ruby shot several more lightning rounds at the boy, all of which hit him in the chest.

Dropping to the ground, the boy fell forward into the, now, muddy ground. Ms. Goodwitch slowly approached the boy to see if he was even still alive. As she went to check his pulse, the boy gasped, Ms. Goodwitch moving back slightly. As he continued to twitch and spasm on the ground, Ms. Goodwitch pointed her riding crop at the boy. "State your name, and why you attacked my students!" Ms. Goodwitch firmly commanded.

"Uhh, ma'am? I don't think he is any shape to answer-", my statement was cut off by the loud groans of the boy as he forced himself to stand, a few of his muscles still twitching. 'How can he get up? He shouldn't be conscious, let alone be able to stand!' I thought in shock.

Shaking off her momentary shock, Ms. Goodwitch demanded, "Give up now, or I'll have no choice but to make you!". The teen just straightened himself out. As he began clenching and unclenching his fist, Ms. Goodwitch prepared to contain him with her Semblance.

A sudden torrent off water exploded from the ground, the mud drying in an instant, and knocking away Ms. Goodwitch before encapsulating the teen. Ruby, Ren, Blake, and Nora, already on edge from the fight, all immediately began firing at the water orb protecting the teen. No matter what, nothing got through. The bullets would simply bounce off, whilst Nora's grenades would just explode on the surface of the water orb. Not even Ruby's sniper rifle could get through!

After several seconds, everyone stopped firing. Nora was the first to move in. Bringing Magnhild down on the water orb, Nora was violently thrown back when the orb exploded outwards. The water didn't dissipate though; we were left looking in awe as the water slowly flowed through the air in small streams, seemingly unaffected by gravity.

In the middle of where the orb had sat, stood the teen. All the cuts on his arms and legs were gone, and he was no longer twitching. In his hand was his sword. His clothes were completely dry, and his eyes were glowing with power.

After she landed rather roughly on the ground, Ren rushed over to Nora, shouting her name. Faster than I could blink, tendrils of water shot towards us. Weiss was knocked away, whilst Blake narrowly dodged the first, but was batted away by a second tendril. Ruby managed to evade the water tendrils due to her Semblance, but I could tell she was struggling. Jaune was thrown to the side by one, but Pyrrha was doing her best to dodge the dangerous strikes.

The teen slowly approached me, his eyes glowing, and his sword at the ready. I raised my fists in defiance. I was not about to lose to some random punk in the forest! I tried firing several Dust rounds at him, but the water would simply shoot out and swat it away. As two tendrils came down, intent on impaling me, I shot forward, propelling myself with blasts from Ember Celica. I went to punch him in the side of the head, when I suddenly just stopped.

I couldn't move if my life depended on it. And coincidentally, it just so happens, it does. No matter how much I struggled and strained, my body wouldn't move an inch. Focusing my eyes back on the teen before me, I watched his hand, outstretched towards me, begin to clench into a fist. Pain coursed through my body. It felt as if it was trying to tear itself apart from the inside out! I couldn't help but let out a few pained cries.

Clenching my eyes shut, I struggled to simply breathe. The pain was making anything and everything impossible to concentrate on. My Aura pulsed and burned randomly, trying to heal me from my own body. As I struggled to open my eyes, I saw him raise his sword above me. Beginning to black out from the pain, I could only hear the muffled voices of my friends, all shouting something.

I was very abruptly, and very roughly, dropped to the ground, my mind in control of my body, once again. The pain still lingered, but it was significantly dulled. I was aching all over, like after Dad would beat the crap out of me in training. I looked up to see that the teen had been pushed several meters back by Ms. Goodwitch's Semblance. As she rushed towards him, several tendrils flung themselves at her. By a combination of her quick, huntress reflexes, and her Semblance slowing them, Ms. Goodwitch managed to evade every single blow thrown her way. Rushing up towards the teen, he went to strike her, but was unable to do so, on account of his arm being held in Ms. Goodwitch's Semblance. He began to struggle violently, but froze when Ms. Goodwitch placed her hand on the side of his head.

There was a bright flash of white light, and he fell to the ground. All at once, the water that had been floating around, or trying to kill us, fell to the ground. It seeped into the soil, and disappeared. Ruby and Pyrrha were left panting, whilst Weiss and Blake began to slowly get back up. Jaune simply continued to lay on the ground, groaning.

Even Ms. Goodwitch looked slightly winded!

"Children," she began, "could you please gather the other students? This trip is over.". Though her sentence was worded as a question, she spoke in a no-nonsense tone. Ren, who had yet to leave Nora's side, made his way over to us. After Nora assured him for the _millionth_ time that she was okay, though she didn't seem to mind the attention, he ran off with Blake to round up the other students. Pulling out her scroll, Ms. Goodwitch called the Bullhead pilot, telling him to return and pick them up from the clearing.

"Are you okay, Miss Xiao Long? He seemed to take an… interest in you during your fight." Ms. Goodwitch asked. I simply nodded my head and stared at the unmoving body of the teen on the ground.

"What happened to him? We were talking with him before you guys arrived, then he just freaked out!" Ruby said. "He seemed _kinda_ normal, but he didn't seem violent at all. And what is with that sword of his? How can a _pen turn into a sword_? He would have to be magic!" Ruby continued to rant, asking questions that no one knew the answers to.

Blake, who had made her way over to us, spoke up, "Speaking of his sword, how could it disappear and reappear in his pocket? I disarmed him, and tossed his sword across the clearing, so he couldn't get it back, and I could still fight. Then he just reaches into his pocket, and _POOF_! There it is!". I was surprised; Blake didn't usually get this flustered about anything. Though, she did bring up a good point.

Looking back to the teen, I saw that, once again, his sword had vanished. Curious, I began to walk over to the unconscious form of the boy. I reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pen. It didn't look all that special; it was simply a cheap ballpoint pen. As I went to uncap the pen, Ms. Goodwitch spoke up, "I do not think that wise, Miss Xiao Long. We do not know anything about that blade, or how it will react if used by someone other than him." Ms. Goodwitch said, gesturing to the boy. "I will take it back to the school.", she stretched out her hand, which I placed the pen in.

"Ms. Goodwitch? What did you do to him? He looked like he could have still kept fighting, even against you." Ruby piped up.

"I simply channeled some of my Aura into my hand. When I touched the side of his head, I used that Aura to render him unconscious. He should stay like that for at least several hours.", she explained. Everyone in the clearing breathed out a sigh of relief. No one wanted to fight him again.

"He should be thrown in jail as soon as we get back.", Weiss muttered to herself.

"Weiss! He's not a criminal! He could just have some mental issues, is all." Ruby scolded.

"He tried to kill us! That should be reason enough to lock him up!", Weiss argued back.

"Well, yeah… but." Ruby trailed off, not able to come up with a rebuttal.

"Until we find out who he is, and if he is a threat to others, he will be detained at the Vale, Police Station." Ms. Goodwitch stated firmly. Her statement ended the squabbling between the two partners.

"There's one thing I don't get though. Who is Artemis, and why did he think Ruby was them?" Pyrrha spoke up. Now that I thought back to it, he had been kneeling at Ruby's feet when we had arrived. And even during the fight, he hadn't really attacked her until after his crazy water-tendril thing started trying to knock away _everybody_.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Bullhead. Its engines screaming as it slowly touched down on the clearing ground. It was around this point that Ren returned with the other students, many of which having simply followed the aircraft to the clearing.

As Ms. Goodwitch ushered us all onto the Bullhead, she used her Semblance to separate the seatbelts from several empty seats. She then guided them over to the boy and proceeded to bind him. It almost seemed as if he was in a straight jacket.

Buckling myself in, I felt the aircraft lurch as it began to ascend into the sky. As we slowly began to make our way back to Beacon, I couldn't help but shift my gaze from the trees zooming by, to the teen that lay bundled in seatbelts on the floor, in front of Ms. Goodwitch. Many thoughts floated around my, by now, tired head.

The most prominent of which being, 'Who is this guy, and why did he attack us?'.

 **CUT! That's a wrap people!**

 **Well, that was… eventful.**

 **I'm sorry that this took so long, but I have been extremely busy with my work, my sports, and with school finals coming up, I haven't had time to work much on this. Whenever I did have time, I would be too distracted, or something would come up, to actually write anything good.**

 **This would have been out sooner, but I probably rewrote this chapter three times. Every time I would finish, I would read it over a few times for mistakes (grammar and spelling), check sentence flow, and just to make sure that everything made sense. However, whenever I did this, I would come across something that I hated, and I would just scrape the whole thing!**

 **I would just like to briefly address Percy's behaviour in this chapter. I know that is my seem OOC of him, but think about it. He just watched dozens of his fellow camp mates die brutal deaths, along with his beloved girlfriend/best friend (of 6-7 years). He is bound to have a little PTSD, and be a little crazy. Not even mentioning the fact that this is after the events of HoO, where he literally went to hell (well, super-hell) and back. He is bound to have some mental scars from that. Regardless, I just wanted to explain myself a little bit here, in case anyone was confused.**

 **Anyway. Thank you, everybody, who has stayed with me on this journey. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker, but I can't promise anything (due to the aforementioned reasons). But, hey! I did get it out in less than a month!**

 **Regardless of my ineptitude, thank you for reading my story. I am blown away at the response I have gotten from this story; my first one at that. Being that it was such a small community to start with, and my lack of confidence in my writing skills, I didn't think that I would gain this big of a following!**

 **I am grateful to everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed this story. You guys are amazing!**

 **Did you enjoy the story? Favourite and follow it (I mean, if you** _ **want**_ **) so that you know when I eventually update. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to PM me, or to leave a review. All feedback, as long as it is not flames, is welcome. If you** _ **do**_ **flame me, I reserve the right to laugh at you for doing so. Seriously, some comments I have read on other peoples' stories are so idiotic, I cant help but laugh at them.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral, signing off… for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! And welcome back to Remnants of the Sea! Today, I bring you chapter 7!**

 **I have to say, I am absolutely blown away by the reaction from you guys, after last chapter. I knew that my story had been rising slowly in the community for awhile, but to see it jump that drastically is incredibly humbling. Especially since I have no certainty in anything I write.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and left feedback. It is much appreciated, and helps guide me where you want this to go.**

 **Now, there have been concerns expressed that after Percy figures out where he is, and that he is in a war, he will go "Hey everyone, I'm a demigod!", (Obvious over exaggeration is obvious). I will remedy these concerns by explaining now, that no, he won't reveal his identity. Percy, at times, has shown to be incredibly good at lying and bluffing when he feels it necessary, so he will be able to deceive some people.**

 **However, just because they don't know he is a demigod, doesn't mean everyone will be all hunky dory with him. He did almost kill several students. I am hoping for a 'game of wits' feeling to this story, between Percy and Remnant.**

 **Anyway, I have said too much already. So, without more rambling,**

 **Here is Chapter 7 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Percy wasn't someone who would, generally, sleep well. A large part of this came from the standard demigod nightmares that had plagued him through much of his younger years. Even after the defeat of both Gaea and Kronos, Percy was still plagued by the memories of his time spent in Tartarus. Though he had gotten off much lighter than Nico, due to Percy having someone else to help him throughout his… journey.

Thus, nights where he didn't have nightmares, much less good dreams, were between slim, and Slim left town.

This one one of the first thoughts that came to Percy's mind as it began to wake up from its, surprisingly untroubled, rest. Simply chalking it up to it being a good day, Percy slowly began to come out of his stupor.

The muffled and garbled voices of people around him was the first thing that struck Percy. 'Okay, already kinda strange, but hey, I live at a summer camp. People are bound to talk around the cabins." Percy's sleepy brain rationalized. Despite the sound reasoning, to Percy, something nagged at the back of his mind: 'why am I sleeping in a chair?'.

As he began to open his eyes, Percy let out a groan, a splitting headache slicing through his still cloudy mind. Groaning at the sudden pain, the mumbled voices abruptly ceased. Rolling his head back, Percy could feel his neck crack slightly. 'Okay..? I've definitely been here for awhile.' Percy concluded.

A slight shock around his wrists woke him up fully. "Argh! Jeez, Thalia! What did I do this time?" Percy questioned. Blinking away the blurriness from his vision, Percy looked around, not to see his… _lovable_ cousin, or her younger brother, but an older woman, looking to be in about her forties. She wore a white shirt, which was tucked into, what Percy could only describe as, a dark purple button up corset, which was also a skirt, only reaching her mid-thigh. She also appeared to have a purple cape, which Percy assumed to be rather tattered.

Weakly trying to bring his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes, he was, rather unpleasantly, reminded of something attached to his wrists. Looking down, it took him a second to focus on the large, bulky, handcuffs securing him to a metal chair. Chuckling to himself, Percy only said, "Shockingly, this isn't the weirdest thing I have woke up to.". This had the desired effect of angering the woman. "Now, as long as you're here, and I am incapable of looking around for myself, do you mind telling me where I am?" Percy asked, sarcastically poking fun at his predicament.

"Stop talking!", the woman shouted, "You are being held in the Vale Police Precinct with charges of aggravated assault, attempted murder, and attacking a Huntress.". She didn't seem to friendly. Then again, very few people he ran into, outside camp, were nowadays.

'Okay, either this is some kind of joke, or Mr. D finally snapped and got me _way_ too drunk. I would never attack a huntress! I value my life, and I think that if I did, I wouldn't be at a mortal police station.' Percy mused to himself. "Look lady, I don't know who you are, or where "Vale" is, but I didn't attack anybody.".

His statement was _not_ met with what he had hoped. To be honest, he didn't know _what_ he hoped for, but it certainly wasn't a _riding crop_ across the face.

"You have the gall to claim you didn't harm anyone?! You assaulted several of my students, as well as me, and very nearly _killed_ one of them!". This woman was raving mad!

Percy had zero clue what she was talking about. The last thing he remembered was walking through a red forest. He was making his way towards where a jet-like thing had risen, and flown off. He came to a clearing, where someone was battling…

The memories and images from the camp, once again, flooded his mind. Groaning at the sudden onslaught, he was deaf to the woman's questions and demands. With his headache striking back with a vengeance, Percy was left to sort through the events of the previous day in his mind. Percy struggled to rearrange the random snippets of memories in his mind. After several minutes, during which the woman had thankfully stopped shouting at him, he had finally managed to create a _somewhat_ coherent timeline.

After he had arrived, he had made his way to the clearing, only to meet several teens. The last thing that he could remember was right after he had greeted Artemis. Perplexed as he was at her presence in the red forest, he hadn't wanted to be disintegrated due to being disrespectful, and had thus kneeled.

That was the last thing he remembered. He had been kneeling, when more people arrived. After that… nothing. It was simply blank. Percy was wondering if he should be concerned at his lack of memory, hoping Hera wasn't playing with his mind again, when a door opened.

Light flooded in from the hallway, illuminating the small interrogation room he had been confined to. Once his eyes had adjusted to the sudden change in light, Percy managed to make out the figure of an older man. He had silver hair that glinted green in the light. He wore a dark overcoat, with a green scarf coming out. In his hand, he carried a cane, though he looked like he didn't use, nor need it. He had on a pair of small brown glasses.

"Glynda, please.". His tone was that of an adult calmly talking to a child. "I'm sure that Miss Xiao Long was not harmed permanently in any way, and I'm sure shouting at this young man will get you no further to getting any answers.". Percy watched as the woman, who had seemed so defiant, backed down, completely giving up on arguing. Pulling the chair out from across Percy, and sitting down, the man simply looked at Percy and said, "Now, would you be so kind as to tell us your name?".

Percy was instantly put on-edge. Percy knew, from his time spent on quests, when someone wasn't what they seemed. He had spent enough time around immortals to recognize one when he met one. This man, despite his _appeared_ age, seemed to radiate a feeling of wisdom beyond his years. After his many encounters with monsters and crazed immortals, he had become rather adept at spotting out-of-place 'people'.

After taking a moment to size up the man, Percy warily, but confidently, answered, "My name is Percy Jackson. Who are you?". The man seemed to accept this.

He didn't refuse to answer, nor did he answer in a way that made him sound superior. "My name is Professor Ozpin. My associate here is Glynda Goodwitch.". Though she was clearly displeased at him telling Percy her name, she didn't protest, instead shooting him a glare. "So, it has come to my attention that you attacked several students from my Academy. I was hoping you could explain to me why?".

Okay. Now he was lost. Percy still had no clue what these people were talking about, but he could only assume that it had something to do with the gap in his memory. "Look Ozzy, I don't know what to tell you. I was wondering through the forest when I came across some people. I greeted them, and that's the last thing I remember. The next thing I know is that I'm waking up here, cuffed to a chair, and being questioned on something I have no recollection about.".

The two of them stared at one another. Both of them were studying the other, trying to find any deceit in the others' words. Finally, Prof. Ozpin broke the silence, "Tell me Percy, are you hungry?". Truthfully, Percy _was_ quite hungry. He hadn't eaten since the party back at Camp.

"Well, now that you mention it, I _am_ quite famished." Percy said in an exaggerated posh voice. "Do you have anything blue?". Prof. Ozpin merely quirked his eyebrow at this. Seemingly agreeing to his reply, Prof. Ozpin simply nodded to the woman, Glynda. She huffed, but complied anyway.

After she had left, Prof. Ozpin looked Percy dead in the eyes. "Tell me," he began, "why did you kneel at Miss Rose's feet?".

Percy was, once again, perplexed. Miss Rose? Did he mean Artemis' odd choice of form? Reaching once again into the back of his mind, Percy did faintly recall that the silver-eyed girl wore a rose emblem on her bandolier. "Well, where I come from, kneeling is how you show someone respect." Percy warily explained, carefully choosing his words.

"And why do you have respect for young Miss Rose? From her report of events, she claimed to have never met you." Ozpin inquired further. "She had also stated that you called her by another name. Artemis, I believe?".

Percy knew he was treading dangerous waters; the irony of the saying not going unnoticed by him. Clearly, Ozpin knew something he wasn't saying. Percy couldn't blame him either; he knew exactly what it was like to interrogate others, you had to give enough to gain the persons trust, but not so much as to where _you_ are being the one played for info.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Percy stated warily, though he laughed at the end to feign a casual demeanour. Percy didn't think he quite pulled it off though.

"Who is this Artemis, and why did you mistake Miss Rose for her?".

Percy didn't quite know _exactly_ what Ozpin was after, but he could definitely tell that Ozpin was interested in something about the hooded girl. Choosing to deprive the man of that knowledge, Percy simply replied, "As _thrilling_ as these questions are, I don't see why they are necessary. From what I can gather, you have several people, whom are all respected I presume, that are telling the same story: that I attacked them, and almost killed somebody. So why are you asking me these questions that have no relevance to my case?".

Percy could barely hold in his smirk. After coming back from Greece, Annabeth had insisted that Percy learn _something_ in regards to law. He seemed to get in trouble with the authorities enough that it just seemed practical to have some knowledge in that area in his back pocket.

Ozpin faintly narrowed his eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Percy. "I simply wanted to know more about the events leading up to the incident.". Ozpin was clearly getting irked, something Percy excelled at doing to all immortals, monsters, deities, and mortals alike.

'So that's what he's calling it? An "incident"? First a heinous act, then he was told a list of crimes he had supposedly committed, now it was simply an incident.'. Percy rolled his eyes, 'What next? The charges are going to be dropped?'.

"Mr. Jackson.". Ozpin's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "I have just a few more questions for you, and I promise that these are more relevant to the situation at hand.". Percy didn't really care. He could probably break out of prison, using his powers, _somehow_. It didn't really matter to him how fast this went. "Tell me, where did you learn to fight? You are obviously trained, as no one without training can fight off, and beat several, huntsman and huntresses in training, as well as challenge a Huntress.".

"Would you believe it if I said summer camp?" Percy replied sarcastically.

Ozpin ignored his comment and continued on, concluding that he wasn't going to get anything on that front. "If I may, how does your weapon work? No technology can do what you have.".

Deciding to get as much of laugh out of things while he could, Percy simply stated "Magic.". To say Ozpin was not amused was putting it lightly. Though to most he would still seem calm and composed, Percy could see that his completely honest answers were beginning to get under Ozpin's skin.

"Mr. Jackson, this is no joking matter. You are facing very serious charges, and could go to jail for quite some time if you do not cooperate.". Percy simply shrugged, clearly unperturbed by Ozpin's threat.

Sighing, Ozpin continued "Now, seeing as there are absolutely no records on you, what is your highest formal education?". Ozpin wasn't really expecting an answer, but got one in the form of a flinch from Percy. "Is something the matter, Mr. Jackson?" Ozpin asked politely.

"Me and schools," Percy shuddered, "well they don't really go well together.". Ozpin was internally smirking; he had found something that got under this boy's skin.

Taking several more moments to study the young man's reaction, most of which Percy was still lost in his memories of bad luck, a school bus, and a cannon, Ozpin finally spoke up. "Mr. Jackson, I am an influential man. I can get the charges towards you dropped.".

Percy narrowed his eyes, replying "Okay, what's the catch?".

"Well then Mr. Jackson, I take it you have never heard of Beacon Academy before?"

 **Ruby POV**

Ruby never considered herself to be an angry person. She never considered herself to be someone who holds grudges, or someone who wouldn't give another person the benefit of the doubt. She knew that her naivety and blind acceptance of people would eventually get her in a bad situation.

Despite all of this, Ruby had been acting rather un-Ruby-like.

"Why is he here? This is a school for hunters and huntresses, not a crazed murderer! Why is Ozpin giving him a spot here?!".

The rest of Team RWBY simply groaned. They had similar questions, but Ruby had been voicing them repeatedly for the past few days. None of them had any answers, and quite frankly, they were sick of it.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted, silencing the crimson reaper. "Will you stop asking that? Nobody knows why, and your constant complaining isn't going to help the situation.". Ruby just laid back down on her bed, and flipped her hood up with a 'hmph'.

"Perhaps we should simply ask Prof. Ozpin about his reasoning the next time we see him? It would be better than coming up with wild theories." Blake spoke up. Her eyes were narrowed, focussing on trying to figure the situation as well.

"It wasn't _that_ crazy. You saw how he could control water; he could have controlled Ozpin to help him get out of trouble!" Ruby muttered, pouting childishly. The others in her team simply sighed, giving up on convincing Ruby otherwise.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Weiss, once again, spoke up, "What do you think Yang? You have been oddly quiet this whole time.".

It was true. During the entire conversation, Yang had rarely talked, only doing so when asked directly. "Huh? What did you say, Weiss?". Yang's eyes had been unfocused, staring off, and looking at nothing in particular.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Weiss repeated, "I asked about your thoughts on the situation.".

Yang just lowered he gaze, it once again resting on the floor. After a few moments of silence, Weiss just shook her head, and was about to say something, when Yang asked, "Did you guys see his eyes?".

"Yes? Why? We all saw them glowing. While that is unusual, what's your point?", replied Blake, clearly confused as to where Yang was going with this.

"No, not them glowing. When we were fighting, I saw something weird in his eyes. It was strange; they burned with rage, like mine do, but underneath it all, I saw fear. Whenever he looked at me, he would get terrified." Yang concluded.

"Perhaps he just saw you as the biggest threat?" Weiss suggested.

Yang stood from her bed, beginning to pace around the room. "I don't think so. He wasn't scared for himself. He seemed to be scared from what I was." Yang finished. She looked out their dorm window. The shattered moon was in full view, glowing a bright white.

"What you are? What are you talking about, Yang?" Weiss asked, beginning to get fed up with Yang's vague answers.

Yang didn't answer right away. She continued to stare out the window, before finally speaking up. "I don't really know, myself. All I _do_ know, is that something about me both enraged, and terrified, him.".

 **Ozpin POV (after Percy's interrogation)**

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?".

Ozpin groaned. In all of his immortal life, he hadn't met anyone who could match the fury of Glynda Goodwitch. 'Well, except my sister.' Ozpin thought, sullenly. "Glynda, please-"

Ozpin was cut off by his assistant, something she rarely did. "No! Don't "Glynda" me! You know exactly how dangerous that boy is, and you decide to enroll him at Beacon! Have you finally gone mad?!". Glynda was seething, her Aura seemed to barely be restrained, though, an odd purple lightning bolt would arc around her from time to time. "I will not let you put everything at risk; students, staff, Amber! All for what? A _hunch_ that that boy isn't evil, and will help us?".

Ozpin just rested his head in his hands, slowly massaging the side of his temple. "Glynda, I have told you; it is more than a mere hunch.". Glynda looked like she was about to start shouting again, when Ozpin continued, "The abilities that you described, in your fight, are not possible by a Semblance. I have known a few people with a water-controlling Semblance before, and not one of them could achieve what you said this boy did. There is something more to him that we do not understand.".

Glynda was furious. Not only at his blatant dismissal of all the risks to his actions, but at his usual way of cryptically wording everything. "Which makes all the more sense to just lock him up! He can't be trusted!" Glynda screeched, attempting to get through to Ozpin.

Her statement didn't faze him in the slightest. "That was the original plan.". Glynda just looked confused now. "I originally intended just to interrogate him for information.".

Glynda crossed her arms, and put most of her weight on her left leg, impatiently tapping her other foot on the ground. Raising her eyebrow in a 'Well? Go on.' manner, Ozpin elaborated, "I first saw something when I asked him about him attacking you and the students. From what I saw, he was genuinely unaware of what he had done. However, it was after I had asked about Miss Rose, and their unusual interaction, that he began to tip me off. He had been rather confident up until that point, but as soon as I started questioning him about himself, he began to get defensive.".

Glynda was lost. "If he was getting defensive, doesn't that just prove his guilt?", she asked.

"Not necessarily." Ozpin explained. "He had been answering my questions, albeit in a rather lackadaisical way, but was doing so truthfully, from what I could tell. It was only after I brought up this "Artemis" did he completely try to shut down my questions.". Ozpin paused to take a sip from his coffee mug. He had already gone through a few pots of coffee that day, and was feeling the caffeine crash. "According to Miss Rose's statement, Mr. Jackson only kneeled at her feet after he saw her eyes.".

Realization dawned across Glynda's face. "You think he knows about the Silver-eyed Warriors?", she asked.

Ozpin gently shook his head. "I think he doesn't just 'know about them', but from the way he immediately bowed, has been in frequent contact with one.".

Goodwitch was shocked, something that didn't happen too often. Managing to stutter out a response, she asked, "I thought Summer Rose was the last Warrior? Could there be more?".

"Glynda, I feel think that he has not only met one, but is also an apprentice of one. It would explain his astonishing control of his Semblance, far surpassing any user before, as well as his superb combat skills. You said yourself that you felt you wouldn't have been able to beat him, had he not been so distracted and chaotic.".

Glynda nodded at this. "It would also explain why we have never heard of him until now. If he _has_ been training under a Silver-eyed Warrior, than he wouldn't be allowed to move about freely; it would risk his master's safety.". Ozpin nodded at this. "So that's why you let him stay at the school. You want to gain his trust, to find the Silver-eyed Warrior.".

Ozpin could only nod his head again. "As much as I hate to do it, it must be done. I would rather not have young Miss Rose fight so soon, if I can help it.".

On that solemn note, Goodwitch took her leave, retiring to her quarters. Ozpin looked out the window of his office, the rhythmic noises of the clock tower soothing his mind. His thoughts drifted back to his sister, as they did frequently when he was alone.

He loved his sister. He always would. He helped to raise her, and he would try until he faded to bring her back. He had to, at least, do it for his mother. He had promised to watch out for Salem after all.

Standing up, Ozpin took one last look at the shattered moon. He remembered _exactly_ why it was so broken, but chose not to delve any deeper into his own psyche. A bright flash filled the office.

As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Ozpin was gone, intent on getting _some_ rest before the morning.

 **And done!**

 **I know what you are all thinking, "WHAT? 2 CHAPTERS IN THE SAME WEEK? Who is this author who kidnaped Canadian Admiral, but suspiciously writes the same?**

 **Worry not, for it is I; Canadian Admiral! The reason this was so quick, compared to *ahem, other chapters, was because I was ABSOLUTELY blown away by the response I got from last chapter! It was so nice that I thought I would dig deep, and pump out a new chapter for you guys! That's also why this one is a little shorter than usual, it was meant as a little rewards/gift for you guys. YOU ALL ROCK!**

 **However, don't get used to this. I may go on a short break, as I have finals coming up, but worry not! I will not abandon this story! I just want to put my education ahead of my writing, for awhile.**

 **Sorry this chapter bounces around, time wise. It starts out in the present, then jumps a few days ahead, then goes back to the present. I hope that it was fairly clear what happened.**

 **Now, though I had a general idea already (my own thoughts), I wanted to know what you guys think. I am considering doing a poll to see whom Percy is paired with (romantically). If you guys want a poll, PM me, or leave a review, than, next chapter, I will tell you what has been decided.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I have returned!**

 **(Insert trumpets playing)**

 **I have a couple things that I need to address before we get started.**

 **The poll for Percy's pairing is up! If you want to see Percy with a character from RWBY, then go to my account, and join the poll.**

 **I will not be rushing any romance in this story. I have very little confidence (as of now) in my ability to write any romance.**

 **It might be a little while until I update; my school finals are almost upon me, and as such, I will take a little longer to write out a new chapter.**

 **WE HAVE BROKE 100 FOLLOWS! I just wanted to take a minute to say that I am just blown away by you guys. When I started this, I had no idea how popular it would get; I only thought it would be one of those stories where 20+ people would read it, and that's it. I was so nervous posting that first chapter; I wasn't sure what the readers would think, r how the community would react. But I am astonished to say that this story has become one of the more popular ones in the community.**

 **I love each and every one of you. I would never have made it this far if you guys hadn't spurred me onwards. Thank you.**

 **Now, enough dilly dallying. On with the show! Er… story. Regardless! Welcome, one and all, to chapter 8 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Percy lay in his bed, staring up at the roof of his _dorm_. Why in the Hades had he been given a place at what was apparently the best school in the world, Percy would never understand. After Ozpin blindsided him with his offer, and Percy had _accepted_ , he had been escorted out of the police station, and was put on an airship.

The entire time, during his flight, Percy had been praying that he wouldn't be blasted out of the sky, even if Zeus might not be in this world. Percy wasn't taking any chances.

During the flight, he had a very good view of the city, and the land beyond. 'This definitely isn't Kansas anymore.'. From his viewpoint above the city, Percy would describe the city architecture as "gothic". Everything seemed to be a dark colour, and nothing looked overly modern. 'I guess all my years with Annabeth, she's rubbed off on me.' Percy thought glumly.

After arriving at Bacon, or Beacon, or something, Percy wasn't astonished; unlike the new students who had arrived a few months prior. After all his quests, seeing both the Underworld, and Mount Olympus, the school didn't look all that grand.

Percy merely shrugged off the sight, and was escorted to his new dorm room, where he now resided. He had been going over the events of the past few days, and still couldn't make heads nor tails of it.

'Does Ozpin think that putting me in school is going to be a worse punishment than jail? He's punishing the school more than me! They better have a good team working on repairs.' Percy mused, slightly humoured by his last thought.

Rolling off of his bed, he began to explore his room. He had been told that it was only temporary, until they had arranged for a room better suited for him. 'Probably reinforcing everything so I can't just breakout and leave.'.

The room itself was rather large. It looked to be made for three to four people to stay in. It was kind of obvious when the bedroom had four beds in it.

Other than the size difference, Percy was reminded a lot of his cabin at Camp. Both were designed with a larger population to accommodate, and both were surprisingly well furnished. His cabin was a bigger, but it also didn't have a kitchen.

The kitchen had all the essentials: cutlery, plates, bowls, cups, a mixer, a blender, a stove, a refrigerator, and most importantly, an oven. Looking in the fridge, Percy was surprised to find that it had been fully stocked: half a dozen eggs, a carton of milk, some fruits and vegetables, and even some TV dinners. Percy wasn't really sure what to think about the last one.

Taking out the eggs, and after rummaging around in the pantry, flour, sugar, baking soda, and chocolate chips, Percy began to make his go-to relaxant: his mother's blue cookies.

Only after he had made the batter, did he realize he had no food colouring, and thus, couldn't make them blue. Sighing in defeat, he simply dished out the cookie dough on a pan, and put them in the oven.

Sitting at his table, Percy began to reflect. What was he going to do now that he was in this world? He had no clue what anything was, or how it worked. Hades, for all he knew, that Goodwitch's riding crop could be a nuclear bomb! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay at Beacon; he could learn their history, lifestyle, and customs, while still remaining discreet. He would just have to avoid those people he had apparently attacked-

 _ **Ding**_ *

Percy snapped out of his thoughts, and looked over at the oven. 'They're done already? I guess I wasn't paying too much attention.'. Standing up, Percy went over to the oven, and carefully removed the cookie sheet. Setting it down on the counter, Percy went to sit back down, giving them a chance to cool off.

He was about to sit when he heard frantic knocking on the door. 'The Hades?'. Getting back up, he went to go and answer the door.

He was about ten feet from the door when there was a brief pause. After a moment, the door exploded off its hinges, flying through the air, and soaring straight at Percy.

Only years of training, and demigod reflexes, save him from being sandwiched between the door and the wall. Percy had pulled out Riptide, and had cleaved the door in two, the godly metal easily cutting through the wood door.

It was in this position, sword drawn, and standing in what was basically his living room, did he face his intruder. It was a girl his age, with ginger hair, and a pink skirt. She wore a weird type of black armour: it wrapped around her back, and covered her stomach, but left her upper torso open. Thankfully, it was covered up, as Percy had no interest in seeing _that_.

"Umm, what are yo-" Percy was abruptly cut off. He had simply been trying to ease the situation when the ginger girl shouted at him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

…

…

Why did the Fates hate him?

 **Jaune POV**

Jaune was tired. He was beyond tired. He was dead tired. Ever since the fiasco with Cardin, Pyrrha had agreed to help train him, to help make him stronger. Her workouts were strenuous, but he could manage.

No, what had gotten him so exhausted was how, ever since the incident in Forever Fall, Jaune had been on damage control. He had been doing everything he could to make up for his actions, towards his friends, when he had pushed them away. He had helped Ren clean their weapons, he had made Nora hundreds of pancakes, he had made Ruby what felt like thousands of cookies, he had left Weiss alone, given Blake some fresh fish he had bought in Vale, and had done whatever Pyrrha wanted to do with him.

The last one wasn't _so_ bad, but everything combined had started to take their toll.

On top of everything, though, was the _other_ fiasco at Forever Fall: the psycho teen, Percy Jackson.

When they had first spoken, he had seemed like a pretty cool guy. He looked to be rather kind, and had only been asking for directions, as strange as that was. However, as soon as Yang, Ren, and the others had shown up, he went absolutely insane! He batted him, as well as almost everyone else, around with tendrils made out of water, for Dust-sake! Jaune couldn't do much during the fight, being too exhausted from fighting off the Ursa Major that had been batting Cardin around. He almost passed out when Pyrrha began fighting him.

For most of their battle, Percy had been in complete control over the fight. Pyrrha didn't faze him, and Yang only made him angrier. When he had been fighting Pyrrha, Jaune could only watch in awe, and fear, at the sheer amount of skill that clashed. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, had almost lost to a random guy in the woods.

Even Pyrrha had looked scared. She couldn't stop the guy, and he was dead set on killing anyone who stood in his way. He thought it was all over after Ruby and Weiss' combo attack, but was once again proven wrong when Percy got back up.

He didn't see much after that, having been knocked across the clearing by one of Percy's water tendrils. However, from what he had heard from the others, Percy had almost killed Yang, and had seemed to torture her, before he was finally stopped by Ms. Goodwitch.

Afterwards, he, and the rest of the students, had been transported back to Beacon. Yang had been taken to the medical ward to see if she had any long lasting injuries, RWBY going with her, and his team had gone back to their dorm room.

The students were given the rest of the day off, and their team had spent it resting, occasionally exchanging thoughts and theories on the matter. Nobody was in a particularly talkative mood though. The general feeling of unhappiness hung in the air throughout much of the next day.

All of that changed, however, when JNPR and RWBY had seen Percy being escorted through the school campus, towards the dorm rooms.

Ever since they had seen him, any conversation was filled with questions no knew the answers to, everyone expressing their worries, and most importantly, discussing plans.

After their defeat in Forever Fall, and after seeing Percy again, Ruby and Jaune had begun to work on a possible plan that they could use, in order to take down the overpowered teen. So far, after hours of failed plans, they had still yet to come up with one that they felt would work.

"We could try hitting Nora with tons of lightning dust. While Weiss, Blake, and I are doing that, everyone else is just keeping him away. Then, once Nora is all good to go, she does what she does best!" Ruby suggested, struggling to come up with anything.

"Yay! I get to break his legs!". Everyone was quick to point out the flaws in the plan, deflating Nora's excitement.

"That would only work if we could keep him off you guys. If he gets through, you're toast." Jaune pointed out.

"There is still his Semblance to take into account. He seemed to not only be able to control it, but was able to heal from the water, as well." Ren stated, his usual stoic features contained the slightest traces of worry.

"This is pointless!" Nora shouted. "We've been trying to come up with something for _hours_. Can we _please_ have a break?", she whined. She wasn't wrong. They had spent most of their day planning, which still amounted to nothing.

Standing from her seat, Ruby stretched, her back popping slightly. "Well, I'm going to run over to our dorm, and grab myself some cookies.", she stated. Nora squealed at the thought of the sugary confectionaries. The two of them quickly ran out of the room together.

"I better go with them." Ren sighed, "You know how Nora can be.". Jaune simply nodded, smiling fondly at his teammates. Ren was about to walk out of the door, when Nora came zipping back in.

She looked Ren directly in the eyes, saying, "Rennnn? I thought we went over this. No hiding your pancakes from me, and no cookie baking without Ruby's permission.".

Ren was confused. "Nora, what are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything, and I haven't baked at all this week.". Pausing for a moment, Ren continued, "And when did we ever agree on me not being able to bake cookies?".

"It makes Ruby sad." Nora simply stated. "She doesn't like it when someone else can make better cookies than her.", explained the hammer-wielder. Taking a quick breath, Nora grabbed Ren's shoulders, demanding, "Now where are the cookies?".

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nora! I haven't baked cookies since last week." Ren frantically explained. Even though he could control Nora, most of the time, she was known to get out-of-hand when sugar was involved.

Searching his eyes for any signs of deceit, Nora abruptly turned back around, and charged out the door, shouting, "Then someone else has our Preciouses! Come, Ruby! We must find them!". Ren was quick to chase after them, praying for whomever was baking.

He rounded a corner to see the two speedsters standing at some poor sap's door. Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang were close behind him. As he approached, he watched as Ruby was frantically knocking on the person's door. He rushed forwards when he saw Nora nudge Ruby aside, already knowing what she planned to do. "Nora!", he shouted.

His cry fell on deaf ears, as he watched his childhood friend kick the person's door in. From the noise it made, he could tell that it had come off its hinges. He wasn't too surprised, to be honest. Nora _was_ the team powerhouse for a reason.

As Nora stood in the doorway, he heard the sound of breaking wood, shortly followed by crashing. 'Oh great. She killed someone with the door.' Ren thought to himself.

Before he could grab her, she stepped inside the dorm. He easily heard her demand, "WHERE ARE THEY?!".

Rushing into the dorm, he was greeted with a sight that made his blood run cold. There, standing before them, was the teen that only minutes before, they were trying to figure out a way to beat. He stood at the ready, sword drawn, and eyes scanning them. He was clearly ready for a fight, and they had no weapons. 'Why does destiny hate me?', Ren thought glumly.

 **Percy POV**

Percy was beyond confused. Here he was, in his kitchen, baking his favourite comfort food, when this ginger-haired girl breaks down his door, and demands to know where something was. Shortly after the girl, a green-shirted boy ran in behind her. He had long black hair with a pink streak running down it. He also had vibrant pink eyes. He seemed to be a very calm person, with the way he handled the girl breaking his door down.

The boy's stoic look faded quickly as soon as he laid his eyes on Percy. The colour in his face drained immediately. He slowly began to back up, raising his hands slightly, saying, "Look, we don't want any trouble. Let's just leave, and-"

He was cut off by the ginger girl. "No Ren. I came here for my cookies, and I will have them!". The now named boy, Ren, tried to drag her back out into the hallway by her arm, but looked like he was having a lot of trouble doing so.

Percy went to put away his sword, it shrinking with a _**shing**_ _*_ , and he put it back in his pocket. "Look, if you want some cookies, I'll give you some, if it gets you to leave faster." Percy suggested. The girl went to reply, when somebody stuck their head in the door. Percy was only able to make out black hair with red tips, and silver eyes, when she squealed. She disappeared in a flurry of red rose petals.

Looking around for the flower girl, Percy saw she was standing at the counter, looming over his cookies, and was staring hungrily at them. "Hey!", he shouted. Right before his eyes, he watched as his cookies were swiftly devoured by the flower girl, the ginger managing to snag one before flower girl ate them all. In a blink, they were gone. Her eyes sparkled. The light seemingly began to dance across her iris'. "Or, I'll just have to make some more.", he muttered.

"Oooo, those were sooo good!" The flower girl seemed to dance around his kitchen, Percy still standing in the living room. "What were they made out of? Can I get your recipe? Where did-", she abruptly cut herself off. She looked at him with shock, letting out a small "eep". She looked back at the other two teens pleadingly. "Uhh, guys? A little help?", she whisper-shouted.

Looking back towards the other two teens, Percy watched as Ren backed up slowly, seemingly looking around for something to use as a weapon. To Percy's surprise, and annoyance, five other teens raced in his room. There was Weiss, the snow girl, Pyrrha, the spartan, Jaune, the knight, a dark haired girl with a black bow atop her head, and…

"Annabeth?"

The girl before him was almost a mirror image of Annabeth. Her hair cascaded down her back in princess curls, her eyes, though lilac, were intelligent. She was slightly taller, but her general figure was the same. "Annabeth? I-is that you?" Percy stammered, brain short circuiting at the sight of her. "H-h-how are you here? What are you-"

"Look man, I don't know who this "Annabeth" is, but I think you have me confused with someone else.". Percy's already frayed mind could barely comprehend her words.

"W-wha?". The Annabeth-doppelgänger looked around at the other teens, clearly surprised at something. In his daze, the flower girl had raced by him, petals flying, and hid behind Weiss and the doppelgänger.

"Umm. Percy? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone else looked at her, looking as if she was crazy.

"Uhhh, y-yeah. I, uhh, I'm fine.". Percy was having trouble putting the simplest of thoughts together. "Yeah, just shook up…", Percy trailed off, stumbling back into the kitchen.

The teens looked at each other, before slowly following after him. Percy slowly began to make more cookies, his mind not in control of his body. His body was simply doing something it knew well, and considering his cookies were now in the stomachs of two teenage girls, he wanted something to comfort him.

"Uh, Percy?" Ruby squeaked. "Are not going to attack us?". The same question was at the back of everyone's mind.

"Attack you? No, no. Gods, no." Percy said, shaking his head. "Why would I do that? I mean, you _did_ break down my door and eat my cookies, but why would I attack you?", he said, his mind still clouded by shock.

"Uhh, because you tried to gut me the last time we met!" Annabeth-doppelgänger exclaimed, lifting her arms, as if to emphasize her point.

The conversation with Ozpin resounded in his mind. "So, you're the people I attacked.", he sighed. At their confused looks, he elaborated, "I don't remember a thing! The last thing that I can remember is kneeling at her feet." Percy said, pointing at Ruby. "Next thing I know, I'm cuffed to a chair, and being interrogated about something I have no memory on!". Percy was beginning to break down into hysterics, the trauma of the past few days finally breaking down is psyche.

Leaning against the pantry door, Percy slowly fell to the ground. He was crouching on the floor of his kitchen, eight innocent teens, who he had almost killed, surrounding him. He was burdened by the faces of those who he saw die back at Camp. Some he knew, some he didn't, but all of them were burned into his mind. He refused to cry, however. He had to remain strong; if not for himself, but for the hope that he could return to earth, and see his remaining friends.

Ruby surprised her fellow Beacon students by walking up to Percy, crouching down, and resting her hand on his shoulder. Percy had expected hostility, anger, Hades, a slap even! But no. The youngest of their group showed him kindness, not pity, which he hated getting, but just an understanding kindness. "Percy? Are you okay?". Her voice was filled with concern.

Trying to keep his emotions in check, he ground out, "No. I'm not. I just watched dozens of my friends and family get killed right in front of my eyes by those shadow creatures. They were torn to pieces, and I was too weak to stop it. They all looked to me for help and guidance, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help them.".

The others looked at each other, shocked. Was he telling them the truth? Could he have just had a form of PTSD, and didn't know how to cope? Weiss spoke up, softly asking, "Then why did you attack us?". Percy cringed slightly,.

Taking a deep breath, Percy took a minute to compose himself. Finally feeling confident that he wouldn't break down, Percy continued, "It wasn't just my friends and family that were killed.", he trailed off mystically.

Blake's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you weren't married were you?". Everyone took a quick glance at het, before returning their gaze to Percy.

Percy let out a dark laugh. "Heh, I wish we were. But no, I wasn't.", he faltered for a moment, but continued regardless. "No, my girlfriend, of six years, was killed. She was my best friend, and we went through hell for each other.", lowering his voice, Percy mumbled to himself "both figuratively, and literally.". Only the heightened hearing of Blake caught what he said.

"The reason I attacked you, I guess, was that all of that had happened not two hours before I found you all. I, uh, have had some problems in the past where… people would torment me by making me think my girlfriend was in danger, often making me think she actually was; when I saw…". Percy trailed off, looking at the blonde brawler.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." Yang offered, feeling slightly sympathetic for the boy.

"Thank you. When I saw Yang, I guess I just snapped. My mind wasn't in the best of places, and I knew that my girlfriend was dead. I held her in my arms as the life left her eyes. So, when I saw Yang, I saw Annabeth, my girlfriend.". Looking towards Yang, Percy narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he was trying to look through the Mist. "You _do_ look remarkably similar to her.".

Percy didn't know why he was telling them _any_ of this. It took both Annabeth and him _months_ to open up about what happened in Tartarus, and they had had each other, then. Looking back around, he saw these teens. Many of them had faced some sort of struggle in their life, and they all seemed to accept what he was saying; they didn't disregard his claims, and they didn't express their pity.

Looking back to the silver-eyed girl, Ruby, he saw something that had been absent for much of his life: hope. A hope that things will turn out for the better, and that things weren't so bad. 'Yeah, this _definitely_ isn't Artemis. She lost faith in humanity, err males, a long time ago.' Percy thought sarcastically.

Standing back up, Percy looked out the window. It was beginning to get dark out, and he had yet to eat. Turning back to the others, he said, "Thanks for the talk. I needed that." Turning to Yang, he sheepishly said, "Sorry again about trying to kill you.".

She looked at him for a few moments, searching his sea-green orbs. She finally smiled, and punched him in the shoulder. "It's fine. You just caught me off guard, is all. Next time, I'll win.".

Rubbing the spot where Yang had punched him, he gave her his signature lopsided grin. "Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen, Xiao Long.". Smirking at one another, teams JNPR and RWBY slowly filed back out into the hall.

It was after everyone had finally left, with Percy bidding them farewell, that Percy realized he had a problem. 'What am I going to do about my door?'.

 **Ozpin POV**

Headmaster Ozpin watched his computer screen, smirking to himself. He watched as teams RWBY and JNPR made their way back to their dorms, watching their progress via the security cameras in the hallway. He couldn't be more pleased. His plan was working far better than he could have hoped.

Despite the protests of Glynda, Ozpin had placed Percy's dorm near JNPR and RWBY's dorm rooms on purpose. If he wanted Percy to trust him, he had to get him involved with those who were already loyal to him, or at least trusted him. Despite their less than pleasant first meeting, Ozpin knew that if anyone could worm their ways into the young man's head, it was his two star teams.

He wanted Percy to believe that this was a place that was positive, and that it was for the betterment of humanity and Faunus. It was that reason that he had also moved team CRDL to the opposite side of the dormitory, he didn't want the young man to pick up any bad habits, now did he?

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin placed his mug on the table. Leaning back in his chair, he let the mechanical sounds of the clock tower soothe his stressed mind. Picking up his scroll, he pulled up a secure line. The scroll rang a few times, before being picked up, and answered by a grizzled and slurred, "Yeah?".

"Qrow, I hope this isn't a bad time." Ozpin said, his implied question hanging in the air.

"It's fine Oz. I just came back from chasing down a lead. Dead end.", the drunken Huntsman replied. His tone clearly expressing his displeasure at wasting his time.

"Well, I have some news, though whether it is good or bad, I have yet to decide.". Qrow's only response being a grunt, Ozpin continued, "Two days ago, Yang, and all her friends, were attacked by a teenager whilst on a field trip. The teen managed to defeat all eight of them, and was even able to give Glynda a scare.". Ozpin reported, chuckling at the end.

"What? Is Ruby and Yang okay? Did Glynda…" he trailed off, uncomfortable with the thought of Glynda killing a teen in front of his nieces.

"Everyone is fine, Qrow. Though, Miss Xiao Long was a little sore, once she had returned to Beacon.". Qrow was confused; why did Ozpin feel the need to tell him this, whilst he was on a mission? Seemingly reading his mind, Ozpin explained, "Whilst his combat skill were exemplary, it was how he greeted Miss Rose that drew my attention. When he greeted her, he mistook her for another girl, and knelt at her feet. When I questioned him, he tried to deflect any questions away from him, that were focused on his actions. When young Ruby wrote her statement about the event, she claimed that he knelt as soon as he saw her eyes.".

His explanation was met with silence on the other end of the phone. "You think he knows about the Silver-eyed Warriors.". It wasn't a question, it was a declaration.

"More than that, I believe he was tutored by one, and knows where one lives.". Ozpin simply let his theory hang in the air.

After a long bout of silence, Qrow finally spoke. "I'm coming back. You're going to need all the help you can get.". His statement was met with a confirmation from Ozpin, and the two Huntsman ended their call.

'It would appear that the tides of war may begin to change. Though for who it will turn, I haven't the faintest idea. I can only hope that this won't end in apocalypse.'.

 **Done!**

 **I have absolutely no idea why I have suddenly had the inspiration to start cranking out chapter again; I just get all these ideas, and have to write them down!**

 **Now, I have been thinking about it for awhile, and I have begun to think that I might need a partner. Someone whom I can bounce ideas off of, and knows what the community, and the fans/readers, will enjoy. I have yet to fully decide, but it** _ **is**_ **something I have been considering. I will get back to you guys on that.**

 **Anyway, we have finally closed the book on the "Welcome to Remnant" story arc, and I feel that it has been coming along swimmingly.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed this, leave a favourite (only if you want to), and consider following the story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, don't be afraid to leave a review; I read them all, and they** _ **do**_ **help give me an idea of what you guys want.**

 **As usual, this is Canadian Admiral, signing off… for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back; and with another chapter of Remnants of the Sea! Chapter 9 to be precise.**

 **The poll for Percy's love interest is still up, so head on over and vote if you haven't already done so. When I first started the poll, I was surprised to see Neo was the first vote. I was kinda worried, wondering how I could write them together, not to mention their shipping name… Salt-water taffy? I don't know. Anyways, vote away, and maybe your ship will be reality (in the story anyway).**

 **I'm going to be accepting applications for partner-in-crime on this story for a little while longer. I will close the opportunity with the release of chapter 10 of this story. I have had surprisingly little applications. Hm, makes my job deciding easier.**

 **One last thing before I start: I have seen a couple people pointing out small flaws, either grammatical or just possible oversights. Most authors would be annoyed by such things, and would either dismiss or disregard their claims. What I see are people who have gone over my work, seen** _ **nothing**_ **that is actually bad, and want to make the story just a** _ **little**_ **bit better. I thank those who have done this, and trust me, everything will be explained in due time.**

 **Now, enough pre-amble. Time for the main event! Welcome to chapter 9 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Percy's head was trying to burn itself inside out. He had been attending Beacon Academy for a few weeks now, and, for the most part, it was pretty cool. It kind of reminded him of Camp, a little bit. They all learned their history, learned about their enemy, and sparred against one another.

Of all the classes, his combat class was the best. He got to fight people, something that he did at Camp anyway. Most of the time, 'Actually, _all_ of the time, he would be victorious. No one had come close to besting him. Many other students would watch him warily in the hallways. However, any respect he earned in sparring would instantly fly out the window, run out of campus, and jump off one of the many cliffs surrounding the school, once he was in any other class.

Due to his demigod traits, dyslexia being the most prominent factor in this, Percy couldn't learn _anything_ in the more… academic classes. History being the worst offender of this. His impairments made it _impossible_ to read. The words would swim around the page, he would get a headache, and he would eventually just give up trying to decipher it at all. Then, after he would try to pay attention to the teacher, Orblock, or Oobick, or something, he would eventually begin to fidget and get restless. His natural hyper activity made it Hades to be in class.

Thankfully, teams RWBY and JNPR would help him out later, explaining things, and helping to sort through the needlessly complex wording of the textbook. Blake seemed to be the most patient with him, never loosing her composure, and being rather understanding of his impairment. Weiss would get frustrated fairly quickly, Ruby would _try_ to explain things, she really did, but she would eventually start rambling on about something, not helping his ADHD in the slightest, Yang was no better; she would attempt to help, but would quickly sidetrack him with jokes and puns. Blake was the only one who could keep his mind from wandering, and helping him puzzle _anything_ together.

He was still rather surprised at how they welcomed him. He had tried to kill them, and they had shrugged that off, and welcomed him into their little group. There were a few of them that were a bit… hesitant to accept him. Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee being the main two. Whilst Jaune was still polite to him, he would shy away from Percy whenever he was around, or would be quick to excuse himself when they met in the hallway. Weiss, on the other hand, would be outright hostile to him at times. To be fair, he hadn't done much to remedy the situation, instead aggravating it due to his sarcastic nature, and the fact that he was a better fighter than her. That definitely irked her, though why, he didn't know.

Percy had decided that he should at least try to improve their interactions, but with her uptight mannerisms, and his general laid back nature, this seemed unlikely at best.

"Yo! Perce! You in there?". Percy snapped back to reality. Looking around briefly, Percy saw that he was in the cafeteria, eating lunch with RWBY and JNPR. "You alright over there?". Percy turned to Yang, blinking a couple times to clear his thoughts. Seeing she had his attention, Yang spoke up. "Something wrong? You've been spacing out all day.".

What she had said was true. He had been spacing out repeatedly, losing himself in his thoughts, and had been kinda just drifting around that day. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine; just haven't been sleeping well." Percy said, rubbing his eyes. Yang, and the others who had been having similar concerns, seemed to accept this and went back to their meal. Rubbing his eyes again, Percy asked, "So, what class do we have next?".

Ignoring her partner's muttering of "dolt", and other mild insults, Ruby piped up. "Oh, we have combat class next!". Percy was silently thankful. Combat class was the only class in which he excelled, apart from whenever Professor Port would bring in something for Grimm Studies. Percy wasn't too pleased when learning about the shadow beasts, apparently called Grimm. He had made a resolution to kill any Grimm that he encountered, no matter the danger. Realizing he had dazed out again, he quickly snapped his attention back to whatever Ruby was saying. "-and _that_ is why my Crescent Rose is the best type of weapon there is!".

The rest of the group groaned, seemingly used to her insistence on her scythe's superiority. "You know Ruby, as cool as it is," Percy paused, rummaging around in his pocket, and pulling out Riptide in pen form, "it still can't do this!". With a flick of his thumb, the cap flew off, and the pen began to grow into the deadly Celestial Bronze sword. Many of the other students in the cafeteria flinched and shifted away, wary of the blade.

"Peeerrrcy!" Ruby drawled, pouting all the while. "When are you going to show me how to do that. Imagine if I could turn it into a ring, or a bracelet!". The mention of her scythe being s bracelet brought back memories to his time fought during the Second Titan War. The silver bracelets with a scythe charm on them, used by spies to report back to Luke, flashed in his mind. His involuntary shudder at the memory of the war fought the eyes of the others. "Is something the matter, Percy?".

"Yeah, just imagining how terribly that could go.". At Ruby's confused face, he continued on, "I mean, really? Not only the fact that you don't wear jewelry, but I couldn't _imagine_ how helping you with magic would go.". Percy smirked as Ruby continued to pout, the rest of them laughing at her childish antics.

"But really, Perce. How does it work?" Yang asked, clearly also intrigued by the mystical weapon. "I mean, come on! You expect us to believe that you _enchanted_ it?".

"I am also quite curious at how your blade functions. It is unlike anything I have ever seen." Blake spoke up. The rest of them voiced their agreements; each one hoping that they too could have a cool concealed weapon in their arsenal.

Flashing everyone his signature grin, Percy simply replied, "I already told you guys; magic.". Everybody huffed, clearly disappointed in the lack of an explanation. "If you don't want to believe it, that's fine. However, I still have it." Percy said, his sword shrinking back into a pen with a tap of its cap.

Percy chuckled lightly at his friends' dejected faces. His humour was cut short when the school intercom sounded. "Perseus Jackson please make your way to Headmaster Ozpin's office.". Percy could hear a chorus of 'ooo's' from his fellow students. Rolling his eyes at their immaturity, though he didn't have much to say in that area, Percy stood up, bid his friends farewell, and began walking to Ozpin's tower.

Ozpin had taken the liberty of putting Percy in _every_ class possible with RWBY or JNPR. 'You would think a guy like that would be more cautious' Percy thought. 'Maybe he's just going senile.'. Chuckling to himself, he made his way into the elevator, pushed the top floor button, and waited for the coming discussion. Percy had grown wary of Ozpin. He carried himself with a disarming confidence, lulling you into an easygoing manner, and making you talk about things you wouldn't express to anyone else. 'Maybe that's just the dude's special ability; a Semblance, I think it was called?' Percy mused.

With a loud ding, the elevator doors slowly opened, revealing a dark room. The room was actually well lit, it was just rather dark due to everything being black, or some extremely dark shade of green. Looking around, Percy didn't see much in the ways of decorations or furniture. The only thing that he noticed was a large, black bird sitting on a clock gear. It watched him as he made his way into the room, it's red eyes boring into the side of his head. Shaking the bird from his thoughts, Percy looked back to the only other _human_ occupant in the room. Sitting at his desk, was the silver-haired geezer who brought him here in the first place. Walking up to the desk, Percy called out, "So, Ozzy. What do you want to talk about today?".

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Jackson; please, sit.", the Headmaster gestured towards one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Percy simply plopped down in a chair, not caring about appearances, or formality. "Mr. Jackson, it has come to my attention that there has been some… oddities during your duels against other students.". Percy knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. Yeah, the fact that he was at a school that teaches teens to kill monster for the protection of small towns, and for a nice pay cheque, definitely wasn't odd at all. Never mind the fact that each one of the students had some kind of special power, a force field protecting their bodies, and a weapon that transforms into multiple others. Yeah, _he_ was the one with odd occurrences. "During your duels, it has been noted that your Aura levels are never displayed properly. At first, it was assumed that you didn't have your Aura unlocked, but the intricate display of your Semblance proved that false. I was hoping that you could provide an answer.".

Percy smirked. It was always fun getting the stoic man to crack his unfeeling façade. "Well, Wizard of Oz, I'll explain it to you.", Percy saw Ozpin flinch at the nickname; assuming it just _really_ annoyed him, he continued on. "The sea doesn't like to be contained in your little Aura readers. The sea is a vast thing, and it is very difficult to know for sure what is going on.". Laughing internally at Ozpin's frustrated eyes, he simply stood from his chair, made his way back over to the elevator, and walked inside. "Now, I do hate to cut this short, but I have a class I must attend.".

Hitting the button, the doors closed, and the elevator carried its passenger down to the ground. There was the flapping of wings, and the crow that had previously been sitting of the gear had turned into the grizzled form of a man. He wore a dark red cape, a grey shirt, and long, black pants. In his hands he held a flask, and a large bladed object was strapped to his back. "I don't like him Oz. He knows something, and he is actively playing with you, talking just as mystically as you, and not giving away anything.". Taking a brief pause to drink from his flask, he continued on. "I mean, he was basically mocking you with that ocean spiel of his!".

Standing from his desk, he walked around it and faced his friend. "I do not see it that way, Qrow. He seems to think that he cannot be contained. It is easy to figure out that the "sea" is him, considering his Semblance, and his eyes. He also seems under the assumption that we will never be able to figure out his secrets, whatever they may be." Ozpin explained his thoughts. "And that is why I put him with your nieces' team's classes. When he first arrived here, he was cold and didn't talk to anyone. But now, he is openly discussing things with your nieces and their friends. It is my hope that they will be able to coax something from him, even unwittingly.".

Qrow groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He still wasn't too fond of Ruby being at Beacon two years early; he hadn't had enough time to teach her everything so that she was prepared, not just for being a Huntress, but for the inevitable encounters with Salem and her pawns. "Then why not just lock him up? He obviously knows more than he should about you. Hell! He called you _wizard_! Very few know the truth about you, and he should not be one of them.". Taking a quick drink once again, he stumbled backwards slightly. "For all we know, he could be an agent of Salem. Gods know she's has both the time, and the sick mind, to train a kid to do whatever she wants!".

"Enough, Qrow!" Ozpin snapped, slamming his hand down on the desk. "I am well aware of the risks involved, but I believe that this is _still_ the best possible route to take.". Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Ozpin carried on, "Now, I know that you are wary of him, but I feel that he has no malicious intent.". Pausing briefly he looked Qrow directly in the eyes, saying, "And whilst the comment on my being a wizard is unsettling, I do not believe he knows its exact significance.".

Qrow's only response was to take another swig of his flask, downing the remaining contents, and putting it back in his pocket, grumbling al the while. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would go and prepare for your duties as a teacher. I _do_ believe that you are scheduled for tomorrow's combat class." Ozpin stated teasingly. Then, seemingly as an afterthought, added "And no drinking before, or after, your classes.". Chuckling at Qrow's shocked face, he simply went back to his work on his desk, the sound of flapping wings filling the silent room.

Looking up from his work, Ozpin saw as a crow flew away, having come out of the open window it came through. 'When will he learn that I have elevators for a reason?' Ozpin thought, amused.

 **Line Break**

A loud buzz reverberated through the class, causing a few students to flinch. "The fight is over via ring-out. Perseus Jackson is the winner!" Professor Goodwitch announced. Percy flinched at the use of his full name, but didn't say anything. Looking at her class, she posed them a question, "Now, can any of you tell me where Mr. Daichi went wrong in this fight?". Many of the students did nothing, instead choosing to quietly talk amongst themselves. Only one student raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Schnee?".

"Yatsuhashi was unable to maneuver quick enough. Percy was able to avoid any of his attacks, whilst still delivering his own strikes. Percy used Yatsuhashi's size against him, his sword needing a wide space to be used effectively, but was cumbersome." Weiss stated confidently.

Although everyone had watched the short fight in awe, Weiss had been analyzing Percy. After how he had dismantled her team in Forever Fall, she was intent on finding his weakness, and a way to defeat him. From what she saw, or rather didn't see, in the fight, was an opening. Throughout the entire fight, Percy never showed a vulnerable spot, his form either absolutely perfect, or was so well hidden it was basically perfect. Seeing the fight did nothing to boost Weiss' confidence.

Helping Yatsuhashi to his feet, Percy thanked him for the fight, and went to sit down. "Mr. Jackson. I did not dismiss you yet." Professor Goodwitch said. Percy deflated slightly, but obliged anyway. He stood beside Professor Goodwitch, his stance casual and relaxed. Despite battling a second-year not minutes before, he didn't appear winded in the slightest. He held Riptide in his hand; he kept it in its sword form to deceive any of his opponents, though no one had gotten that far yet.

"We have time for one more fight. Would anyone like to volunteer to be Mr. Jackson's opponent?" Professor Goodwitch asked. No one raised their hand. Team CRDL were exchanging nervous glances, team JNPR blatantly refused, knowing full well what he was capable of, and team RWBY barely moved.

All except for one, that is.

Ruby was fidgeting nervously in her seat. She wanted to fight _so_ badly, but was, justifiably, afraid of Percy. Her decision was made for her when her fidgeting got her noticed. "Miss Rose" said the professor, eliciting a small "eep" from the young girl. "You seem anxious to fight. You may be Percy's opponent.".

In her opinion, Glynda would have preferred to have Percy not fight _at all_. However, Ozpin wanted the boy to, and had forced her hand. She had tried to pick older fighters, but _that_ didn't turn out any better, so she resigned herself to picking Ruby. Glynda much preferred to have Ruby fight whilst under _her_ supervision. She had Oobleck teaching next combat class; Glynda herself being unable to, as she had to arrange for Qrow's transfer from Signal, to Beacon, despite the fact that the infuriating man was already at the Academy. Whilst she did trust Bart, she was much more comfortable supervising Percy's fights herself.

Ruby groaned. Now that she had been called forwards, she _really_ didn't want to fight. 'I could use my Semblance, but then he will just use his, and he has that sweet sword of his, which I need to ask him about…'. Her frantic thoughts were suddenly cut off when someone tapped her on the head.

"Ruby? Are you okay, 'cuz you've kinda just been standing there staring at me for the past minute?" Percy asked, his voice laced with both concern, and mirth. Ruby looked around. In her terrified stupor, she failed to register the fact that she was now on-stage, facing Percy, and was queued up to fight. Her Aura meter was displayed upon the large monitor above the stage.

Glancing at it, she noted that Percy's Aura meter was going all squirrelly. The meter would glitch and fluctuate. It had done this for the entire fight against Yatsuhashi. Whilst Percy didn't seem too perturbed about it, it worried the rest of the class, even if they had seen it do so in previous classes. 'Why is it doing that? Academy tech _can't_ glitch; it would put the students in danger.' Ruby thought. Her thoughts were mirrored by the rest of the class. 'Could he just have so much Aura that the computer can't handle it?'. That was the only reason Ruby could think of.

"Hey, Ruby!". Ruby looked back at Percy, who was shouting to her, now on the other side of the arena. "Let's make this a little more fun. If you win, I'll make you more of my special cookies.". Ruby's eyes began to gleam, the memory of pure bliss when she ate those cookies filling her mind. "But," Ruby promptly snapped back to reality. "if I win, you and your team have to give me a tour of Vale. I _have_ only really seen the inside of an interrogation room, so far.".

Ruby whimpered slightly. The possibility of getting those cookies at the forefront of her mind. "Fine, but _I_ get to decide how many cookies I get.", she said indignantly. Ruby proceeded to tune out the protests from her team, specifically Weiss, for accepting, dragging them into the deal too.

"There will be _zero_ gambling whilst on Academy property! Now, prepare for your spar you two." Professor Goodwitch scolded. Raising her hand, she quickly brought it down, shouting "Begin!".

Ruby immediately shot forward, hoping to catch Percy off-guard. Her hopes were shattered though, when Percy quickly deflected her strike, creating small sparks between the two blades. Keeping her momentum, Ruby followed through into another slash, and another, and another. Each slash getting progressively faster. Percy refused to budge. He would either deflect her blade, or twist out of the path of her strike. This didn't faze Ruby though. The more he deflected or evaded, the more her speed and momentum grew. Soon it would get to the point where he simply couldn't dodge anymore. At least, that was the plan.

A resounding clang filled the building. Ruby had attempted to slash downwards at Percy, hopefully pushing him back slightly, or even taking a chunk out of his Aura, only for him to stop her attack dead. Ruby had been spinning and building momentum for two minutes straight, and he had simply stopped it like it was nothing more than a foam sword. The entire class was awestruck. Even Yang would have staggered a little at the powerful blow, but Percy didn't even flinch.

Smirking, Percy flicked his blade, sending Crescent Rose clattering across the floor. Ruby immediately chased after it, surging forth with her Semblance. Picking it up, she swung her scythe in a circle around herself, hoping to keep Percy away. Turning back to where he had stood, Ruby was greeted with the sight of an empty stage. Looking around frantically, she suddenly stiffened when she felt cold metal on the back of her neck. "You know, it's rude to ignore people who are only trying to have a nice conversation with you.", she heard.

Lowering her scythe, she replied, "Yeah, but that only applies in a regular conversation.". During her speech, she had slowly maneuvered the barrel of Crescent Rose so that it was aiming at Percy's feet. Firing off a round, Percy jumped back, quickly checking over his foot for bullet wounds.

"Gods, Ruby! You nearly shot my foot off!" Percy exclaimed. Ruby furrowed her brow, confused at his statement.

'Why is he freaking out? His Aura would have protected him from any harm.'. Taking a quick glance at their Aura meters, Ruby saw nothing different; her meter was around ninety percent, having been damaged slightly during their frenzy. Percy's was still normal. 'Well, it was like it was before.' Ruby mused. "What's the big deal Percy? Your Aura would've kept you safe.".

"Maybe! I don't know what your gun does." Percy cried indignantly. "The last time I fought you, you shot me with lightning! I don't know what else you can do with that!".

After his interrogation by Ozpin, Percy had been allowed to look over the statements given by all those present when he attacked RWBY and JNPR. He did feel bad, but also couldn't help to feel a little scared. He could have killed people who had done nothing but look like Annabeth. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Percy raised his sword again. In his brief period of distraction, Ruby had regained her wits, and was planning something to win. Seemingly coming to a conclusion, she raised her rifle, and began to fire hothead large caliber weapon at him. Percy managed to deflect one or two shots, but was forced to dodge the others.

'This is insane! If I get hit by one of these, I'm a goner!' Percy thought frantically. Stretching his senses out, he smiled in relief when he felt a familiar tug in his gut, and several students' water bottles exploded. The water formed a ball, and raced towards him. Once it reached him, he willed to form a wall, protecting him from the high-powered bullets of Ruby. Seemingly expecting the technique, she quickly swapped magazines, and fired again, and again. Each pull of the trigger spat forth a great ball of fire. When they would hit the shield of water, there would be a great hiss, and though the shot would be extinguished, a chunk of the shield would have evaporated. Percy tried to counteract this by continuously reforming the wall with the existing water, but was losing it fast. 'I need to keep this up long enough so that she runs out of ammo.'.

With one final round, Ruby expended her last fire-Dust round. It also conveniently evaporated the last of his water shield. Looking at Percy, Ruby could see that a light sheen of sweat coated his forehead, no doubt from his use of his Semblance. "Ready to make me some cookies, Percy?" Ruby childishly taunted. Percy raised his eyebrow in response. As Ruby loaded some lightning-Dust rounds into her Precious, she vaguely noted that Percy had raised his hand, and that his face was scrunched up in concentration. Taking aim, she fired at his chest. The shot looked like it was about to strike him, only for a water orb to form out of thin air right in front of it. Taking the hit, it charged with electricity. Swishing his hand forwards, the orb shot back at Ruby.

Colliding with her, the electricity wracked her body. Though it didn't hurt too bad, only feeling like a bad electric shock all over, the class watched as her Aura meter dropped steadily. Just as it was about to fall into the red, it stopped. Groaning, Ruby sat back up, having fallen to the ground after the impact, and looked at her Aura meter on the screen. Ruby Rose: 16%. She gawked at the screen. Percy's Aura meter was still spasming, but hers was almost gone!

Struggling to her feet she glanced up, only to see Percy standing right above her. "I do believe that this is game." Percy said. As he said this he brought his sword up, and he tapped her on the head with the flat side of his sword. The strike was hard enough that it would daze her, but it didn't hurt.

A buzzer went off as Professor Goodwitch called the match. Offering her his hand, Percy helped Ruby to her feet, and followed her back to her seat. Before Professor Goodwitch could address the class, the bell rang. As the rest of the class made their ways out of the classroom towards their dorms, being that it was the last class of the day, Percy and RWBY stayed behind, being the last people in the room. Professor Goodwitch gave them an scrutinizing look, before she too left the room. Raising his hands, and putting them behind his head, Percy smiled and said, "Now, I do believe that I get a tour of Vale?".

None of RWBY seemed to mind, apart from Weiss. Ruby simply pouted at her loss, and that she wouldn't be getting any cookies. "Relax, Ruby. I was planning on making them anyway, I just needed some things to make them properly, and I don't know where to get it in Vale." Percy revealed, smiling at the way Ruby's eyes lit up at the prospect of cookies, and by the sound of it, to Ruby, they were going to be even better than before. Clapping his hands together, he referred to the rest of Ruby's team. "Now," he started, "where is the best supermarket?".

In another area on campus, a certain Primordial watched the footage of the fight, continuously going over every frame of their battle.

 **Done! (falls asleep on keyboard)**

 **That is all I have for you today!**

 **Now, I have gained a little bit more confidence in my writing, and am happy to say that this one of my favoured chapters. I always loved Percy's sarcastic comments, and Qrow's cynical outlook on everything. I hope I can get some good encounters between the two.**

 **Anyways, like always, if you have enjoyed this story, please, leave a review, favourite it (I mean, if you** _ **want**_ **to), and follow it, so that you know when I release another couple blocks of text known as a chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It means a lot that you care so much about this story. I will also thank everyone who has favourited or followed this. It is all very appreciated.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well… I've basically given up on studying for finals at this point. Eh, I've done good so far, I should be fine… right?**

 **Anyway, we have finally made it to chapter 10! Everyone, let's hoist our glasses of milk, and blue cookies, and toast to a further 10 chapters! I thank everyone who has stayed with this since its humble beginnings, and I welcome everyone new.**

 **I have finally decided on whom will be my partner in crime on this story. I won't be naming them here and now, but rest assured, I trust that they have the mind to better this story. I trust that they will do their best to bring about the best possible story, and guide me on my path. I** _ **am**_ **still a relatively new author.**

 **Lastly, the poll is still up, but not for long! I will be closing the poll after I post Chapter 11, in which I will announce the winner. Vote now if you haven't already, and maybe, your dream will become reality (though I would wonder why you are** _ **dreaming**_ **about my fanfic). Eh, what can you do? Vote!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

A small gaggle of five teenagers were making their way through the city of Vale. Having just walked out of one of the many shops, three of the teens were talking animatedly. The teen donning a red cloak being the loudest.

"So, where you grew up, they didn't have Dust?!".

Percy winced. He had been doing his best to keep his lack of knowledge about _anything_ show, but he had no clue whether it was working or not. "Uhh, yeah. Where I lived, Dust was, erm, rather rare in my area. It was rather difficult to get our hands on any, and even then, none of the people around my age ever had access to it." Percy lied. He hoped that they would believe it, but Weiss seemed rather adept at picking out inconsistencies in his explanations, something that made Percy very nervous. "It was so bad, that I've never even handled any before.". Ruby simply gasped at him, whilst Yang just narrowed her eyes.

"Never?" Yang asked dubiously. Her piercing lilac eyes making Percy laugh nervously, rubbing the back of his head, though to the others, it was interpreted as embarrassment.

"Not really, no. I tended to have a rather nasty accident streak in my childhood. No one with any sense would let me anywhere _near_ a single speck!" Percy continued. To be fair, he hadn't lied _completely_ ; he wasn't let any where near Dust, seeing as there wasn't such a thing on Earth, and if there was, no one would dare letting him use some. The others seemed to accept this, laughing at Percy's bad childhood luck, though they didn't know the exact details, it would make for good conversation later.

Grabbing him by the arms, both Ruby and Yang began dragging Percy to the nearest Dust shop, Weiss and Blake following behind the sisters and their captive. "Okay, we are going to get you some water-Dust. With your Semblance, you'd be almost unstoppable!" Ruby exclaimed, Yang expressing her agreement.

Percy raised his eyebrow, wondering why they were doing this. He was about to express his thoughts, when Ice Princess herself did it for him. "Why are you helping him so much? He attacked us! Do you not remember that?", she asked scathingly. Percy flinched at her statement, whilst he did have similar thoughts, he was grateful that they had accepted him so readily. Percy had taken it upon himself to both repay that kindness, and to make up for his actions. Weiss shot him a glare, easily displaying her displeasure at him being with them at all.

Yang didn't take her comment too happily, though she instead chose to brush it off with her usual casual manner. "Come on, Weiss-cream. We gave _you_ a second chance after your, less than pristine, introduction to Ruby.". Yang had knew she had won when Weiss simply grumbled to herself. Grabbing Percy's arm once again, she continued to drag him off, ignoring Weiss' mumbling of "that's hardly the same". "Now, come along water-head! We need to get you some water-Dust.".

The group made their way down to the dockyard of Vale. Taking a deep breath, Percy simply soaked in the smell of the sea, letting the soothing scent take him back to a simpler time, in his mind; when the entire world was threatened by his evil grandfather, or when his great-grandmother was trying to wake up, and kill all of humanity. 'Yes. Much simpler.' Percy thought with a chuckle.

He was brought out of his his thoughts by Weiss' exclamation of "You can't prove that!".

Tuning back to his friends, he simply raised his eyebrow. Blake, seeing his questioning look simply said, "Weiss wants to spy on the arriving students.". Now Percy was really confused. Now, not only were a mass amount of students arriving in Vale, but the strict, and rule-abiding Weiss was planning on spying on them? How long had he zoned out?

"Why are so many students coming here? Did something happen?" Percy asked, doing his best not to appear _too_ clueless. If it was something minor, he could always play it off as either not knowing about it, or never being told.

The others simply gave him a confused look. "Umm, Percy? The Vytal Tournament?" Ruby tried, hoping to jumpstart his memory. Her efforts were wasted, judging by the blank look on his face, on Percy. "Have you never heard of the Vytal Tournament?".

Shaking his head, Percy simply replied, "Isolated village growing up, remember?". He looked around at the other four teens, expressions of realization crossing their faces. Ruby looked like she was about to go on a rant about said tournament, when Percy's attention was drawn to a shop down the street from them. Furrowing his eyebrows, Percy began to walk over to the shop covered in police tape. Team RWBY quickly following after him after noticing what he was looking at.

Walking up to the taped off area, Percy asked one of the two detectives standing out front. "What happened here?". The detective simply ignored him, deeming him some nosy citizen. Only after Ruby spoke up, asking the same question as Percy, did the detective give in, and explain that the shop had been robbed, and that only the shop's Dust had been stolen. The two detectives wandered around, talking to each other about who had done it.

After the two cops had walked off, Weiss and Blake began to get into a heated debate. What it was about, Percy didn't really give much thought, instead pondering about the crime itself. 'What would some use all that Dust for? From what I've seen, even a small amount of Dust is powerful; if what those cops said about this not being the first shop hit, than that means that whoever is stealing all the Dust, is definitely up to something huge.'. Percy was snapped, once more, from his thoughts by Weiss' shouting.

Then, Weiss, followed by the rest of her team, took off in a full out run after some blond guy with a monkey tail. The tail should have caught him off guard, but Percy had seen much weirder things due to monsters. Sighing, Percy chased after them. He easily caught up with them, despite their head start, due to his demigod enhancements.

Running around the corner, Percy was barely able to react in time to avoid toppling over team RWBY, as well as a ginger-haired girl. In a split second, instead of trying to slow down, Percy simply jumped over the pile of bodies, summersaulting in the air, and landing on the other side. Standing up straight, Percy watched as the monkey teen jumped onto a building, and out of sight, the detectives from before futility chasing in pursuit.

Turning back to his friends, he saw that they had managed to untangle themselves from one another. He watched as the girls stood up, apologizing to the poor girl who had been bowled over. Percy stood back, choosing to let the scene play out in front of him. The girl introduced herself as Penny, still laying on the ground. Only after Yang questioned the girl, did she get up, ninja style.

Percy narrowed his eyes. Something was off with the girl, other than her choppy speech. Her movements seemed to be too… calculated. She held herself with an unmoving posture, not even a single twitch of her muscles. Penny finally noticed Percy leaning against the wall behind her. "And what is your name?" Penny asked politely.

"Percy. Percy Jackson.", the demigod said with a nod. He knew he was being a little rude, but years of encountering disguised monsters had him a _little_ on edge. She reminded him of the monsters he would run into during quests, each one looked human, with a little help from the Mist, but each one stood out. Most just due to their bad social skills, or their overly erratic nature. Her eyes seemed to pierce him, and she seemed to be looking through his very being. 'Well, this will be interesting.' Percy thought.

 **Line Break**

Jason groaned as he sat down in one of the many chairs in the empty Senate House. Popping open his flask, he took a small swig of the Nectar that he kept on his person. He slowly felt it work it's magic, closing his cuts, and healing his more severe bruises. Sighing in relief, he began to go over the events of the past few weeks, as he had every night.

He had been at Camp Half-Blood, celebrating Percy's seventeenth birthday. Him and Piper had been dancing with one another, when, without any warning, dark shadow creatures had come from the Arena. Any campers who had been close to the Arena were immediately cut down, mobbed and mauled, or crushed. Those that had been further away had formed small groups, hoping to stave off the monsters, only to be overwhelmed. Those that had been near the dance floor had formed a defensive circle, the elder teens protecting the smaller demigods.

Jason thought that they weren't going to survive, when Percy rushed in, cutting down swathes of shadow creatures. He then proceeded to sink the entire Arena. Seems simple enough.

Jason had been distracted, tending to an injury that Piper had gotten during the battle, when he heard a cry of despair. Turning back around, he saw Annabeth, lying dead in the field, and Percy going berserk. He watched in awe as he not only stopped a second wave of shadow creatures, but forced them to retreat through the portals that they had came through.

That was the last time anyone had seen Percy. The son of Poseidon charged through one of the portals, only for it to close behind him. It took some time, but Jason had managed to gain some sense of order again. After the Hephaestus cabin had made a makeshift forge, seeing as the real one had been destroyed in the attack, what remained of the camp went into war mode. It didn't last long, however.

Only three days after the initial attack, did more portals open. The second assault went much better for Camp than before. The campers, already on high alert, formed ranks, and managed to drive back the shadow creatures. Their victory was short lived. For the next three days, the camp was besieged by the shadow creatures. Their already low numbers began to dwindle, most of the remaining few being veterans of the Titan or Giant Wars.

The campers were demoralized. They were forced to watch as their family were cut down before them. They weren't fighting for a noble cause, like defending their parents, or preventing the destruction of humanity; they were simply fighting for survival.

Though they still had a somewhat shaky relationship, to say the least, Camp Jupiter had dispatched the Fifth Cohort to aid in the defence of Camp Half-Blood. Even with their help, Jason, now leading the Greek demigods, couldn't help but to worry. Him and the cabin leaders had proposed the evacuation of Camp Half-Blood, moving their force to Camp Jupiter.

Though Chiron was against the idea, even he could see that the Camp was about to fall. It was best that he save as many people as possible. The barrier around Camp still held strong. Just like with the shadow-ravens on the first night, none of the creatures were able to pass through the protective shield, trapping them inside. The portals themselves only seemed to open inside of Camp, despite ample opportunity to surround, and simply starve the Camp.

With the reinforcements protecting the Camp, Jason had made his way to New Rome. He was there to organize the evacuation force. It took many vehicles to transport the Fifth Cohort from San Francisco to Long Island, and it would take just as many, if not more, to bring everyone back.

After explaining everything to Reyna, she had put New Rome on lockdown. She couldn't afford the same thing happening to them, but had approved of the evacuation.

The following battle had been a disaster. Despite being on guard, and expecting an attack, when the shadow monsters attacked during the evacuation, it quickly descended into chaos. Up until then, the largest creature that had attacked the camp was a giant spiny bear; imagine when, to everyone's horror, a mega-sized shadow mammoth came stomping through the portal.

The Hunters of Artemis, who had come to aid Camp, were unable to bring it down before it went trampling through the lines of demigods. Only the combined might of Thalia and Jason's lightning were able to fell the beast.

The following melee was madness, only the skill and experience of hardened soldiers kept the battle from becoming a full on rout. After arriving at Camp Jupiter, the wounded were carted off, and those whom had died of their injuries were taken away, to be prepared for their funeral. And thus was why Jason was resting in the Senate House, he needed somewhere quiet to think. They needed a plan, and they needed one fast.

Hades had Nico on house arrest, and Percy had yet to return from wherever he went. Nico had confirmed, via Iris Message, that Percy's soul had yet to arrive in the Underworld, proving that he was, at least, still alive. Despite the prayers of their children, the gods did nothing, instead opting to issue a quest. No one volunteered, and no one had the option to; defending the Camps took precedent.

Artemis was the only one doing anything. She continued to hunt with her huntresses, but they never found anything out of the ordinary, for the mythical world anyway. Standing from his seat, Jason made his way to the exit. Looking over New Rome, he wondered the same thing that many others did. 'Where are you Percy? We need you right now.'.

 **Line Break**

Percy sighed heavily. He had been searching Vale for hours. After their brief encounter with Penny, Blake and Weiss had gotten into a heated argument. They continued to argue, and argue, and hey, to spice it up, argue some more, all the while getting angrier and angrier. Everything came to head after he heard Blake scream at Weiss, despite there being several walls between them.

He opened his door, only to see Blake run past it. Confused, and deciding it was best that she let off some steam, he let her go. Making his way to the RWBY dorm, he poked his head through the, still open, door. Seeing everyone sitting on their bed, looking dejected, he lightly knocked on the door before entering. "I take it things went a little too far?" Percy asked, to no one in particular.

"Blake's a faunus. _Apparently_ , she's also a member of the White Fang!" Weiss growled, her tone growing more venomous with each word.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Percy simply leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Everyone has secrets, Weiss. Me, you, heck, even Ruby probably has some! So maybe she didn't tell you, but with your reaction, can you blame her?". When nobody answered, he went on. "Let me tell you this: just because someone has done something wrong in the past, it doesn't make them evil. I should know; I had a friend who betrayed me, tried to kill me on multiple occasions, but in the end, sacrificed himself to save our town.". Percy paused, the memory of Luke's actions saddening him. "Now, I don't know any of you guys too well, but I do know this: she wouldn't do anything without a reason. You need to decide, is what she did in the past worth despising her now? Does everything that she did as your friend become irrelevant now?". He let his words sink into the heiress. Turning around, he left the room, leaving the white clad girl in deep thought.

Shaking himself from the memory of that night, Percy strode over to the docks. Looking out over the water calmed him. He had volunteered to help search for Blake, and had decided to go off on his own. He didn't really want to be around Weiss, and Penny still made him suspicious. She seemed to be able to look at him, and know exactly what he was thinking, though she never said much to him. All she would do, whenever she would look at him, would be to just stare at him, a quizzical look on her face, as if he was a complex riddle she was attempting to solve.

'I need to be careful around her I have know idea what she can do. Why Ruby was so accepting of her, I'll never know.'. Pausing for a moment he thought, 'Well, she accepted me into their group as well. Me, their almost murderer.'. Chuckling to himself, he continued to walk, staying near the docks.

He stayed near the waterfront, letting the smell of the ocean soothe his mind. Being lost in thought, contemplating his current situation, and wondering how it was back home, Percy only noticed how dark it had gotten after a passing vehicle's lights shined in his eyes. 'Ah! Geez.' Percy thought, slightly surprised by his own lack of awareness of the time. Looking around to reorient himself, he noticed he was near some sort of storage container part of the docks.

Looking through the fence, and into the storage dock, Percy caught a glimpse of something moving atop one of the containers. Focusing on it, he could just barely make out the pale blond hair of someone. Based on the fact that they were crouching, and looked to be talking to someone, it was only fair to assume that he was up to no good.

Looking at the fence, Percy concluded that it was too high to jump, and probably not the safest, and that he probably shouldn't irk Ozpin by adding property damage to his list of crimes by cutting through the fence. Pulling a small canteen out from his pocket, Percy proceeded to unscrew its cap. Feeling a familiar tug in his gut, Percy watched as a small amount of water rose up into the air, out of the canteen. Willing it down to the ground, Percy shaped it into a small platform, before stepping onto it. Willing the water to move, he was slowly raised into the air, standing on top of the water-platform. Once he was over the fence, he jumped off his platform, mentally congratulating himself on his ingenuity. Opening the canteen once more, Percy channeled all the water back, before closing the cap.

It was at that moment that his thoughts were interrupted by the noise of several aircraft, their searchlights illuminating the entire area. Quickly running to cover, Percy peered around the corner. What greeted him was the sight of a black and grey aircraft circling around the storage area, before landing in the the main courtyard. A hatch opened, and several animal people walked out, each one of them wielding either a gun, or a sword. They began to secure towing cables, from the aircraft, onto one of the storage containers. A man in a white coat, with bright orange hair, and holding a cane, soon came out of the aircraft as well, shouting at the others to hurry.

Pulling out Riptide, Percy prepared to charge in, his usual reckless strategy of "just wing it" his plan, when Blake ran out from behind one of the shipping containers, rushed behind the orange head, and held her sword to his throat. After she removed her bow, revealing cat ears, she spoke, demanding to know why they were helping orange head, er, _Torchwick_. 'Sounds like a bad Bond villain.' Percy thought.

His thoughts were cut short by the arrival of several more aircraft, each carrying a small group of faunus warriors. Blake was surrounded, and promptly exploded.

It took Percy several seconds to realize that the explosion had come from Torchwick's cane, after seeing him fire several more exploding rounds at Blake. 'Time for the old fall back: beat the crap out of everyone.' Percy thought. Uncapping Riptide, it extended into its sword form, bronze blade glowing, and rushed in, watching as the monkey-tailed guy from a few days ago jumped off a container, and head-stomped Torchwick.

Rushing up to the nearest faunus soldier, quickly knocking him out, and proceeding to the next. They weren't too difficult to deal with. To the average person, they might have seemed skilled with a blade, but to the son of Poseidon, they were child's play. Parrying a slash, Percy swiftly brought the pommel of his sword down upon the head of his opponent, who promptly crumpled to the ground.

Taking a quick look around, he watched as the monkey faunus dealt with a large group of Torchwick's grunts. Taking the chance, Percy ran up to Torchwick, bringing his sword down in a diagonal slash. "You know, it's not nice when you take on someone when they're outnumbered. That's cheating." Percy quipped. Roman, who had previously been focused on the monkey teen, managed to bring his cane up in time to block Percy's attack.

"Great. First there was little Red, now Black and Blond, and now Blue! What's next? Someone looking like a rainbow is going to show up?". Percy raised his eyebrow; did this guy just call him blue, just because he was wearing a dark-blue shirt?

"Probably not, but one of the people in my family _is_ the goddess of rainbows." Percy replied, rapidly slashing at Torchwick. Scoffing, Torchwick didn't reply, instead opting to focus on blocking Percy's assault. Try as he might, he simply couldn't block quick enough, his Aura slowly being chipped away. "Huh, you move pretty quickly for an old guy. What's your secret?" Percy asked, his taunt having its desired effect. Torchwick's technique began to degrade. He kept trying to hit Percy when he reasonably shouldn't, each time receiving a hard hit for his sloppiness.

It wasn't until he managed to snag Riptide in his cane's handle did Torchwick get a break. Rotating his cane, wrenching Percy's sword from his hands, Torchwick proceeded to fire several explosive rounds at Percy. Quickly backing up, Percy narrowly managed to avoid the shots. Torchwick's victory was short lived, quickly being attacked by both Blake, and the monkey teen.

Retrieving his sword, Percy made his way around their fight, until he was behind Torchwick. Running up, Percy went in to finish Torchwick off with a bash to the head, only for his sword to be halted with a resounding clang. There, standing before him, was a tiny, tri-coloured girl. Shocked at her sudden appearance, Percy was unable to move in time to avoid her thin blade from slashing him across his stomach. Percy gasped at the sudden pain, and only narrowly avoided having his chest stabbed. He slashed downwards at her, only for her form to shatter, and her to be in a completely different spot. She went to stab him again, but he only managed to shift so that the girl's sword pierced his shoulder instead.

Staggering back, he raised his sword up defensively, his left arm limp from having his shoulder skewered. 'Well, that's a new one.' Percy thought. The pink, brown, and white coloured girl smiled innocently, like she handing just tried to dissect him, and bowed down low. Taking the opening, Percy tried to smack the girl, with the flat of his blade, across the head, only for her and Torchwick to shatter like glass, reappearing several yards away in a small flash of light, to which Percy instinctively closed his eyes at. Only his demigod reaction time saved him from being riddled with bullets, his canteen exploding, and forming a shield around him, as several aircraft began to fire down upon them.

'How am I going to deal with _this_ now?' Percy thought as he focused on keeping his shield intact. It wasn't until he noticed that the shooting had stopped, and that the aircraft sounded to be straining their engines, did Percy lift his shield. What he saw was something he didn't expect. There stood Penny, with several short swords attached to razor thin wires running from her back. She was walking backwards, slowly dragging the aircraft down, until she suddenly pulled, hard. The aircraft came crashing down, slamming into many shipping containers, and exploding, the engines flying around.

Now, only two airships remained, the rest having been dealt with by Penny. Percy lashed out with his water, wrapping it around one of the wings of the airship, stopping it mid-air. 'I don't have enough to bring this down! Where am I going to… oh. Duh, I'm at the docks.' Percy thought, memories of Thalia calling him a "kelp head" echoing in his mind.

Closing his eyes, Percy felt as the tug in his gut tightened. The sound of rushing water filled his ears, the others all watching in awe as the ocean water lifted into the sky, forming massive tendrils, and coiling around the aircraft. Percy moved two tendrils away from the main airframe, and guided them into the engines, which began to sputter and drown.

After the engines had been drowned, Percy began to force the water to contract, the groaning of metal resounding throughout the dock. Digging small tendrils into the aircraft, the side hatch was ripped from its hinges, and pulled out all of the aircrafts occupants. After everyone had been pulled out, Percy increased the pressure further. Without much resistance, the aircraft crumpled like a tin can, sparks flying, and metal screeching.

Letting the wreckage drop to the ground, Percy willed the water back to the ocean. Only once the adrenaline rush begin to fade did Percy begin to feel the pain of his injury. Putting his hand to his stomach, he winced in pain, feeling the blood slip through his fingers. "Percy! Blake!". Turning around, he saw Ruby running up to them. After embracing Blake, and giving her a quick look over for any wounds, before turning to Percy. "OH MY GOD! Percy!" Ruby screamed, finally seeing his stomach. "What happened?", she asked frantically.

"Eh, it's nothing. Some tri-coloured henchmen of Torchwick's. She caught me off guard, and cut me when I was distracted." Percy assured her, though it lost much of its effect due to his pale skin and wavering voice. "I'll be alright. I just need to get to the water, then I'll be all good." Percy said, slowly making his way towards the water.

"NO! You may be able to heal small scrapes and cuts, but even _your_ Semblance isn't enough; we need to get you to a hospital!" Ruby cried, on the verge of hysterics. Blake quickly made her way over to the two of them, paling at Percy's wounds.

"It's okay, guys. I'll- I'll be fine; I just need to get to the water." Percy said, his voice becoming slurred and quieter with each word. "Just need to get to the sea…". Percy's eyes began to droop, his vision blurring, and his limbs getting weaker and weaker from the blood loss. He slowly tried to stumble towards the water, but it was so far away. He could make it, he just needs to hurry before he- before he- before…

Percy slumped to the ground, the support of Ruby and Blake being the only thing keeping him from face planting. Percy was vaguely only able to make out the faintest shapes and colours around him. A splotch of red, a blank white area, and a golden yellow blob. The voices of everyone faded out, instead, replaced by a dull ringing in his ears. The last thing he registered was the sight of what appeared to be silver eyes, looking at him in a panic, before he blacked out.

 **Time Skip**

The first thing that entered Percy's mind when he woke up, was that his entire body ached. Letting out a groan, he struggled to open his eyes, only to regret it when light blinded him. Taking several moments to get used to the bright light trying to permanently blind him, he slowly opened his eyes. Slowly looking around, being careful to not hurt himself further, Percy saw that he was in some sort of hospital.

As he groaned and shifted slightly, a nurse came rushing over to his side, telling him to relax, and to not move. "Where am I?" Percy asked, his voice gravely due to his incredibly dry throat. The nurse simply replied that they were at Beacon, and left to fetch him some water. After she returned, and after Percy had downed the whole glass of water, he laid back, taking his time to sort through his memories. 'I really need to stop waking up in weird places, dazed and confused.' Percy chuckled to himself.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the medical-wing door. The nurse opened it, and in cane Headmaster Ozpin, cane and coffee mug in hand. "Well, young man. You seem to have quite the flair for dramatics." Ozpin said, taking a seat in one of the bedside chairs.

"Huh?" Percy asked in his oh so elegant way. "What are you… oh, right. You're talking about that aircraft I crushed, aren't you?". Ozpin's chuckle was all the confirmation he needed. "So, is everyone else alright?" Percy asked, slightly worried for his newfound friends.

"You don't need to worry yourself, Mr. Jackson. None of your friends were harmed, and I expect that they will be arriving as soon as they hear you are awake." Ozpin assured, causing Percy to relax that no one else was injured, but shivered at their reaction to his actions. "I must say, Mr. Jackson, I don't think I have seen anyone with as much control over water as you. You must have had a good teacher?".

Percy noticed his question, and choosing to, once again, deprive Ozpin of information, relied, "Yeah, my powers really are something, aren't they? I guess you could say they were god-given?". Percy smirked, but was disappointed when Ozpin merely chuckled lightly before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Indeed" Ozpin mused. It was at that moment that the med-wing doors flew open, and in raced team RWBY. Standing from his seat, Ozpin bid his farewell, and left his bedside, quickly being replaced by Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Weiss simply stood at the foot of Percy's bed.

"Hey guys. How's it going? You look like you've seen a ghost, or something." Percy teased. No one answered him for a second, making him slightly nervous. "I've been better, but this isn't the _worst_ I've ever-" He was cut off as Ruby latched onto him, pulling him into a hug, and burying her face into his neck. "Ow! Ow! Stab wound, remember?" Percy said, slightly louder than normal.

Quickly letting go, Ruby backed up, mumbling "sorry". Taking a moment to recompose herself she soon spoke up, "What were you thinking? Charging in, and getting stabbed.", she scolded, shaking her finger at him.

"Hey, from what I heard from the others, didn't you do the _exact_ same thing, minus the stabbing, to get into Beacon" Percy replied, mirth in his voice.

Snorting slightly, Yang looked back over to Ruby. "He's got you there, sis.". Ruby just hung her head in defeat, grumbling that she _totally_ didn't. Percy laughed at her pout, but immediately regretted it as the pain from his stomach wound flared up.

They were eventually joined by team JNPR, who came an hour, or so, later. Each one of them had some sort of gift; Ren's cookies, get well soon cards, and some blue candy. Percy relaxed, finally letting the stress of being in Remnant leave his mind, for the time being.

 **Line Break**

"I'm telling you, that kid wasn't just some nobody! He crushed a Bullhead using just his water powers!" Roman shouted into his scroll. Neo and him had been relaxing at one of his many penthouses, Neo eating her favourite ice cream, and Roman having a glass of whisky, when he had gotten a call. Picking it up revealed the caller to be his boss, a woman who scared Roman quite a lot.

After answering, she proceeded to reprimand him for his failure, threatening to burn him alive if he continued to "perform poorly". Unlike with most other people, Roman knew that she _could_ , in fact, do so, and that she _would_ do so if he didn't shape up.

"I don't care that he pulled a Bullhead out of the air, Roman. I care that you failed in stealing _anything_!" Cinder Fall said, her voice remaining unnervingly level. "Now, I want you to head over to the industrial district, and prepare for the White Fang rally." Cinder commanded.

"Will do, boss. But I'm just saying, unlike with all this girls, this guy might actually prove to be a threat if he isn't dealt with. Neo was lucky she caught him off-guard, and hurt him pretty bad whilst he was surprised. If we run into him again, he might be more than just "a minor problem"." Roman warned, Neo beaming at the praise. Cinder didn't say anything, hanging up the phone abruptly. Sighing, Roman simply muttered to himself, taking a sip of his drink.

Cinder didn't need Roman to tell her anything. She had seen the whole fight via security camera footage, and was already trying to factor this new player into her plans. 'He shouldn't be too much of a problem. Once I get the Maiden powers, he will fall, just like all the others.'. Replaying the footage again, she noticed something that shook her, if only slightly. When the teenage boy had used his powers to crush the Bullhead, his eyes had burned a fierce sea-green. Thoughts of stormy seas, and drowning in the infinite abyss of the ocean filled her mind. 'No. He's just some new student who has a powerful Semblance. Nothing more. If he becomes too much of an issue, I'll just get Adam to deal with him.'.

 **And done!**

 **So, what did you think? As a little thank you for supporting me so much, I made this one a little longer than I usually do. I try to get at least 4500+ words, and tend to lose focus if it goes much higher.**

 **So, how did you like the dock scene? When I first started this story, this was going to be the first meeting between the RWBY cast, and Percy. However, after several rewrites, I deemed that idea idiotic, and thus thought 'Maybe he arrives when Ruby first encounters Roman?', but quickly shot that down before I could become too invested in the idea. Too cliché. Thus, they meet in Forever Fall. But I digress.**

 **What did you think? I think that I did a pretty good job on the battle, but I won't know for sure until I post it.**

 **Lastly, before I go, I just want to remind everyone to vote. The poll for Percy's love interest is coming to a close, and after that, if you missed it, too bad! I won't open it again.**

 **If you liked it, feel free to favourite and follow the story (if you want). If not, feel free to explain so in a kind and friendly manner via reviews. Flames do nothing for the creative process, and only make the flamer look like a jackass, so please refrain from flaming. If you liked it, have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a review; all feedback is read.**

 **As always, this is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! The school finals are over, and now, I can write more Remnants of the Sea, indiscriminately of what I'm doing! Yay!**

 **On a different note, the poll for Percy's pairing is now over! *channeling the power of Family Feud* Now, let's see what the survey said:**

 **Ruby Rose: 21 votes**

 **Yang Xiao Long: 11 votes**

 **Pyrrha Nikos: 9 votes**

 **Weiss Schnee: 9 votes**

 **Neopolitan: 7 votes**

 **Blake Belladonna: 6 votes**

 **Cinder Fall: 5 votes**

 **Velvet Scarletina: 2 votes**

 **Other: 1 vote**

 **Emerald Sustrai and Coco Adel: 0 votes**

 **Winner: Ruby Rose!**

 **There you have it folks; Percy will be paired with Ruby in this story! Now, for those of you who worry, and I am one of them, do not fear. I won't be rushing into anything romantic, and I won't be altering my writing style, or alter my plot, just to add in romantic scenes. No need to worry.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. WE HAVE BROKE 100 FAVOURITES! It would not have come this far without you all. Thank you again, and here's to another 100!**

 **I've also been consulting with my… assistant? And I've already discussed some critical plot points; rest assured that everything will work out properly.**

 **That's enough pre-amble for now. On to the story! Enjoy, Chapter 11 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Percy laid in his bed, the three others that had been in his room finally having been removed, staring out the window. Looking up in the night sky, Percy gazed up at the moon. He did this almost every night. He would watch the moon, analyzing each and every little chunk drifting away from the main portion. 'What happened up there?' Percy thought. He would frequently ask himself this.

Rolling over, Percy glanced at the alarm clock by his bed. The clock display read "1:34 am". Groaning slightly, Percy took one last look at the lunar objects shining through his window. Reaching up, he pulled the curtains shut, shrouding the room in darkness. 'I better get some sleep. Ruby mentioned something about taking everyone on "team-building events" tomorrow, and if I know Ruby, she's going to drag me along too, and if I refuse, she's gonna get Yang to tie me up so Ruby can literally drag me along.'.

Percy shuddered at the thought. He had gotten quite close to the members of RWBY, and their sister team, JNPR. Weiss and Jaune still remained slightly hesitant around him, but seemed to finally be warming up to him; Jaune more so than Weiss. Pulling the bedcovers up, he shut his eyes, slowly drifting off into the deep recesses of sleep.

Percy stood in an alley, right outside a small shop. Confused slightly, Percy looked around, reaching into his pocket. When he felt nothing, he furrowed his brow, and began to search more furiously. He stopped as the scene shifted to inside the shop. Books filled the room; on shelves along the walls, on small stands throughout the room, and even a small pyramid of books on the ground.

In the room were three people: a black-haired man behind the counter was talking with a mint-colour haired girl. Her skin was dark, and her eyes were a vibrant red. The last person was a grey-haired teen, walking about the store, occasionally snapping a book shut after skimming it. The girl continued to question the man, and he began to grow wary. Percy narrowed his eyes; something wasn't right here.

As the teens continued to question the man, he grew more and more anxious he got, almost like a cornered animal. The grey-haired teen darkened the windows, throwing the whole room into darkness. "So, are you going to fight back?", the mint-girl asked.

The man shouted "Yes!". His fingernails grew incredibly long, sharper than a dagger. He kept up on the counter, and jumped at the mint-girl. She ducked easily, letting him sail over her, and into the striking distance of the grey-haired teen. Doing a quick shuffle forward, the teen kicked at the man.

A deafening gunshot woke Percy from his dream, the alarm clock beeping loudly. Sitting bolt-upright, Percy was panting and sweating, something that commonly happened after waking up from a demigod dream. "Great." Percy mumbled. "There's two teenage murderers running around killing book salesman.". Standing up, Percy swiftly shut off the annoyance that was his alarm, and pulled on a blue shirt and some shorts. The teachers, despite much resistance, had eventually given up on trying to get Percy to wear the school uniform. It was a lost cause.

Making his way to the door, he grabbed his school-issued scroll, and made his way out the front, heading down to the cafeteria.

As he walked across campus, he heard a great crash, an watched as something yellow flew out from the roof, spinning randomly. Opening the door revealed pure _chaos_. The tables, food, plates and cutlery, hundreds of cans of soda pop, and team JNPR, all swirling in a cyclone. The cyclone followed after a red blur, which soon revealed itself to be Ruby, who quickly got out of the way. Everything, and everyone, crashed into the wall, covering them in various foods, and staining the wall a myriad of colours.

As they slowly peeled off the wall and fell to the ground, Professor Goodwitch stormed past Percy, growling as she walked by. With a wave of her riding crop, the room swirled with the tables and benches of the cafeteria. They slowly moved back to their original positions, on the floor, where they were _supposed_ to be. "Children, please." Ms. Goodwitch said, adjusting her glasses. "Don't play with your food.". Right after saying this, Yang came crashing in through the roof, shattering the table she landed on.

Percy chuckled to himself as he saw Yang stand back up, and give a thumbs up in their general direction. "Let it go.", an man's voice said. Glancing behind him, Percy saw Ozpin. Over the course of the semester, Percy only continued to grow more wary of the old Headmaster. He spoke in riddles, and would always tell you things in the most cryptic way possible. "After all," Percy snapped out of his thoughts, tuning back in to the conversation between the two teachers. "it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin finished, walking past a blue haired boy and Sun Wukong, and out the doors.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the departing figure of the Headmaster. 'Yeah, but what are _you_ planning on using them for.' Percy wondered. As the doors closed, Percy turned back to his friends, who had begun to clean themselves off. He walked over to their table, greeting them as he did so.

 **-Line Break-**

Ozpin sat at his desk, his hands clasped in front of his face, as he watched the news. There was a report showing the killing of a bookshop owner, found dead with a gunshot wound to the head, in his own store. Sighing, he turned the report off, lightly massaging his temples. The flapping of wings drew his attention, and looking up, saw that Qrow was standing before him. "Ah, Qrow. I'm glad you came. Did you see the footage I sent you?" Ozpin asked.

Pulling his flask from his pocket, Qrow unscrewed the cap, saying, "Oz, it's basically my _job_ to send and receive messages to you.". Taking a brief pause to take a drink, he continued, "But yes. I watched the footage. What of it?" Qrow asked dismissively.

With a few taps on his keyboard, Ozpin pulled up the footage from the fight at the docks during last semester. There were several scenes playing, depicting various stages in the battle. Picking one out, he zoomed in on one in particular. The footage showed Percy, bleeding and in pain, still using his Semblance, and ripping the Bullhead apart before crushing it. Even though he had seen it all before, Qrow had to admit he was impressed.

"It's about Mr. Jackson." Ozpin began. "I take it you notice the wounds on his stomach and shoulder?". At Qrow's confirmation, he continued. "Throughout the fight, he never once showed any sign of using his Aura. Even when the mystery henchgirl of Roman cut him, his Aura never did anything to protect him from harm.". Qrow raised his eyebrow at this, silently prompting Ozpin to continue. Sighing, Ozpin elaborated. "Qrow, as a teacher, you should know this." Ozpin sighed dejectedly. "A person's Semblance cannot be used without their Aura.".

Ozpin looked at Qrow pointedly, who still didn't seem to catch on. "So the kid doesn't have Aura. So what?" Qrow asked, taking another drink from his flask. At Ozpin's frustrated glare, Qrow looked back to the footage, hoping to find what he was missing. "If he doesn't have Aura… then how did he use his Semblance?".

Ozpin relaxed slightly, pleased that he didn't have to explain _everything_ to the drunken huntsman. "It's quite simple, really. He doesn't _have_ a Semblance; he hasn't even unlocked his Aura yet." Ozpin stated. Qrow looked perplexed, and before he could voice his questions, Ozpin continued speaking. "I believe he has far more power than a common Hunter.". Ozpin then proceeded to zoom in on the footage of Percy crushing the Bullhead. He focused the screen on Percy's face, or more specifically, his eyes. As he used his powers to destroy the aircraft, his eyes burned furiously, glowing in the dark of the night.

As Qrow watched the footage, Ozpin pulled up another clip of footage. This one showed Percy and Ruby sparing in, what looked to be, Glynda's combat class. Ruby was shooting round after round of fire-Dust at a barrier made of water, seemingly being held up by Percy. After firing her last Dust round, Ruby loaded her lightning-Dust magazine, taking aim at Percy once more, who stood still with his hand outstretched. Firing, Qrow thought that the round was going to hit Percy, who did nothing to evade, only for water to form directly in front of him, protecting himself from Ruby's attack.

As he watched the footage, he faintly noticed something. It was extremely subtle, but the seasoned Hunter managed to catch on. When he order the water out of mid-air, Percy's eyes began to glow slightly. It was much fainter than the footage from the docks, but it was there. "According to Glynda, as well as all the students present at the time, when Mr. Jackson used his water powers in the Forest, they all stated that his eyes glowed violently." Ozpin informed.

"What are you thinking, Oz? That this kid is some sort of _Silver-eyed Warrior_?" Qrow asked, scoffing at the very notion.

"No, I don't believe _he_ himself is a Warrior. I believe that he is a new kind of Warrior. It would explain why he was hidden from the world, and why he would be trained by a Warrior." Ozpin explained.

"Even _if_ your mad theory is true, then why haven't we ever heard of one before? I mean, you've been around longer than _anybody_ , and you've never once heard of someone like this!" Qrow shouted, his voice slowly growing louder as he went on. "We know nothing about this kid; where he came from, anything of his past, hell, we don't even know if he even _is_ special!".

Ozpin was growing tired of Qrow's ranting. As the grizzled Huntsman paused to take a breath, Ozpin spoke up, silencing the younger man. "Qrow! I have a plan to remedy our lack of knowledge; all we need is for someone to get close to him. To earn his trust." Ozpin tried to calm the man.

"And who're you gonna get to do that? Ruby? Yang? While they both trust you, if they get close enough to him that Percy reveals some of his secrets, they aren't going to betray his trust." Qrow angrily replied, trying to shoot down Ozpin's plan.

"Your nieces were not whom I had in mind for this.". Qrow quickly caught on after seeing Ozpin's pointed stare. "I intend for _you_ to gain his trust. He is far too wary of me, and would be willing to give you a chance, seeing as you are Ruby's uncle." Ozpin explained. At Qrow's dubious expression, he continued. "I will arrange for you to be his mentor, under the guise that he is too superior in combat class for the other students to fight. You will gain his trust, and report your findings back to me." Ozpin told the astonished Huntsman.

"And what if he doesn't trust me at all?"

"That will be your problem to figure out, Qrow." Ozpin smiled. Qrow groaned, before slowly making his way to the window. He promptly turned into a crow, and flew away. 'With the Vytal Tournament, as well as Mr. Jackson, it is shaping up to be an eventful semester.' Ozpin thought, rewatching all the clips of Percy using his powers. 'Very eventful indeed.'

 **-Line Break-**

"My armies! My grand and powerful armies!" Jaune sobbed. His sentiments were met with similar groans all around the table. Percy just sat back and soaked it all in. He had played similar board games back at Camp, and while this wasn't in Ancient Greek, it didn't take long for him to understand. _Conquering Remnant_ wasn't as hard as he initially thought.

Yang just sat there, staring at the board, unable to comprehend the fact that she had lost, for the _fourth time in a row_! This last round, they had even all teamed up against Percy. Even Jaune, who had shown that he was almost skilled enough to be in a competitive league, proved no match for Percy. "Well guys, I think that's enough destroying you for now. We should probably take a break." Percy said, standing from his seat. Ruby and Jaune continued to weep, whilst Yang began to mutter curses under her breath.

After they packed up their game, they all exited the library, going for a slow stroll around the campus. The evening lit up the sky in a brilliant orange. The group chatted animatedly, not a care in the world. Percy was a little more reserved, however. He usually would also be talking quite happily, but ever since the event at Camp, Percy had become far more reserved.

As they passed by a lamppost, it's light shining, Percy noticed a large black bird sitting atop the post, looking down at them. The way it watched them, like it was far more intelligent than an average bird, unnerved Percy. As they passed beneath, the crow took flight, soaring somewhere out of sight. 'Probably just a random bird.' Percy thought. 'I mean, this world doesn't have any monsters, aside from the Grimm.'.

The group continued to walk around, the chatter slowly growing quieter and quieter. Deciding to walk one more lap around campus before turning in for the night, the group continued to stroll. As they came up to a bench, on it was a man that Percy didn't recognize. The others quickly stopped talking as they approached the man, cautiously.

It wasn't until Ruby squealed and rushed the man, did they relax slightly. "UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted, running up in a cloud of rose petals to the man. Instead of stopping, she launched herself at the man, latching onto him, and enveloping him in a hug. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for months!" Ruby cried, buzzing with excitement at seeing her uncle.

"Hey there kiddo.", the gruff man said, ruffling Ruby's hair. Looking up from the girl wrapped around him, he said, "How's it going, firecracker? Burn a part of the school down yet?". Yang just snorted, walked up, and greeted the man with a punch to the shoulder.

"What are you doing at Beacon, Qrow? I thought you had classes to teach back at Signal?" Yang asked.

"Well, I've actually been transferred to Beacon for awhile. I think Ozpin just wanted me to keep you two in line.", the now named Qrow said. "Now, who're your friends?". Zipping around, Ruby introduced everyone; first her teammates, then the members of team JNPR, and then Percy. "So, what team are you part of, kid?" Qrow asked Percy.

Percy relaxed. Though he didn't know the man personally, he trusted Ruby and Yang enough to give Qrow a chance. He seemed friendly, if a little crude. "Don't have one." Percy replied, "I joined halfway through the semester.".

Qrow just raised his eyebrow quizzically. "You musta done something pretty impressive to get in midway through the year. You fight somebody important, or something?". Qrow already knew the answers, but he had to play the part of not knowing anything about the kid.

"Well, unless you count Professor Goodwitch as "important". Other than that, no. Nobody noteworthy.". Percy smiled as his comment was met with a chorus of "hey!". None of the students mentioned anything about Percy almost gutting Yang. It probably wouldn't be in Percy's best interest to say that he almost killed the Huntsman's niece.

Qrow smiled before he began to tease Ruby and Yang. "So, either he's really good, or you all have been seriously losing your touch!". The group continued to talk with Qrow, mainly Yang and Ruby, for a little while longer. They would have kept talking had it not been for Qrow sending them back to their dorms, seeing as they had school starting back up tomorrow.

Qrow felt a little bad after they had left. He had been teaching at Beacon as a substitute for half of the semester already, but he never had a chance to talk with his nieces. Ozpin would send him on short missions, or teaching, would get in the way of him talking to the two. Speaking of which, he should probably visit Tai sometime. 'Gotta make sure he doesn't burn the cottage down, if he hasn't already.' Qrow thought to himself with a smirk.

As Qrow got up to leave, he quickly glanced up at the security camera atop a nearby lamppost. With a nod to it, he walked off to his quarters, hoping to get some sleep before teaching tomorrow.

In his office, Ozpin had watched the whole meeting. He was pleased to say that his plan was working. Qrow had played the part perfectly, something he was only slightly surprised at, seeing as how the man was drunk most of the time. Then again, if it was to ensure the safety of his nieces, or if it would strike a blow against Salem, Qrow would do whatever it takes.

 **-Time Skip-**

As the morning light filtered in through the window of Ozpin's office, the man leaned back in his chair, sipping from his second cup of hot cocoa. Though he drank coffee much more frequently, it was only because he needed the caffeine. He was roused from his drink selection as the elevator door dinged.

As the doors opened it revealed a rather haggard looking Percy. His already untameable hair was even more messy, his eyes were partly glassy, and he slouched slightly. "This better be good, Headmaster. I had a late night, and getting up even earlier than normal isn't something I want to do often." Percy mumbled as he shuffled in, plopping himself down in one of the seats in front of Ozpin's desk. "Now, what's so important that I had to get up at the crack of dawn, just to talk to you for?".

"Well, Mr Jackson. It is about your combat class." Ozpin began.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Cardin guy couldn't hold his own. He chose to fight me, and couldn't back up his boasts. Any injuries he got, he had coming." Percy said, slightly peeved at the memory of the bully.

"I did not call you here to talk about your fight with Mr. Winchester." Ozpin said, mentally amused at the thought. Percy just mumbled an "oh". "Although, your fights are what brings you here today.". At Percy's confused look, Ozpin elaborated. "It is blatantly obvious that you far surpass your peers when it comes to combat. It is for this reason that it has been decided that you are to receive a mentor.". This only confused Percy further. Why would he need a mentor if he was so good? His question was answered when Ozpin continued to speak. "You will shadow a fully trained, and experienced, Huntsman for the duration of your stay at Beacon. Whilst you are incredibly capable, your new mentor will help refine your skills, and hopefully, to expand your combat prowess.".

Ugh. Great. Now he had to tag along with either a strict, know-it-all, teacher, or some old guy pining for their glory days. "Ughhh." Percy groaned. "Fine. When will I meet my "mentor"? Just giving you a fair warning, this guy might end up smashing his head against a wall. I've been told, by some teachers before, that I am almost unteachable.". The days of being in school, before he knew he was a demigod, resounded through his mind.

Looking back on things, he had probably driven a few teachers crazy. And not "I don't want to deal with this kid anymore" kind of crazy. More of the asylum-type crazy. Good times. "So," Percy continued, "when will I meet this person?".

Ozpin chuckled lightly to himself. "Oh, he will be the teacher of your first class today.". Taking this as a dismal, Percy got up to leave, heading for the elevator. "Oh! And Mr. Jackson? Please try to refrain from… unnecessary property damage. Ms. Goodwitch is getting quite tired of having to fix the combat arena after every class with you.". Percy simply nodded his head and entered the elevator.

 **-Time Skip-**

Percy sat in the bleachers, beside him were teams RWBY and JN P R. After his _wonderful_ talk with Ozpin, Percy had shuffled to the cafeteria, where he had almost fallen asleep into his scrambled eggs if it hadn't been for the timely arrival of Yang, Nora, and Ruby. After breakfast, they had made their way to combat class, where they were all waiting for Professor Goodwitch to arrive. "Strange. Ms. Goodwitch is usually here before we are. What could be taking her so long?" Percy asked no one in particular.

As if to answer his question, the doors flew open, and in stumbled someone who was certainly not Professor Goodwitch. It was Ruby's uncle, Qrow! "Alright everyone, settle down!" the grizzled man shouted. "Now, because Glynda had other obligations, I will be teaching you today. If you have any questions, just call me over; and _please_ , don't call me "mister" or "professor". It makes me feel old.". Several student snickered at this.

Ruby and Yang were beaming in anticipation of their uncle teaching their class. "Now, I'm going to be doing things a little differently today. I'm going to call down one of you, and the rest of the class will watch." Qrow stated. Murmuring broke out amongst the crowd, only to cease once Qrow spoke up again. "Those watching the fight will be required to hand in a small report on the student's performance. Now, will Mr. Percy Jackson please come down to the stage.".

Standing from his seat, he heard the giggling of Yang and Ruby, obviously thinking that Percy stood no chance. Making his way down to the arena, Percy stood across it from Qrow. "Alright, Qrow. You ready to be humiliated in front of your class?" Percy asked mockingly, trying to rile the man up, and hopefully through him off his game.

"Heh, I guess I'll just have to beat that attitude out of you. At least I have four years to do it." Qrow shot back. Percy's eyes widened before he remembered what Ozpin said, groaning as he did so. "I take it Ozpin talked to you already, hm?" Qrow laughed at his, now, pupil's displeasure. "Well kid, whenever you're ready.".

'Let's start this off easy.' Percy thought, slowly advancing on the unmoving Huntsman. Taking a very brief glance at Qrow's stance, he noted that, whilst the man seemed relaxed and uncaring, he was actually poised to move at any moment. Deciding to take the initiative, Percy charged forwards, feinting a punch to the stomach. Qrow took the bait, going to block the punch. Percy instead spun around, swinging his leg out for a devastating spinning back kick… only for his leg to soar right over the man. Qrow used Percy's temporary unbalance to strike; shooting up, and driving his knee directly into Percy's stomach, knocking the air out of the teen.

Stumbling back slightly, Percy looked at the smug face of Qrow, hearing the sounds of Yang and Ruby's cheering from the stands. "Well, I was never really one for unarmed combat." Percy said. "Why don't we kick things up a notch?". Percy reached into his pocket, and pulled out Riptide. He didn't uncap it though, he had no clue as to what type of weapon Qrow used, and didn't want to give away _too_ much just yet.

Charging in once more, Percy threw several more punches and kicks, never hitting Qrow, who didn't even counter him. As Percy went to punch the man in the jaw, he finally reacted; moving back, slightly, and went to grab Percy's wrist, only noticing too late the smirk on Percy's face. After he had gone to grab Percy, he was taken off-guard when the boy shifted his arm down slightly, and pushing upwards, creating a nice, wide opening to exploit. Before Qrow could react, Percy had spun around, uncapping Riptide, and slashed Qrow across the ribs.

Pulling out Harbinger, Qrow was barely able to block the flurry of attacks that rained down from the teen, his Aura flaring whenever Percy's blade scored a hit, however small. To the rest of the class, it appeared as if Percy was a literal hurricane, his movements being so fast that they simply turned into a blur. The clang of metal against metal was deafening, filing the entire room with noise. Ruby and Yang watched is awe, and incredible surprise, as they saw Percy not only take on, but actually begin to beat back their seemingly invincible uncle.

Qrow was doing his best to concentrate on the fight. Unfortunately, there wasn't much for his Semblance to effect, and his Aura wouldn't last forever. 'I can't just let this kid beat me! That would ruin my reputation!' Qrow cried mentally in anguish. 'I can't beat him like this; I have to use Harbinger's other form.'. Swinging his massive blade, the resulting clash sent Qrow flying back through the air, gracefully landing on the ground, whilst Percy was sent skidding across the ground, struggling to stay standing as he did so. "Well kid, you certainly are strong, but here's where I end this." Qrow said, flicking a switch on the handle of his sword. He smirked when he heard Ruby squeal in delight, obviously excited at seeing him use Harbinger in its scythe form. 'No matter how many times she sees it, she always gets so giddy when I fight with this.' Qrow chuckled to himself.

His blade, whilst already rather large, began to grow. The blade separating into five segments, which began to curve around, making a crescent blade, with smaller red blades coming out from the inside. The handle of the weapon elongated, creating a long, eight-foot pole with which the blade attached to. Twirling it around once, he couldn't help the grin spreading across his face at all the sounds of awe coming from the class. His smile soon faltered when he looked back to Percy, who didn't seem too impressed, and wasn't even in the least bit surprised.

It didn't really shock Percy when he saw Qrow's giant great-sword turn into a giant, serrated scythe. It wasn't the first time he had seen something like that; case in point, Luke's sword, Backbiter. Admittedly, Luke's weapon shifting was much more magical, and was the result of Kronos' power, but hey, the point still remains. His fights against Kronos also provided him with a decent amount of experience against scythe-wielders, and Percy doubted that Qrow could move faster than the Titan of Time.

"Cool trick you got there." Percy said, smiling at Qrow's face. "Now, let's see how well you handle it.". Charging forwards, Percy primarily focused on stabbing techniques, now that the bulk of Qrow's weapon was on a large stick, he couldn't deflect them as easily using the blade. Qrow did block a good amount of Percy's strikes, spinning his scythe around, whilst taking a few swipes at Percy.

Qrow's technique was almost flawless; there was no wasted movement, and his attacks seemed to fly from each one to the next. 'He's basically just a more skilled, and much stronger, Ruby. Huh, he must have trained her, or something.' Percy thought. As skilled as Qrow was, he wasn't good enough; his attacks, whilst blindingly fast, needed space to work well, and Percy fought rather well up close. Plus, it also helped that Percy fought the being that controlled time, and thus, was much faster than anything Qrow could hope to achieve.

Slashing downwards at the man, Qrow managed to block Percy's strike, Riptide biting into the poll. "Well, This has been fun, but I think that that's enough for today." Percy said, smirking as Qrow struggled to keep up his guard. Pushing upwards, Percy used the guard of his sword to hook onto the poll of Harbinger, exposing Qrow's chest for attack. Giving a final shove, he leapt up, and kicked Qrow in the chest, propelling himself away from the staggering man.

Qrow was beginning to lose it. His technique was getting sloppier and sloppier, all due to the fact that he couldn't land a hit on the kid. Firing the shotgun on his weapon, it propelled him forwards, his scythe spinning in his hands, moving in to slash at Percy, who stood perfectly still.

It was then that Qrow heard the groaning of pipes, both above him, and underneath the floor. All at once, the room erupted; floorboards shot from the ground, and all the pipes overhead exploded. Water came rushing out, forming a massive barricade in front of Percy, and barring him off from any of Qrow's strikes. Quickly, and before Qrow could escape, the water circled around him, making a giant orb. 'Why didn't I ever do anything like this before?' Percy thought, looking on at his handiwork.

Qrow was trapped inside the orb. His slashes and gunshots would merely cause the surface of the water to ripple before closing back in. He couldn't push his way out, and nothing he did had any effect. He was stuck. "Alright, kid. Let me out of here!" Qrow shouted, his voice being muffled by the water.

A small hole opened up before him, not big enough to climb through, but large enough to see out of. "Soooo… does this mean that I win?" Percy asked cheekily, his signature lopsided grin adorning his face.

Yang and Ruby were in a stunned silence. Uncle Qrow had been beaten by Percy. Whilst Percy had grown to be quite a close friend, Uncle Qrow was family, and they thought that he would have laid the smackdown on Percy. Slowly, the orb of water dissipated, leaving Qrow standing in the middle of the room, his clothes wet and damp. Choosing to take pity on the man before him, Percy snapped his fingers, drying Qrow's clothes.

"Well, if anything, you're at least better than me in hand-to-hand combat." Percy said, his smile still on his face.

As the bell rang, signalling the end of class, everyone began to disperse, Percy faintly hearing Qrow mutter something about "cocky teens", and "stupid water powers". His statements only causing Percy to smile wider.

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **Sorry if not a lot happened this chapter. And I'm not sure about you guys, but something seems off in my writing for this one. I just got my wisdom teeth pulled, and I'm still a little tops turvy today. Probably why my writing is off.**

 **With regards to the pairing, again, do not worry. I have it under control, and the story won't drastically shift gears to accommodate this; I have a way to work it into the story, later on, so that it won't feel forced. To be honest though, I'm not really surprised that Ruby won. She's the main character, and from what I've seen, whenever a crossover I'd written, the two main characters will either: A) Get together, or B) Become the best of friends. There's also the ones where the two main characters despise each other, and end up on opposite sides.**

 **As a little bit of a teaser, next chapter will have Percy finally unlocking his Aura! Who will unlock it? Why now? Who knows? (I do, as well as my assistant).**

 **Did you enjoy? Consider following the story, or favourite it. Have any questions, comments, or concerns with, or about, the story? Leave a review; I try my best to respond to each question, or I will address it in the next chapter. All reviews are read.**

 **Well, that's all I have for you today.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! And I bring with me Chapter 12 of Remnants of the Sea, kicking and screaming.**

 **This chapter took a lot of time to write, meaning I rewrote it several times. It also doesn't help that I spent a good amount of my time watching volume 2 of RWBY over and over again. You know, for… research?**

 **Oh yeah, I received an anonymous review last chapter, complaining that I paired Percy with "the most uninteresting character in the series". I would like to take this time to remind you that his pairing was determined by the fans, via poll. I didn't make the decision; everyone else did. Also, if it bothers you so much, why not just stop reading? But hey, that's just** _ **my**_ **thoughts.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and that this chapter isn't as terrible as I think it might be.**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Qrow stormed into Ozpin's office, for once using the elevator. "I don't get it, Oz! Nothing I do has any effect on the kid! Anything I put him through, he just shakes off!". Though Ozpin was amused at his colleague's distress, the fact that he wasn't having any effect on Percy was… interesting.

"Qrow, as entertaining as your attitude is, surely you are exaggerating?" Ozpin said, hoping that Qrow _was_ blowing this out of proportion.

"Hm, let's see. I had the kid run twenty laps around campus, and he barely broke a sweat, I had him try to dodge me firing rubber bullets from Harbinger, and he would catch them! And with everything I do, he is simply just asking like he always does, he never falters!". Taking a breath, Qrow dropped himself into a chair in front of Ozpin's desk. "And to top it off, he's no closer to trusting me with any of his secrets than when we first met!".

Qrow slouched in his chair, seemingly giving up, taking large gulps from his flask. "I do not believe that is true, Qrow." Ozpin said, cryptically. At Qrow's quirked eyebrow, Ozpin elaborated, "You said he was quite talkative during your training, correct?". At Qrow's nod of his head, Ozpin continued. "Well, during your first meeting, Percy was quite reserved whilst talking with you. He didn't say much, and let the others do most of the talking. His casual demeanour shows that he is warming up to you.".

"Even so, at this rate, he'll have graduated by the time he opens up." Qrow said, frustrated.

Ozpin had similar concerns. Percy had shown to be quite wary of the teachers, and didn't seem to trust many people in general. The worst part of this whole situation, was that there was almost no way to speed up the process. The few options that _could_ being rather risky. As the two men sat in silence, an idea popped into the Headmaster's mind. "Qrow, does Percy still not have his Aura?", the older man inquired.

"Nope. He hasn't showed any signs of having it, or that it has unlocked by itself." Qrow responded.

"Then I may have an idea to expedite your mission.". At Qrow's confused face, Ozpin explained his plan. "Qrow, we could have you unlock his Aura. It might just push him in the right direction to help you in our goals.".

Qrow was rather surprised, but he had to admit, it was a reasonable approach to things. It could get the kid to open up, and wouldn't require anything strenuous on Qrow, only a slight headache after. "Well Oz, I'll give it a try. I'll talk to you after I'm done, tomorrow." Qrow said, standing from his seat and exiting the office.

Ozpin smiled to himself, pleased to finally be getting somewhere, with regards to the young man. A quick glance at all the paperwork on his desk promptly removed his smile.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy had seen many things in his life: gods, hell, super hell, monsters of varying varieties, embodiments of the world, and multiple other things after coming to Remnant. However, a giant flying battleship, capable of turning towns into dust, was certainly a new one. "Hey Weiss. You seem to be the resident historian. How long has the kingdom had those." Percy said, pointing to the huge ship landing at Beacon's Air Dock.

His legitimate question was answered by a groan, and Weiss calling him a moron. "Vale hasn't had battleships since the Great War. No kingdom has, other than Atlas.". Looking at Percy, she scowled, asking, "Weren't you paying _any_ attention in history class?".

"Not really, no." Percy replied with a shrug. "The ADHD makes it kinda difficult.". Weiss walked off, her face showing her annoyance. Looking at the rest of team RWBY, Percy was amused by their expressions: Ruby was gushing over all the weapons that would be on the ship, Yang was desperately trying to keep her younger sister from running off and attempting to board the _military_ ship. However, there was one person who was noticeably absent. "Hey guys, where is Blake?". His question garnered some nervous glances amongst the team, but no one seemed too forthcoming with details.

"She's… taking a cat nap?" Yang said. Percy couldn't tell if she was making a pun, as she was oh so prone to doing, or just lying.

Percy narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. They all looked rather nervous, and seemed to be desperately hoping that he would accept their answer. They were acting rather strange today. 'Well, at least stranger than normal.' Percy thought.

As Percy was about to call them out on it, he was interrupted by the voice of his "mentor". "Hey! Water-boy!". Turning in the direction of his voice, they watched as Qrow sauntered up to their group. Percy hated it when Qrow called him that. Though he had been called the same thing hundreds of times back at Camp, back then it was by family. Looking at his nieces, he greeted them as well. "Hey there, kiddo. How have you and Firecracker been?".

The two huntresses then began to go on a rant about what they had done since the last time they'd seen their uncle. After they had finished, and once Qrow was done talking, Percy spoke up. "What do you want, Qrow? You said I could have the day off, after we finished yesterday's session.". Though Percy wasn't overly fond of the grizzled Huntsman, he did respect him. However, Percy was sick of Qrow trying to run him ragged, after he had beaten him in class.

"What, I can't talk to my nieces, whom you always hang around with? Why do you think that I always want to talk to you?" Qrow responded, smirking at the frustrated look on Percy's face.

"The fact that you called out to me, before them, says otherwise. Not to mention the fact that you used that nickname to get my attention." Percy scowled. His scowl only deepened when Qrow smirked at his reaction.

Chuckling at Percy's despair, Qrow conceded. "Well, you're not entirely wrong. I did need to talk to you, and given that you are friends with my nieces, this may just save your life.". Percy honestly couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. Though, given how prone to fighting the two were, he wouldn't put it past Qrow to actually be serious. "Come on, grasshopper. This shouldn't take long." Qrow said, walking away. "See ya, kiddos.", he called back, waving his hand lackadaisically.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Percy said to Yang and Ruby, before running to catch up to Qrow.

As the two watched Qrow and Percy walk off, Ruby's scroll beeped. Taking it out of her pocket, Ruby read the message sent from Weiss, out loud so that Yang would know what it said. "Blake and I are ready. Hurry and get back to the dorm.". Looking at one another, the two sisters nodded before racing away.

"So bird-man, what was so important that you had to drag me away, on my day off no less?" Percy asked, smiling at seeing the slight anger caused by Qrow's new nickname. 'Revenge.' Percy thought happily to himself.

"Well, I've noticed that you tend to get injured quite frequently. I'm hoping to change that." Qrow replied, a hint of anger shining through in his voice. Qrow had to fight himself from snickering at Percy's declaration of his explanation being "not ominous at all". 'Kinda reminds me of how I was in Beacon.' Qrow mused to himself.

"So, how are you going to rectify this oversight, Qrow? It clearly isn't anything to do with technique, as our fight proves that I can beat you. So what is the plan?" Percy said, trying to get a rise from the older man.

He was slightly saddened when Qrow didn't take the bait. Qrow simply replied with a single word. "Aura.". Percy instantly tensed. He had done as good a job as possible at keeping the fact he didn't have an Aura a secret. If anyone figured it out, it could lead to more questions; questions he couldn't answer. "You don't have an Aura, and because of that, you keep getting hurt whenever you fight.".

Well, that's that, then. Percy's senses began to kick into overdrive; searching the surrounding area for possible exploits, analyzing Qrow to gauge his threat, and everything in between. "So? What are you gonna do about it? I've done just fine without it." Percy said, slowly reaching into his pocket.

"Simple. I'm going to unlock your Aura.". Percy abruptly halted in his tracks. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "That's why I brought you here." Qrow said, gesturing to their surroundings.

Looking around, Percy only just realized that Qrow had lead them to a secluded garden. Relaxing slightly, Percy turned back to Qrow, asking, "So how does this work? Do we have to perform some rain dance? Cast some magic fishbones, or something?" Percy asked, feigning his usual confidence, but on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. Is it even possible for him to have an Aura? How could he have an Aura, if he wasn't from this world? Would it hurt? All these questions flashed through his mind in a fraction of a second.

Of all of them, the one that Percy was the least concerned with was, oddly, the last one. After suffering the pains of both Tartarus, and taking a dip in the River Styx, Percy doubted that anything could hurt quite as much as either. That didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't bothered by being hurt, far from it, he just didn't think that it would be _too_ bad.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Percy was shaken from his thoughts by Qrow. "Hey, it's going to be fine.". Percy was still unconvinced. Seeing his dubious expression, Qrow added with a smirk, "Besides, once you get it, I'll be able to rough you up without any concern.".

His remark had the desired effect. Scoffing slightly, a smile forming on his face, Percy responded, "Like that'll ever happen, old man.". Taking a deep breath, and trying to shake off his nerves, Percy looked back to Qrow. "Alright, I'm ready.".

 **-Line Break-**

"Yes! I know! We were late! Now please, can we just go over the plan?", an exasperated Ruby said, having just finished putting her cloak back over her new outfit.

Weiss decided it was probably going to be easier to just let her partner's childish nature go. "Fine," she huffed, "You and I will head to the CCT. Once we get there, we'll check the SDC records for recent robberies and inconsistencies. Since I am a Schnee, it shouldn't be any trouble." Weiss concluded, pleased with her role in their plan.

"I'll be checking in with my friend on the shadier side of Vale. He's bound to know _something_ about Torchwick's whereabouts." Yang claimed. Though she was confident that Junior would talk, she wasn't too sure whether or not it would be after beating it out of him.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to recruit members, and to hand out orders. If I can get in, I should be able to find out what they are planning.".

As they were about to head out, they were interrupted by a voice from their window. "Wrong. If _we_ can get in.".

Their entire group jumped in surprise. Looking back over to their dorm window, they watched as Sun Wukong jumped in, having previously been hanging by his tail, onto something out of sight, upside down. "Sun! What are you doing here?" Blake shouted.

"Well, you've been acting even weirder than normal. I decided I would check on you, but figured out that it had something to do with that Torchwick guy, especially after you seemed rather excited to get out of classes today. You're usually rather fond of some of them." Sun trailed off, having realized he had been rambling, and that RWBY was staring at him. "So, I brought Neptune along.".

All of team RWBY promptly stuck their heads out their window, only to see Neptune standing on a ledge nonchalantly. "Sup?".

Ruby was the one to voice the question on everyone's mind. "How did you even get up here?".

Neptune simply responded with a shrug. "I have my ways.". His confident smile faltered briefly as he asked them, "Seriously though, can I come in? We're _really_ high up.". The group shrugged and let him in, Sun snickering at his friend's mild distress.

After recomposing themselves, Ruby went over their plans again with their new additions. After she had finished, she turned to the blonde faunus. "Okay, Sun. You will go with Blake to the White Fang meeting. Just be sure to follow her lead. You kinda stand out." Ruby said, gesturing to his attire. "Neptune? You'll head with Yang since she has no one else.".

Weiss looked like she was about to protest their partner arrangement, when there was a knock on the door. Their group exchanged confused glances with one another. "Expecting anyone?" Sun asked.

His question was met with confused shakes of heads. "Only one way to find out, I guess." Yang said, making her way to the door.

Throwing the door open, they were greeted by the sight of Percy leaning against the doorframe. "Trying to get rid of me so soon? Quite frankly, I'm hurt, you guys." Percy cried dramatically, throwing his arm over his head, feigning emotional distress. "You guys can't count me out _that_ easily. I'm coming with you." Percy said, walking into the room.

"Great. It's just like initiation," Yang muttered. "people keep showing up without any warning.".

Those gathered just accepted that Percy would be coming. They had learned that he could be even more stubborn than Yang was. "Ugh, fine." Ruby sighed. "You can go with Blake and Sun. They may need backup.".

"Actually, Ruby. Maybe he should go with you and Weiss." Blake spoke up.

"What? Why?"

"Well, as you should know, faunus have enhanced senses, including _smell_.". At everyone's confused looks, Blake sighed before continuing to make her point. "Other than smelling human, Percy also smells like the sea. Those on guard will take notice of him long before he has a chance to help.".

"Yeah dude. You smell like you've lived your entire life in the ocean! What is with that?" Sun exclaimed. The others were looking at Percy, Blake, and Sun strangely, and they all took a step back. Percy just laughed nervously, not sure how to play it off.

"Then I guess I'll head out with Weiss and Ruby then?" Percy asked, hoping to change the topic. "Besides, you're heading to the CCT, right?". At their confirmation, Percy continued. "I wanted to head to the Tower ever since I head about it. I've never seen one before.". The others just accepted it. Besides, it was probably for the best. After all, Yang's motorcycle couldn't seat more than two people.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Huh. For some reason, I thought it would look much more grandiose up close.".

Percy's comment was met with vast displeasure on Ruby's part. Weiss was also rather annoyed, but had come to the understanding that very little impressed Percy, architecturally. 'If he came from a small village, this should be jaw dropping!' Weiss thought. The only thing that Percy seemed to be amazed at was the technology; but even that he was still somewhat hesitant around. "Hmph. If this doesn't impress you, you should see the one in Atlas.".

"Oo! Oo! That was the first one, right?" Ruby asked, bouncing along in excitement.

"Correct. The Atlas Tower was the first to be built, followed by the construction of the other Towers in Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo." Weiss explained.

"Heh. Nerd." Percy snickered.

His statement was followed by Ruby. "Oo. Look at me, my name's Weiss. I know facts. I'm rich." Ruby deadpanned, shortly before snickering. Percy tried to suppress his laughs, but his efforts were in vain after seeing the annoyed scowl on Weiss' face.

"Ugh, you are both pests!" Weiss scoffed. Her claim only causing her companions to snicker further. "We could have easily made this call from the library, we're only here because Ruby wouldn't stop pleading to come here.".

At hearing this, Percy looked over at his red-headed friend with a "really?" look. Ruby was easily able to tell what he was thinking, just by looking at the expression on his face. "What? It's so _cool_! How can we _not_ go? Here! Take my picture with it.". Ruby then pulled her scroll out from her pocket.

As she brought it out, she fumbled with it in her hands. As it began to fall away from her, she attempted to lunge forwards in order to grab her scroll, only for her hand to knock it away. Bouncing off the ground, it finally came to a rest at the feet of an orange-haired girl. "Oh.". Crouching down, she picked it up, and held it out to Ruby. "You appeared to have dropped this.".

As they looked at her, their group recognized her immediately. Weiss was impassive, whilst Percy groaned internally. "Penny?" Ruby asked incredulously. Penny stammered an excuse before quickly walking away. Turning around, Ruby quickly called out to Percy and Weiss, "You guys go and make your call. I'll meet up with you later!". Ruby then ran off to catch up with Penny.

Weiss tried to call out to Ruby, only to sigh in defeat as the red-headed reaper raced off. "So, did this always happen _before_ I joined your group, or is this a recent behaviour?" Percy asked jokingly. Weiss' response was just a scoff, and her telling Percy to follow her. Doing as she said, Percy followed her inside the Tower, and towards the elevator. Looking around at all the lights of the room, and at the weird glowing rings of the floor, Percy couldn't help but notice one thing. "So, do all the towers have green lights, or is it just because Ozpin seems fond of the colour?".

"No, Percy. Green is the national colour of Vale.", an exasperated Weiss answered. "And before you ask, Vacuo' is orange, Mistral's is blue, and Atlas' is white." Weiss finished, trying to suppress her mild frustration. Sure, Percy was going to ask that, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed by her calling him out on it.

"Explains why you wear white all the time." Percy muttered. If Weiss heard him, she didn't show any acknowledgement. As the two got in the elevator, and Weiss instructed the computer to take them to the communication room, she pulled out her scroll after it asked for "confirmation". "Do you guys just not have buttons?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"If you make one more snarky comment, I'm going to freeze you in a block of ice!" Weiss threatened.

Her threat caused Percy to shudder. He remembered when Khione froze him and the rest of the Argo II, minus Piper. As the elevator doors opened, Percy spoke up. "Yeah…" he began, "I've been there, done that, and I don't particularly want to go through it again, so I'll just wait here while you make your call.".

"Hmph. Smart decision." Weiss said, walking off. Percy just stood beside the elevator doors, looking around the room. It was filled with small computer monitors; most were empty, but there were a few that had students at them, each one making a call to wherever. As Weiss walked up to a desk looking thing, a hologram of a secretary appeared. Weiss then began to talk with it, before the holo-secretary directed her to a random terminal.

As Percy stood there, his ADHD began to make its presence known, causing him to fidget and shuffle in place. He twirled Riptide, in pen form, in his fingers, but nothing he did distracted him for long. 'Screw it. I'm gonna go and see what's taking Weiss so long.' Percy thought.

Walking over to the snowy coloured heiress, Percy only caught the tail end of their conversation. "Are you sure that you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?", the secretary asked, the SDC logo spinning in the background.

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss replied, trying to hide her wince. The secretary didn't seem to have caught her slip-up, but Percy had. The two women bid one another farewell, and the SDC secretary's image quickly faded from the screen, leaving in her place Weiss' reflection.

In the reflection, Percy watched as Weiss' face fell. Her fake smile dropped, and a sad frown adorned her face, never noticing that Percy was standing behind her. Percy couldn't help but to feel slightly sympathetic. If there was anyone who had a difficult family life, it was Percy, so he knew what would be going through her mind. "Tough relationship with your family, huh? Gods, I know what that's like." Percy spoke, startling Weiss.

Rounding on him, she stood from her seat, and jabbed a finger in his chest. "How can you possibly know _anything_ about what my family is like? You come from a random village, with absolutely no clue about the outside world. You don't know anything!", she shouted, repeatedly poking him angrily.

Instead of getting angry, which was what she was hoping for, Percy's eyes softened. Yes, she was trying to anger him, but Percy knew that that was only because she was trying to cover up her feelings towards her family. "I know that your parents must have been distant, and that your home life would have been hell." Percy said calmly, slightly taking Weiss aback at the accurate, yet vague, description. "Let me guess, your father only cared about the company, neglecting you and your siblings. The only time that he would show that he "cared" was when he could either use you to improve his situation, or to showcase you for the same result. The only time that he would spend time with you was when you would do his bidding, or when he wanted you to follow in his footsteps.".

Weiss was aghast. How did he know so much? Especially if he didn't come from a high-class family? "W-w-wha? H-how?", she stuttered out, unable to comprehend the teen before her.

Percy simply smiled sadly. "I told you; I also had a… rough childhood, to at the least. It only got worse as I got older.". Percy stopped. He looked up before shrugging. "Anyways, I don't know the specifics of your relationship with them, but if I could give you some advice? Don't take your family for granted. Even if you have a rocky relationship with them now, it would be best if you could push through that. I have a large family, and _many_ cousins, and we would all die for one another.". Percy paused slightly, his eyes growing ever sadder as he stared off. "Well, I _had_ a large family.". Shaking himself from his dark thoughts, Percy tried his best to perk up. "Anyway, we should probably try to round up with the others." Percy said, making his way back to the elevator.

Weiss just watched him go, stuck in her spot by his words. Whilst she didn't have the _greatest_ relationship with her brother, she still loved him. Winter even more so. 'Maybe what he was saying wouldn't be so bad after all?' Weiss mused to herself.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Percy calling back to her, him standing in the elevator. "Hey, Ice Queen! You coming, or what?".

She shook herself from her mind, before walking over to where Percy stood. "Of course! I was simply trying to figure out when you got so philosophical.", she claimed. "And stop calling me "Ice Queen"!".

As the doors closed, Percy simply chuckled to himself. "Yeah. Right.".

 **-Time Skip-**

"Blake! We're in position!" Weiss shouted out, her voice transmitting through her scroll. Percy watched as Weiss jumped from the overpass, down onto the freeway below. "Come on, Percy!".

"Heh. Whatever." Percy huffed. He unscrewed the cap on his new canteen, and channeled water out of it, willing it to make a small platform for him. Stepping onto it, he looked down, only to see the giant mech-suit slip and fall off the highway, due to the ice that Weiss created on the freeway. Guiding the water down to the street below, Percy jumped off and landed beside Ruby. "Need some help, milady?" Percy asked sarcastically, drawing Riptide.

The two of them were shortly joined by the rest of team RWBY. As the mech-suit approached, Ruby began to shout out orders. "Freezerburn!". Blake and Ruby leapt backwards, whilst Percy dove and rolled to the side. Yang jumped into the air as Weiss created more ice, coating a wide circle of ground around them. As Yang fell back to the ground, she shot a fire-Dust round into the ice patch, evaporating it, and causing a thick mist to blanket the area.

Percy was able to see perfectly fine. Well, it wasn't so much sight, as it was his powers. He could sense all of the mist in the area, and was able to tell where the mech-suit was due to the absence in mist in a certain area. Percy tried to work the mist into the mech's gears and joints, then freezing the mist, but the power of the mech was too great for his plan. Percy's battle senses were working in overdrive as they tracked the laser sights that were searching for them. He watched as Torchwick fired several plasma blasts at the speeding figures of his friends. 'We need to take out those scanners!' Percy thought.

His thoughts were almost immediately answered as Ruby called out, "Checkmate!". Blake and Weiss charged in together. They both took several swipes at the mech, causing it to back up. Weiss took her chance and was able to stab the forward scanner, disabling it. In response to the damage, Roman tried to stomp on Blake, before firing dozens of missiles at the pair after Blake dodged with the help of Weiss' glyphs. Percy decided to join the fight, forming ice blocks in the path of incoming missiles. Despite his efforts, Percy was unable to stop them all, causing Weiss to be hit.

Her Aura thankfully protected her from harm, but seeing his friends almost getting hurt, Percy chose that moment to strike. Roman fired dozens of rockets from the shoulders of the battle suit, all aimed at Blake. Forming ice over the rockets, Percy stopped them midair, and turned them so that they were facing Roman. "Let's see how you like it!" Percy called as he released his control over the missiles.

They sped forwards, slamming into the mech from every direction. A massive fireball shrouded it from view. RWBY regrouped beside Blake, waiting to spring into action again, if necessary. When the smoke had cleared, the sight that befell them was that of a broken machine. Its body was blackened, and was smoking. Half of one of its gun-arms was completely blown apart, leaving a sparking mess of wires. Many of the hydraulics for its limbs were smashed beyond repair. Despite this, it still attempted to rise.

The loud groaning of metal pierced through the air. The mech stopped, before it promptly collapsed, sprawling across the ground with a great crash. As the dust settled, a hatch opened up on the back of the mech. Climbing out from it, a coughing and battered Roman Torchwick lifted himself from the mangled battle suit. "Seriously? Do you know how much these things cost?" Roman asked, coughing all the while.

"Cost? You probably stole it anyway." Percy replied. As he looked over at Blake, she nodded her head, confirming his statement.

"Well yeah, but it's the principle of the matter." Roman said flippantly.

"We're bringing you in, Roman! You can either surrender, or we can beat you unconscious, then drag your body to the police." Yang offered. Percy personally thought that she was hoping that he wouldn't give up.

"Well, I would love to ladies, but I have an important appointment that I need to attend. Besides, even if you did knock me out, I have a card up my sleeve." Roman stated cockily.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Blake asked angrily, tired of Roman's attitude.

"She's right behind you."

A blur of pink, white, and brown, attacked RWBY. Her parasol being used as a means of defence against any retaliation, and her sword was drawn, slashing at them with a deadly flourish. In her hand, she also held Roman's cane, Melodic Cudgel. Kicking off Yang, Neo landed in front of Roman, bowing to them. She rose from her bow and handed Roman his weapon, never taking her heterochromatic eyes off their group.

As he stared into those eyes, Percy began to shake. Not only did he remember their previous encounter, but she just attacked the few friends he had in this new world. Sure, they weren't seriously harmed, but her actions would not be stood for. As she finally noticed Percy, fear briefly flashed over her face, before she regained her confidence.

Percy surged forwards, ignoring the cries of his friends to wait. Bring his sword down in a flurry of slashes, Neo was quickly out on the defensive. Roman tried to intervene, but his strikes were easily intercepted, before Percy yanked Roman's cane towards himself. Grabbing Roman's forearm, he twisted it sharply, causing a cry of pain, before Percy slammed his own forearm into the older man's elbow, eliciting a sharp, wet, snap. Roman screamed in pain, dropping to the ground, as well as also dropping his cane, and attempted to crawl away.

Percy followed, his sight narrowing, and his rage taking control. He advanced on the broken man, intent on finishing the job. He was brought out of his fury after he heard somebody whistle sharply. Turning around, he was met with the sight of Neo pointing Melodic Cudgel at his chest, before firing, point blank. Flying back several yards, Percy cane to a rolling stop, his clothes a burnt and smoking mess. He attempted to rise, but his strength was fading fast. The last thing he saw, before unconsciousness took him, was Neo crouching beside Roman, and the two teleporting away in a flash.

 **-Line Break-**

Blake watched as Percy charged forwards, his eyes glowing venomously. Their pride had definitely taken a beating from the sneak attack by Roman's henchman. His sword large clashed with the thin blade of the tri-coloured girl, sparks showering around them. Percy was moving so fast, his attacks looked as if they were blurring together into a whirlwind of metal.

They watched helplessly as Roman tried to join the fight. "We have to help him!" Ruby shouted, raising the barrel of Crescent Rose to point at the two criminals.

She took aim, and was about to pull the trigger when Weiss shouted. "Wait! You could hit Percy!". Ruby didn't move at first, continuing to line up her shot. After several seconds, she lowered her weapon, and an angry scowl on her face. She wasn't angry at Weiss, she was angry because she was forced to watch as her friend fought two criminals by himself. She aimed her rifle behind herself, and chambered the next round. She was about to fire, and help Percy, when a loud snap, followed by a scream ripped through the air.

Focusing back on Percy, Blake watched as Roman dropped to the ground, his arm bent at an unnatural angle, his Aura flashing orange before it quickly shattered. The entirety of RWBY was in shock. Other than when they had first met, Percy had never shown any bloodlust when fighting. As Roman tried to crawl away, gasping in pain whenever he would bump his injured arm. "Please!", he pleaded. "I give up, just don't hurt me anymore.".

It was almost sad, seeing someone who had stood so proud and confident before them, reduced to a broken heap. Percy made no acknowledgment of Roman's pleas, instead slowly walking towards the man, his sword poised to strike. "Percy! Stop!" Ruby cried out.

Her shouts her in vain, as just like with Roman, Percy showed no signs that he heard or acknowledged her cries. Their gazes were drawn back to their friend as the tri-coloured girl reappeared behind Percy, picked up Roman's cane, and whistled sharply. This seemed to snap Percy's attention away from Torchwick, as he turned to face the girl once more. Before anyone could do anything, she pulled the trigger, and a fire-Dust round exploded as it collided with Percy, sending the teen flying back.

He landed on the ground, rolling a few feet, before finally coming to a stop. He struggled to rise for a moment, before falling back to the ground. In those few moments of reprieve, the tri-coloured girl picked up Roman slightly. Before the two of them flashed away, leaving nothing behind but the smoking hunk of steel of the Paladin.

"Percy!" Ruby cried, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. As their group rushed forwards, they came to a stop beside the crumpled form of their sea-green eyed friend. Ruby was beginning to panic, as was Weiss, whilst Yang was silent.

Blake took hold of the situation, placing her fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt one, still fairly strong, but slightly sporadic. "Yang, we need to get him to the hospital! Can you get him there on your bike?".

It took Yang a minute to respond, a brief moment of indecision crossing her face, before she made up her mind. "I can get him there, no problem.". Yang then ran off and fired downwards, propelling herself upwards, and onto the freeway where her bike lay forgotten.

As Blake looked over his wounds, she kept going over the fight in her mind. She replayed the sight of Percy snapping Torchwick's elbow, and proceeding to advance on him, looking like a predator about to make a kill. Other than the events in the Forever Fall Forest, Percy had never shown to be bloodthirsty. Sure, he was an excellent fighter, easily beating both them, JNPR, and managing to hold his own against several experienced Hunters and Huntresses, but he was always good natured about it. He never took things too far. Even off the battlefield, he was so friendly, and understanding.

Blake's mind flashed back to the night after the docks.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Percy was laying in his hospital bed in the medical wing of Beacon. He hadn't been able to do much, and was hoping for_ something _to come and take his mind off things. That distraction came in the form of Blake, knocking on the door. "Hey Percy. Is it alright if we could talk?", the ebony haired girl asked._

" _Yeah, sure. It's not like I could stop you anyway, considering my health." Percy joked, a bright smile on his face. Blake smiled at his joke, and pulled a chair up to the side of his bed. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"._

" _Well," Blake began, her nerves beginning to get the best of her. "I uh… I was hoping that you could keep the fact that I'm a faunus a secret?", she said, wiggling her ears beneath her ribbon. She nervously glanced at Percy, awaiting the teasing that would, no doubt, be coming._

 _After a moment of silence, and no response, she glanced up at him, fidgeting nervously. What greeted her was the warm and welcoming eyes of Percy. "Of course.", he said happily. "Why wouldn't I?"._

 _Blake was slightly taken off-guard. She had heard from her team that Percy had told off Weiss after Blake had ran away. They had told her what he had said, and she was happy that she had one person who had trusted her unconditionally. "I um, I just thought that you might be a bit uncomfortable around me now, and…" she trailed off after hearing Percy break out into laughter._

" _Uncomfortable? Ha!". At her very confused expression, Percy explained. "When I was around ten or eleven years old, I had only one friend. His name was Grover. I always thought he acted a bit strange, but I never questioned it too much. He would shuffle nervously almost_ constantly _, he would chew on cans when nervous, and he would bleat occasionally. Back then, I didn't question it, simply because he was my friend. Imagine my surprise when he turns out to be half goat!". Percy paused to take a breath, chuckling slightly. "And your ribbon has_ nothing _on what he did to conceal himself. He put fake shoes on his hooves, and used crutches to hide how he walked! He and I have stuck together ever since.". As he finished his story, he looked intently at Blake. "The point is, I won't distance myself over something that you had no control over."._

 _Blake was tearing up slightly. She was touched by the loyalty to his friend that he told her about. Trying to hide her tears, she hugged him. "Thank you, Percy. That means a lot to me.", she mumbled into his shoulder. Percy simply smiled, patting her head._

-Present time-

Blake was shaken from her memory by the ringing of a scroll. Looking around, she saw that, in her daze, their group had been taken to the police station without her realizing. Looking over to Ruby, she watched as the red reaper pulled her scroll from her pocket, and pressed the answer button. "Ruby!" Yang called through her scroll. "I'm at the hospital. The doctors said that Percy is going to pull through.". There was a collective sigh of relief from their group. "But," everybody tensed up, "there was something that they mentioned that was rather strange.".

"What do you mean by "strange"?" Weiss asked, fidgeting with the hilt of Myrtenaster.

"They said that his Aura should have protected him from the blast, so they checked his Aura levels." Yang replied. "Guys… he doesn't have an Aura.".

Everyone just sat in silence, unknowing what to do. No Aura? Then how could he control water? How can he move so fast? How? The same questions were rattling around everybody's head. "So… did they unlock it, or…" Ruby trailed off, not knowing what else could happen.

"They said that they tried, but every time they would get close, the person trying to unlock it would lose focus; they said their minds would become scrambled and turbulent." Yang supplied, not knowing what to make of it herself.

"Are there going to be any permanent injuries if he doesn't unlock his Aura?" Blake asked. She doubted it, but it never hurt to be sure.

"They said there might be some prolonged chest pains, and possible scarring, but nothing overly severe.".

Nobody spoke for several minutes, simply just soaking in the information. Ruby eventually spoke up. "I know someone who could help.".

 **-Time Skip-**

"So, could you explain to me the procedure of this once more, please?" Penny asked, looking down at the unconscious form of Percy.

"Place your hand on his forehead, and focus your Aura into your hand. Try to use your Aura to awaken his. It may feel tiring at first, but it will pass.", the doctor explained.

Penny was nervous, but a quick look at Ruby, who, along with her team, were standing in the room. "Okay. I believe that I am now prepared for the procedure." Penny declared. Doing as the doctor instructed, she laid her hand on Percy's forehead, a thin sheen of sweat coating it. As she focused her Aura into her hand, she felt her Aura begin to draw out Percy's. As she began to feel it begin to unlock, a surge of thoughts scrambled her mind.

Furrowing her brow, Penny persevered, using her supercomputer mind to process the massive influx of information. The tiny sounds in the hospital. The draft. The nervous shuffling of RWBY. Everything. Whilst Penny was aware of these things before, all of her senses were amplified well beyond what they were before. Het thoughts began to drift, thinking back to her first memories after her father created her. How he was so happy that he finally had a daughter.

Penny realized that she was starting to lose the hold on Percy's Aura. With one last burst of effort, she managed to unlock it, filling the room with a sea-green glow. She heard Percy gasp, before taking a deep breath, and exhaling a sigh of relief. It was at that moment, as she went to let their connection dissolve, that a wave of emotions and information flood her mind.

Pain. Sorrow. Loneliness. Betrayal. Hope. Joy. Regret. Grief. Confusion. Love. Loss. So much loss.

Gasping, Penny snatched her hand away from Percy's forehead. Looking around, she saw the satisfied look on the doctors' faces, and the relieved looks from team RWBY. Rushing forwards, Ruby enveloped Penny in a firm hug. "Thank you.", she whispered. "And don't worry. I didn't tell them about your secret.".

Though she knew that Ruby would never break her promise, it still relieved Penny to hear her confirm it. "You have our gratitude, young lady. You may stay with your friends for a few more minutes, but visiting hours are already over. I'll let you stay for ten more minutes.", the head doctor said before he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Turning back to Ruby's team she was caught off guard by them also giving her a hug, each person thanking her. Afterwards, the stayed in the room, silently watching as Percy's chest rose and fell rhythmically.

After their time was up, and they were forced to leave, they went their separate ways. Team RWBY headed back to Beacon, whilst Penny headed home to her father. On her way over, she was attempting to sort through the information that she learned during the brief moment their souls linked.

Of all the information that she could assess, one bit stood out from the rest. _DNA composition: 50% human, 50% unknown_.

 **Done! Well there you have it, my largest chapter so far. Clocking in at 7288 words, including the A/N's.**

 **Well, other than that, I have nothing else to say.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, follow and/or favourite the story. It means a lot to see your support. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to either leave a review, or send me a PM. I reply to all PMs.**

 **Well, that's everything.**

 **As usual, this is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I am back.**

 **First off, I apologize for the long wait, but I had several totally valid reasons. However, I know that you care little, so I will spare you the excuses.**

 **Secondly, I received a review, questioning why Percy's sword was landing hits on the RWBY cast, and not simply passing through them. This is an excellent question, and one that I am pleased that somebody found. I would like to assure you all, there is a reason, and will be explained at a later date. Anyways, a cookie to you, sir. (::)**

 **With that said, there's not much else I have to say. Please enjoy chapter 13 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

"Percy! You need to take it easy!" Ruby cried, rushing around, and fussing over, the recovering demigod. It had been several days since Percy had been released from the hospital, and whilst he was healing at an accelerated rate, he was still advised by the Beacon medical staff to avoid strenuous activity. Percy didn't bother with those instructions, and simply did what he always had.

"Ruby, seriously." Percy deadpanned, placing his hand on the girl's head and lightly pushing her away. "I'm fine; just a little sore is all.". Percy sat down at their lunch table with a resounding thud, startling Blake who had been drifting off. Ruby took her usual place at the table, across from Percy.

"How have you been, Percy?" Pyrrha asked politely. Percy shrugged in response, giving a generic statement telling them he was alright. The conversation around the table continued, mostly just absent chatter about classes, hobbies, stories, and the upcoming Vytal Tournament. "So, Percy? Have you heard of the Beacon Dance happening in a few days?".

Percy paused. He had heard bits and snippets about the ball, but had never given it any thought. "Yes.", he replied warily. "I haven't heard a whole lot about it though, you know, due to my time spent in the hospital.".

"Well, Yang and I will be organizing it this year." Weiss stated proudly, beaming at the thought.

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Yang put in. "So, Water-boy? You have any idea on who you're going to go with?" Yang said, fluttering her eyes.

"Wait, they're letting two first years organize it? Seems kinda strange." Percy stated, hoping to avoid Yang's question. Yang narrowed her eyes at him, not intending for him to escape her teasing.

"Yes. The team that was originally going to be organizing it is on an away mission. It is taking longer than originally expected, so they asked us to do it in their place." Weiss explained, still smiling in pride at the trust the faculty put in them.

"Still seems a little weird to me." Percy muttered to himself.

"Don't think I would be distracted so easily, mister." Yang said, poking him in the arm and eliciting a small yelp of pain. "Who are you planning on asking to the dance?". All eyes turned to him, conversation halting. Coughing into his fist, Percy muttered indistinguishably. "What was that?" Yang asked teasingly, leaning over with her hand cupping her ear.

"I, uh, won't be going." Percy said quietly. His statement was met with shock by the others. "I'm sure it will be fun and all, it's just that I've never liked going to dances." Percy said, trying to calm the situation. 'The last thing I need is an angry Weiss.'. As his friends went to protest his decision, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later; Qrow has some "intense training regiment" that he plans on putting me through.".

As he left, Ruby spoke up. "We need to get him to go. It'll help him loosen up a bit, and he might even have some fun.". Her statement was met with approval and positivity. "Then it's settled. We _will_ get Percy to go to the dance."

 **-Time Skip-**

A loud clank filled the room as Percy set the weight he had been lifting down. Ever since he had been released, he had been going to the school gym during the evening in order to regain his strength. It was tedious work, but was necessary for his recovery. Returning all the equipment to their proper places, Percy made his way over to the exit, splashing himself with cold water, and shutting off the lights.

Standing in the cool night air, Percy began to jog around the school campus. He would usually run a few laps around the school before heading to bed. As he neared the dorm area, Percy began to notice something. 'Is somebody fighting?'. The sounds of combat were coming from the dormitory roof.

Making his way up the stairway, Percy came to the roof exit. The metallic sounds of swords colliding with one another were coming from the other side of the door. Slowly creaking it open, Percy peaked around the door, Riptide in his hand, ready to spring into action at any time if need be. Percy relaxed after seeing what was making all the commotion. Pyrrha and Jaune were just sparring.

Percy was impressed. Jaune had been progressing rapidly in his swordplay, and now he knew why. Pyrrha was an experienced fighter, and she was definitely an excellent teacher if she could improve Jaune so much. He watched as the two of them locked their swords together, Jaune gaining confidence as he used his superior height to press down on the shorter girl.

That advantage was soon turned on its head when Pyrrha disengaged, quickly stepping back and sweeping Jaune's feet out from under him as he stumbled forwards. With the blond knight being knocked over, the fight was effectively ended. As the two of them recollected themselves, Percy silently shut the door, making his way back down to his room. As he went to unlock his dorm room, he heard the sound of another door opening down the hall.

Looking in the direction of the noise, he watched as Blake made her way near him. "Hey Blake. What are you doing up so late?" Percy asked, noting the dark bags underneath her eyes, her slight shuffle, and her overall haggard appearance.

"Just heading to the library. Why are you up?", she replied.

"Just doing some exercising. You know, trying to get my strength back after the whole Torchwick incident." Percy said, chuckling slightly. His mirth was not shared by the dark-haired faunus in front of him. Instead, at the mention of the events of that night, she cringed slightly, her hands balling into fists. Taking notice of those small actions, Percy grew slightly concerned. "Hey, are you alright?" Percy asked.

Deciding that the conversation was over, Blake began to walk away. "I'm fine. Have a good night.", she said over her shoulder, leaving Percy standing in the hall. Percy watched her leave, a frown on his face. After she turned the corner, and leaving his line of sight, Percy slowly opened the door, his mind contemplating what was off about Blake's personality.

 **-Line Break-**

"Well that went well." Weiss deadpanned. Her sentiments were met with mumbled of agreement from Ruby and Yang. "She can't keep going on like this.".

"We know, Weiss. There's just not much that we can do about it though. It's not like we can tie her up and drag her to the dance. And it's not _just_ her. Percy's not going to the dance either." Ruby said dejectedly. "What are we gonna do?".

"Oh, yeah. That's right, there's still Percy." Yang mumbled. "Well, I might have an idea for how to deal with Blake, so you two can deal with Percy!"

"Oh yeah? And just _how_ are we going to convince Percy? He can be even more bull-headed than you!" Weiss exclaimed, incredulous at Yang's plan.

"Well, he seems to have a soft spot for Ruby, so maybe you can have Ruby ask Percy to the dance! I think that he would agree, if only to not hurt Ruby's feelings." Yang proclaimed, growing more and more confident as she went on.

Ruby was not so confident, spluttering at what her sister wanted her to do. "You want me to _ask Percy out_!?" Ruby shouted, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "And why _me?_ Why not Weiss?" Ruby asked desperately, pointing accusingly towards her partner.

"Me!? Why me? I already have a date in mind, and it most certainly is _not_ Perseus!" Weiss exclaimed. As the two partners began to bicker back and forth, Yang began to laugh at her pale-skinned teammates. "Besides, it was your idea to befriend him in the first place, so it is only logical that you should ask him." Weiss declared, crossing her arms.

Both of the two huntresses were blushing furiously, with Yang bellowing laughter all the while. "Relax, Rubes. It's not like I'm telling you to go and knock down his door and ask him now. It was merely a suggestion." Yang placated, attempting to control herself from breaking into another fit of giggles. The whimpers of her sister made her struggle in vain.

 **-Line Break-**

"Well Qrow, if that's all you have planned then I will take my leave." Percy proclaimed, his trademark lopsided grin adorning his face. Ignoring the frustrated grumbles of the older Huntsman, Percy began to make his way back to his dorm. 'Maybe I'll just take the rest of the day off. Besides, it not like I can do my homework without some assistance, and Ruby and Weiss have been kinda avoiding me today.' Percy thought to himself, taking a moment to consider the reasoning behind the partners' antics. "Eh, it's probably nothing.".

After making his way back to his dorm, Percy took a shower and laid back on his bed. After relaxing for several minutes, Percy reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver chain. Pulling it out fully, Percy watched as the decoration at the end of the chain glinted in the light, it's two sapphire eyes shining brightly.

Dangling the necklace in front of himself, Percy thought back to his friends, and the good times they had shared, at Camp. Scaring Thalia awake using Green Day music, messing with Jason by convincing Tempest to fly sporadically, replacing the wallpaper of Nico's room to pictures of dandelions. 'Good times.' Percy thought melancholically. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he continued to think back to his time spent at Camp, and the people that those memories included.

People that he had no clue as to whether they were alive or not. People that probably thought he was dead. People that he was too slow save. Blinking rapidly, Percy did his best to quell the wave of tears that threatened to overcome him. The sapphire eyes of the owl seemed to stare at him accusingly, blaming him for the death of the person who gave it to him. Forcing the memories of his friends out of his mind, Percy stuffed the necklace back into his pocket.

A knock on the door broke him from his self loathing thoughts. Wiping his eyes to clear any remaining tears, Percy made his way over to the door. Taking a moment to recompose himself, Percy threw open the door. For the briefest of moments, Percy thought that there was no one there, until his eyes drifted down. There stood Ruby, fidgeting nervously. "Oh! Hey Ruby. What uh, did you want?".

His question seemed to be the source of her nervousness as it only caused her to fidget more. It was getting so bad that Percy thought she was about to run away at any moment. "H-heyyy, Percy. How, erm, how's it going?" Ruby stuttered. Percy noticed that she was quickly beginning to blush, her cheeks reddening more and more each second.

Percy raised one eyebrow slightly. "Good?", he stated, slightly confused.

Ruby replied by stuttering further. "Good! Good. That's good." Ruby muttered to herself, refusing to make eye contact.

After standing in the doorway for several more seconds, neither one of them saying anything, Percy decided to speak. "So, is that all that you came here to ask me, or what?" Percy said, chuckling slightly.

His statement caused the hooded girl to let out a small squeak. "No! No." Ruby replied hastily. Taking a deep breath, Ruby slowly began to speak, shaking nervously all the while. "Well, I was just in the area, and thought I'd stop by and ask if you…" Ruby mumbled.

Percy blinked. "What? What was that? I didn't catch the end of that. And what do you mean "in the area"? Ruby, we literally live twenty meters away from one another." Percy laughed. His reaction caused Ruby to nervously laugh along. "But seriously though, what did you need?".

Ruby was as red as her cloak by this point. Bracing herself, Ruby quickly rushed out an answer. "Willyougotothedancewithme?"

Percy blinked again. Then again, then a third time. Percy's mind was trying to sort out what she had said. For a brief moment, Percy wondered if Ruby's semblance could effect how fast she could speak. He wouldn't be surprised. "Umm, pardon?" Percy asked, hoping he misheard.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Ruby clarified, blushing violently now. "It's just that Weiss will be going with someone, and Blake and Sun are going together, and I think that you should be going, and Yang wants me to, and…" Ruby trailed off, realizing she had been rambling. "so, yeah.", she finished halfheartedly. "It doesn't have to _mean_ anything, it's just that I really wanted you to go, and I didn't want to feel left out, and…" Ruby tried to backtrack, almost stumbling over her words in the process.

Taking a moment to process everything she had said, Percy paused, finally figuring out what Ruby had just asked him. Ruby, the shyest girl he had ever met, was asking _him_ to the dance. Huh. What could he say to that? The reason he didn't want to go in the first place was due to the fear that it would bring back to many bad memories. But, Ruby had just worked up the courage to ask him to go with her. Could he be so cruel as to reward her courage by crushing her confidence by refusing?

After not hearing an answer, Ruby finally braved a glance up, and, seeing the indecision on Percy's face, looked him dead in the eye. As he met her eyes, she fixed him with her best pair of puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeease?", she whined. 'Not even dad or Yang can stand up to these!' Ruby thought. To further the effect, Ruby brought her hands, clasped together, up to her chin. "Please, Percy?" Ruby pleaded.

Percy, to his credit, did his best to resist. After he realized that, if he continued to look her in the eye, he would concede, Percy began to look anywhere but at Ruby. His efforts proved futile, however, due to the fact that he couldn't help but to glance back every few seconds, each time Ruby's pleading eyes would break down his resistance bit by bit, and she would intensify her stare more and more. Eventually, Percy couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! Fine! Just please, stop looking at me like that.".

Ruby immediately lit up, smiling all the while. "Great! Okay, see you later!" Ruby hurriedly spoke. And with her mission complete, Ruby sped off, leaving behind several fluttering rose petals, and one very confused demigod. As Ruby ran up to her dorm, she quickly opened it, rushed inside, and slammed the door behind her. Her swift entrance caused Weiss, who had been sitting at her desk planning the dance, jump in surprise, almost falling out of her chair. "There, I did it! He's coming!" Ruby panted out.

Back in Percy's room, the teenage demigod was in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had briefly been worried that Ruby would notice that he had been crying, though she thankfully hadn't. "Gods. What did I just get myself into?", he mumbled to himself. Taking his time to process what he had just agreed to, a single thought crossed his mind. Something that was rather crucial. "I guess I need some dress clothes. Great." Percy groaned at the realization.

Looking out the window showed that he would have time to head down to the city and grab something nice to wear for the dance. As he left his dorm, another thought crossed his mind, something that should have come up with the last, but due to his Kelp-headed nature, it had slipped his mind. 'How am I going to pay for anything?'.

 **-Line Break-**

Pyrrha was sitting atop her bed, reading her history textbook, studying for an upcoming test in Professor Oobleck's class. Sitting at their room's desk was Jaune, also reading his textbook. Pyrrha smiled to herself, pleased that she didn't have to force him to take his studies seriously anymore. Ren was in the dorm kitchen, complying to his partner's demands for pancakes.

As she went to go back to her reading, a knock on the door shook her from the text. "Don't worry. I'll get it." Pyrrha said in a sing-song voice, her declaration causing her partner to groan. Jaune had been hoping for some form of distraction, and an excuse to stop reading his textbook. His partner had other plans, however. Opening the door, Pyrrha was greeted by Percy, who seemed to be acting rather sheepish. "Oh, hello Percy." Pyrrha greeted. Stepping to the side, she continued. "Please, come in.".

Percy seemed to grow even more embarrassed. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you alone.".

His statement threw Pyrrha for a loop. Whilst they had grown rather friendly with one another, the two of them didn't really interact much together. Brushing aside her momentary hesitation Pyrrha replied, "Oh! Yes, of course.". Percy backed out of the doorway so that she could enter the hall. After closing the door behind her, Pyrrha turned back to the raven-haired teen. "So, what did you wish to discuss?", she stated politely.

Shuffling slightly, Percy took a few seconds to respond, a light blush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment. "Well, I, um. I-I guess I kinda need some help.". At her quizzical expression Percy elaborated. "Ruby asked me to the dance.", he admitted.

His claim shocked the redhead. Their two teams had discussed several ways to try and persuade Percy to go to the dance, but nothing _this_ drastic. "Oh! Well, uh, what did you say?", she inquired, hoping that he agreed to go.

"I said I would go." Percy replied. "But you should see her puppy eyes! Those things should be outlawed!".

The two Greek warriors shared a laugh. As their laughter died down, Pyrrha spoke up. "That's great and all, but what do you need my help for?".

The blush, which had faded, returned full force to Percy's face. "Well, since I wasn't planning to go, I didn't get any proper clothing for the event. I was just going to go down to Vale now when I realized that I don't have any money." Percy admitted, embarrassed that he had to ask his friends for cash.

Pyrrha was trying her best not to giggle. Percy, who was usually so confident, was brought to his knees over the fact he didn't own any Lien. "I see." Pyrrha barely managed to get out.

"I'll pay you back, I swear!" Percy said, panicking slightly. "Whatever you want!".

Pyrrha was pleased. She was humbled that he would come to her of all people, and was happy to see that he was willing to repay her kindness. Thinking to his offer, rather the second half of it, Pyrrha thought about it. 'I don't really need anymore Lien, and having him indebted to me could prove useful…' Pyrrha thought. "Tell you what Percy. I'll come with you, and buy whatever you need for the dance, and in return, you owe me a favour which I can cash in at any time. What do you think?" Pyrrha offered.

Percy took a second to think it over. "Sure, as long as that favour is within reason. I don't want to be helping you with a murder, or anything." Percy joked, shaking her hand to close the deal. "So, uh, can we go now?" Percy asked.

"Lovely. I'll grab my card, and then we'll head down to Vale." Pyrrha stated, reentering her dorm room. She made her way over to her nightstand, grabbed her credit card, and left, telling her teammates that she was heading down to the city. As the two warriors made their way to the sky-dock, Pyrrha thought about Percy's circumstance. Sure, Ruby only asked him to get Percy to go to the dance, but Pyrrha was determined to make the night a good one for her friend, and what better way to do that than a sharply dressed date. 'This is going to be fun', thought Pyrrha.

Percy shuddered at the evil grin spreading across Pyrrha's face.

 **-Time Skip-**

'Maybe I should have just bribed Ruby to stop pleading with some cookies. She seems even more addicted to cookies than I was as a child.' Percy thought to himself. As he looked around the dance hall, Percy didn't know what to think. He had always been envious of mortals for their easy lives compared to that of a demigod, but watching these teens around him, Percy was rather perplexed in his feelings.

The people that he had grown up with were forced to fight monsters for their survival, never having any say in the manner of their birth. However, the students of Beacon, as well as the other three kingdom academies, _chose_ to fight monsters, whether it be for personal gain, or simply because they actually wanted to do good. They trained their entire lives in order to fight the forces of Grimm.

That was what was confounding Percy. Surrounding him were people that lived the lives of demigods, albeit a much safer version, and yet he couldn't connect with any of them. Cardin joined because he wanted to gain fame and fortune, Blake joined because she was running away from her previous life as a terrorist, Yang joined because she thought it was fun. None of them had any idea what type of life they had signed up for, and Percy was only here because he thought that it would be a good place to stay whilst he figured out what to do next.

"Havin' fun, Water-boy?".

Percy was snapped out from his thoughts by the approach of Beacon's resident buxom brawler, Yang. As the blonde sauntered over to Percy he tried to put a friendly smile on his face, but he wasn't quite sure he pulled it off. "Yeah, it's great. I really love what you guys did with the streamers, and the… things." Percy said, motioning to the decorations adorning the hall.

"You hate it here, don't you?" Yang asked, not fazed by his sorry attempt to lie to her.

Sighing, Percy's shoulders drooped, accepting that he couldn't fool Yang. "Kinda.", he admitted. "It's not that it bad, it's just that I've never been one for these types of things. There's too many things going on at once; my ADHD is giving me one hell of a headache.".

Percy watched as Yang to his comment in stride, shrugging her shoulders in response. "Well, it's not for everybody. Hell, Ruby is hiding near the punch bowl." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed." Percy said, laughing along. "As soon as we got here together, she ran off.".

"That's Ruby for you." Yang relied, smiling fondly. The two of them stood beside one another in a comfortable silence, that is until a slower song started playing. "Well, you can't just stand in the corner this whole time. Come on, let's dance together!" Yang proclaimed, ignoring Percy's grumbles of protest as he was literally dragged onto the dance floor. "Shut up and dance!", she commanded, placing her hand on his shoulder.

As the two of them swayed to the beat of the music, Yang took her time admiring the boy before her. He was wearing a black dress coat with blue accents. Underneath, he wore a dark, navy-blue undershirt, and tied around his neck was a sea-green bow tie. His dress pants were also black, as were his dress shoes. What really caught her eyes though, was the set of cuff links that he wore. The links were small tridents, the metal having a slight blue-ish tint to them. "Well, you definitely went all out for something you didn't even want to come to, didn't you." Yang asked.

"Blame Pyrrha for that." Percy quipped, still dancing. At Yang's confused stare, Percy continued. "I asked Pyrrha for help. I needed some money to get some proper clothing for the dance, and in return I owed her a favour of her choice. Instead of just giving me some cash, she decided that I was going to be her little dress-up doll, tagging along, and basically putting this whole outfit together.". At seeing Yang try to suppress her giggles, Percy added, "She had me trying stuff on for _six_ hours! Never. Again." Percy finished, shuddering at the memory.

As the song came to an end, the two dance partners bid each other farewell, and went their separate ways. As Percy made his way out to the balcony, he stared up at the shattered moon. As he began to think about what he wanted to do for the rest of his night, the sounds of footsteps behind him caused Percy to turn around. It took him a few seconds to recognize the girl standing before him in a pale green dress, but it clicked fairly quickly. "Penny?".

"Hello, Perseus." Penny greeted, bowing her head slightly.

"Please, just call me "Percy", okay? I hate people calling me by my full name." Percy asked, slightly unnerved by the appearance of the orange-haired girl. Turning back around, Percy leaned on the railing, hoping to ignore her until she left.

"Oh. Okay. If that is what you want." Penny stated flatly.

Percy stayed quiet for a few more moments. After not hearing anything for several seconds, Percy took a quick glance back to see if Penny had left. Much to his dismay, and annoyance, the socially inept girl was still there, staring at him. Sighing heavily, Percy turned back around. "Alright, Penny. You clearly want to say something, so what is it?". Percy knew he was being rude. He blamed it on the headache.

Fidgeting slightly, she seemed to work up enough confidence to look him in the eye. "What are you?", she asked, staring directly into his very being.

Her question took Percy aback. Paling slightly, Percy causally placed his hands in his pockets, trying to look as relaxed as possible. Leaning back on the rail, Percy asked nonchalantly, "What do you mean?".

"When I unlocked your Aura, I very briefly felt your soul.", she explained. "When that happened, I felt something strange. Half of it was normal, but the other half was most definitely not human in nature. It was almost as if your soul was the ocean itself.".

Percy paled further. His mind kicked into overdrive, trying to think a way out of the situation. Fighting was out: as strong as he was, Percy couldn't take on the entire population of Beacon, as well as all its staff. Maybe he could bluff his way out? "Faunus." Percy simply stated, hoping that it would be enough for the ginger girl.

"No you are not.", she replied calmly. "You have no visible faunus traits, and you show no animal-like behaviours.".

Just how long had she been watching him? "Look, Polendina. I don't have to answer any of your questions. What I am is my own gods-damned business!" Percy hissed, jabbing his finger at the girl, towering over her.

Percy was not prepared for what the green-eyed girl did next. Rushing forwards, she encapsulated Percy in a hug. "I am sorry, Percy. Please accept my apologies for intruding on your affairs.". Startled by the rapid change of pace of their conversation, Percy just numbly returned the hug. "I hope that we can still be friends in the future." Penny said, pulling away.

Percy just nodded his head insensibly, making his way past her. "Yeah, maybe.", he stated, walking away.

After he had left the balcony, Penny turned around. Bringing her hand up to her eyes, she examined the several locks of raven coloured hair in her palm. _Scanning Process in Progress_.

Percy made his way down the steps, and out the main doors. As he made his way out into the courtyard, he noticed the form of Ruby, quickly making her way towards the CCT Tower. 'Hmm, a bit late to be making a long range call.' Percy thought. After a brief moment, Percy let his curiosity take over, chasing after the girl.

As he finally began to catch up, he was fairly close to the base of the tower, the main entrance just in sight. Seeing her pause, he called out to her. "Ruby, what are you doing?".

His shout caused the short girl to jump in surprise, turning around to face him. "Percy! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, glancing around.

"I could be asking you the same question. I followed you here because it's kinda late to call anybody. That and I was sick of the dance." Percy joked.

"I'm here because I was following a sketchy person who was jumping across the rooftops. I followed them here." Ruby explained, gesturing back towards the Tower.

Glancing at the main entrance, Percy's gaze was drawn to the sight of a person lying in the bushes. 'Some soldier guy.' Percy concluded. He knew Ruby saw the same thing as he heard her gasp in surprise. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Riptide, flicking off the cap, and feeling the familiar weight of the sword in his hand. "Ruby, go and get a teacher, or something. I'm going to see what happened." Percy said.

Rushing off before she had a chance to say anything, Ruby was left standing by herself, trying to decide whether or not to follow Percy's order, or to go and help her friend. Deciding that Percy fighting a mystery assailant was the much more pressing concern at the moment, she pulled out her scroll, and quickly summoned her rocket locker to her location. The metal contraption landed in the pathway with a loud crash, but opened up, undamaged.

Picking up her faithful weapon, Ruby quickly made her way after Percy, checking to see if the guard was still alive or not. After confirming that he did indeed still have a pulse, she rushed inside the Tower, only to see the elevator doors ding shut, and watched as it rose up to the next floor and out of sight. Running up to the control panel, she furiously mashed the "Up" button. 'Come on, Percy. Stay safe this time'.

As the elevator dinged, the doors slid open, allowing Percy to step out onto the main communication room floor. The room was rather dark, only illuminated by the light from the screens that line the floor space. Walking forwards warily, Percy scanned the room for movement. "Helloooo?", he said. "Any villains in need of stopping?". After several moments of silence, and no reply, Percy decided to change tactics. "Marco. Marco?" Percy said repeatedly, making his way down to the canter of the room.

As he did so, a dark figure stood up from behind the main desk, walking around it to face him. Taking in his opponent, Percy quirked an eyebrow. "What are you supposed to be? A seductive ninja, or something? It's not even Halloween yet!" Percy said.

Apparently having enough of his jokes, the woman swept her hand in front of her, a bright crimson dust glowing yellow, before forming into various clear glass spikes. Sending them towards him, Percy was ready, rolling to the side, and deflecting several shards that came close. Landing in a kneel, he watched as the glowing dust formed two glass swords, the woman brandishing them with obvious skill.

Rushing forwards He took several rapid slashes at the dark dressed woman. His attacks were met with easy parries. 'Well, this isn't some untrained rookie, that's for certain.' Percy thought, deflecting the attacks the woman sent his way. After a few more exchanges, the woman, realizing she was outmatched in swordplay, quickly backed up, reforming her weapons into a bow and arrow.

Firing a trio of arrows at the demigod, she watched as he rolled towards her, narrowly avoiding the large explosion from her arrows impacting the ground. Leaping at her, the woman was forced to block his downward slash with her bow. As the two weapons made contact, she was astonished as his sword seemed to cleave through her weapon, completely unimpeded. Reforming her broken weapon into two short swords, she slashed at the skilled warrior, forcing him back due to her speedy recovery.

She had no time to press her advantage however, when she was forced to deflect several high caliber shots fired at her. Glancing to her attacker, she saw the small form of a scythe-wielding girl. After she had fired several rounds, the girl turned her scythe around, and fired once more, launching herself at the woman. The strike was fairly easy to dodge, but the impact tore up the ground. "Ruby! I told you to get help!" Percy shouted.

"No! I have to help. I can't let you get hurt again, Percy!" Ruby responded. In her brief lapse in attention, looking back at her friend, the woman rushed forwards, intent on removing one of the combatants from the fight.

Her strike was blocked though, her swords locking with that of Percy's. "I can handle this! Now go!", he commanded, hoping that the young reaper would just listen to him. His hopes were dashed when Ruby ran around the two locked fighters, swinging her scythe at the woman. Her strike was met with a solid glass shield forming between the woman and Crescent Rose, one of the woman's swords dissolving in the process.

Deeming the reaper to be the more vulnerable fighter, the woman spun in place, smashing the glass shield into Percy's guard, who was forced to brace against the heavy blow using the flat side of his sword, forcing him back, and slashing downwards at the girl. The red themed girl was not able to move in time, receiving a slash across her forearm. The girl's Aura protected her, but the attack had caused her to stumble backwards.

Her other opponent didn't take too kindly to that. Shoving back against the glass shield with surprising strength, surging forwards. The woman attempted to counter his aggression by taking a swipe at his arm, but was kept from harm due to his Aura. Locking their swords once more, she began to sweat, looking around the room for a way out. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sword being torn from her grasp as he twisted his sword, forcing her to drop her own. The woman's glass sword clattered to the ground, bouncing out of reach.

Realizing that she was outmatched, she swept her leg around as he lunged forward, snagging Percy's foot, and kicking it out from underneath him, causing him to stumble forwards. Quickly standing back up, the woman launched herself off of Percy, via kick, towards one of the many windows lining the circular room. With a brief blast of Dust, the window exploded outwards.

In a quick flash of Dust behind her, she covered her escape, the room going up in a small explosion of fire. Coughing from the smoke, Percy and Ruby looked around the room. Seeing the broken window, Percy rushed towards it, peering out, and looking down. No one in sight. "Dammit!" Percy shouted, lodging his sword into one of the terminal, sparks flying from the severed wires.

A ding signalled the arrival of the elevator, causing Percy to wrench Riptide free, and was about to charge at the new arrival, had the person's attire not been so drastically different from their previous opponent.

Stepping out of the elevator, General Ironwood surveyed the communications room. Smoke rose up from the ground, Dust explosions being the obvious source. The window was shattered, slightly surprising considering each pane was reinforced. Sparks were flying throughout the room from several mangled communication terminals. "Erm…". His gaze was drawn to the two sole occupants of the room: a young girl wielding a red scythe taller than she was, and a young man who was ready to spring into action at any moment, bronze sword in hand. "This isn't what it looks like?", the young Huntress said meekly.

 **-Line Break-**

A pair of soldiers abruptly forced open the hall's side doors, rushing out into the large room. Quickly coming to a halt, the two of them scanned the crowd of students, searching for the figure they had been chasing. After several seconds the two of them decided to double back, hoping to find their quarry.

Upon the dance floor, Emerald and Mercury were swaying together to the slow music, playing their parts perfectly. A tapping on Emeralds shoulder caused her to turn around. "Oh, may I cut in?" Cinder asked politely.

"Of course." Emerald immediately said, stepping back to allow her leader to join Mercury in dancing.

"And how has your night been?".

"Much more eventful than originally planned." Cinder replied, her grip tensing slightly, not going unnoticed by the steel-coloured mercenary.

"Should we be worried at all?" Mercury asked, taking a moment to glance upwards, scanning the crowd for possible threats.

"For tonight; no. We will be alright. However, there is someone who has proven to be a much larger threat than originally anticipated." Cinder replied, causing Mercury to raise his eyebrow in curiosity and concern. "A student named "Percy". He is extremely skilled, and could prove to be a challenge in the future." Cinder reported.

"So what do we do now?" Mercury asked, already thinking about what he could do to combat someone who worried his boss so much.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it _is_ a party"

 **And that just about wraps it up for this chapter.**

 **I don't have much, if anything, else to say right now except sorry that it took so long to get out.**

 **Did you enjoy? Consider leaving a favourite and/or follow so that you know when I update. Have any questions, comments, or concerns? Leave a review or PM me; I read them all, and will reply to any PMs.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyyy, guys… I'm back.**

 **Please don't hurt me for taking so long.**

 **I have returned, and I bring with me another chapter of Remnants of the Sea. Surprising I know, considering I am updating my only story so far.**

 **Now, I am sorry that this chapter has taken a month to come out. I've been experiencing some writer's block, as well as the craziness of a busy schedule now that I am back to school; there is just not enough time to write effectively, and what downtime I do have, I want to spend relaxing and taking a break.**

 **Now, so you don't have to be tormented by long wait times any longer, please enjoy chapter 14 of Remnants of the Sea! (Or else my entire purpose for writing this means nothing)**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

"Really, Ruby? Is that really necessary?" Percy said, raising his eyebrow at the red reaper, watching as she pressed all the buttons on the elevator control panel.

"Of course! We are in an elevator, and in a _really_ tall tower. How can I just _not_ press all the buttons?" Ruby attempted to defend her actions, pouting at his sigh. As the two of them waited to arrive at their destination, stopping on separate floors every few seconds, Ruby finally broke the silence. "Soooo, what do you think they want to talk about?".

Percy just shrugged. "They probably just want us to explain why we were there, and what happened in the first place.". Ruby didn't look too pleased with his answer, but didn't question it.

As the two of them finally came to a halt at Ozpin's office floor, they faintly heard the sounds of an argument in the room. "Please, come in." Ozpin said, the elevator door opening to let them into the room.

As Percy entered, he examined the people who were with them. Professor Goodwitch was there, looking as unhappy as ever, her riding crop in hand. Ozpin stood behind his desk, having just gotten out of his chair. His hands were clasped together in front of him, and his cane rested against his desk.

Standing across from Ms. Goodwitch was a tall man. 'Ah, he's the guy who was at the Tower last night.' Percy remembered. The man was tall, with broad shoulders and wearing a crisp white uniform. His hair was turning white at the sides, and his face showed his years of hard work, creases and wrinkles underneath his eyes. He wore black knee-high boots, and had a white glove over his right hand. Percy faintly noticed the small white strip of metal above his right eyebrow.

"Ah, Ruby, Percy; thank you for coming." Ozpin greeted politely.

"Sorry it took so long. Somebody accidentally hit all the buttons on the way up." Ruby said meekly, looking around for a second. "It was Percy."

Percy didn't react much, just raising his eyebrow at her placing the blame on him. "I'm sure he did." Ozpin replied, chuckling at the girl's excuse. "Tell me; how are you two feeling today?" Ozpin asked, looking between the two warriors.

"Well, I would feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0-3." Ruby joked nervously. After she didn't receive and humour in response , she rubbed the back of her neck, muttering "Okay, So _that's_ the mood we're going for.".

"And how are you doing, Percy?" Ozpin asked, gesturing to the young demigod.

"Well, I would be better if these meetings didn't always have to be so early in the day. I had a late night last night, and was hoping to sleep a little later, but alas it was not to be." Percy quipped. After he also got no response of any kind Percy muttered "Tough crowd.", to himself.

After the two had stopped talking, the tall, military looking man approached them, and placed a hand on both their shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't say so last night, but I wanted to congratulate you for your actions. They were exactly what is to be expected of Huntsmen and Huntresses. You saw a threat, you took action, and you both did the very best that you could.".

"Thank you, sir." Ruby replied quietly.

"Thanks, dude." Percy replied, shrugging slightly.

"Now," Ozpin began. "The General has already informed us about the events that… transpired last night, but now that you two have had a chance to rest, we were wondering if you had anything else to add.". Ozpin looked at the two of them, hoping that they knew something of value.

"Whoever she was, she was much more skilled than other first-years. She fought me on fairly even footing for most of the fight before Ruby showed up." Percy recounted, thinking back to their fight.

"She fought with glass. Every time she would attack, her clothes would light up, and the Dust that she had would reform into another weapon. I'm not sure if that was her Semblance though. Ruby added on.

"Imbedding Dust into clothing is an age old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood said, more to himself than the others. "Was there anyone else with her?".

"No. When I arrived, she was the only one I ever saw. She also wore a mask the entire fight, and didn't say a thing. She _did_ seem annoyed by my jokes, though." Percy replied, running through the events of last night in his mind. "I _did_ disarm her. I was able to disarm her of one of her swords. If she used Aura to make her weapons, could you use the Aura in the sword to figure out who it belongs to, and therefore, who it was we fought?".

"Hmm. An interesting idea. James? Did you recover this sword of hers?" Ozpin's asked scratching his chin in thought.

Ironwood sighed in disappointment. "Yes we did. However, shortly after it was recovered, it dissolved back into Dust. Any Aura that was contained within it has surely dissipated by now." Ironwood said dejectedly.

Their group fell into a tense silence, with everyone trying think of some solution to their issue. After several moments, Ruby finally spoke up. "Is it possible that she was somehow connected to Roman Torchwick, and the White Fang?".

No one spoke. Everyone looked to Ozpin for his opinion. "It certainly is possible, but right now we lack enough evidence to properly link the two together.".

Ruby looked saddened for a moment, before her face lit up. "Uh, actually, I think she might have said something about a hideout, or something, in the south-east. Just outside the Kingdom.".

Percy looked momentarily confused. 'She never said anything about… oh. Leave it to Ruby to do something like _this_.' Percy thought to himself.

Ms. Goodwitch seemed to catch her lie though. "Wait. I thought you said-"

"Thank you for your cooperation, you two. That will be all." Ozpin interrupted. As the two teens turned to leave, Ozpin called after Ruby. "Oh, and Ms. Rose? I would much prefer if you kept this matter… discreet.". Just as they turned to leave yet again, Ozpin called out to Percy. "Mr. Jackson, if you could stay for a few more minutes?".

Turning back to Ruby, he assured her that he would meet up with RWBY for the ceremony later in the day, before returning to his place in front of Ozpin's desk, Ruby hesitantly entering the elevator. Taking a deep sigh, Percy crossed his arms and looked Ozpin directly in the eye. "Alright. What do you want, Oz-borne? I was hoping to get a little more rest before Qrow has me doing whatever it is he wanted for this "first-year's missions" thing." Percy said, bored.

"I wanted to ask you if what Ruby said was true; that the intruder mentioned something in the south-east?".

Percy eyed the three professors carefully, looking for something. "Yeah, she did. And I get the sneaking suspicion that that isn't the _only_ thing you wanted to ask, now is it?" Percy replied warily.

"Very perceptive, Percy. And yes, you are correct. You see, in Ms. Rose's report of events, she said that just as she arrived, she watched you effortlessly cut through one of the intruder's weapons. However, she later stated that she was unable to even scratch the intruder's weapons." Ozpin explained slowly, his voice gentle as to not anger the short-tempered teen.

"And you want to know how, right?" Percy asked, not very happy at what was being implied. Ozpin nodded his head in confirmation, and that only solidified Percy's decision. Taking out his pen, Percy flicked the cap off of Riptide, and watched as it grew in his hand, smiling slightly when he saw General Iron-dude jerk back in shock at the magical transformation. "Well, I'll tell you right now, I'm not going to give you my sword. It means quite a lot to me, and I am not going to let any of you take it." Percy declared, looking at the bronze glow of the blade. "Not that you could.", he mumbled to himself, transforming it back into it's regular pen-form.

General Ironman didn't take his statement too kindly. "Now Mr. Jackson. You are being completely unreasonable. We are not going to destroy your weapon, and it will be returned to you upon the completion of our tests.".

"And if you find something that is rather special, or something that is unique and rare? I'll never see it again, and you all will claim that it was "lost in transit", or "too dangerous to be released to a public citizen". I'm sorry, Iron Giant, but you are not getting my sword!" Percy said, his voice so loud he was almost shouting. Taking a moment to calm himself, Percy continued. "Now, if that is all, I should probably be heading back to my dorm now." Percy said, turning to leave, Not really waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Percy. You may go." Ozpin said, sitting back down in his chair. He three of them watched Percy leave, the elevator dinging as the door closed, and a light turning on signalling it's decent. "Well, that could have gone better." Ozpin said, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to alleviate his oncoming headache.

"Not necessarily." Glynda said, raising up Percy's pen from her palm, and floating it over to Ozpin.

James seemed rather amused by her actions. "You swiped it from his pocket using your Semblance, didn't you?", he asked, chuckling all the while.

"Whilst I don't particularly agree with the method, I thank you for acquiring it, Glynda." Ozpin said. "Now, James; if you could go and get this analyzed, I would appreciate it." Ozpin said, handing the pen to his old friend.

Taking it from Ozpin, Ironwood placed it in his pocket. "He did bring up a good point, though. What are we going to do if we find something that we just simply can't give back to him? And will he not need his weapon for whatever mission he goes on?".

"Qrow said that he would keep Perseus here, under the guise of "Percy not having a team". It shouldn't be an issue." Ozpin stated. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some paperwork to do in order to prepare for the Vytal Festival.". As Ironwood made his way towards the elevator, he reached into his pocket to pull out the pen in order to examine it on the way down. After not feeling anything, he checked his other pockets, patting himself down.

As Percy strolled back to his dorm, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Riptide. 'Glynda thought she was _so_ slick using her Semblance to nab my pen. Oh, if only I could have been there to see their faces when they can't find it.' Percy thought, twirling his pen in his fingers.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy looked around the hall. He watched as they lined themselves into four main groups, each wearing different uniforms. Percy wasn't wearing _any_ uniform, instead, he wore his usual attire of a navy-blue t-shirt, and black shorts. Percy stood off to the side, near the back of the hall. He had met ack up with Ruby and her team, but had excused himself shortly before the ceremony.

"Quiet." Professor Goodwitch called out, standing beside Ozpin on the stage. "Quiet please.".

After everyone had stopped chattering amongst themselves, Ozpin stepped up towards the microphone. "On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell, or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for many reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are all well aware of, that was something many could not stand for. And those who opposed this tyranny began to name their children after the core aspect of art itself. Colour.".

'Huh. So that explains it.' Percy thought. 'I wondered why everyone was so strangely named.'. Chuckling to himself, he earned several glances in his direction, but most just ignored him.

Tuning back into Ozpin's speech, everyone gazed up at the Headmaster of Beacon. "It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they not tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, we stand together today, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses work to uphold it.".

Percy tuned out the rest of Ozpin's speech. Something about following an actual Huntsman on a random assortment of missions to be chosen from. 'I probably won't get to go on one since I'm not on a team.' Percy thought to himself. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he absentmindedly joined in on the applause once Ozpin finished his speech.

After the crowd began to disperse, some students already making their way towards their missions, and others leaving to prepare, Percy looked around and noticed Team RWBY standing in front of one of the terminals. As he was about to speak up, Ozpin beat him to the punch, stepping out from behind the terminal. "Well, that's one option." Ozpin commented, most likely on something one of the girls had suggested. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It _seems_ that particular area is rather popular. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that you four will end up making your way there no matter what mission you choose.".

The other three members of her team looked suspiciously at Ruby, who was rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked, trying, and failing, to hide the embarrassment at having been caught.

"Probably because that's _exactly_ what you would all do." Percy said, startling the girls, and causing Ozpin to smile slightly. "So, now that your plan has been thwarted, what are you going to do now?" Percy asked them. Yang and Ruby stuck their tongues out at him, Weiss crossed her arms and looked away, and Blake just scowled at him. "Besides, whatever you do, you'll still be doing a lot more than me. I'm stuck here since I have no team, and I've been forced to shadow your uncle since the beginning of the semester." Percy said, gesturing towards Ruby and Yang. As Percy spoke, he pulled his pen from his pocket, tossing it in the air slightly, before catching it and doing it again, all the while giving Ozpin a knowing smirk. 'Surprised to see me with _this_ again, Ozpin?' Percy thought.

If Ozpin was surprised, he hid it fantastically, giving nothing away. "Well, instead of breaking the rules completely, why don't we just bend them a bit?" Ozpin said, pressing various things on his scroll. The mission that had been previously denied to team RWBY was taken down from the available roster, showing it had been assigned to their team.

Shrugging Percy made began to make his way towards the exit. "Well, I guess that settles it. I'll leave you guys to your mission.".

Ozpin wasn't having that, however. "Actually, Percy; I have also assigned you and your mentor to this mission as well.". That got Percy to stop. Halting mid-stride, Percy turned back to face the aged Headmaster. Ozpin smiled at the confusion in Percy's face, he elaborated. "Well, if I am to let a first-year team go on a mission that was specifically restricted to their level, I am going to have to put certain precautions in place so that my students are not severely harmed. As such, I think it appropriate to assign an additional Huntsman to their mission. Unfortunately, that Huntsman has an apprentice, so, they will also be required to come along.".

Percy didn't say anything for several moments, Ruby glancing back and forth between her friend, and Ozpin. "Yeah!" Ruby shouted out, overjoyed. Her exclamation startled Percy from his thoughts. "That means Percy and Uncle Qrow are coming with us! This is gonna be sooo cool!".

All eyes turned to Percy, who had yet to say anything. "Well," he finally spoke, "I guess I don't have anything better to do.". Ruby began to cheer again. "Besides, someone has to show-up Yang." Percy quipped, flipping his pen in the air again.

Ozpin stepped away from their group, smiling at the bickering between the teens. As he walked away, he put away the school tablet-scroll, and pulled out his personal scroll, sending a quick message to Qrow, telling him that he was assigned to the Mountain Glenn mission. The reply from the drunken Huntsman was a less than enthusiastic one.

"I'm just saying, Yang. Your not going to be able to kill as many Grimm as I will. Especially when you run out of ammo." Percy said, walking with the girls towards a landing pad.

Yang's response was promptly cut off by Qrow walking past them, ruffling Ruby's hair as he went, without saying anything. As Yang opened her mouth to comment on her uncle, she was interrupted yet again by the overly active green-haired professor. "Hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Doctor Oobleck asked happily.

"So basically an average weekend for me." Percy muttered to himself.

 **-Line Break-**

"Enough!"

The shout was accentuated by the slamming of metal against the marble floor of the Throne Room. All the noises that had filled the room before were suddenly absent, all of the gods, who had been expressing their opinion simultaneously, deciding to keep their mouths shut. Zeus slumped slightly in his throne, placing his head in his hand, and trying to massage his head to relieve his oncoming migraine. "Now," Zeus began slowly, "let's try this again. Artemis, have you been able to capture any of these shadow creatures yet?".

His question was met with a negative. "I have been unable to contain any of their ranks, so far. They are unyielding in their ferocity, and cannot be forced into submission." Artemis reported, her mind wandering to the safety of her Huntresses.

Zeus let out a sigh of stress. "Well, continue to try and apprehend at least one.". Artemis nodded glumly. "Okay, Athena? Have you managed to find _anything_ regarding these creatures in the history tomes?".

"I have not, father. The closest I have come is simply reading about stories of the Primordial Council. However, even if it existed at some point, most of the stories hold very little fact to them, instead resorting to speculation on certain cases." Athena reported, shaking her head and attempting to rub her tiredness from her eyes. "Poseidon has let me into his domain to search through his Palace's archives, but, I have yet to uncover anything that may shed some light on our situation.".

No one said anything after her statement, each Olympian desperately trying to think of a way to eradicate this new threat. "Apollo? Has the Oracle said anything at all on the matter?" Hera asked.

"Nothing. Several demigods have tried for a quest, but the Oracle hasn't said a word to any of them. Ms. Dare has also been rather broken up, as of late. She claimed to have had nightmares about Camp Half-Blood burning the night of the first attack. She tried to get there, but was unfortunately unable to arrive in time to warn the Camp. She's isolated herself in my temple at Camp Jupiter, and will talk to few." Apollo finished. His report was met with a depressed silence, yet again.

"My Furies have reported that these creatures are not appearing in The Pit. It seems that they do not reform after being killed." Hades said. His claim brought a small bit of hope back into the room. If they can't reform, they _could_ be wiped out entirely. "These creatures also seem to only appear via the portals at Camp Half-Blood, or the portals that will momentarily form at Camp Jupiter. None have been reported in my domain, but nonetheless, I have my forces on constant look-out for _any_ possible threat.".

All the gods and goddesses seemed to accept that. With the Underworld secure, they would at least have a fall back.

"And what of my son?".

Everyone's thoughts were immediately cut off. All eyes turned to Poseidon, the Sea God holding his head in his hands, his Trident resting against his throne. His usually lively eyes were a dark grey, the colour of storm question also causing the small form of a young girl, tending to the hearth in the throne room, to sob slightly, her small body shaking with each sound.

"Well, both my son and I have searched through all of the souls that have died since the arrival of our new foe. None have been young Perseus, and none have even the slightest inkling as to where he might be." Hades replied, thinking of his nephew. As annoying as the boy was, Hades couldn't help but to respect the demigod.

"Then we send a quest to retrieve him. The last anyone has seen of him was during the night of the first attack; when he entered one of the portals, and never came back!" Poseidon yelled, picking up his symbol of power.

"Have you not been listening to a _word_ of this meeting? We've tried to send a quest, but the Oracle refuses to give a prophecy of any kind!" Athena shouted, standing from her throne. "And don't act like you are the _only_ _one_ who has lost a child! Dozens of our children have already been slaughtered, including _my daughter_!".

The Throne Room began to shake. Poseidon began to rise from his seat, pointing his trident at Athena. The War Goddess herself summoning her armour and spear, ready for battle. Before things escalated further, a column of flames erupted from the hearth.

"ENOUGH!".

The room stilled as the usually quiet goddess rose to her feet, growing to her full godly height. "We have all lost those we care for; now the best thing we can do right now is to find a way so that no more of our children will fall to these creatures of darkness. Now, if we are to learn _anything at all_ from these last two wars, is that we cannot afford to sit back, and let our children solve all our problems for us!" Hestia screeched, shocking several gods.

"Why not? It's always worked out before." Dionysus said, taking a sip from his pop can, and lounging in his seat.

A fireball promptly incinerated his dink, as well as all the wine magazines that surrounds the drunken god's throne.

Sitting back in her seat, Athena flashed away her armour and weapon, resuming a strategic mindset. "Even if we are to send a quest to recover Perseus, we cannot afford to be sending our most powerful warriors. If they are either killed or cannot return, we may jeopardize the safety of Camp Jupiter, as well as New Rome. We cannot afford to let the second Camp fall." Athena explained. "We almost lost the rest of our Greek children when we were evacuating Camp Half-Blood. The situation was only saved by the Chase siblings. If a similar scenario is to occur, and we do not have these assets, then it could very well mean the end of our way of life.".

"It may just be out of our hands. Even if we _could_ agree on who to send, the Oracle might just have other plans." Apollo stated, unusually serious, despite the tone of the room. The Throne Room descended into silence yet again. After several minutes with no further conversation, Zeus called the meeting to a close. Several flashes filled the room, until there were only three remaining.

Walking up to his grieving brother, Hades awkwardly placed his hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "Fear not, brother. Perseus is a capable warrior, and I believe he is able to take care of himself.".

"That's fairly easy for you to say. At least you still have your son." Poseidon mumbled, running his hand through his messy hair. Hades didn't react, instead stepping back to melt into the shadows. After he had left, Hestia went up and pulled her younger sibling into a warm embrace, whispering soft reassurances into his ear as the mighty god broke down in her arms.

 **-Line Break-**

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said, looking out the door at the remains of what appeared to be a skyscraper.

"Precisely." Oobleck responded, adjusting his spectacles, a small smile on his face.

"Yo, doc! I get why they are open now, by why didn't we close the doors for this entire trip. The wind is freezing, and there is no reason _not_ to have them closed." Percy spoke up, having to shout slightly over the sound of rushing wind. His question went unanswered, Qrow snickering at Percy being ignored.

As the Bullhead hovered over the remains of a street, everyone jumped out of the aircraft. Team RWBY landing one after another, brandishing their weapons, whilst Doctor Oobleck And Qrow landed simply, each taking a swig of their respective drinks. Percy was the last to land, also landing casually. Looking over at his friends, Percy smiled. "Why do you have your weapons out? There is no one around to see your "epic" landing, and we could easily see from the Bullhead that there was nothing around before we jumped." Percy said teasingly.

Qrow seemed to find his comment rather humorous, saying, "Heh, he's got ya there, kiddo." As Qrow walked by their group, he ruffled Ruby's hair, the young girl pouting. "Well, doc? You're the leader of this excursion; what are we doing?".

Whilst _Doctor_ Oobleck was irked at Qrow's nickname for him, he chose not to comment on it, instead turning to the five teens of their group. "Yes, well, from this moment on your first mission as Huntsman and Huntresses has begun. From this point onwards, I need you to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?". Everyone in their group nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "Ruby!", he shouted, eliciting a squeak from the small girl. "I thought I told you to leave your bags back at school!".

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet," she said, trying to weasel her way out of trouble. "So I didn't." Ruby finished, causing her team to lightly shake their heads at the flimsy excuse.

"She's not wrong…" Doctor Oobleck muttered to himself. "Very well, Ruby. Leave your bag here, and we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said, taking another drink from his thermos of coffee.

"Uhhh… but I".

"Young lady! What could you _possibly_ have in that bag that could be so important for you to-"

Everyone stopped as the head of a small dog poked it's head out of the flap atop the bag, lightly barking happily at everyone standing around it. Qrow began choking on the alcohol he was drinking, sputtering something about Yang's dad. No one said a word as Ruby tried to whisper for the dog to get back in her bag.

"Well," Percy spoke up, " _that_ definitely makes this mission a hell of a lot more interesting.".

 **Well, that's a wrap for today. Like I said in the A/N at the beginning, I apologize for this taking so long to update. I simply have just not had enough time to work on it. I tend to write the chapters in bursts; I'll write a good chunk of the chapter, then I'll sit on it for a little while before writing the rest. I had most of this chapter done a long time ago, but I was swept up in my job, and the return to school. *shudder***

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed, and that I didn't disappoint you.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a review or PM me. I will respond to all PMs that I get, provided that I actually check my email in time.**

 **Liked the story? Consider leaving a favourite or a follow, so that you can be notified when I update again.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I'm back!**

 **I bearing a most gracious gift: another chapter! Chapter 15, to be exact.**

 **Well, the only thing that I have to say at, the moment, is that, now that I'm back to school, updates will most likely be coming much less frequent, but they shouldn't be as long as this one. Chemistry 30 can be hell when the teacher doesn't help the students. Ah well, what can ya do?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 15 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Nobody said anything for several moments; the only noise their group made was due to Qrow facepalming. Finally, Doctor Oobleck spoke to the redheaded reaper. "We are here on a mission to a ruined city filled with death and hostility, and you brought… a dog?".

Everyone was silent, waiting for either Ruby to explain, or for Oobleck to continue. "Ooh, busted!" Percy said, teasingly.

Doctor Oobleck didn't shift his gaze in the slightest. "GENIUS!" he shouted, rushing off somewhere, only to fly by Ruby so fast he knocked her over, grabbing Zwei from her backpack. "Canines are historically known for their superior sense of hearing and smell, making one a perfect companion for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck said, holding up the smiling corgi whilst spinning around.

"Well, I guess that we're lucky the Doc is a dog-lover." Percy said, shrugging. Blake looked like she was on the verge of chasing after the Bullhead to head home now that Zwei was here. Yang just seemed to except it, whilst Weiss was trying to keep her composure and not start babying Zwei.

As everyone else just began reviewing their objectives, Percy began to wander down the street, kicking several bits of rubble as he went, his hands in his pockets. As he made his way down the street, he heard the sounds of stones being moved around in the distance, and faint snarls that were slowly getting louder. Pulling Riptide from his pocket, Percy uncapped it, the sound drawing the attention of the rest of the people in his group.

Seeing Percy with his weapon drawn, everyone else drew theirs as well, bar Doctor Oobleck, who instead chose to prompt team RWBY forwards. Qrow took a position off to the side, ready to intervene if the need arose.

As the rest began to ready themselves, Percy rushed forwards, just as several Beowolves charged around the corner, bearing down on him. Seeing this, the rest shot forwards.

Dancing around the swipes of several of the Grimm, Percy went on the offensive, slashing and hacking, bits of decaying flesh and bone flying all over. As Percy bisected one of the last Beowolves near him, he grabbed the upper torso of it, and running at another Beowolf, used the bony spikes along the dead Beowolves' spine to impale the one that was still living. The impaled Beowolf just whimpered as it began to dissolve, Percy looking down at it in distain.

After the black creature's red eyes had stopped glowing, Percy turned his attention back to the situation at hand, looking around for any more foes. However, it was not to be; as Percy looked around, he saw nothing but decaying corpses, and the girls of RWBY panting slightly. Taking a quick breath to calm himself, Percy looked towards the two teachers who had watched the entire exchange. "So, are we gonna get going, are are you two going to keep drinking while watching us?".

Ruby snickered to herself at the scowl her uncle gave Percy. "Aw, come on, Percy!" Yang spoke up, her mischievous smirk on her face. "I'm sure that you could _swallow_ your pride for a little bit, can't you?". Her pun was met with a chorus of groans. "Hey, it's not my fault you guys can't _stomach_ my amazing humour.".

As Yang looked around, waiting for a reaction, Oobleck walked up to her. "Ms. Xiao Long, please refrain from making any further puns until later. They are, in fact, quite lacklustre. Right team, we should be heading off.".

As Oobleck walked off, with Yang frozen in place, gaping at her professor, Percy came up behind her. Nudging her shoulder, he snapped her out of her shock. "Come on, Yang. I'm sure you'll make a good joke eventually." Percy said, slowly rushing to catch up with the rest of the group, leaving behind a dumbstruck Yang.

"GET BACK HERE, JACKSON!"

 **-Line Break-**

"How… are you so… in shape?" Ruby gasped, panting heavily after what felt like their billionth fight against the creatures of Grimm. Her sentiments were mirrored by the rest of her team, who were all on the verge of collapse.

Meanwhile, Percy stood tall and confident, seemingly unaffected by near constant fighting. Qrow was fairly surprised; even though he knew that the kid had stamina, he thought that Percy would have run out of steam by now. Whenever he would be close to tiring out, he would simply take a quick swig of water, and then he would be back in the fight.

"What can I say? Maybe you'll grow up to be big and strong like me someday!" Percy said teasingly, dodging out of the way of a half-hearted swipe from Yang. Blake was also looking like she was going to claw him to death if he said another word, if only she had the energy to do so. Weiss just simply huffed and turned away, sweating profusely. "So, Doc? How about we set up a camp for now? I think the others might need a little rest." Percy said to Oobleck, whom was grumbling that it was "doctor, not doc".

"Well, yes. I do believe that we should set up our camp for the night. Things get very dark vary quickly outside of the cities." Doctor Oobleck stated, scanning their surrounding area for a suitable place to setup a campsite for the night. "Ruby, take your team and setup camp in that building over there, and do check to make sure that there aren't anymore of those creatures.".

Ruby nodded, walking off to the building with the rest of her team, all equally thankful that they could finally have some time to rest. As Percy was about to make his way to the building with his friends, he stopped after Qrow called his name. "Hey, kid" the grizzled hunter said. "I need to ask you something.". Percy shrugged, gesturing for him to continue. "Come. Walk with me.".

As the two walked through the streets together in silence, Percy began to notice things about the surrounding ruins that he had only given a brief thought to before. "Hey Qrow? Why aren't there any bones?".

The older man quirked his eyebrow. "What do ya mean?".

"Well, from what everyone was saying on the flight over here, it sounds as if the surface level of the city fell within a few days. If that's true, then where are all the skeletons of the dead citizens? Shouldn't there be at least a couple skulls lying around?" Percy stated, swinging his hand around in a sweeping motion. "There's nothing here!".

"Honestly, Percy? I don't really know. It probably has something to do with the Grimm." Qrow replied, kicking a pebble along. The two fell, once more, into silence as they walked among the ruined city. When it was clear that Percy wasn't going to say anything more, Qrow finally spoke up. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any.", he stated. At Percy's confused look, he continued. "I wanted to ask you something, Percy. Why do yo want to be a hunter?"

Percy seemed to think on this for a moment before replying. "And why does this matter? It's not like it matters very much." Percy stated, his reluctance in answering the question as clear as day.

"It's just something that we Huntsman have to ask the trainees when they are on these missions." Qrow replied, shrugging casually. "If you don't believe me, you can ask your friends, if you want. It doesn't really matter to me.".

Percy watched the man beside him. He gave off a vibe of indifference, like a couldn't care less if he was attacked, or if he was given a kitten. He just didn't seem to care. "Well, to kill the Grimm, and to survive, I guess." Percy finally answered.

As Qrow took another quick drink from his flask, he chuckled slightly at Percy's answer. "Oobleck wouldn't be too pleased with that answer. He'd probably start goin' on about "why, not _what_ you do"." Percy hummed at this, but didn't give it much thought. "Well?" Qrow asked.

"You really want me to answer that?" Percy complained. Qrow just smirked, nodding his head. After a moment of silence, Percy spoke again. "Well, you'll probably be rather disappointed. There's nothing else that I'm doing this for.".

"Come on, there has to be something that you fight for?" Qrow prompted.

Percy was beginning to get frustrated with Qrow's pestering. "No. There's nothing else. Unlike you, Ruby, and Yang, I didn't want a life where all I do is kill monsters, and every once in awhile, just to spice it up, fight someone who thinks they are better than everyone else! I didn't want this! I grew up learning how to fight and protect myself, and if I didn't, I would die! I fought alongside my family, and had to watch as my cousins were ripped apart, cut down, or bleed out, crying out for help that would never come!". By the time Percy was finished his rant, he was panting, the memories of the Titan and Giant Wars returning to him. "I'm sure Ozpin told you about the details of my _unique_ enrolment in Beacon?" Percy asked. After Qrow warily nodded his head, Percy continued. "The only reason I joined was because it gave me time to figure out how to get back home, assuming that it's still there! I haven't yet, but as soon as I do, I'm leaving! I don't care for your school, or whatever Ozpin wants from me." Percy finished, storming off.

Qrow was left standing by himself. Percy had seemed like a very laidback kid; evidently he was much more aggressive than he let on. Whilst he didn't fear the kid, at least that's what he told himself, Percy still made him nervous whenever he was pushed a little too far. However, his wariness over possibly fighting Percy again wasn't what gave him pause; it was what he should do to keep Percy where him and Oz had at least _some_ influence over him.

He would obviously have to tell Oz about their little discussion, once they got back. In the meantime, he had to think up of something that could tie Percy to Vale, and preferably, on their side. 'Probably best to wait until I've talked to Oz. Besides, it probably wouldn't be the _best_ of ideas to do enact any plan whilst on a mission, in Mountain Glenn of all places.' Qrow thought as he made his way back to their camp. 'Now, if only I could get a refill for my flask.'.

 **-Time Skip-**

Team RWBY sat around a small campfire that was crackling and burning strongly in the middle of the room. Yang, Weiss, and Blake all sat around the fire, warming themselves as the cold of the night began to set in. Percy, however, sat away from the three girls, instead choosing to lean against the wall, looking out of a portion where the building wall collapsed.

Percy had a far-away look in his eyes as he gazed out at the forest surrounding the defunct metropolis. As he peered out over the endless rows of trees, he thought back to his little discussion with Qrow. 'Why does he care so much if I stay or not?' Percy thought angrily, a scowl adorning his face. 'He's probably asking so he can go and tell Ozpin. Pretty easy to tell that Ozpin has Qrow on a leash.'.

"What about you, Percy?"

Percy shook himself from his thoughts, looking over to who had spoke, and seeing all three girls staring at him, awaiting his answer. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Percy apologized, pushing himself from the wall and rejoining the group.

"Ugh," Weiss grumbled, "we asked you if Oobleck talked to you about why you wanted to be a Hunter?".

Percy's face darkened at the question, his mind going back to his talk with his "mentor". "No, Oobleck didn't talk to me; Qrow did." Percy answered unhappily.

"I guess it's safe to assume that it didn't go very well?" Blake asked, her eyes intently staring at the demigod.

Percy sighed deeply, attempting to force himself to relax. "No. It did not go very well."

Yang's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Uncle Qrow make fun of your reasons, or what?" Yang asked. Percy remained silent, reluctant to answer. "Percy, what happened?" Yang pressed carefully.

"He wouldn't stop asking! I gave him my reasons, and he basically said that they were invalid." Percy spat venomously, his eyes darkening slightly. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry with Yang. She was only trying to be a good friend, and find out what was bothering him. As Yang was about to say something, Percy cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it right now.".

Yang was about to call him out on why he was avoiding the question, when Professor Oobleck zipped inside the room. "Ah, wonderful: a textbook campfire.".

Ruby swiftly followed him inside, quickly crouching down and raising her hands to the fire. "Oooo. Sooo warm!" Ruby cooed, letting the heat of the fire thaw her cold hands. "Ahh, that's much better.".

"Very good, eat your dinners, and off to bed! We have plenary of ground to cover tomorrow, and we will need to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck stated, his speech its usual whirlwind of words, barely decipherable.

Before Percy could volunteer, Ruby raised her hand. "Yo.".

"Ah, wonderful!" Oobleck said before rushing off to who knows where.

Ruby took a second to warm herself further before getting up. Walking by Yang, she went to grab her camp meal when Qrow walked in. "Hey Uncle Qrow!" Ruby chirped. Qrow shuffled over to Ruby, patted her on the head, then began to climb the stairs to the second floor of the dilapidated building.

Grabbing a small camping meal from his travel pack, Percy went back over to his place overlooking the forest. As everyone began to finish up their food, and began laying out their sleeping bags, Percy stayed awake, intent on keeping watch for just a little while longer. Looking down at his lacklustre meal, Percy looked back towards the dwindling fire. The three girls were surrounding the fire, sleeping soundly. Sighing, Percy quietly placed a small log on the fire, making the fire grow just a bit, and made his way over to Ruby, who was watching the city, as well as absentmindedly petting Zwei. "Hey, you eaten yet?" Percy asked, taking a place on the wall across from Ruby's lookout.

"Not really." Ruby replied. "I wasn't too hungry, and I ended up giving most of it to Zwei.". Looking down at the white and coal-black corgi, Zwei just smiled up at him, wagging his tail.

Scratching the dog underneath his chin, he offered his food to Ruby. "Here. I didn't eat much. I'm not too big of a fan of this stuff anyway.". Ruby readily accepted, quickly digging into the camp food.

After she had finished, Ruby scanned the streets for any sign of Grimm. Noticing none, she turned back to Percy. "So, Yang told me that you and Uncle Qrow got into a little bit of an argument. What's that about?" Ruby asked, noticing the way Percy tensed up slightly.

"Nothing." Percy sighed, "Just Qrow not knowing when to let something go.". At Ruby's inquisitive stare, Percy went on to explain how the conversation between Qrow and himself had gone, but chose to leave out his plan on leaving Beacon. After he had finished, the two teenagers fell into a slightly awkward silence, until Percy brought up the topic of mech-shift weapons. After that, he had a hard time trying to keep Ruby from speaking too loudly to wake the others.

After several minutes of idle discussions about why a scythe was better than a sword, Percy stood up, stretching his back as he yawned. "Well, I should probably get some sleep now. Wake me up for the next shift, alright?" Percy said, stifling another yawn from escaping.

"Okay, sleep tight, Percy!" Ruby replied, waving slightly. Percy just made his way back over to the fire, and leaned against the wall, sitting down. Sitting against the wall, Percy slowly closed his eyes, letting the sweet grasp of sleep take hold of him.

 **-Time Skip-**

It was safe to say that he did not sleep well for the few hours he was unconscious. His dreams were plagued by scenes of Beacon students, locked in a desperate battle against endless waves of Grimm. He was forced to watch from the top of the tower as the small circle of students, fighting valiantly to defend their school, their home, slowly get smaller and smaller, only to be destroyed in a massive burst of ebony flame from a gargantuan black dragon. The dragon circle the remains of the students, landing on the ground where their circle of defiance had stood not seconds prior.

Tears flowed down Percy's cheeks as scenes of his dead friends flashed before him. Ren's charred corps lay over top of Nora, having thrown himself over his lifelong friend in an attempt to save her from harm. Nora struggled to move, the grief of seeing Ren burned alive sapping all her strength. Jaune wasn't much better. The blond knight had attempted to protect himself with his shield, but the metal, along with his armour, had melted, searing itself onto his arms and chest. The poor boy was left in agony as what little Aura he had left tried to repair his destroyed body, unsuccessfully.

The sight of what remained of team RWBY was almost too disturbing to witness and remain sane. Weiss, in an attempt to protect her team from the flames of the gigantic dragon, had created an ice dome to shield them from harm. This proved to be a grave mistake, as as the flames hit the ice dome, the steam coming off from the ice began to superheat, trapped within the dome, cooking the girls within. The girls of RWBY lay on the ground in tears, their skins burnt and puffy from being cooked alive.

And Percy had to watch all of this. Soon, the creatures of Grimm swarmed the remaining students, their screams of pain and despair echoing in Percy's ears as his friends were torn limb from limb. As the tears continued to roll down his face, he collapsed onto the floor of the tower, when he felt the pain of someone gripping his hair tightly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?", a feminine voice said close to his eye, whispering to him as one might to a lover. "How their screams echo together with the burning of the school." It said.

Percy looked up at the speaker, biting back a grunt of pain when the hand gripping his hair sharply pulled back. He stared up at his attacker. He couldn't make out the exact details of her face, as most of it was obscured in shadows, but he could easily see the glowing amber eyes of the woman. "You're sick." Percy growled. "I swear that I'm going to kill you!".

The woman was unfazed by his threat, chuckling darkly. "I don't think so, Perseus.", the voice said said. Letting go of his hair, he struggled to his feet. Turning to face the woman, he watched in terror as she materialized a sword of glass in her hand, resting the edge of it on the back of a broken and battered Pyrrha's neck, whom had fallen to her knees. "You cannot defeat us, dear Percy.". Looking down at Pyrrha, she pushed the tip of her sword into the side of the spartan girl's neck, just deep enough to draw a small trickle of blood. "Even the invincible must eventually fall.".

As the figure stabbed their sword forwards, the entire world seemed to explode into shadows, swirling around Percy.

Percy was brought out from his troubled slumber by something wet and rough repeatedly dragging itself across his face. His sleep-fogged mind not registering where he was, simply shifted away. "Stop, Blackjack.", he murmured. After a few seconds, the things started dragging itself across his face yet again. "Blackjack! Cut it out!" Percy groaned. "I'm not giving you any doughnuts!". After a brief pause, and continued licking, Percy finally noticed the weight on his lap. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Zwei whining.

"Hey, boy." Percy said, scratching behind the ear of the adorable corgi. "What's wrong?". Zwei simply ran out of the building, stopping at the door to bark at Percy, clearly indicating he wanted the demigod to follow. Looking around the room as he got up, he noticed that Ruby was not among them, nor was anyone keeping watch. Crouching next to the slumbering form of Yang, he gently shook her from her rest. "Yang, it's time to get up. Zwei wants me to follow him, and you need to get the others up." Percy said softly.

His attempt was met with a groan of despair, as the blonde rose from her sleeping bag, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hearing the yipping of Zwei, and once he was sure Yang wouldn't go back to sleep, he walked out the door, following the small wiggling form of Zwei through the rubble of the city.

As Percy rounded the corner of a building that Zwei had zipped behind, he saw something that he hadn't seen anywhere else in the city. "Well, that's not ominous in _any_ way, shape, or form." Percy said, looking at the giant hole in the pavement, leading down to beneath the city. At the edge of the pit, cradled by Zwei, was Ruby's scythe. "Zwei, bring it here." Percy said, gesturing the dog over. Zwei did as best as he could, dragging the heavy weapon across the ground to Percy.

Picking up Ruby's prized possession, he committed the location of the hole to memory and raced back to the camp. Running in, he saw that the rest of his team, as well as Oobleck and Qrow, were just gearing up to head out. "Did you find Ruby?" Yang asked frantically, her big sister urges to protect her little sister working her into a frenzy.

Percy didn't say anything instead handing Yang Crescent Rose. Yang looked like she was prone to bursting into tears at any moment. "Come on, I'll show you where I found it." Percy said, jogging back out of the building. As he ran back to the crater, his mind began to race with multiple different scenarios, none of which seemed very good. 'Please, stay safe, Ruby.'.

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **I am** _ **soooo**_ **sorry that this took so long to come out, and that it is shorter than usual. My schedule has been so full, between work, school starting back up, karate, as well as my getting a major role in our school's musical, I have not had the time to write much. I was lucky to have a few days off, and chose to not torture my fans any longer.**

 **What did you guys think about the dream sequence. It originally wasn't going to part of the chapter, but after I had the idea for it, I couldn't get it out of my head. Also, no cookies for being intelligent enough to guess who the dark figure is in the dream.**

 **As always, if you have enjoyed, please consider favouriting and following the story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to leave a review, or PM me. I'll try my best to answer them, if I can.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and gals of the interwebs. I have returned. Cue the song and dance!**

 **Happy Halloween to you all! May your treat bags be filled, and your houses remain**

 **un-tippied. Anyways, I bet you're all happy to see that it didn't take me over a month to upload another chapter again. Huzzah!**

 **This chapter contains Ruby getting thrown around a little bit. Just a little P.S.I., don't be hitting Huntresses-in-training, or anyone for that matter. Try to get along.**

 **Disclaimer: man, haven't done one of these in quite a while. I don't own Percy Jackson, or any related brands, neither do I own RWBY. They belong to their respective creators. I only own this story's plot, as well as any OCs that may come in the future.**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

You know, after knocking out the same cookie cutter enemy for fifteen minutes straight, one would think that the rest of the White Fang minions would back off, at least for a little while. That's what regular people, and even most monsters, would do, but not the White Fang. They just continuously kept throwing themselves at Weiss, Blake, Yang, Doctor Oobleck, and Percy, himself, in a hopeless attempt to defeat the intruders.

Slamming the pommel of Riptide into the side of another White Fang grunt's head, Percy watched the faunus' body drop to the ground. "Well, I guess it's pretty safe to say that we've found their little hideout, wouldn't you say?" Percy said, looking over to his comrades, watching as they finished up their fights.

"Yeah. Now, if only we can find Ruby, then we would be golden." Yang replied, launching a goon across the street with a punch to the stomach.

Taking a quick drink of water from his canteen, Percy returned his sword to its pen form. "I honestly can't tell if you're making a joke about your hair, Goldilocks, or if you're actually just saying that.". Continuing to move forwards, as they rounded another corner of the derelict underground city, they were met with another squad of White Fang grunts pointing guns at them. Pulling the cap off his pen, Percy sighed. "Well, let it not be said that I don't do anything for my friends.".

 **-Line Break-**

"Wow. You are _much_ more manageable without that oversized gardening tool in your hands." Roman Torchwick said, laughing as he sent Ruby sprawling in the dirt. Growling, Ruby got up from the ground, and lunged at Roman, only for the orange-haired criminal to step to the side, and for Ruby to face plant into the ground. Chuckling, Roman gestured to a glasses-wearing White Fang grunt standing behind him. "Oh man, y'know, Perry? Thank you, I really _did_ need this.". His statement was met by the grunt giving him a thumbs up.

Kneeling down to Ruby's level, Roman prodded the end of his cane into Ruby's neck. "But, seriously. How'd you find us, Red?". Ruby growled slightly, before disappearing in a small cloud of rose petals. "Woah!" Roman exclaimed, looking around. Watching her run away, Roman pointed the handle-end of his cane at Ruby's fleeing form, before the handle shot off his cane, racing towards its target. Hooking onto Ruby's hood, the cord attached to the handle began to retract, pulling the red reaper along with it. "I see you got some tricks up your sleeve! Now, let me make this clear. We are not through here yet, Red.". Walking around Ruby, he placed the tip of his cane onto Ruby's chest, before leaning on it, pinning her to the ground.

The pain caused Ruby to whimper slightly, but she still refused to say anything. "So, tell me, Red? How many of you are there, and is that bastard of a friend of yours here? I sure would like to repay him for what he did to me." Roman said, rubbing his, now healed, elbow. After Ruby still said nothing, Roman sighed. "Well Red, I'm sorry I have to do this, but this is your own doing.". Removing his cane from her chest, he swiftly brought his foot down on her stomach, causing Ruby to curl up in pain. "I don't take pleasure in this, Red. I consider myself a gentleman thief, and take no pride in beating up children. Just tell me what I want, and I'll let you be.".

Fighting through the pain, Ruby kicked Roman as hard as she could in the shin, before trying to get up and run off. Her escape was cut off by the three White Fang grunts that had been standing close by. Unable to stop, she was quickly grabbed by the three faunus, and was dragged back to Roman. "Would you stop that!" Roman shouted at Ruby, limping over to one of the grunts. "Give me that." Roman growled, grabbing a small pistol from the belt holster of one of the grunts. "Well, considering you are a huntress-in-training, you should have your Aura unlocked, right Red?" Roman mused to himself, pointing the pistol at one of Ruby's legs. "This should slow you down a bit."

A loud bang filled the cavern as pain flooded through Ruby's mind. Clutching her already bruising shin, Ruby tried her best to bite back her cries of pain. Her Aura was already trying to heal her hurt leg, but her leg was beginning to swell. An explosion shook the cavern. Looking over in the direction of the explosion, Roman and the White Fang grunts watched as several of their comrades were flung across the street, and through the walls of several buildings.

Rushing around the corner, Yang scanned the remaining goons, instantly spotting Roman and Ruby. Seeing her little sister clutching her leg in obvious pain, Yang's eyes burned a bright red. Firing a shot from Ember Celica behind her, Yang rushed forwards, shots fired at her simply bouncing off her Aura.

Seeing a flaming teenager rushing towards him, Roman quickly made his exit. "Stall them as long as possible, then get on the train. We're leaving." Roman commanded, leaving before anyone could say anything.

As Percy rushed forwards, dispatching several random grunts who got in his way, he watched as Yang went full berserker mode against the grunts around Ruby. Ruby had managed to struggle to her feet by this point, but was heavily favouring her left leg. Once all the White Fang grunts were either unconscious, or had been launched far away, Yang rushed over to Ruby hugging her in a death grip. "Ruby! I was so worried! Are you okay?" Yang asked, never letting go of her sister.

"Can't… breathe…" Ruby managed to gasp out, her face slowly turning blue. Seeing that she was strangling her sister, Yang quickly let go of Ruby, who took a deep breath in relief. "Glad to see you too, Yang." Ruby said tiredly.

As the rest of their group made its way over to the two sisters, everyone was glad to see that Ruby was safe. "Good to see that you're alright, Ruby. Here, you might need this." Percy said, smiling whilst he unclipped Crescent Rose from his belt and handed it to the red-haired girl.

"Thanks, Percy." Ruby replied.

Cocking her weapon, Ruby went to take a step forward, but her leg buckled, barely managing to catch herself by supporting herself up with Crescent Rose, leaning heavily on the large scythe. "Ruby! Are you okay?" Blake asked, helping the smaller girl up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruise." Ruby replied dismissively, trying to make her way forwards, using her weapon as a walking stick.

"I dunno, kiddo." Qrow spoke up, seeing how badly her was leg swelling. "You can barely walk.".

Percy watched as Ruby gripped her leg, wincing in pain. Just as he was about to say something, an intercom echoed through the cave, projecting Roman's voice. "Everyone get to your stations, 'cuz we're leaving now!".

Confused, everyone looked to Ruby, who had spoken up. "Roman has all sorts of weapons and robots and things loaded up on train cars.".

Doctor Oobleck looked to be in deep thought. "We must stop that train. Though I do not know what he is planning, it obviously involves that train. If we stop it now, we can figure out his plan later.". Everyone nodded at his plan, but, as Ruby stumbled again, their group slowed down.

"We won't be able to make it if she's hurt." Weiss said, concern for her friend showing on her face.

"I can carry her." Qrow offered.

Percy was thinking deeply. He could use his powers to heal her, but he would be risking his secret of being a demigod. Glancing at Ruby's pained face, he quickly unscrewed his canteen of water. "I can heal her." Percy stated, guiding some water out from the canteen.

Covering her wound in a thin layer of water, he concentrated on healing her. Ruby's eyes widened as she felt her leg go from a sharp pain, to a dull ache, to feeling perfectly fine, all within the span of a few short seconds. "Percy? H-how?" Ruby stuttered, slowly putting weight on her now healed leg.

The others were equally astonished, all looking at Percy in shock. Putting the water back into his canteen, Percy recapped it, and put it back on his belt. "I'll explain later." Percy mumbled. "Right now, we need to stop that train." Percy said, rushing off in the direction of the train.

Shaking themselves from their shocked stupor, they quickly chased after Percy. Ruby was shocked. Not only did her leg feel perfectly fine, but her entire body felt energized. As they all raced up to the train, which was slowly pulling away, the forms of several dozen Atlesian Paladins could be seen on one of the train cars ahead of them.

Managing to board the train before it picked up speed, Doctor Oobleck used his thermos-bat to knock out a White Fang grunt who had been on a walkie-talkie. As they climbed onto the roof of the train car, Weiss opened a small hatch leading into the next train car. "Uhhh, Professor? What is that?" Weiss asked, ignoring Oobleck's annoyed comment about it being "Doctor".

Looking at the device that was in the middle of the train car, Oobleck scratched his chin. "It would appear, that that is… a bomb.". Everyone flinched back from the hatch. As Percy looked down at the bomb, a screen on its top flashed red. "Well, I didn't really expect them to go easy on us." Doctor Oobleck groaned slightly.

"We got company!" Qrow shouted over the winds of the speeding train, drawing his sword. "We need to get moving! Blake, uncouple the car, now!". Blake nodded.

As everyone jumped onto the next caboose, Blake jumped down onto the caboose coupling, with Percy and Qrow running forwards to combat the advancing grunts. As she prepared to slice the coupling in half, it suddenly detached itself, leaving the end car to slowly fall behind them. "It uncoupled itself!" Blake yelled up to those on top of the caboose.

"Torchwick must _really_ not want us on this train!" Yang said, smirking slightly. As they watched the car fall behind, it suddenly exploded, sending the train car upwards, slamming into the roof of the tunnel, and creating a hole in the roof.

"Doctor Oobleck!" Weiss called, having opened the hatch on the next car.

"Another bomb!?" Blake exclaimed.

Running right by the girls of team RWBY, Oobleck ran several cars forward. "No no no!" Oobleck mumbled to himself. Opening the roof hatch of the car he was on, he looked inside, only to see another bomb. "They _all_ have bombs!", he cried.

Their attention was soon drawn to several White Fang soldiers climbing onto the roof of the car, one of them crying out "Kill the humans!".

Ruby, who was closest to them, could just faintly hear Percy respond. "I take offence to that!".

Looking back as another detached car exploded, their group looked on as several black shapes dropped into the tunnel. It was only once two massive King Taijitus dropped from the ceiling did they realize the bombs' purpose. "They're leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck exclaimed. Rushing forwards, he shouted back, "We must stop this train!".

 **-Line Break-**

As Percy knocked what felt to be the hundredth White Fang grunt off the train, he began to wonder what it would be like to live a normal life. No killing of monsters, no fighting evil family members bent on world domination/destruction, no colour themed teenagers with weapons capable of transforming into guns after being transported to another world. 'Probably pretty boring.' Percy concluded. Looking over to Qrow, Percy watched as the older man kicked a faunus in the groin, causing said faunus to curl up and fall back down the ceiling hatch they had come up from. As the two of them took a moments rest, the train car ahead of them shook violently. Looking ahead of them, the two warriors watched as the forms of several Atlesian Paladins began rushing towards them. Groaning, Percy looked over to Qrow. "Got any tricks for beating these?" Percy asked.

Qrow just shrugged, extending his sword into its scythe form. As the first Paladin came within firing range, a ball of flame, and fur, went speeding by, slamming into the body of the mech, and exploding. From the flames of the explosion, Zwei daintily landed on the roof of the train car, smiling happily. Looking over to Qrow with the most bewildered face imaginable. "Don't ask." Qrow replied. "I could never get Tai to tell me how he got Zwei to be able to do that.".

As Ruby and Doctor Oobleck ran up beside them, Zwei took his chance to run back to their small group, barking happily to Ruby. "Ruby! Percy! You two go down below and help your friends. Mr. Branwen and myself will stay up here and deal with these machines!".

Nodding at their teacher's orders, the two of them dropped into the train car's roof hatch. "Bart, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me "Qrow"!" Qrow groaned, annoyed at Oobleck's use of formalities.

"When you start calling me "Doctor", _Mr. Branwen_." Came Oobleck's snarky reply.

Once Ruby and Percy had dropped into the compartment of the train car, they took a moment to take in their surroundings. The train car, and presumably every other one, was filled with crates branded with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side. Hearing the noises of combat coming from both ahead of them, and in the car behind them, Ruby turned to Percy. "You go on ahead. I'll help whoever stayed behind." Ruby said, her face set in determination.

Percy nodded, already heading forwards. "Alright. Stay safe, Ruby." Percy replied, jumping through the door to the next car, leaving Ruby to do the same to the car behind them.

As Ruby entered the previous train car, she was shocked to see Yang being flung into the roof of the train, a loud metal clang filling the room as Yang's skull made contact with the roof. Watching in slight horror as her limp body fell to the floor with a resounding thud, Ruby finally noticed the ice cream-themed henchman of Roman's, who had also taken notice of Ruby. Drawing the sword from her parasol, Neo smirked evilly; she had already taken great pleasure in throwing around one of the friends of the boy who harmed Roman, and now she had the chance to do it all over again. What a treat. 'Now, if only she had come a minute later; I could have finished off the other one first.' Neo thought to herself, grinning as her imagination began to run wild.

Ruby watched as the tri-coloured girl began to saunter towards her, carrying a sword thinner than Weiss'. Cocking Crescent Rose, and chambering another round, she aimed behind her, firing off several shots to propel herself forwards at high speed. Slashing repeatedly at Neo, Ruby was unable to land a single blow, with Neo simply spinning and dancing in and out of Ruby's strikes, all the while giving small nicks here and there to Ruby's Aura.

Kicking off the red-haired girl, Neo landed gracefully on top of one of the crates, bowing slightly in a mocking way. Rushing forwards, Ruby swung downwards, intending to cut the girl in half, right down the middle. She only realized her mistake as her scythe made contact, the form of the girl shattering like glass. Unable to stop the momentum of her swing, she watched, almost as if in slow motion, as the blade of her weapon sunk into the crate.

All at once, Ruby could only scream as the Lightning-Dust in the crate ignited, engulfing the small girl in hundreds of small electric arcs, blasting her back, and sending thousands of volts of electricity coursing through her small body. Hitting the wall of the train car, Ruby fell to the floor, her body twitching uncontrollably as electricity continued to spark around her. As her vision began to fade, the smell of burnt hair, and the sound of scraping metal filled her brain as she lost consciousness.

 **-Line Break-**

Running through the cabins of the train cars, Percy watched as Weiss struggled to stay conscious as a giant White Fang soldier, carrying what appeared to be a chainsaw-sword, batted her through the door to the front of the train. Sprinting up behind the large man, Percy slashed his sword at the back of the man's legs. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" Percy growled, slightly surprised when the man's Aura flared due to Percy's strike.

Snarling in a deep voice, the White Fang lieutenant swung his chainsaw back at Percy, the whirring blade cutting through the air. Percy managed to angle his sword so that the blade of the lieutenant's chainsaw glanced over Percy's head. Taking the opening, Percy drove the hilt of Riptide directly into the faunus' face, eliciting a grunt of pain as the giant man staggered back, one hand clutching his face. Looking Percy in the eye, the lieutenant growled at him. "You would fight for a _Schnee_?", he asked furiously, as if doing so was the worst thing imaginable.

"I would. Now, what are _you_ going to do about it?" Percy replied, smirking as the man rushed forwards. Parrying and deflecting several slashes, Percy couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Y'know, I've fought people twice your size, and they weren't nearly as slow as you!".

His taunting caused the man to cry out in fury, throwing all caution to the wind in an attempt to slaughter the infuriating human before him. However, no matter what he did, he couldn't land a single hit. Bellowing in rage, he brought his chainsaw down in an overhead strike. The boy, surprisingly, didn't dodge, but instead, met the strike head on, stopping his attack dead, a small shockwave bristling throughout the room.

Percy smirked as he stopped the man's attack with the flat of his blade. Even with the man wearing a mask, Percy could easily tell he was shocked that he could so simply stop his strike, sparks flying everywhere. As the lieutenant put more and more weight into their deadlock, the teeth of his chainsaw began to break on Riptide, sending the small bits flying into Percy's face, his Aura shimmering slightly at the near constant projectiles.

Turning his blade slightly, Percy watched as his sword cut through the chain of the man's weapon. The chain went flying into the lieutenant's chest, his Aura flaring violently, before breaking. Kicking him down, Percy was about to simply knock him out with a pommel to the head, when the man surged up at him, tackling Percy to the ground. Throwing several punches at Percy's head, Percy was forced to shield himself from the strong punches.

After taking several hits, his Aura flaring each time, Percy shifted his head to the side, and pushed the incoming fist slightly off target. The result was a loud snap as the burly man punched the metal floor, his depleted Aura unable to prevent his hand from breaking. As the lieutenant shouted in pain, Percy took his chance, smacking the man in the side of the head, Percy managed to get out from underneath him. Standing up, Percy went to uncap Riptide, which had by now returned to his pocket, when the lieutenant tackled him yet again.

Landing roughly on his back, Percy heard the sound of Riptide expanding, and a dull thump. As Percy was about to lash out at the large man, he noticed that he wasn't fighting anymore, instead just lying heavily on him. It was then that Percy felt his chest become warm with something. Pushing the man's body up, he went wide-eyed as he saw the hilt of his sword impaled through the man's chest. Blood began to drip out from beneath his mask, slowly dripping on Percy's forehead.

Grunting, Percy shoved the man's body off him, laying on the floor for a moment. Standing up on slightly shaken legs, Percy took a breath. Pulling Riptide from the White Fang lieutenant's body, Percy stumbled into the front of the train. Looking around the compartment, Percy saw Blake helping up a shaken Weiss, who was clutching her head, a slight grimace of pain on her face. "So, how have you two been?" Percy asked sarcastically, taking a seat by the controls of the train.

"Percy!" Both of them cried, rushing over to him. "Are you alright?" Weiss asked, tentatively touching Percy, staring at his blood-soaked shirt.

"Yeah." Percy replied, taking his canteen out, and gestured to his shirt. "I'm fine. This isn't mine.". Percy took a long drink of water. Laying back, Percy turned it upside down, with only a few drops falling out. "Well, so much for that." Percy said, putting the canteen back on his belt. Granted, he did feel much better.

As Percy stood up once more, the door to the train car behind them opened, revealing Yang carrying a heavily limping Ruby. "Oh my god! Ruby!" Blake shouted, all of them rushing over to the two sisters. Ruby's hair was all frizzled and standing on-end. As the two stumbled over, Percy helped Yang set Ruby down, the small girl slightly mumbling in pain underneath her breath. "What happened?!".

"That stupid tri-coloured henchman of Roman's happened." Yang scowled. "She tricked Ruby into hitting a crate filled with Lightning-Dust, making it explode in her face." Yang explained, her eyes flashing red.

"Uhh, guys?" Weiss called from the front of the train. "We may have a _slight_ problem! The controls are locked! We can't stop it!" Weiss cried.

Running over to a side hatch, Percy stuck his head out of it, looking forwards. His eyes widened as he saw the end of the tunnel rapidly approaching. Running back to his friends, Percy shouted. "Brace for impact!". Weiss nodded and stabbed Myrtenaster into the floor, creating a shield of ice that encased them all.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy awoke to a coughing fit. Slowly sitting up, clutching his chest in pain, Percy looked around. The front of the train had been completely sheared off, throwing him and team RWBY sprawling out into the rubble of a small park in the middle of Vale. Slowly, the others began to regain consciousness, all slowly sitting themselves up.

People around the park all looked at them, wondering what had happened, everyone mumbling to one another. Then, all at once, hell seemed to break loose. Shooting up from the wreckage of the train, a giant King Taijitu rose up, towering over the terrified citizens. Along with the King Taijitu, dozens of Grimm of all different sizes seemed to pour from the rubble. Creeps, Beowolves, Ursa of all sizes, Boarbatusks, and even some Deathstalkers, each of which had small plants growing in the chinks of their shells.

Struggling to his feet, Percy extended his sword once more, and helped his friends up. Ruby was still twitching sporadically, but seemed to have gotten control over her body again. As a Creep ran up to them, Percy simply stuck out his sword, letting the creature impale itself on his blade. "Hey, Yang?" Percy called, his face beginning to break into a small grin. "I bet you can't kill as many Grimm as I can!".

Percy quickly sprinted off, cutting down several of the soulless creatures as he went by. "Hey! No fair!" Yang shouted, moving after him. The three remaining girls just looked at one another and shrugged, throwing themselves into the fray.

This is what he remembered, cutting down dozens of seemingly endless monsters, all of them wanting his corpse on a silver platter. Slicing a Beowolf in half, Percy kicked the upper portion of its corpse at several of its brethren. Hearing a loud roar from behind him, Percy rolled to the side, keeping himself from being crushed by an Ursa Minor. Lunging forwards, Percy easily sliced the arm off the large creature, causing it to rear up in pain, roaring. Taking the opening, Percy impaled the Grimm, freeing his sword a moment later to continue his fight.

Ruby was having a grand time. She had always liked fighting Grimm, but this was awesome! Usually she would only end up fighting one or two at a time, except the one time she fought an entire Beowolf pack after coming back from her mother's grave. Now though, there was an endless supply of Grimm to butcher! Twirling her scythe around her, she cut down dozens of monsters, each one dissolving into black ash in the wind. Slicing the head off a Beowolf, Ruby looked around, only to see the massive form of the black King Taijitu head looming over her, hissing.

Before it was about to strike, its attention was drawn to something pink sailing towards it through the air. Bringing her hammer down onto its skull, Nora shouted "SMASH!". The King Taijitu hissed in pain, shaking its head as it fell to the ground, dead.

Landing next to her team, Jaune and the rest prepared themselves for the battle to come. Quickly running by, whilst fighting several Grimm, Percy shouted out. "Glad you could make it, guys! How've you been?" Percy asked.

Team JNPR just watched, slack-jawed, as Percy weaved around the battlefield, looking almost like a hurricane as he carved his way through Grimm with laughable ease. Shrugging, they all rushed off, engaging whatever they came across.

Percy was pulled from his battle haze as one of the Atlesian battleships roared overhead, deploying dozens upon dozens of combat Bullheads that swarmed the skies, mowing down dozens of Grimm with their machine guns. From each of the Bullheads, white figures dropped to the street. Landing, the Atlesian Knights began to open fire, shooting down every Grimm around them. "Take all my kills, why don't you." Percy mumbled. As Percy was about to get back to the fight, two colours caught his eye: mint green, and steel grey. Looking in the direction he saw the colours, he watched as a teenager, probably no older than himself, began fighting Grimm, killing them with swift kicks, aided by shotguns in his boots, to the head. Beside him, was a dark skinned girl, with green hair, and red eyes. 'Those are the people from my dream! They killed that bookstore owner!' Percy thought frantically.

Before he could do anything though, Percy was forced to roll out of the way from a Deathstalker's stinger, the appendage imbedding itself in the road. Percy only vaguely acknowledged the arrival of more students from Beacon, one of which who had tried hitting on him. 'Team Latte, or something.' Percy thought.

As Percy sliced the stinger off the overgrown scorpion, he rammed his sword through its faceplate. Taking a moment to look around, he watched as one of the students' handbags turned into a Gatling gun, and began firing, shredding an advancing Deatchstalker, and bisecting three large Nevermores midair. "Hm, not bad." Percy said, musing to himself.

"Percy! Look out!" Yang shouted. Turning around, Percy was unable to get out of the way in time to dodge the strike from two King Taijitu heads that were already mid-lunge. Knocking him across the park, Percy slammed into the side of a building, cracking the cement as he hit. Yang's warning had drawn the attention of the rest of her team, each of them watching in abject horror as Percy was struck. After falling to the ground, several Grimm began to charge him, swarming the downed teen. "PERCY!" Yang screamed. Running over to him, she began firing shots from Ember Celica, along with Ruby shooting some of the Grimm, Blake doing the same, and Weiss protecting her team. Their shots went wide, blasting a few Grimm away, but not causing much harm to the swarm.

Taking a moment to aim properly, Yang cocked her fist back, and punched, pulling the trigger.

A loud click.

Empty.

.

.

"No"

Yang's eyes began to water, as the rest of team RWBY fell to their knees, all of them having run out of ammunition. Tears began to cascade down Ruby's face, as she struggled to not start sobbing. Yang began to panic, punching several more times whilst pulling the trigger, each time hearing nothing but a small click. "No, no no no, no!" Yang shouted with each punch, her voice getting louder with each failed attempt. Dropping to her knees, Yang couldn't help but let tears of anguish fall down her face.

As their team watched the ever growing frenzy of Grimm, each person with an extremely pained expression on their face, the ground began to shake. The smaller stones shook violently, and the pavement began to break, cracks snaking towards the swarm of Grimm. "What's happening?" Ruby asked, to no one in particular.

Before anyone could answer, a scream of pure rage came from the centre of the swarm. Suddenly, all the bodies of the Grimm were violently thrown back, as if pushed by a massive gust of wind. A shockwave of power rippling through the park, mist shrouding everything. As the mist began to clear, they could make out Percy, standing with his head down, and his body shaking, holding his sword at his side. As he stood there, silently, his Aura shimmered slightly, before breaking. When he looked up, everyone who saw him couldn't suppress a gasp. His eyes were glowing so bright, it was almost as if they were alight in sea-blue flame.

Raising his foot, Percy stomped hard, creating a small crater around himself, and sending a shockwave throughout the earth, rupturing all the waterlines in the park. Several fissures opened up in the earth, swallowing several Grimm, before smashing back together again. Geysers of water erupted from the ground, surging towards Percy. Bringing his hand up, he swept it to the side. The water followed his command, sweeping around the park, catching with it every Grimm, but would part around the students, with only a few robots being caught in the torrent of water. Once he had collected all the Grimm in his tsunami, Percy raised his hand, sending the water into the air, forming a massive sphere.

Everyone looked on, awestruck. Bringing his hand down, the floating water rocketed back towards the ground, aimed straight for the hole that the train had created. As it hit the hole, the water swept everything, Grimm, rubble, train wreckage, and all, back into the tunnel. When it crashed into the hole, everyone couldn't help but wince as they heard the cracking of bones, and the rending of flesh, as the Grimm hit the ground. Only the two King Taijitus were able to resist, struggling to move out of the water, and away from the enraged demigod, the giant snakes slowly making their way out from the water sphere. Running forwards, Percy began to swing his sword madly at the large Grimm, hacking and slashing away bits of bone, flesh, and scales, with reckless abandon, the large creatures unable to do anything due to still being mostly stuck in the water.

Having had enough of the enormous reptiles, Percy drove his sword through the bottom jaw of one head, silencing it's wails, and moved on to the next, slashing the throat of the second. Standing in front of the third head, the creature wailing with all its might, Percy raised his sword, bringing it down vertically, and cutting the last head of the Grimm in half, silencing it. Bring his free hand up, Percy used the water to sweep away the dissolving remains of the Grimm. Professor Goodwitch, who had by now arrived, gathered the rubble, and sealed the hole that the speeding train had caused, the large chunks of concrete fitting together perfectly, looking almost as if nothing had happened at all.

That was not enough, however, as Percy crouched down, placing his hand on the ground. Closing his eyes, he blocked out the stares he was receiving from all his classmates, and concentrated on the task at hand. For a moment all was calm, until the ground began to shake violently, several civilians screaming in shock. Suddenly, the sound of the train tunnel collapsing could be heard, slowly growing fainter as the collapse rippled down the tunnel, the old supports giving in in a domino effect.

Everyone just stood in place for several seconds, trying to comprehend what they just saw. As Ruby and her team looked back over to Percy, they saw that his eyes were still glowing with barely contained rage; everyone in the park could feel the raw power radiating off the boy. Rushing over with her Semblance, and discarding all caution, Ruby

Enveloped Percy in a tight hug. "It's okay now, Percy. Calm down." She whispered in his ear, hoping he would listen to her. "It's alright, just calm down. You're fine. We're fine. We won.".

As she continued to whisper soothing words in his ear, she glanced down, and seeing him gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles had gone white long ago, she trailed a hand down his arm, grabbed onto Riptide, and slowly took the ancient weapon from his grasp. When he gave one last pull of resistance, she whispered. "It's alright, Percy. Trust me.". With one last tug, she freed the sword from his grasp. Then, almost as if Riptide was what was keeping him upright in the first place, Percy began to collapse. Ruby barely managed to catch him, dropping Riptide, but struggled to keep from dropping him, until Yang and Blake came over to lift him off the small girl.

Laying the unconscious boy down, they called over Professor Goodwitch. Walking swiftly over to them, she laid her hand on Percy's blood-speckled forehead. Sending a small pulse of Aura through his body, she sighed in slight relief. "He will be fine. He has just passed out from exhaustion." Goodwitch said, much to everyone's comfort. Flagging down a Bullhead, she loaded Percy onto the aircraft using her Semblance. Turning back to RWBY and JNPR, she gestured them to board the transport. "Get him to the infirmary at Beacon!" Goodwitch shouted to the pilot over the roar of the engines.

Nodding, the pilot slowly took off, the side hatch closing, sealing them in. As everyone took a seat on the plane, Yang mused quietly to herself. "You're going to have some explaining to do when you wake up, Percy.".

As the Bullhead lifted itself from the ground, and slowly began to take off in the direction of Beacon, two figures walked up behind their leader. "So, what are we going to do about him?" Mercury asked, crossing his arms, watching as the Bullhead slowly disappeared from view. Emerald voiced similar concerns.

As Cinder watched the receding aircraft, she began going over every other student she had labeled as a threat. All of their little tricks, and pathetic skills, paled in comparison to what she had just witnessed. "Put him on the top of the List. We must make preparations to deal with him now, or else our entire operation will come undone." Cinder ordered, her two subordinates bowing slightly before running off. 'Well, Percy, I do hope you enjoy the next few weeks, because come the Tournament, everything you love will be destroyed.'

 **And done!**

 **Well? What did you think? I don't know about you guys, but I had an absolute blast writing this (apart from Roman beating up Ruby at the beginning)! Well, we are finished Volume 2 now, and are moving on to Volume 3!**

 **I am super pumped for Volume 6 of RWBY. I wasn't the biggest fan of last Volume, but it looks like they are coming back with a bang!**

 **Now that I'm back in the swing of things, chapters should be coming out fairly regularly, every week or two. Also, an author buddy of mine just started a RWBY/PJO crossover not too long ago: Cabe Goodknight. If you could head over to his story and give his story a chance, it would be much appreciated; he was actually the one that encouraged me to start writing my own story in the first place. I'll be helping him out along the way, so he'll have some guidance if he hits a roadblock.**

 **Well, with that said, that's all. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to PM me, or leave a review. If you like the chapter, consider favouriting and following the story so that you won't miss when I update again, whenever that might be.**

 **Well, this is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Come one, come all, to chapter 17 of Remnants of the Sea! No refunds or exchanges, only store credit.**

 **I've just been blown away at the support for this story. Not to get too sentimental, but I am so happy everyone has been enjoying this. When I began, I had no confidence in my writing, and constantly felt like I was trying to catch up to others; now, my story is one of the most popular in the community! I couldn't have done it without you all!**

 **I will be putting up a poll sometime soon, so keep an eye out for that. It's mainly to determine how I'm going to proceed once I finish this story (which is a long ways away).**

 **Without further ado, I give to you, Remnants of the Sea Chapter 17!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

You know, with how many times he kept waking up in the infirmary at Beacon, he should get either a punchcard, or membership card. Be hospitalized three times, and the fourth time is on us! Percy groaned as he sat up from his bed, his muscles burning in protest. 'Wonder how long I was out for.' Percy thought to himself, looking out the window, and seeing that it was dark out, concluded that it was at least still the same day.

Patting himself down, he pulled Riptide out from his pocket, taking comfort in the enchanted weapon. Struggling to stand, Percy stretched, hearing several pops and cracks, before relaxing. Looking around, he noticed that he was the only person in the infirmary. 'Good,' Percy thought, 'no one else got hurt.'.

Thinking back to what happened, Percy winced. Unlike when he first arrived, and fought RWBY and JNPR, Percy actually remembered what happened. He had been fighting off the Grimm that had made it into the city due to Roman, when he had been smacked across the park by two giant snakes. When he had hit the ground, he couldn't fight off the massive amount of Grimm that had swarmed towards him. He had managed to fend them off for a few seconds, but had been quickly overwhelmed. It was only thanks to his Aura that he hadn't been eviscerated by the soulless creatures. He'd have to send Penny a card, or something, as thanks.

Percy groaned, remembering how he had got out of that little predicament. He had gone all out, using his demigod powers recklessly, and most likely revealed himself. 'But hey,' Percy thought optimistically, 'at least I stopped the attack.'. Ugh, this was going to be difficult to explain to the others, if they even stuck around.

Looking over at his bedside table, he read the small digital clock. '8:34? Ugh, guess I should try and go back to sleep.' Percy thought, laying back down on the infirmary bed. "I'm gonna need all the rest I can get if I have to explain everything to the others." Percy muttered to himself, pulling the sheets over himself.

As he laid there, trying to fall asleep, he was jarred from his goal by the sound of an increasingly heated argument in the next room. "I told you! I can't let you in here yet. He hasn't woken up yet, and he needs as much sleep as he can get after what happened!" Beacon's resident nurse said, trying to keep herself from shouting.

"It's not like we're going to throw him out of bed!" Came Yang's aggravated reply. If Percy didn't know better, he could swear he could feel the heat radiating off of Yang. Her reply was reinforced by the rest of their group putting their two lien in.

Deciding to stop the conflict before it could escalate any further, Percy got up from his bed, muscles protesting vehemently, and made his way over to the door. Slowly opening the door, the argument quickly trailed off, with everyone's eyes snapping to him. "If you would all be so kind as to quiet down?" Percy asked, smirking. "I do have an _awful_ headache.".

"PERCY!" Everyone shouted, rushing the tired demigod, and knocking him over.

"Guys," Percy said, rolling his eyes as he disentangled himself from his peers. "I was sleeping from overdoing it, not fighting for my life.". The others seemed to blush at this, but Percy just chuckled, hobbling over to his bed, with his friends following him. As he slowly sat on his bed, his smile faded when he saw how everyone was acting. They were all fidgeting, a rare sight for the heiress, and seemed to want to ask him something. 'I wonder what _that_ could be about?' Percy thought, sighing at his own sarcasm. "I suppose you want to know what happened back in Vale?"

"That's one way to put it." Ruby said meekly.

"Uh, Yeah! How'd you do all that? I thought controlling water was your Semblance, not being able to cause earthquakes big enough to tear up the ground!" Yang exclaimed, with everyone else quick to voice their opinions.

"And what was up with your eyes?"

"Guys?" Percy asked.

"It was like they were on fire!"

"Guys!" Percy tried again, getting progressively more frustrated at being unable to talk.

"It was almost like it was suffocating us."

"GUYS!".

Everyone quieted down, all of them looking at Percy, even the nurse who had gone back to her desk. "Whilst I _appreciate_ the concern, could I please talk?". After no one said anything, Percy continued. "Thank you. Now, I'll answer all of your questions, just not now."

Everyone was quick to protest, before they were silenced by Percy yet again. "This is important to me, so I'd rather we continue this when there isn't anyone else around.".

Their group glanced over to the school nurse, who was working dutifully on her computer, before looking back at Percy. "The only other person here is the nurse, and I don't think she's interested in eavesdropping on a teenagers' conversations right now." Weiss said indignantly, annoyed at Percy's paranoia.

"She's not the only one who's watching." Percy said quietly, gesturing towards the ceiling. Following to where he had gestured, they saw a small security camera, almost unnoticeable in the faint lights of the room. Getting up from his bed, he made his way towards the nurse's desk as quickly as his strained muscles would allow. "Well, thank you for looking after me while I was unconscious, Ms. O'Connor, as well as all the other times I've ended up here. Now, if I may, I think I'll be heading back to my dorm room. I think my own bed would be a bit more comfortable than the medical ones here." Percy thanked the nurse. Before she could say anything, he cut her off. "I know, I know. Don't strain myself too much, take it easy for a few days, and get plenty of rest. Besides, my friends will make sure I make it to my room, right guys?"

"Heck yeah, Percy! You can count on us!" Ruby cheered.

"And if he doesn't cooperate, we'll break his legs!" Nora cheered along, ignoring Ren's _absurd_ claim that breaking Percy's legs would be counterproductive. Silly Ren.

"Like you ever could." Mumbled Percy, their group making their way towards the dormitory.

Their group fell into an odd silence. One couldn't really describe it as awkward, just strange. Everyone was in a mixture of anticipation and uncertainty. What was Percy going to tell them that had him so worked up? As they had finally made it to the floor their room was on, with Percy brushing off any offered help with a smile, they were about to shuffle into JNPR's room, when Percy stopped. "You guys mind if I get changed first? I would prefer to be wearing some clean clothing, and a shower… a shower sounds good." Percy asked, whilst mumbling the end to himself.

The two teams exchanges some slightly nervous glances, but eventually relented. "Yes, that would be just fine, Percy." Pyrrha stated politely, smiling at the tired boy.

"Thanks, uh, I'll be there in a couple minutes." Percy stated, before going to his room, lightly closing the door as he entered. Closing the door to the hallway, Percy leaned against the sturdy piece of wood, sliding down it. 'Oh gods, what am I gonna do?'.

As teams RWBY and JNPR sat around the formers' room, no one spoke as they waited for Percy to return. They would all occasionally glance at the door, as if trying to will Percy to come through it. After several minutes of waiting, Yang finally broke the silence. "Soooo, do you think he ran off on us?".

Her comment got several nervous chuckles, but no one said a word. Ruby was fiddling with her scroll, entering and exiting apps with no real goal, except to distract herself. Blake sat silently with her arms crossed, her bow twitching every so often. Weiss sat with perfect posture, but the nervous aura blanketing the room seemed to weigh heavily on her. Yang was furiously tapping her foot, glaring at the door, almost trying to light the door aflame with her eyes alone.

Ren was meditating on his bed, but one could easily tell he was fairly distracted, and not by Nora, for once. Nora, herself, was almost vibrating in her seat, trying her best not to race over to Percy's room and drag him back since he was taking _sooooo_ _long_. Pyrrha was simply staring at the floor, a conflicted look across her features. Jaune seemed to be the calmest out of all of them, though.

Jaune knew what it was like to keep a secret from his friends, and he wasn't exactly proud of it. He knew he didn't deserve what he had received as a result of faking his way into Beacon, but he was going to try his best to make up for that. Even though the others were frustrated at Percy hiding something from them, Jaune understood why Percy might want to keep something to himself. If anything, this showed how much he trusted them: to tell them a secret he so vehemently kept.

Their attention was drawn to a knock on the door. Yang quickly walked over, and flung the door open, revealing Percy. She grabbed him by the shirt, and yanked him into the room, throwing him into the middle of their group. Quickly shutting the door, and locking it, Yang turned back to Percy. "Alright, Percy. Spill. We've waited long enough!".

Percy nervously glanced around. Everyone had the same expectant look on their face. "Ok, just… bear with me. This is pretty complicated." Percy said, taking a deep breath. "So, first off, I'm unfamiliar with your culture here. Do you believe in gods?".

Yang was unimpressed by his roundabout way of answering. "What does that have to do with anything?!" She shouted, her eyes flashing red before returning to their usual lilac.

"Just… humour me for a second, okay?" Percy replied, almost pleadingly.

"Though there may have been other religions in the past, we don't really know much about them. Today, there are really only two commonly accepted "gods" in our culture. The God of Light, and his brother, the God of Darkness." Weiss explained, also annoyed at Percy's request.

Percy took in this information, nodding his head slightly. "Alright, well, from the place that I'm from, we've never heard of those gods.". His statement seemed to confuse everyone. Even the most remote of villages had a some sort of religious following, and being that the Two Brothers were the most wide spread religion, it was almost impossible to have a place that had never even _heard_ of them.

"Let me explain something to you guys. I don't come from some far-off village in the middle of nowhere. I'm not even from Remnant." Percy said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Gasping, Nora leaned forwards. "Are you an alien!?".

Chuckling slightly, he looked back at her. "No, Nora. I'm not an alien.". Percy paused for a moment, the small smile that was on his face slowly fading. "I come from a place called "earth". From what I can tell, it seems almost exactly like Remnant, except that we don't have Dust, Aura, Semblances, or Grimm.".

His words were met with either gasps of astonishment, or unbelieving looks. "If that's true, then how does society survive? Surely there's _something_ that "your world" has to fight against? How have you advanced so far without Dust?" Weiss asked bewildered on how any culture could survive, let alone prosper, without Dust.

"Yes, we do fight against something. Usually it's ourselves. Hades, around seventy-seven million people were killed in two wars in the last hundred years, or so." Percy said, appalled at the high death toll.

"There's no way that happened! There'd be nobody left!" Yang shouted.

"Maybe in your world, but in mine, it was only about three percent of the world population." Percy shot back.

Nobody said anything for a moment. "What is Hades?" Pyrrha asked, a rather confused look on her face. "You mentioned a "Hades". What is it?".

"Ah, yeah, right." Percy mumbled. "Well, you see, in my world, we know quite a bit about our history. We have a decent knowledge of our history going back some 5000 years, or so. And, back in the _very_ early days, a common belief was in a pantheon known as the "Greek Gods". Many people nowadays simply brush it off as ancient humans not knowing how the world worked.". Percy explained. "But, what many don't realize, is that those gods, are, in fact, very real, and that they are still around today, hidden to mortals.".

"This is all well and good, Percy. But how does this relate to you, and what you did?" Yang asked, tired with the, possibly fake, history lesson.

"I was getting there." Percy replied, slightly annoyed at her interruption. "Well, sometimes, these Greek gods would go down to the mortal world, and they would have children with the humans. Nine months later, and there you have it, a demigod." Percy said, leaning against a wall.

"I take it you are a demigod, since you have such a deep understanding of something that shouldn't be known?" Blake asked, her amber eyes staring at Percy.

Sighing, Percy walked into the middle of the room. "Yes, I am. My father is Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Storms, and horses, oddly enough.". As he said this, Percy controlled the water in a cup that had been sitting on a nightstand to rise into the air, shifting it to form the shape of a horse.

"Even if this is all true, which seems highly unlikely, how can we know you are telling the truth?" Weiss asked, her ice-blue eyes piercing Percy's sea-green ones.

"I don't know what to tell you, Weiss. There's not really a whole lot I can do to prove everything I'm saying." Percy said dejectedly, hoping they would believe him.

The two teams glanced around at each other, everyone wondering the same thing: was he telling them the truth? Jaune took his chance to speak up. "If you are from another world, how did you get to Remnant?".

A forlorn expression crossed Percy's face, his eyes seemingly staring off into space. "What I told you, about how we were attacked by Grimm, that was the truth. I was at a safe place for demigods, Camp Half-Blood. Demigods are hunted down by monsters of Greek mythology all the time, and there are two camps set up to protect us. I was at Camp, and we were celebrating my birthday. Suddenly, several portals opened up, and Grimm just started to swarm the Camp. I did everything I could to stop them, but I have no clue whether or not I succeeded. I ended up chasing the Grimm through one of the portals, and ended up in Forever Fall Forest. When I woke up, I wondered around, and that's when I… ran into you guys.". Percy finished, his eyes cloudy and unfocused, his mind lost in memories, and his hand reaching into his pocket, where he pulled out a small necklace.

Everyone just stared at him, unsure of what to do. Percy simply stared into the sapphire eyes of the owl pendant that Annabeth had given him. The rest of them were also drawn to the pendant; in its talons, it held what appeared to be a trident. Percy's eyes were clouded and unfocused, as if he was trapped inside his own mind.

It wasn't until Ruby hopped off the bed she was sitting on did anyone react. Walking up to Percy, she placed her hand on the much taller person's shoulder, and wrapped her hand around the necklace. Smiling at him, Ruby patted him reassuringly, pushing the necklace back into his pocket. "Don't worry, Percy. Even though it seems kinda weird, I believe you.".

A smile slowly broke out on Percy's face, as he embraced the small Huntress. "Thanks, Ruby. That means a lot.". Stepping back from his companion, Percy looked at everyone else in the room.

Yang got up, and went over and slapped Percy on the back. "Well, I guess if Ruby trusts you, I can at least give you the benefit of the doubt." Yang said, smirking. "Besides, you'd _have_ to be part god in order to beat me in our little contest.".

Hearing this, Percy flashed his signature lopsided grin at the fiery-haired girl. "Oh? Is that you _admitting_ that I beat you that I'm hearing?" Percy said, smirking at Yang's frustrated scowl.

"Hey, just because you're the son of some water god, doesn't mean I can't beat your oceanic butt anytime I want!" Yang retorted.

"Careful, Yang. You don't want to set off a fire alarm, now do you?" Percy replied, feeling the heat rolling off of Yang. "Besides, water always beats fire.".

"Alright, that's it! Come here!" Yang shouted, as Percy dodged out of the way of her lunge at him.

Laughing, Percy hopped out of the window, landing gracefully, and continued playfully taunting Yang. "Y'know, Yang, if you keep chasing after me, I might get the idea that you really like me.".

Their banter, with Yang trying to slaughter her friend, continued as the rest of their group watched them back from team JNPR's room. "Sooo, you think they'll be alright?" Blake asked, watching as Percy splashed Yang with water from the fountain, serving only to enrage the blonde further.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Ruby replied, hopping back onto her seat on the bed, smiling. "Once Yang works it out of her system, she'll calm down, and Percy seems to be able to shrug off anything.". Her cheery face soon faded slightly, replaced by a determined expression. "But in all seriousness, what do _you_ all think of his story?".

"Though it does seem preposterous, Percy has never really given me any reason to doubt him. So, until he gives me reason to believe otherwise, I'll trust his word." Weiss said, her cold disposition melting for a moment. "But don't get me wrong, I'm going to seriously give him a slap to the head for keeping something like that from us!". Blake nodded her head at Weiss' reasoning, content with believing Percy.

"Percy would not need to lie to us. Even if whatever secret he kept was somehow a threat, he wouldn't need to put up a fake persona in order for us to let our guard down. As seen by our first encounter, as well as his fight with Ruby's uncle, he has proven multiple times that we aren't much of a danger to him." Ren said, with Pyrrha nodding along, remembering the beating she received as a result of that fight.

"Eh, Percy's really cool, and he can _really_ break stuff! He's good in my books!" Nora shouted, zipping around the room in her usual manner. "Plus, he makes the _greatest pancakes ever_! Sorry Ren".

The noise of breaking stone outside drew their attention. "Ok, Yang, that one's on you!" Percy shouted, followed by a furious shout from his opponent.

"Whilst he may lack some… discretion, Percy seems to be an exceptionally kind person. He has saved Weiss on the train, and came to the aid of Blake when she fought Torchwick at the docks, last semester." Pyrrha spoke, dispelling the memories of his searing glare during their first encounter from her mind. "And what about you, Jaune? What is your opinion?" Pyrrha asked the blond swordsman.

After saying nothing for a moment, Jaune finally replied. "Don't get me wrong, Percy scares the hell outta me sometimes, but he's a pretty good guy. I can't blame him for hiding something like this from us. Besides, what could we honestly do if he wasn't telling the truth? It's not like we could force it out of him.".

Satisfied with their answers, Ruby nodded before stretching her diminutive sized body. "Good, we're all in agreement then. Now, I think I'm going to head off to bed." Ruby said, yawning.

Her statement was interrupted by a shout of frustration, and barely suppressed anger, from outside. "Ms. Xiao-Long! Mr. Jackson! It is 9 o'clock at night, and you two are fighting in the courtyard, past curfew. Detention for both of you!" Professor Goodwitch shouted, the sounds of the courtyard being repaired clearly distinct.

"Why am _I_ getting in trouble? I haven't hit her once, and she's the one who tore up the place!" Percy replied.

They could clearly hear Yang's angered retort. "Oh, don't even! You were the one who exploded the fountain!" _._

Ruby sighed, propping her head up in her hands. "Well, once they get back, of course.".

 **-Time Skip-**

"I can't believe you blamed everything on me." Yang pouted, as their group made its way through the fairgrounds, which was in the process of being set up. "Like, it wasn't _all_ my fault!".

"Oh, quit your mumbling, Yang. I'll get you something nice, since you were the one to bite the bullet for the both of us." Percy replied, smiling at the pout Yang gave him. "Anyway, so how does this Vytal Tournament work, anyways?" Percy asked, looking towards his companions.

Weiss answered him first. "The tournament is split into four distinct phases: the team rounds, the doubles, rounds, and the singles rounds. The first is team against team. The second round pits two fighters from the victorious teams, against another two from a separate team. Then, once that's finished with, one person from each team goes on to the finals bracket, where it functions like your average tournament." Weiss lectured, with Percy following along as best he could, but found her fast-paced speaking rather hard to understand.

"Hm, sounds interesting. I'm looking forward to watching you all compete." Percy replied easily, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, aren't you going to be in the tournament, Percy?" Blake asked, turning to her demigod friend with a confused look.

"Nope." Percy said, popping the "p". "Ozpin and I had a bit of a discussion regarding the tournament. Seeing as to how I can beat whole teams by myself, we decided it wouldn't be the best if I competed. Not very fair, and whatnot." Percy explained. "He also gave me some Lien to spend during the Festival.".

Their group walked in a comfortable silence after that, content with watching the festival attractions be set up. It wasn't long after that did something catch Ruby's eye. With the the red-haired girl racing off in a burst of rose petals, the rest of her group just seemed to shrug, before chasing after the speedster. Once they had caught up with her, they saw her gushing at one of the stalls, named "Kaitlyn's Colts". "Oooh, Yang! Look! Ponies!" Ruby said, bouncing in place, and pointing at a couple of horses in a pen, no doubt an attraction for smaller children to ride on. "I can I go on one? Pleeeease? Dad never let me." Ruby pleaded, her puppy eyes boring into Yang.

Yang, however, was unaffected by their power, as she had been subject to them so many times. "Yeah, and for good reason! I got thrown off one when I was little, and you are much more fragile." Yang replied.

As the two bickered back and forth on Ruby's apparent frailty, Percy walked over to the horse pen, and whispered to one. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?".

The horse looked over at him, but quickly lost interest, going back to eating some hay that was laid out for it. _*Stupid human.*_ it muttered to itself.

Though this slightly shocked Percy, seeing as most horses would usually be grovelling at his feet, it slowly made sense. Horses hadn't been created by Poseidon in this dimension, so of _course_ none of them would recognize him. "Hey, I am most certainly not a "stupid human"." Percy shot back, causing the horse to look at him suspiciously.

 _*Oh great, another human who thinks he can talk to me. Wonderful. Either get me a doughnut, or buzz off, human.*_ the horse said, turning away from him.

'Well alright, then.' Percy thought. Walking over to one of the few vendors that had finished being set up, Percy bought a large box of doughnuts, using some of the money Ozpin gave him.

Walking back over to the horse pen, with team RWBY giving him an extremely strange look, Percy went back up to the pen. "Will _this_ suffice?" Percy asked sarcastically.

The horse, which had only glanced briefly at him, did a double take. _*You can understand me?*_ it asked, perplexed.

As the horse walked up to the edge of the pen where Percy was, Percy held out the box, showing all the doughnuts to the horse. "If the fact that I got you _doughnuts_ isn't enough, pick a flavour, and I'll give it to you. If I choose wrong, I'm either just extremely lucky, or incredibly stupid, deal?" Percy asked.

The horse scanned the box, looking at all the different versions. What sounded like a simple whinny to the girls of team RWBY, was perfectly understandable to Percy. * _Apple fritter*_ it said in a rather snarky way.

"You know just as well as I do that there is no apple fritter in the box." Percy replied, grinning at the horse's dumbfounded stare.

"Umm, Percy? What are you doing?" Ruby asked, having stopped her argument with Yang, interrupting Percy as he was speaking with the horse. "'Cuz you kinda look like a crazy person.".

"I'm talking with the horse, Ruby." Percy replied, as if it was the most common thing in the world, and going back to his conversation with said animal.

"Oh. Ok." Ruby mumbled, slightly wondering if she should get Percy an appointment with a psychiatrist. "Why?" Ruby asked, hoping her friend's mind hadn't taken a dive off the deep end.

"I'm trying to convince it to let you ride him, without it bucking you off." Percy explained, holding out one of the doughnuts from the box to the horse. "Now, I'll go and get you a ticket, and you stay here and feed Guinness his treats." Percy said, walking off towards the booth after handing Ruby the box of doughnuts.

"Guinness?" Ruby said, confused. Her question was answered by a short neigh by the horse, who was staring intently at the sugary delights in her hands. " I guess it couldn't hurt to give you one?" Ruby mumbled to herself, holding out a doughnut to the horse.

 **There we go, chapter 17!**

 **I'm sorry if it seems to end fairly abruptly, but I really just fizzled out. I had no clue where I could go from there, and I didn't want to have pointless rambling. My mind has been kinda jumbled due to being sick, but hey, at least you guys get a new chapter.**

 **So, how did you enjoy it? I'm really sceptic on whether or not I did very well on the whole "I'm a demigod" conversation. I went back and tweaked it several times, but nothing seems right to me. I guess, at the end of the day, I just have to leave it up for you to decide, and hope I can learn from my mistakes.**

 **As always, if you've enjoyed, consider favouriting and following the story, so that you know when new chapters come out. If you had any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to send me a PM, and I'll try my best to answer your inquiries.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm beginning to run out of versions of saying "hello, I'm back" at the beginning of each chapter. What is this? Chapter 18 of who knows how many. Lovely.**

 **I apologize profusely for the long wait. Life came in, batted me over the head, and locked my in a filing cabinet for a few weeks. I have only just recently had time to do any of this. I am so sorry this took nearly a month to be updated, and I thank you for waiting so patiently.**

 **Happy Holidays to everyone!**

 **Also, I have posted a new poll up on my profile. The subject is: what do you want me to write about once I complete Remnants of the Sea? I don't plan on ending this anytime soon, but I would like to have an idea of what you all would like to see from me, in advance. That way, I can write up a plan on the side, whilst I work on this story. I** _ **could**_ **have two stories running simultaneously, but I feel it would seriously hurt the speed at which I update both, so we shall stick to one.**

 **So, check out that poll, and please vote for which option you would like! They aren't** _ **all**_ **RWBY/PJO crossovers, but most are, so, there is your disclaimer.**

 **Anyways, without further self-promotion/advertising, on with the show! Er… story. ONWARDS!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

A rapid, and extremely annoying, knocking ripped Percy from his slumber. Managing to stumble to his feet, he slowly began to make his way over to the door, which was still being pounded upon. "I'm up. I'm up!" Percy shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door. Unlocking the deadbolt, he wrenched the door open, revealing the form of Pyrrha, in full combat gear.

After looking at her attire for a moment, Percy blinked once, then gave her the most bored stare possible. "If you're here to kill me, just do it. I'm too tired right now to care." Percy said, yawning. He stepped back into the room, and gestured for the red-haired girl to follow him. Setting himself down, Percy motioned for the Spartan girl to do the same. "Alright, what do you need, Pyrrha? And couldn't it have waited 'til morning?" Percy asked, stifling another yawn with the back of his hand.

Pyrrha seemed uncomfortable in her seat, squirming under his, albeit tired, gaze. "I wish to… redeem that favour you owe me." Pyrrha managed to stutter out, her face dusted a light pink in embarrassment. At his confused look, she explained. "For when I helped you prepare for the school dance?".

Understanding washed over Percy's features, the last cloudiness of sleeping being swept away. "I see," he began. "And what exactly did you need? Money? Advice? A shoulder to cry on? Because I can only give you two of those." Percy joked.

"No! Nothing like that.". Her blush began to darken even further. "It's actually not for me. I was hoping to use it on behalf of someone else?" Pyrrha asked hopefully, her emerald green eyes staring into his sea-green ones.

"Eh, sure. Why not? Now tell me, who is it, and what am I gonna be doing?" Percy said, standing up to fetch a glass of water.

"Well, I was hoping that you could assist me in helping to train Jaune." Pyrrha stated.

Percy hummed as he took a drink of water. After he had finished, he made his way back to his seat. "I figured. But, isn't that _special time_ between you two?" Percy teased, grinning at the embarrassed squeak that came from the champion. "And he seems to be doing fine; why do you need me?".

Coughing to regain her scattered mind, Pyrrha slowly regained her wits. "Y-yes, well, as much as I'd love to continue training him by myself, I've noticed that he has slowly been declining in his progress recently. I fear the nerves of participating in the Tournament has him too riled up." Pyrrha explained, with Percy nodding along.

"Well, alright. I'll help him, but only if he's willing to learn." Percy conceded.

"Splendid! I'll arrange for the two of you to-"

"Hold on a second there, Pyrrha. If I'm going to do this, we're doing it right. I'm going to train both of you!" Percy exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Me?!" Pyrrha asked frantically, her voice straining to keep its usual calm mask.

"Yes, Pyrrha. You. For six hours you dragged me around, trying on dozens of suits, even though we already had one. I plan on paying you back for every, single, one." Percy said, enjoying the nervous smile Pyrrha was attempting to keep up as she tried to make her way to the door. "After all, a champion such as yourself should _always_ be on the top of her game!"

A slight whimpering was the only response he received.

 **-Line Break-**

"Pyrrhaaaaa?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Why did you do this to us?!"

"Aw, come on, suck it up. Back at Camp, everyone would go through this training; some of them were even seven or eight!" Percy stated, laughing at the groaning coming from the two partners.

"Yeah, but, weren't you all… super-human… or something?" Jaune panted out, desperately chugging water. After not getting anything from his bottle, he looked strangely at it, looking into the metal tube. He promptly received a splash of ice-water to the face for his efforts, courtesy of Percy, if his laughing was any indication.

"Yes, Jaune; we were. Now both of you, up! We have one final lesson." Percy said, ignoring the chorus of groans from them. "Alright. Now, Pyrrha, I want you to hold your sword out.". After she did so, Percy began to explain what he was doing. "Okay, so what I'm about to show you is something that can turn the tide of a fight in a second. Basically, I'm going to show you how to disarm your opponent using your weapon.". With a slow turn of his wrist to show the two of them what was happening, Pyrrha was quickly forced to drop her sword, the metal tool clattering to the ground uselessly.

After several demonstrations, and many more attempts, Pyrrha was finally able to pull it off, though she failed to repeat her success. Jaune managed to perform the technique twice, but only after being showed nearly a dozen times. After that, they basically called it quits, due to the time, with the sun having set hours ago, and the fact that they still had classes tomorrow. "Well, Percy? This has been very informative, and I thank you for taking so much time to help us." Pyrrha thanked graciously, bowing slightly.

"Oh, you didn't think we were done, did you?" Percy said, smirking. "I mean, what kind of person would I be if I let two close friends of mine go into a fight, without knowing everything I have to teach them?" Percy asked rhetorically, watching their faces morph into one of terror. "And believe me, I know _quite_ a bit."

'Come on, you stupid thing. Open!' Ruby thought angrily as she tried to get her scroll to open the door, it beeping red, indicating failure, every time. All she wanted to do, was have a shower, and go to bed after a pleasant day of working on Crescent Rose, but _nooooo_ , the door wanted to be difficult. Stupid door.

Her angry mutterings were interrupted by the sounds of frantic footsteps coming down the hallway towards her. Looking in the direction the noise was coming from, Ruby watched as Pyrrha and Jaune ripped around the corner, before furiously running up to their dorm room door. As they tried to open the door, Ruby could vaguely make out statements of "hurry" or "before he gets here" spoken between the two. "Heyyyy, guys? Watcha' doing there?" Ruby asked.

She could almost see the colour drain out of their faces as a voice came from down the hall. "Hey, guys. You forgot these!" Percy said, waving the scrolls of the two students beside her.

The partners bolted off, shouting back to Ruby, "Talk later! Run NOW!".

As Percy walked up beside her, he shrugged his shoulders, looking in the direction the pair had fled. "Huh, so they did have some energy left. Guess I'll have to push them harder next time." Percy mused to himself. Looking over to the highly confused reaper beside him, he handed her their friends' scrolls. "Here, can you give these to them tomorrow? I have a feeling they might avoid me for awhile." Percy asked. After Ruby just dumbly nodded her head in confusion, and taking the scrolls from his hand, Percy began to make his way back to his room. "Good night.", he called back to her.

Standing in the hallway, alone, Ruby looked back to her door, and was about to try again, when a very angry Weiss opened it, already garbed in her sleepwear. "What is all the noise?! We have class tomorrow, and I need my sleep!" Weiss demanded, looking around the hallway.

Walking into their dorm room, Ruby simply replied with, "I'll tell you in the morning.", before grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

 **-Line Break-**

The morning found both teams sitting in the cafeteria, eating eggs, bacon, and in Nora's case, what seemed like the school's entire supply of pancakes. As Ruby took another bite of her meal, she looked around their table. "Hey, guys? Where's Percy? He's usually up by now." Ruby asked, curious as to where the ninth member of their group was.

The rest looked around, as if they hadn't noticed his absence in their morning funk. "Perhaps he is ill? He used quite a bit of energy during the Breach." Ren said, attempting to supply them with an answer. Even to him, the suggestion felt hollow; Percy tended to bounce back fairly quickly from injuries, and he had been doing fine for the past few days.

"I'm going to check on him. Class is going to start soon, and he should be getting up." Ruby said, standing from her seat. Snatching the last cookie from her tray, Ruby rushed off with her Semblance, rose petals fluttering down to the floor. Rushing through the halls of the dormitories, Ruby quickly made her way to Percy's room, and began to persistently knock on the door. "Percy! Percy, get up!" Ruby called.

After several seconds of nothing happening, Ruby began to try the door handle, but unsurprisingly, it was locked. As Ruby reared back to try and break down the door, she was halted by the sound of her partner. "You're not going to get in like that, you dolt!" Weiss said, walking up to Ruby.

"Weiss! Why are you here? I thought you would still be eating?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I _was_ going to keep eating, but I couldn't stand any more of Yang's ridiculous puns. So, I figured I would accompany you." Weiss explained in her usual pristine manner. "So, before you go and destroy school property, why don't I help you out?" Weiss offered rhetorically. Placing her hand over the mechanical portion of the door lock, a small glyph appeared on the surface of the door. After a moment of concentration, and a turn of the glyph, several small clicks could be heard. Dropping her hand, the white circle disappeared, with Weiss opening the door, smiling slightly at Ruby's impressed face. "There. Now Professor Goodwitch won't give you detention for breaking into another student's room."

As the two of them stepped inside, they looked around the main area. It wasn't particularly cleanly, but it wasn't overly messy. Overall, it was the prototypical apartment. Their attention was drawn to the bedroom, however, when they heard several noises. It sounded as if Percy was struggling with something. As the two slowly poked their head in the door, they saw Percy, lying in bed, and he looked like he was sweating bullets.

The two girls shared a brief glance, before they made their way into the room. As they got closer, they could make out the whimpers and groans of the sleeping demigod. "No… not again…" Percy moaned in his sleep.

As Ruby walked up to the boy, with Weiss hissing at her to stay back, she reached out to shake him awake. "Percy?" Ruby asked, gently nudging him.

Percy's eyes flew open immediately, scrambling away from the two of them, and pressing himself to the wall, his sword drawn in the blink of an eye. Ruby let out a quick, high pitched yelp, backing away from the sword pointed at her. Weiss went to grab her rapier, but cursed under her breath when she remembered that it was sitting in her locker. Percy's eyes slowly shifted, the sharp edge they held slowly fading. He scanned the room, seeing Weiss and Ruby's frightened forms. "Ruby? Weiss? What are you doing in my room?" Percy asked, lowering his sword.

Weiss didn't take too kindly to his question. " _Well_ , we were just trying to wake you up so that you wouldn't be late for class! Goodwitch already has it out for you enough as is!" Weiss shouted, stomping out of the room.

As the other two watched their angry friend stalk out of the room, Percy chuckled lightly, putting his sword away. "Sorry about that. Thanks for waking me, I'll be out in a couple minutes." Percy said, ushering Ruby out of his room. Ruby stood outside his room for the next few minutes, trying to think of a way to ask Percy what happened. As his door opened, he stepped out, wearing his usual blue t-shirt and jeans. "Hey, thanks for waiting." Percy said as the two made their way down the hall.

"Percy?" Ruby asked sheepishly, with Percy humming slightly to acknowledge her. "What were you dreaming about? You were kinda… mumbling things to yourself when we walked in.".

Percy paused slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, and checking the hallway for any people or security cameras. "Erm, well… it has to do with being a demigod." Percy said quietly. "Sometimes, demigods will have… dreams. Most of the time, they don't mean much, but sometimes, they are visions of what might happen." Percy explained, with Ruby paying rapt attention. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence as Percy tried to decide whether to tell her what he had seen in his dream.

This dream had been different from the one he had during the Mountain Glenn mission. Instead of being forced to watch everyone he knew die by the Grimm, he was unable to do anything as he watched the grey-coloured boy from before, the mint-haired girl, and the another girl he wasn't too familiar with, all attack a woman riding a horse. He watched as they all fought, the woman using what looked like godly powers, or her Semblance, the unknown girl firing exploding arrows, and the boy beating the woman down. When it seemed like it was over, and that the woman was about to finish off the boy, she had been shot in the back.

Percy was horrified to watch as the two teens dragged the injured woman before the dark-haired girl. After putting on a small glove, what looked to be a spider Grimm crawled out from the glove, and spitting a viscous substance onto the terrified woman's face. Her screams filled his ears, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't move, and even if he could, it was still a vision. The best he could hope for is that it was a vision of future events, and that he could somehow help the woman, however unlikely he was to encounter her. As the woman passed out, Qrow ran in from the forest, slicing the goo in half, and driving away the three assailants. He cradled the woman in his arms before quickly picking her up and running off with her.

"Percy!" Ruby screamed, smacking him in the back of his head. Percy blinked quickly, pushing the images from his dream to the back of his head.

"Huh?" Percy said intelligently.

"What happened? You were talking about your dream, then you just trailed off and spaced out! I was shouting at you for the past minute!" Ruby exclaimed, poking Percy furiously in the side.

"Sorry. Just… not a very happy dream. Whenever I have a 'demigod dream', they tend to be rather unpleasant. Which reminds me; I need to talk to everyone about those transfer students. Emerald and Mercury, I think their names were?" Percy said, thinking back to his dream of watching the two teens murder a bookstore owner. "I'll explain everything later. Besides, it's too early to be having such depressing conversations. Let's go, or we'll be late for class." Percy said, breaking out into a run towards the classrooms. Ruby rolled her eyes, and shot passed Percy, with rose petals fluttering around the hallway.

 **-Line Break-**

No matter how much he tried to drown his mind in his schoolwork, Percy couldn't keep his mind from drifting back to his dreams. The sight of the poor woman being attacked by his "classmates" continuously creeping into his thoughts. He had considered telling one of the school's staff members, but decided against it due to his lack of any real evidence, and the possibility of him being considered insane. 'I swear, Ms. Goodwitch! I had a vision in my dream of three exchange students attacking a random woman in the woods, before Qrow showed up! Yeah, because _that_ would turn out really well.' Percy thought, a scowl on his face.

Lifting his head from its place on his desk, he looked at what was on the board of Port's class. Basically just an artist's version of his _many_ tales, all of them fairly poorly done. "And that was how I defeated three Alpha Beowolves with nothing but a tree branch!" Professor Port proclaimed boisterously, the man looking around at his class, most on the verge of falling asleep. "Now, that is only the beginning! This next tale happened only two weeks later, where I-". The portly professor's speech was cut off by the ringing of the bell, causing several students to jerk awake, and one of them to fall out of his chair. "Hmm, I did think we had so little time." Port mused to himself. "Anyway, have chapters seventeen and eighteen read for next class!" Port instructed his classroom, as the students quickly made their way out of the room.

"Jeez! I thought that would never end!" Yang exclaimed, stretching her back as their group made their way down the hallway.

"Though the professor does enjoy his grandiose stories, what he told us was very informative." Weiss defended.

"Oh yeah? Name one thing he taught us that was actually useful." Yang challenged.

"Umm… well…" Weiss sputtered, trying to come up with something, but came up short.

"Well, he did tell us how you could survive without your weapon." Percy answered, with Yang slightly grumbling. "Most of his stories do have a little nugget of useful information; its just that you have to dig through a mountain of unneeded details to get to it, or that they are so generic that it almost doesn't matter." Percy explained. Weiss nodded happily at his answer, and smiled at Yang's defeated look.

"So, Percy? Who are you betting on to win the Vytal Tournament?" Nora asked, her cheshire grin spreading across her face.

"Well, as much as I would like to see Team RWBY win, I have to put my money on JNPR." Percy replied nonchalantly. "I'm sorry!" Percy said after seeing their pouts. "It's just that Pyrrha has more experience in tournament fights then you guys… and I've also taken to helping train Jaune and, by extension, Pyrrha.".

"What!? You've betrayed us, Percy! I thought we were friends!" Said Ruby dramatically. The young girl broke out into a fit of giggles at her own display, with her teammates smiling at her antics.

"Forgive this humble peasant, fair maiden! I was only repaying a favour." Replied Percy just as dramatically with a mock bow.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she looked at Percy. "Hmmm… well… only if you make me two dozen of your chocolate chip cookies!".

Looking at Yang's frantic shaking of her head, Percy nodded. "Sure! That seems fair.". The groaning of Yang and Weiss filled the hallway. "Well, I have to get going, guys. Qrow is away for the week, and I need to get some things done. See you after class." Percy stated, before making his way to the library. After entering the large room, Percy made his way over to the terminals, noting the several senior students that were also in the library, and after logging on, searched on the computer for any recent reports of women being attacked, and/or injured, whilst traveling in the wilderness.

After reading through only report after report of bandit raids and Grimm attacks, Percy finally decided to call it quits, leaning back in his chair. 'Either what I saw hasn't happened yet, or it has, and whoever that woman was is connected to Qrow somehow, which likely means she's connected to Ozpin.' Percy thought, cracking his back over the chair.

Sighing deeply, he rubbed his sore eyes. "Something the matter?" A sultry voice spoke from behind him. Turning around to dismiss his fellow student, Percy froze when he saw who was standing before him. Dressed in the standard Mistral outfit, stood one of the people in his vision, her amber eyes piercing his own: Cinder Fall.

His breathing hitched for a moment before settling back into its usual pattern. Leaning back in his chair, and moving it so that he could face the woman, he adopted a casual expression on his face. "Not anymore, now that such a pretty lady is talking with me." Percy replied, carefully reading her movements.

The fire sorceress laughed, though Percy could tell it was hollow. "Oh, you flatter me, Perseus." Cinder replied, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, I can't help it when someone as beautiful as you comes to me." Percy said with a grin, using his experience in dealing with Aphrodite kids to his advantage. "Now, what can I help you with?" Percy asked, looking Cinder in the eye, with neither person showing any weakness.

Cinder flicked a lock of hair out from in front of her eye, jutting her hip out to the side. "Well, that was what _I_ came over to ask." Cinder said smoothly, her eyes dancing in amusement. "I could be a great help, you know.". Cinder let the offer hang, awaiting the response of the demigod.

Percy hummed, acting like he was considering her offer. "Well… that would be much appreciated, but I think I'll hold off on it for now." Percy replied in the most sympathetic way he could muster. "Tell you what; maybe I can make it up to you?" Percy flashed her his trademark lopsided grin.

"Oh? And what would a strapping young man like yourself have in mind?" Cinder responded, not missing a beat, smiling seductively in response.

Percy stood from his chair, and walked up to her, standing within arms reach. Leaning forwards slightly, he replied quietly, "I'll let you decide that. I'm sure you'll think of something. Come talk to me when you have". Standing straight, Percy snatched his scroll from the terminal, and after shooting Cinder another smile, sauntered off, making his way to his dorm.

After Percy had left, and making sure that he wouldn't come back, Cinder quickly turned the computer back on, which Percy hadn't shut off. Reading through the article that the boy had been browsing through previously, Cinder's amber eyes narrowed. Taking a few more moments to read over the several tabs that he had open, Cinder quickly shut off the computer, and quickly made her way back to her room, preparing to inform her subordinates.

'Wonder if she took the bait?' Percy thought to himself as he walked down the hallway to his room. Checking the time, and seeing that classes had long since ended, pulled out his scroll, and sent a message to all his friends. _Could everyone meet at my dorm? I need to tell you all something important?_ Nodding to himself as several people responded, he made his way inside his room, and took a seat for the conversation to come.

 **Well… that was much harder to write than normal. I plead your forgiveness on taking so long to update, and for the shortness of this chapter! I haven't had much time, and combine that with a nasty case of writer's block, and the result is a lacklustre chapter that took a month to write.**

 **I hope everyone had a good holiday, and hope everyone will have a happy new year!**

 **I can't necessarily promise that the next chapter will be soon, but I can guarantee that it will** _ **not**_ **take another month, assuming something doesn't come up, or writer's block swinging a baseball bat at my head.**

 **As I said at the beginning, I have a new poll up on my profile, so head over and check that out. It is so that I know what you guys want the most from me once this story has been completely. Granted, it might take quite some time until I reach that point. Eh, just lets me come up with a better narrative. Vote!**

 **As always, if you've enjoyed, consider favouriting and following the story, so that you know when new chapters come out. If you had any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to send me a PM, and I'll try my best to answer your questions.**

 **As always, this is Canadian Admiral signing off… for now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, this definitely took far less time then the last chapter… hm. Eh, I'm sure you aren't complaining.**

 **Before we move on to the point that you came here for, I'd like to remind everyone that I have a poll going on my account that will determine the future of my stories. I have several story ideas that I am interested in. I thank everyone who has voted already, and encourage others to vote as well. If you have an idea/suggestion that is not on the poll, consider sending me a PM. I will at the very least respond to them.**

 **As a small side note, I have been receiving reviews criticizing some of the earlier chapters in the story. This is fine, as I appreciate the feedback, and encourage people to voice their opinion. I only ask that you keep the profanity to a minimum, as it just makes you look like a douche when used excessively. Again, review all you like, just be decent about it. And yes; I realize that the first 9-ish chapters aren't superb. They were from when still had no idea what I was doing, and no confidence. I was simply doing things on the fly to get chapters out, and as such, the inconsistencies in characters were rather prominent. I plan on going back and fixing some of the beginning chapters once this story has been completed.**

 **Well, that's all for this time. Without further amble, I bring you Chapter 19 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Percy sat back in his bed. His usual routine of classes were given a small respite before the Vytal Tournament coming in the following week. Many of his friends had chosen to take a short trip home to visit family members before the event, leaving Percy by himself. Granted, not everyone had left, but Percy wanted to take some time for himself in order to get his thoughts in order.

As he stared at his wall, his mind drifted back to his conversation with his friends. He had talked to them all a few days before they left for their mini vacations. The conversation itself wasn't too bad, but he had the slight feeling that his friends thought him slightly crazy. 'Hades, I wouldn't be surprised if I had lost it a long time ago, given how much crap I've gone through.' Percy chuckled slightly to himself. As he lay on his bed, his mind quickly went back to the events of that night.

 _(Flashback)_

" _So we should avoid Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, and anyone affiliated with them… because you saw them attack a woman… in a dream?" Weiss said, barely even trying to keep the disbelief out of her voice._

 _Her statement perfectly summarized the conversation Percy just had with his friends. Whilst some of them looked to believe him, many others wore sceptical faces at his claims. Looking around the room, he saw as even Ruby, who had been so eager to believe him, held a slight grimace. "Come on, guys! After everything that's happened, after everything I've done,_ this _is what you choose to question?" Percy said, hoping they would understand._

 _No matter who he looked at, nobody would meet his eyes, instead choosing that their shoes were much more interesting to look at. "Percy… you must understand, we want to believe you, but it does seem rather strange, even by our standards." Pyrrha said, looking him in the eye as she said this._

" _What can I do to convince everyone?" Percy groaned. Pulling his pen from his pocket, he uncapped it, letting it grow. "I have a pen that can magically turn into a sword! I have multiple powers; something that shouldn't even be possible in your world! Hades, I apparently didn't even exist in any government record until I showed up in the forest, and gave you all a beatdown! What does it take?" Percy exclaimed, taking several deep breaths to calm himself._

 _The room was quiet after his outburst, with everyone squirming slightly in their seats. "As strange as your multiple powers are, it could be a dual-Semblance. It is possible that you are one of the first, if not_ the _first to have such a gift." Weiss said patiently, trying not to set off Percy again. "As for your sword, it is possible that you were given a new, experimental, piece of weaponry. And whilst it is certainly rare to happen, it is not unheard of that children born in remote villages end up going unregistered in the main Kingdom's records due to their home's isolated area." Weiss finished, uncertain as to how Percy would react._

 _Percy, apart from looking slightly angry at his claims being dismissed with other possibilities, looked partially hurt at not being trusted in what he was saying. He knew that what he was saying was fairly ludicrous to an outsider, but thought that they could at the least give him the benefit of the doubt on the matter. Sighing frustration, Percy sat back down, rubbing his face. Seeing his angry state, they slowly made their way to the door to give Percy some time to cool off. As they opened the door to leave, Percy spoke up once more. "Just… please be careful around them? Please."._

 _Sharing a quick glance at one another, they left. Taking one last look at the slumped shoulders, and defeated posture of the weary demigod, Ruby slowly closed the door._

 _(Flashback end)_

'I definitely could have handled that better.' Percy thought. It took some time before he rose from his bed. After he had taken a quick shower, he dressed in some casual clothing, and left the dormitory to take a stroll around Beacon's campus.

The weather was growing colder, and the trees were beginning to change colour. Leaves of a variety of different shades of red, orange, and yellow drifted in the chilly wind. Few people were outside, most having taken their break to head home, or relax indoors to those that chose to stay. As Percy made his way into the garden areas, vaguely noticing the wilting flora, Percy saw none other than Headmaster Ozpin, sitting at a bench along the main walkway, and taking sips from his ever present coffee mug. Hoping to avoid talking to the aged man, Percy turned around, but halted in his tracks when he heard Ozpin call to him. "Ah, good morning, Percy. It is nice to see you up and about. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you were last in the infirmary.".

Percy slowly turned back around, and extremely forced smile on his face. "Hello, Headmaster." Percy replied, reluctantly making his way over to the seated man. Sitting down next to Ozpin at the man's behest, Percy chose to cut straight to the case. "What did you want to talk about?".

Ozpin didn't make any motion to indicate that he had heard Percy, instead choosing to look around the garden. As Percy sat there, growing more and more impatient, Percy finally chose to get up. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ozpin said, gesturing around.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Percy sat back down. "I was always more of a summer guy, myself." Percy quipped.

Ozpin chuckled at this. "Yes, I do suppose that the summer weather can be a bit more enjoyable.". Taking another sip from his mug, Ozpin turned to Percy. "If you don't mind my asking, why is it that the day before their departure, you seemed fairly distant from your friends? I thought you were all getting along marvellously?" Ozpin inquired, looking at Percy through his small spectacles.

Percy wasn't too pleased by the nosy professor, narrowing his eyes at him. "Even though it's really none of your business, if you must know, we simply had a small argument, and chose to give each other some space." Percy said, hoping that Ozpin would leave it at that.

His wishes were not answered, however. "Percy, I strive to make it so that my students can get along as well as possible. What may seem like a slight grudge here could very well determine whether someone lives or dies, out in the real world. Now please, tell me what happened." Ozpin said, looking every bit the part of a concerned teacher.

"Kinda dropped the ball with Jaune and Cardin, there." Percy muttered under his breath. After several seconds of Percy refusing to say anything, he finally relented, if only to get Ozpin off his back. "Fine, you win. I told them something that was rather important to me, and they didn't believe me about it." Percy said, his eyes softening slightly. "I just wanted to help them.".

Ozpin took this all in, humming slightly in acknowledgement. Both men sat there, watching the falling leaves drift in the breeze. "Sometimes people need help the most when they refuse to accept it. They believe that only they can do something, and getting help from someone will only impede them in their goal." Ozpin said, sitting back against the bench, gaining a far-off look in his eyes, though he quickly wiped it off his face. "When that happens, we have to be there for them, so that they have the help they need when they need it the most.

As they sat in silence, Percy slowly began to reflect on where his life was headed. Even though it was the original reason for joining Beacon, Percy hadn't done anything to try and get back home. His _real_ home. All he'd really done was hang out with RWBY and JNPR, and go to the classes Beacon offered. The only real digging he had done was when he first arrived, but promptly gave that up after being assigned as Qrow's apprentice. "Hey, Ozpin?" Percy asked hesitantly. "Have you ever left everyone behind before?".

"Oh my, Percy. You're not planning on running off now, are you?" Ozpin asked teasingly, though watching Percy's reaction closely. Scoffing slightly, Percy refused to answer the comment. After thinking over the question for several moments, Ozpin chose to answer honestly. "Unfortunately, yes, I have. I'm not proud of all the choices that I've made, but I do my best to make up for my past mistakes." Ozpin said sagely.

Thinking over Ozpin's words, Percy got up to leave. As he began to walk down the path of the garden, Percy called over his shoulder. "Thanks for the little therapy session, Ozpin." Percy said. "And don't worry, I'll make sure no one gets hurt.". With his mind set, Percy made his way out of the garden, leaving behind the piercing eyes of the school's Headmaster.

 **-Line Break-**

"Come on, Percy! Please? Please please please pleeeeeease? Just one day, and I promise you'll love it!"

Sighing heavily, Percy did his best to pry Ruby off of his back, trying to not hurt the young girl. "Ruby, I've told you many times already. I'm not going to go to the shooting range to get a gun, no matter how much you pout at me with those eyes." Percy said, placing the reaper on the ground in front of him. "I am not getting a sniper rifle, or a shotgun, or anything! I am not exactly the best shot; Hades, the safest place to stand when I'm shooting is _in front_ of me!" Percy exclaimed.

Ruby looked sceptical, but stood her ground, quite literally, by standing in Percy's way and not moving, a heavy pout on her face. "But Percy, if you had a gun, you wouldn't be forced to only fight in close-quarters! It would also give you more room to work with in a fight!" Ruby exclaimed, moving to intercept Percy every time he tried to walk around the small girl.

Even though Percy was used to Ruby's eccentric nature, he couldn't help the small feeling of annoyance that crept up on him. "Ruby, I'm not going to get a gun!" Percy shouted, causing Ruby to flinch back at the sudden outburst. Seeing Ruby's guilty and hurt look, Percy sighed lightly, placing his hand on the reaper's shoulder. "Look Ruby, I'm sorry I shouted, but I'm not going to use a gun. I've trained all my life using a sword, and I don't feel comfortable using a firearm." Percy tried to explain, his shoulders sagging.

Ruby didn't say anything for a moment. "I… I guess I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pressed so hard when you didn't want to." Ruby said meekly, "I only just wanted to help.".

"I know, Ruby. I guess I just haven't been sleeping all that well recently." Percy said, knowing full well that it was a weak excuse, and didn't justify him snapping at Ruby in the way he did. After a moment of silence, the two of them began to make their way down the hallway, and out of the building.

"Nightmares still?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Still." Percy confirmed, rubbing his eyes, and lightly massaging his temples. At Ruby's questioning eyes, Percy simply shook his head lightly. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself, then I can sort through everything." Percy stated tiredly.

"But that's the thing! You shouldn't _have_ to do something on your own if it's causing you so much trouble." Ruby shouted, trying to get Percy to see how stupid he was being! "You can come to us if you need help!".

"That's the issue, Ruby. I already tried that, but you're the only person who even partially believed me. Besides, it isn't fair if I were to just unload all my worries onto you. Believe me, its better this way." Percy finished, his eyes heavy. Just as she went to protest further, they entered the Doctor Oobleck's classroom, where the hyperactive teacher was waiting for all his students, in the middle of the room, his foot tapping furiously as he stood in place. Quieting down, they made their way to their seats, sitting silently.

As the rest of the students filtered into the classroom, Percy began to space out. It wasn't until Oobleck called out to him did he snap back to reality. "Now, Mr. Jackson? What is the most overlooked prospect of history; more importantly, myths and legends?"

As all of the students that cared turned to face him, Percy thought for several moments. What could he say? He didn't really know what many people would overlook about history, and he couldn't really base it off of earth's society, as it was a totally different realm, not to mention he didn't spend much of his time time in the mortal world. Shrugging slightly, Percy just chose to take a guess. "That most people forget that while myths and legends, though highly over exaggerated at times, were originally meant to teach lessons to youth?".

"Hmm, that is a fair argument, Percy. Thank you." Oobleck stated, going back to teaching at his usual supersonic pace.

As Percy's mind drifted off again, he considered what he had been planning since he first arrived at Beacon. 'I haven't made any progress on searching around for ways to get back on my own. Maybe I should ask Oobleck on any myths and stuff about this kind of thing happening again?' Percy thought, slowly weighing the pros and cons. 'What do I have to lose? At worst I learn nothing new, and at best, I get a lead on a way to go home. Besides, I doubt Oobleck would actively deny knowledge on history to a curious student.'.

With his mind set, Percy tried his best to follow along with the lesson. After the bell rang, many students almost fly out of their seats in an attempt to leave the room as quickly as possible. As everyone made a beeline for the doors, Percy stayed behind. Taking notice of this fact, Yang stopped for a moment. "Yo, you coming, Perce?".

Nodding to the blonde brawler, Percy simply replied, "Yeah, I'll be right with you guys. Meet you in the cafeteria?".

Yang nodded once before making her way out of the room. Once everyone had cleared out, leaving only Percy and Oobleck, Percy walked up to his professor's desk. "Hey, Doctor? I had some questions that I was going you could clear up." Percy asked.

Brightening up, Oobleck smiled up at Percy. "But of course, my boy! Anything for someone in the pursuit of knowledge! Now, what do you need to be clarified?".

 **-Line Break-**

"Well, that was a bust." Percy said, flopping on his bed. As… enlightening as his conversation with Oobleck had been, he had gotten no closer to finding a way home. It was certainly interesting listening to the mythology of Remnant, but it didn't get him anywhere. Although, he had briefly wondered during their conversation, if the Gods of Remnant existed, just like on earth. Shaking the thought from his mind, Percy pulled the covers of his bed over himself.

The Vytal Tournament began tomorrow, and he should probably get some rest if he was going to attend.

 **-Line Break-**

"Ooo, and with that final blow, Team RWBY has won the match, paving their way to the second round!" Peter Port's voice boomed out over the loudspeaker, talking over the thunderous roar of the applauding crowd.

Team RWBY stood in shock, surprised that they had managed to make it through their first match of the Tournament. "We… we won?" Weiss asked, almost suspecting someone to pop out and tell them that they actually lost.

"Well _of course_ we won! We're Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed, happily jumping up and down. As they made their way out of the arena, they were greeted by Percy standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall, clapping. "Hey, Percy! Did you see our fight? Did you see it? Did you see it?" Ruby asked excitedly, almost vibrating in place.

Smirking slightly, Percy pushed himself off the wall. "Nah, I didn't really feel like watching.". At Ruby's astonished face, Percy laughed. "Of course I saw it! You literally dragged me to a giant floating island! What was I supposed to do?" Percy said teasingly, ruffling Ruby's hair, causing the young girl to blush in embarrassment. "But seriously, you guys did great! Now, can we get off here?" Percy said, twitching slightly.

"Oh? What is this? Is the great Percy Jackson afraid of heights?" Yang asked teasingly. "I never would have taken for you as someone to be scared about something as being really high up!".

Percy simply forced himself to relax. "Yeah, and you would be too if you had an uncle like mine." Percy stated. Even though he knew that Zeus was in a different realm altogether, his very being kept shouting at him to get out of his uncle's domain, and that he didn't belong there. "Now can we just go? I'm kinda hungry.".

At the mention of food, Blake's stomach groaned, demanding sustenance, causing the faunus girl to blush, embarrassed. "Yes, well, I don't know about the rest of my team, but I too am rather famished. I suggest we should go and get something to eat, as a celebration of the first of many victories." Weiss said in her usual overly formal manner.

As they made their way to a shuttle, ferrying people to and from the stadium, their group boarded the vessel, taking a seat as it began to make its descent to the grounds of Beacon Academy. Team RWBY talked amongst themselves, deciding that they would send Weiss and Yang further in the competition. Percy tried his best to stifle a yawn, only giving in as the doors opened, and everyone poured out, leaving him behind. Quickly catching up to the others, Percy was angered to see that none other than Emerald Sustrai walking with his friends, talking.

Percy's eye twitched slightly. He did his best to warn his companions about the dangers of associating with any of the members of CMSN, but ultimately, he couldn't exactly force any of them to not interact with their fellow "students". As much as he hated to admit it, he would just have to do nothing; it doesn't mean he had to _like_ it. "So, Percy? Who do you think is going to win the Tournament?" Emerald's voice cut through his thoughts like a sword through paper.

Narrowing his eyes at the dark-skinned girl before him, Percy scowled. "Hello, Emerald." Percy managed to get out, sounding as if he was struggling not to growl. He pointedly refused to answer her question, not believing for a second that she was being friendly for no reason.

"Aw, com on, Percy. Don't give me that look. We're friends, aren't we?" Emerald asked, feigning being hurt by his lack of reply.

"No, we aren't." Percy growled, his eyes darkening slightly, hiding restrained power, struggling to break free and be unleashed.

"Percy!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to push Percy away, with Percy refusing for a moment before letting the younger student move him along. "I'm so sorry, Emerald! He's just been having nightmares recently, and hasn't slept properly." Ruby called over her shoulder, with the rest of her team bidding the mint-haired girl a farewell.

After they had made it a fair distance away from Emerald, Ruby stopped and pulled Percy off to the side. Percy sighed as he watched Ruby stand in front of him, with her hands on her hips, glaring slightly at him. Raising his eyebrow, Percy stared right back, knowing full well what Ruby was trying to do. "Ruby, I'm not going to act sorry for what I did, and I'm not going to stop from a simple scolding, so can we keep going?". Though Ruby didn't say anything, she sharply stared at Percy for another couple seconds, but eventually relented and stepped aside. After he had walked by, Ruby reluctantly followed him back to the others.

Emerald glowered as she walked beside her disguised teammate, Neopolitan, as the two of them made their way back to Cinder. As useful as Neo was, Emerald didn't like her; she was simply too _happy_ , and was loyal to Roman first. Everything else was second. Taking a deep deep breath to calm herself as she watched Neo skip around, Emerald made her way over to Mercury, who had been standing by. "So, how're your "friends"?" Mercury asked, his ever-present smirk across his face.

" _Ugh_. I just don't get it; how can they be so _happy_ all the time? Especially that red one that beat Roman up. She never shuts up!" Emerald shouted, causing Mercury to snicker at his partner's despair.

"And what about your boyfriend?" Mercury asked.

Emerald's eyes narrowed slightly. "He definitely knows something. I just can't figure out what. For such a laidback guy, he can close himself off surprisingly well. Unlike all the others, he just doesn't trust me." Emerald groaned, frustrated at the mission of trying to get closer to Percy to figure out any weakness' he had. So far she hadn't found anything, other than his attachment to his friends. "And he is most definitely _not_ my boyfriend." Emerald sneered, making a mental note to replace Mercury's mechanical joint lubricant with glue.

Stepping off the shuttle that had taken them up to the stadium, the three of them made their way over to where their leader was sitting, carefully observing to ongoing battle between a team from Mistral and Atlas. "Well?" Cinder asked expectantly.

"It's the heiress and Xiao Long, ma'am." Emerald reported, taking a seat beside her.

Cinder hummed, not taking her eyes off the fight. "And what of our dear Perseus?".

Emerald flinched slightly. "He… refused to comment, as usual." Emerald replied, her eyes betraying a hint of worry.

Finally shifting her gaze from the battle, Cinder peered at Emerald. "Your continued failure worries me, Emerald. Perhaps you are not as useful as you once were?".

Cinder smiled as her underling paled considerably. "I-I promise I'll do better next time." Emerald promised, hoping that she would be given another chance.

"For your sake, Emerald, I hope you do." Cinder stated, turning back to the match that was finishing up.

"And with an explosive ending, Team BRNZ has been defeated! Team JNPR of Beacon will advance to the doubles round!" Ports boisterous voice boomed throughout the Arena. "And with that final battle, we close out the team rounds. What will come next for our young competitors, and who will come out on top? Join us tomorrow to find out!".

 **Well, that was a slightly corny ending.**

 **I apologize with how long it has taken. I have had finals at school, and have been frantically doing projects that my teachers decided to give us at the last minute, because they took so long to teach. Whatever.**

 **Just a quick reminder that I have a poll going on my profile, and encourage everyone, who cares, to head over and vote!**

 **As always, if you've enjoyed, consider favouriting and following the story, so that you know when the next chapter comes out. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a review (just keep it civil), or send a PM. I read all reviews, and take what you talk about into consideration.**

 **This has been Canadian Admiral, signing off… for now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all of you lovely people out there!**

 **Do you ever watch one clip of a TV show, and then you watch one episode to get the context, and then you end up watching an entire season of the show, even though it is technically a children's cartoon. Yeah, that happened to me. Twice. But, to be fair, one of them was a cartoon I used to watch as a kid, and wanted to relive that. But enough of my ramblings.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has voted on the poll that I have going on my profile. If you haven't voted yet, I encourage you to do so; you must be on a computer, or using the computer setup in order to vote, though. I don't know how much longer it will be up for, so vote now! I won't say anything on who is winning, but it has been interesting to watch.**

 **Again, just a big thank you to everyone who has followed the story so far. We are nearing the 1 year anniversary of the story, and am just so excited and happy that it has lasted this far. And not only lasted, but has become one of the most popular stories in the community. Thank you, all!**

 **Now, enough of the sappy stuff; onwards! Here is Chapter 20 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

"You know what I would call that victory?" Port asked his colleague.

"Shocking?"

"No. Well earned. What you said is stupid." Port responded, with Oobleck hanging his head sadly.

'Heh' Percy thought to himself as he watched Sun and Neptune do a victory dance. 'I wonder if Neptune has any siblings named Jupiter or Pluto? Eh, probably just a coincidence' Percy thought, dismissing his curiosity.

"C'mon, lets go and congratulate them." Yang stated, getting up from her seat, and rousing Percy from his thoughts.

As they got up and made their way to the exit, Percy heard Ruby bump into Weiss, who didn't acknowledge Ruby at all. Turning around to see what had the white-haired girl so distracted, he traced her gaze up onto the sky. Squinting slightly at the shape, he vaguely recognized the colours of an Atlas ship. "She's here." Percy just barely heard Weiss say.

Weiss then abruptly shot off, running for the exits, and towards a docking Bullhead. "You guys go. Percy and I will follow her, and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Ruby shouted to her team.

As the two raced after their friend, Percy quirked his eyebrow, and looked over to Ruby. "I don't really think that _Weiss_ of all people would be getting in trouble. Yang, of course; but not Weiss." Percy joked.

Ruby snickered slightly at the comment on Yang. "Me too, but to be fair, I've never seen Weiss act like this!" Ruby stated. As the two got on the aircraft which Weiss had boarded, the two of them saw Weiss standing in the corner with her arms crossed, furiously tapping her foot, staring out the window.

As they made their way over to the impatient girl, everyone was silent; the other occupants of the ship giving them a wide space surrounding them. The awkward silence was soon broken due to Percy's inability to be patient. "Soooo, you gonna tell us who it is that's on that ship we saw?" Percy said slowly, careful not to set the girl off.

"If you _must_ know, my elder sister, Winter, is on that aircraft, whom I have not seen for quite some time." Weiss said. Though she was trying to appear annoyed at his question, Weiss could barely keep herself from essentially vibrating in place, and was fighting to keep he composure. "I don't see her all that often due to her duties in the Atlas military." Weiss explained.

"Greaaat. Another you, only she's older, and most likely, even more uptight and strict. Lovely." Percy droned in the most unexcited voice that he could manage, causing Ruby to giggle, and for Weiss to nearly slap him. The rest of the flight to the ground was fairly uneventful, minus Weiss chasing Percy around, attempting to run him through with Myrtenaster, as Percy continued to make quips and jokes.

After the aircraft had landed, and Weiss had taken some time to catch her breath, Ruby and Percy followed the heiress to another landing pad, where a special-looking Atlas ship had already landed, where a tall woman dressed in an Atlas-like uniform was departing. "Winter!" Weiss cried, rushing forwards. "Winter, I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss proclaimed, before she seemed to regain her usual composure. "Your presence honours us." Weiss said with a curtsy.

Winter stepped forwards, looking around. "Hm, Beacon. It's been a long time since the last time I was here. The air seems… different." Winter stated, seeming displeased with something unknown to the teens.

"Well, it _is_ fall, so the air's probably a little colder." Ruby mumbled, before Weiss gave her a solid strike to the side, hoping that her partner would be quiet, as to not embarrass her further.

She had no such control over Percy, however. "Yeah, either that, Ruby, or it's warmer. She probably just came from Atlas, which is most likely much colder there then what it's like here." Percy stated in his usual relaxed manner.

Hoping to avoid further embarrassment, Weiss spoke up once more. "So, Winter. What are you doing here?" Weiss asked, smiling.

"Classified." Winter stated curtly.

"Oh, well, how long are you planning on staying?" Weiss tried once more, only to receive a similar result.

"Classified.".

"Of course."

Several moments passed as no one said anything, with their small group only looking at one another, or almost glaring in Winter's case. "Geez, is there anything _not_ classified that you can tell us?" Percy asked sarcastically. "Or wait, is that classified too?".

Winter looked sharply at Percy, seeming to size him up. "Weiss, I do not believe I recall any mention of him in your last letter. Would you care to introduce us?" Winter asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"Oh! Well, this is Perseus Jackson, but he prefers to be called Percy. We met due to… an unusual situation. However, he is quite nice, and has become quite a good friend of mine!" Weiss said, trying to paint Percy in a good light.

"Hmm, well, Perseus, we will have to have a discussion at some point in the future together." Winter said, eyeing him carefully, searching for a reaction.

Her search yielded no results as Percy simply shrugged, keeping a neutral face. "Sounds good. I'm not really doing much for the next couple days." Percy supplied.

After a brief hard look from Winter, and an unaffected stare from Percy, Winter turned back to her younger sister. Percy tuned out of their conversation, instead studying Winter. She carried what seemed to be a sabre, but didn't appear to carry anything else. No Dust, not back-up. Nothing. Her overall body seemed to be one of a fencer, if Weiss' fighting style was anything to go by. Though, Percy thought it odd how a soldier was wearing high heels in their uniform. 'How can she fight in those? The only time I saw someone fight in heels was from an Aphrodite camper.' Percy thought.

Seeming to soften slightly, Winter looked back to her younger sister. "So, how have you been, Weiss?". Her tone left little room for argument, with her ice-blue eyes looking intently at Weiss.

Weiss wasn't bothered in the slightest however, simply talking animatedly. "Ah, wonderful! Thank you for asking. I am actually in the very top rank of our sparring class! The rest of my studies are going splendidly too! I am-"

Weiss' words were cut off by Winter, who went to smack her kin. Right before her hand was about to hit Weiss, a hand shot out and snagged Winter's wrist, halting her strike. Weiss flinched back, not expecting to be smacked by her sister, nor did she expect for someone to be able to react in time to stop her sister. Winter's eyes snapped to the owner of the hand, glaring intently at Percy, who was still gripping her wrist. "It is not a very good thing to be going around hitting your family." Percy said in a slightly cold tone.

Winter's glare hardened, as she wrenched her wrist from Percy's grip. "Whilst I admire the concern you show for Weiss, it is not your business to determine how I choose to discipline my sister." Winter said, keeping her regal composure.

Percy crossed his arms and stared right back. "You made it my business when you chose to hit, or rather, _attempt_ to hit, your sister, my friend." Percy said, his eyes darkening. Winter was struggling to keep her hand from dropping to her sabre, but chose to steel herself.

Weiss wasn't as composed. "Percy! It's fine. She did it all the time when we were younger. Besides, she's right, I shouldn't have been rambling." Weiss said, trying to take Percy's piercing stare away from Winter's. "Just let it go.".

Percy was about to say more when the sound of sparks and snapping metal drew their attention away. Looking over, they saw Qrow stumbling towards them, with two Atlas Knights crumpled and sparking on the ground. "Oh, gods. Not now." Percy mumbled to himself, bracing for the tongue lashing he was no doubt about to receive from his drunk "mentor". Approaching the drunken man, Percy tried to calm the irate looking Huntsman. "Look Qrow, now's not-".

Qrow pushed right passed Percy, shoving him slightly to the side, and continuing on to advance on Winter. Stopping right before her, he glared deeply at Winter, swaying on his feet. "So, you finally showed up, huh? I was wondering when Ironwood's little lapdog would come chasing after its master." Qrow taunted.

Winter narrowed her eyes, glaring dangerously at Qrow. Before she could say anything though, Percy grabbed Qrow by the arm, forcibly leading him away. "Come along, Qrow. Let's get you out of here before you say anything else that will get you in trouble." Percy said, tightening his grip as Qrow tried to shake him off.

Finally twisting his arm free, Qrow rounded on Percy. "Hey, I'm still technically your mentor, so don't go telling me what to do! That's my job!" Qrow slurred.

"Ummm, Uncle Qrow? Maybe Percy has a point." Ruby said quietly, knowing how her uncle was when inebriated.

"Not now, Ruby. The grown-ups are talking." Qrow said, not noticing the hurt look in Ruby's eyes. "Now, are you going to just going to continue being your usual Ice Queen persona, or are you gonna do something about it?" Qrow taunted Winter, her hand slowly moving down to her sword.

Stepping between the two, Percy pushed Qrow back, as Weiss stood in front of Winter. "Okay! Things are getting a little heated here, so I suggest we all take a breather, and head our separate ways!" Percy said, trying to gently nudge the elder scythe-wielder away.

"I concur with Percy! We should go and catch up!" Weiss said, almost pleadingly, hoping to prevent any further scene. Already a small crowd had formed, waiting to see what was going to happen, and whispering to one another about what it could be about.

"Weiss, step back please. This will take but a moment." Winter said, drawing her sword with a small flourish.

"But Winter-"

"I said step back!" Winter shouted, causing her sibling to stumble back as if she had been slapped.

Returning her attention to Qrow she saw that he had managed to get Percy out from between them. "Listen to big sister, Weiss. This won't take long.". Cracking his knuckles, Qrow took a bow, saying, "Here. I'll even give you the first shot.".

Growling slightly, she shot forward in the blink of an eye, stopping directly above Qrow, and bringing the pommel of her sword down on the back of her opponent's head. Before the weapon hit its mark, her sword was nearly jerked out of her hands due to its sudden stop. Quickly snapping her eyes up, her eyes widened briefly as she registered Percy, who had just been standing several feet away, gripping onto the blade of her sabre, his Aura flaring ever so slightly around his hand. Shoving the thin piece of metal back, and Winter with it, Percy flexed his hand twice, before plucking Riptide from his pocket, and pulling the cap off. "Ruby," Percy said tiredly, "take Qrow back to my dorm room to cool him off. I'll drop by when I'm done here.".

Pulling Qrow away, slowly, Ruby guided her uncle in the direction of the dormitories, ignoring the drunken comments of "fun-stealing teens" from the tall man.

Percy and Winter stared each other down, analyzing one another's stance, weapon, posture, and their surroundings. "Back down, Perseus. I do not wish to fight you." Winter commanded, gesturing for him to put his sword down using her own. The people who had gathered in a circle around them were whispering to one another furiously.

Percy merely shrugged, not wavering in the slightest. "I think you just don't want to fight here, in front of all these people." Percy said, unbothered by the crowd, who were all staying a fair distance away. "I'm pretty sure you wanted to fight me anyways, or something along those lines. So, there's no time like the present!" Percy said, rushing forwards. Bringing his sword down so suddenly, Winter had no time to parry, instead blocking squarely with her blade. A small shockwave blew out around the courtyard, rustling the crowd.

Percy quirked his eyebrow, slightly surprised that his strike hadn't gone right through Winter's much thinner sword. Winter showed visual strain trying to push Percy back though, slowly conjuring a glyph behind the younger swordsman. Percy had a slightly bored face, until his eyes widened in surprise as a large, taloned foot gripped him, pulled him back, and within a second, the summoned Nevermore took off into the sky, with Percy held in its grasp.

Taking the time to take a quick breath, recomposing herself from the shockingly heavy hit from Percy, she went to guide her familiar to follow her when she felt the connection she had with it abruptly cut off. Looking back to the sky, she saw the giant white Nevermore dissipate into a fine white mist.

Plummeting back to the ground, Percy breathed out slowly, and, feeling the familiar tug in his gut, watched as a geyser of water shot out from the ground; the ruptured waterline providing him all the water he could need. Forming a tendril of water, he used it to grab himself out of the air, gently lowering him down to the ground, where he stepped off, unfazed and completely dry. "Pretty sneaky, Winter." Percy tutted, wagging his finger. "Now, to make this a little more fair, I won't use any water.".

Winter narrowed her eyes. 'His overconfidence will be the cause of his defeat.' Winter thought to herself, readying herself. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was going to enjoy this chance to take out her stresses on this boy who was too close to her sister, and was clearly a negative influence. Lunging forward, she attempted to stab him in the stomach, knowing he had Aura. Her flurry of jabs and swipes did nothing to faze Percy, who leisurely blocked each strike, or maneuvered out of the way, with casual ease.

Growing ever more frustrated, she zipped around him, thrusting wherever she could, only to always be blocked by Percy, who stood in place. Summoning several glyphs, dozens of small white Nevermores began to pour from the symbols, swarming Percy, who was finally forced to move around in order to dodge the small birds. Taking his moment of distraction, Winter slashed at his arm, with Percy receiving a decent hit to his Aura.

His eyes twinkling in excitement, Percy was forced to shift his attention back to Winter, but couldn't keep himself from taking several small cuts from the summoned birds flying at his back. Forcing Winter back with a sudden charge, Percy swiped at the birds pestering him, slashing the last one into wisps of Aura right as Winter recovered and jabbed at him again.

Growling in frustration, both at the ineffectiveness of her attacks, and the joy that Percy seemed to be getting out of their fight, as if this was trivial to him, Winter finally flicked a small latch on her sword, separating the small parrying dagger from her main weapon. Catching Percy's sword in a lock, she swiped the dagger several times at his chest, drawing forth a flare of Aura each time.

Withdrawing from the lock, Percy briefly massaged his chest, surprised by the force of each hit. Taking a moment to look over her now two weapons, Percy noticed something he could use to his advantage. "Hey, Winter. Not bad!" Percy goaded. Growling slightly at his taunting, Winter rushed forward, intent on finishing the fight. Smirking, Percy rushed forward in kind, only to grab hold of Winter's sword when she attempted to skewer him. Sticking the blade of his sword through the thin void which Winter's dagger left behind in her sabre, Percy drove his sword into the ground all the way up to the hilt, pinning Winter's sword with it.

Shocked by her sudden loss of weapon, Winter could only look down at her sword, secured to the ground by Percy's own weapon. Her thoughts were brought out of their stupor by Percy's surprised remarks. "Huh. I genuinely didn't know if that would work or not." Percy mused. Turning back to Winter, Percy readied himself once more. "Well, shall we continue?".

Winter scoffed, standing back to her full height. "Nonsense. You are without a weapon. You can clearly not continue the fight." Winter stated, mentally rolling her eyes at the exasperated sigh that Percy let out.

Percy smirked at that. "I don't know, Qrow taught me a _little_ hand-to-hand combat." Percy stated, bracing himself for an attack. When it did not come, he sighed a little. "Come on, don't say that you're afraid that you'll lose to me?".

Before she could say anything, however, Ms. Goodwitch's voice could very clearly be heard above the crowd. "Percy! This fight will cease!". Looking around, she watched as Goodwitch repaired the waterline, which was still spewing water, and pulled both of their swords out from the ground, floating them back to their respective owners. "Now, you will head back to your dorm, and stay there, until either Professor Ozpin or myself call for you. Do you understand?" Professor Goodwitch asked, glaring the young man down, who seemed more bothered by the fight being cut short than the angered teacher before him.

"Yeah, I heard you." Percy said, shuffling unhappily to the dorms with his hands in his pockets, and a slightly hunched over look. As he walked away, he brushed by Penny, who was standing near General Ironwood, and had also seemed to have seen the fight, both had several guards around them. Sparing her a quick glance, narrowing his eyes to the unusual girl, Percy continued on.

As Goodwitch turned back to Winter, the Atlesian Specialist stood up straight. "Thank you very much for your assistance. I-"

Winter was cut short by the shorter, older woman. "Be quiet. You are just as much to blame as Percy is. You let him goad you into a fight that was entirely unnecessary." Ms. Goodwitch snapped.

It was up to Ozpin, who had arrived with her, alongside General Ironwood, to come to her rescue. "Come now, Glynda. You and I both know that Percy has a knack for getting both himself and others into trouble. Surely we shouldn't punish Ms. Schnee here simply for falling for Percy's actions?" Ozpin asked calmly, taking a sip from his coffee mug. "Besides, we have much to discuss with James.". Walking away, Ozpin briefly flashed Winter a grandfatherly smile, before turning around and making his way back to his office in Beacon Tower.

As the three faculty members left, Winter was left standing by herself in the middle of the courtyard. "So, would you like some tea?".

Looking over to her side, Winter looked down to see that Weiss had made he way beside Winter when she wasn't paying attention. Rubbing her temple lightly, Winter let out a small sigh of exhaustion. "Yes, I think that some tea would be lovely right about now.".

 **-Line Break-**

"Please, calm down, James. There is no reason to be this worked up.

"No reason? No reason! I just watched one of my best soldiers be forced into a draw by a student of yours, and not only am I _just_ learning that this student has defeated _Qrow,_ but he also has some sort of power we have not seen before! I think I am slightly justified in my reaction, Ozpin." Ironwood said, a hint of venom in his voice.

"Oh, calm down, Jimmy. Percy isn't going to storm the Tower and drag your little ships to the ground." Qrow said, rolling his red eyes as he took a drink from his flask. "Heh, maybe we can send him to see Raven; have Percy knock her around a little.".

Ozpin wasn't nearly as amused by the idea as Qrow was. "Whilst it would certainly be… interesting to see the two of them fight, I fear Percy would not be the best candidate to improve our relations with your sister." Ozpin said, sitting tiredly in his chair. "What I wished to discuss was what Qrow discovered has while he was away. Qrow?" Ozpin said, prompting the alcoholic to report his findings.

After a brief glance at his now empty flask, Qrow sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. "The ones who… put Autumn out of commission are here at the school." Qrow stated, much to the others' shock. "And no, I don't know who exactly.".

Glynda was the first to speak up. "They must be trying to finish the job. Ozpin, we must do something about this before they get to Amber!" Glynda said, hoping to spare the young woman who was hidden below the Tower from another attack.

"And how would we do that, Glynda? We cannot start a witch hunt." Ozpin stated, both enraging and pacifying the deputy headmistress. "I also wish to see Amber's attackers face justice for their actions, but we mustn't let that cloud our judgment." Ozpin said, a grim scowl on his face, looking at the floor in the centre of the room.

Ironwood was not as calm as his colleague. "Then what do you suggest we do? Just sit here playing chess and drinking, meanwhile our enemies plot our destruction!?" Ironwood exclaimed, though quickly recomposing himself. "We cannot just wait for their plan to play out. We must do something.".

Ozpin was getting fed up with Ironwood's suggestions. "I am saying nothing of the sort, James! What I suggest is that we follow through with the plan we already had in place, if not slightly ahead of schedule." Ozpin said, causing a tense silence to spread throughout the room. "The machine is ready, and if we are to go through with our plan at all, it would be best to do so sooner rather than later.".

"And what about Percy? You said yourself that he was already suspicious of you. And if what you think is true, that he is some different type of Silver-eyed Warrior, than what are you going to do if he becomes too suspicious to handle? We have no idea what he could be capable of." Ironwood pointed out, not wanting to have the wrath of such an asset directed towards them.

Glynda was quick to jump in. "Perhaps we could bring him into the fold? I do not believe that he is working for Salem; anyone who shows that much ferocity and hatred towards the Grimm would not be able to take orders from their ruler.".

Qrow nodded his head slightly in agreement. "Yeah, I'd rather not have to fight the kid again, especially if he starts to lose it.".

Ironwood seemed reluctant, but ultimately conceded: surely they could deal with one teenager, no matter how powerful, if they banded together, right? Everyone's stares turned to the eldest in the office, who had remained silent for the past few minutes. "I believe we should hold off on informing Perseus until we know the decision of our new guardian. They seem to have become close friends in recent weeks." Ozpin said, never taking his eyes off the floor in front of him.

None of them said much for several seconds, letting the importance of their decision settle upon them. "Well, alright then." Qrow said, strolling over to in front of Ozpin's desk. "Who'd you have in mind, Oz?".

 **-Line Break-**

Percy was laying down in his bed. From the angle that he was laying at, he could clearly see the Amity Coliseum in the night sky, with several ships orbiting it, and lights proudly displaying the feat of engineering. As he stared up at the giant floating building, Percy absentmindedly stroked the necklace that Annabeth had given him, secured safely around his neck. Even in the darkness, the sapphires seemed to shine. Even though it would bring back bad memories occasionally, Percy couldn't help but to wear it, at least in memory of Annabeth.

Fireworks were being set off from the Coliseum, flashing in the sky to the delight of a large crowd in the festival grounds. Their cries of happiness brought a melancholic smile to his face. Pulling the silver chain from around his neck, Percy set the necklace on the nightstand beside his bed. Turning over in his bed, and after pulling the curtain closed, Percy finally let himself fall asleep.

"Where were you, Percy? We needed you."

Percy cringed in his sleep as the voice of Thalia rang in his head. Slowly, images of Camp began to flit into his mind. The burning cabins only seemed to amplify the screams of the other campers. Dark shadows rushed by him, with flashes of white bone and glowing eyes visible for only a fraction of a second. Soon, the images faded into one of the Big House, slowly burning and falling to pieces. The screams of pain seemed to be echoing from the building, only growing stronger when it began to collapse. Dust flew in every direction, obscuring his sight. After several seconds, the dust seemed to simply fade from existence.

What was left behind in its wake tore a gut-wrenching sob from Percy. Amidst the rubble of the Big House were the bodies of his friends. Nico's already ghostly figure was almost that of a skeleton, as if all the life had been drained from his body, his hollow eyes looking at him. Jason was laying over Piper in an attempt to save her. His effort was in vain, as a small wooden beam had impaled the both of them. Grover had been crushed by the second floor caving in atop him, with the small sapling he had turned into being immediately crushed.

The only one left was Thalia, who was wheezing heavily, a small piece of metal jutting out from her stomach. "Thalia!" Percy shouted, rushing over. Falling to the ground, he quickly looked over his cousin for any other injuries. After seeing none, he tore off the shirt he was wearing, pressing it against the bleeding hole in her. "It going to be alright, Thalia. You're going to be fine, just hold on!" Percy cried angrily.

Thalia coughed severely, hacking up blood. "Where were you, Perce? Why didn't you help us?" Thalia asked, her eyes drooping slightly. The blood continued to come, staining the silver clothes of the daughter of Zeus.

Percy couldn't help himself, crying even harder. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I swear, I tried to come back home!" Percy said desperately, as if his explanation could somehow save her. "I'm so sorry! I tried to find a way back!".

Thalia simply shook her head, her eyes gaining an angry glint to them, staring at Percy. "No you didn't. You were too busy having a good time with your _new friends_ to even think of us. Do we mean that little to you, Percy? That you thought you could simply cast us aside when you wanted?" Thalia shouted, her voice echoing throughout the clearing, the sounds of destruction having long faded away.

Percy feverishly tried to stop the bleeding. "No! I tried; I swear I tried!" Percy said, panicking more when the bleeding refused to halt.

Grabbing ahold of his shoulder, Percy was forced to look into the stormy eyes of his dying cousin, unrestrained rage dancing in their lightning-blue irises. "You did this, Percy! This is on you, no matter how much you say otherwise!". Another fit of coughs halted anything else she was about to say. As her body began to slowly go limp, and her eyes began to glaze over, Thalia whispered one last thing. "This is your fault. Our blood is on your hands.".

Percy watched as the light left her eyes, her head falling back, lifeless. "No, not you too. Not you, Thalia…"

A loud bang shook Percy from his sleep, his room lighting up despite the closed curtains. Percy was sweating heavily, tear tracks still fresh on his face, and eyes still red. Slowly rubbing his eyes, Percy sat alone in the dark, breathing heavily to calm his still rapid heartbeat. "Oh dear gods." He whispered to himself. After grabbing the necklace, and putting back around his neck, he quickly made his way over to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face several times. Although it did energize him, it did nothing to clear his mind from the nightmare he just had. The words of Thalia still echoing in his mind.

 **-Line Break-**

"Is this just going to be a regular thing now, or something?" Yang asked, resisting the urge to rub her forehead. Percy was once again absent for breakfast. "If we have to go and drag him here everyday, I'm going to lose it.".

Though Ruby was also concerned at Percy's absence, she chose to put the matter aside for the time being. "Relaaaax. He's probably just sleeping in. You've seen how tired he's been recently!" Ruby said, taking a bite from a cookie.

Weiss also spoke up. "Yes, we should leave him be. He has been running himself ragged recently. His combat performance has also suffered.".

"Yeah! He totally would have been able to whup Weiss' sister's butt if he had been on the top of his game!" Ruby proclaimed happily, eating the rest of her confectionery. Her statement earned the ire of her partner, who promptly threw and ice cube at Ruby.

The rest of their morning meal was fairly standard: small talk, discussion on current events, and thoughts on the competition in the Vytal Tournament. Their table continued to talk amongst themselves, with Ruby taking quick, worried glances towards the door every few minutes. All conversation ceased when a very haggard looking Percy stumbled in from the cafeteria doors, and shuffled his way over to them.

Percy did not look well, in Ruby's decision. Percy, although having naturally untameable hair, had strands of raven black hair going in wild directions. The bags under his eyes, though slightly noticeable the previous day, had grown much darker, and his eyes seemed sunken in. His eyes themselves were glossy and unfocused, as if he was struggling to remain cognitive, which he clearly was. Dragging himself over to their table, he dropped himself onto the bench, not bothering to grab any food for himself. "Uh, hey, Perce? How're you doing?" Yang asked slowly. Percy, who had his face firmly planted into the table, simply tried to wave her away, but gave up halfway through raising his arm. "That bad, huh?". Percy nodded his head, still facedown.

Percy was forcing himself to stay awake, barely managing to function. The nightmares that he had had the previous night plagued his mind, making rest, or even relaxing, rather difficult. Pulling himself into an upright position, his bleary eyes scanned his friends, who were all looking towards him with concerned eyes. "Percy, perhaps you should go and see a doctor. Demigod or no, this is hardly normal." Jaune said. "I mean, this has been going on for a week now, and I don't think you can just keep shrugging it off.".

His sentiments were met with agreement from around the table, all of which adding in their opinion. "Was it the same as always?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes shining with concern.

Percy didn't say much for a second, taking time to process her question. When his mind finally caught up, he yawned slightly, shaking his head, eyelids drooping. "No. It was different this time." Percy finally replied. Seeing everyone still staring at him, he fought back another yawn. "It will be fine. It'll just be a little while longer.".

"It most certainly is _not_ , Percy! You can barely walk! You need to get some rest." Weiss shouted, standing up from her seat on the bench. "Now, you will head o the nurse's office immediately, or you will give me no choice but to escort you there myself!" Weiss stated, crossing her arms and glaring down at him.

Turning around in his seat to face the icy girl, Percy groaned out. "Weiss, I know you mean well, but I'm not going to bother them. I'll be fine!". At her glare, he continued. "And as much as you've grown as a fighter, I don't think that you could force me to go.".

Weiss seemed pleased by his statement, drawing her sword. "I was thinking you were going to say that. With a wave of her rapier, a dark, black glyph appeared around Percy's torso. When the beleaguered demigod tried to struggle and break free, he found that he couldn't even move his arms, with several smaller glyphs forming around his wrists and binding his ankles together. Slowly, Percy began to float in the air, lifted by Weiss' Semblance. As the heiress walked off, with the floating Percy in tow, the two of them exited the cafeteria, with several sets of eyes watching them.

"You think Percy will be alright?" Jaune asked nervously, saddened by how weak his friend had appeared. Percy had grown on him; at first, he had been someone to be terrified of, but he had become a close friend, and someone to look up to. To see Percy in his current state was… unsettling.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just needs a little help is all." Yang said, keeping her doubts to herself. Staying in the cafeteria for a few more minutes, their groups eventually broke apart, with each team going their separate ways to prepare for the coming fight in the Tournament. Team RWBY decided to head back to their dorm, and after spending a small amount of time doing weapon maintenance on Ember Celica, Yang heard Weiss' return.

As she entered their bedroom, the rest of her team crowded around her, waiting for answers. "Before any of you say anything; yes, he is fine. I dropped him off at the nurse's office, and she decided to give Percy some sleep medication. He'll be spending the day in the medical wing getting some much needed rest.". Their group let out a collective sigh of relief at the positive news. Slowly, they made their way out of the room, and towards the docking area to shuttle them up to the Coliseum.

 **-Line Break-**

Penny stood just outside of General Ironwood's office. Even though her processors shouldn't be doing so, Penny was extremely nervous. What she had seen today was what was bothering her. The display of skill had been astounding, and made Penny excited to fight in the Tournament, but it brought back memories of the dance several weeks prior. She had promised not to dig into his past, but she was just too curious. After scanning his DNA, she had decided to keep her findings to herself, not even telling her father.

That was back then. Seeing Percy and Specialist Schnee fight one another, and seeing how easily he did so, even going so far as to handicap himself, brought thoughts to her mind. 'Could he be a threat to Remnant?'. Even though she dismissed such thoughts as her warning chip going haywire, though idea kept popping up. 'Percy wouldn't do anything evil, would he? I'm designed to protect Remnant, and Percy certainly seems to have no hatred to the Kingdoms.' Penny thought, shifting her weight back and forth from foot to foot. 'Even if he is harmless to the people, it is better to be safe than sorry.' Penny finally decided, knocking on the General's door.

"Come in." Came the reply from inside. Pushing the door open, Penny saw General Ironwood stand from his desk when he saw who was at his door. "Ah, Penny. Tell me, what brings you here?" Ironwood said in a pleasant tone, smiling to the android.

"Mr. Ironwood? I have something I needed to discuss with you.".

 **Ahhhh, that was a fun chapter to write.**

 **Now, if I can actually work on my own schedule, I can get another Chapter done for the 1 Year Anniversary of Remnants of the Sea! I just want to thank everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed, or even just read this story. Sometimes I forget that this is just my first story, and got all this support from nothing. I couldn't have gotten this far without the support of you all. Thank you so much!**

 **Now, I want to remind everyone once more to vote on the poll I have going on my profile. I will take the top two, and write those (#1 placing first, #2 placing second) after this is over. When will that be? I don't know.**

 **Well, RWBY Volume 6 has come to an end, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I enjoyed it on the first watch, but rewatching it again a few times, I have to say, I'm just a little disappointed. There was some serious shortcomings, but I'm just hoping they can smooth things over for Volume 7, whenever that may be.**

 **Well, on that note, how did you enjoy Chapter 20? Good? Bad? Completely Abhorrent? If so, feel free to leave a review, or PM me, if you had any questions, comments, or concerns. I will eventually respond to all PMs, just given a little time. Just remember, please keep it mature; flames are appreciated by no one, and only goes to make you look bad. If you like this story, consider following and favouriting the story. I really appreciate it, and it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my work.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy 1 Year Anniversary, everyone!**

 **Today is the day that I started this story, one year prior, and so, I have pumped out another chapter for your reading pleasure. Thanks to everyone who has joined me on my first expedition into writing fanfiction. The support means a lot to me.**

 **Now, as usual, I would like to notify/remind everyone of the poll I have running on my profile, so after you're done here, hop over there and vote! I will be closing it soon, so hurry!**

 **Just a quick note, I am rather sick, again, so it might be slightly wonky. I hope my mind has at least a** _ **little**_ **bit of a grasp on reality. I don't know; we'll see.**

 **Without further stalling, here is Chapter 21 of Remnants of the Sea, and the One Year Anniversary!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Ozpin was pleased. His students were doing rather well in the Tournament this year, with teams RWBY and JNPR being some of the crowd's favourites to win. Clapping lightly, he smiled at the sight of Ruby and Blake running out to their victorious teammates, with the other three members comforting the scorched Weiss. Ozpin's attention was drawn away from his students by the buzzing of his scroll in his pocket. Taking the device out, he opened it to see that James was calling him. Sighing lightly, he answered the call. "Yes, James?".

Ironwood began speaking immediately after Ozpin had finished. "Ozpin, gather everyone in your office. Now." Ironwood said, with no room for debate in his voice. "There is something we must discuss.". Before Ozpin could say anything in response, the call ended, leaving him to ponder on James' request. Sending a message to Qrow and Glynda for them to go to his office, Ozpin left the Stadium.

 **-Line Break-**

Stepping out of the elevator, and into his office, Ozpin watched as Ironwood paced back and forth, with Qrow sending repeated sarcastic comments at him, and Glynda scolding the drunken man for. Taking notice of his arrival, Ironwood finally stopped. "Ah, good. You're finally here.".

Walking over to his chair, Ozpin sat down, and stared straight at Ironwood. "Now, tell me, James, what was so urgent that you needed all of us on such short notice?". Ozpin asked, his voice steady and measured.

"Well, it involves your little gamble: Percy Jackson." Ironwood stated, ignoring Qrow's eye roll. "I just received a rather interesting report from a trusted source. Now, this source was able to analyze Percy's DNA, and concluded that is not all human.".

At Ironwood's statement, everyone in the room stilled. "That's not possible." Glynda claimed, fighting to regain her composure. "During his multiple times in the infirmary, we have been able to take blood samples whilst he was unconscious. We tested his blood, and nothing ever stood out from the ordinary.".

Ironwood didn't falter for a moment. "It is _very_ possible, Glynda. Our tests showed that he was only fifty percent human. And he is no faunus, either. We cross checked the other fifty percent with every type of faunus. He didn't match any of them." James reported.

Despite his colleague's claims, Qrow was not easily convinced. "So what are you saying? That he's half Grimm, or something?".

"Do you think that Salem wouldn't try something like that? While I don't believe that Percy is part Grimm, he must be dealt with! We have to act now!" Ironwood shouted, his eyes holding a hardened glint in them.

The three of them began to argue amongst themselves, progressively getting louder and louder. Ozpin was still sitting quietly at his desk, not having said a word. As the dispute began to reach its peak, Ozpin had finally had enough. Snatching his cane, Ozpin swiftly stood up, and slammed his cane on the ground, sending a loud crack to permeate the room, silencing everyone. "This arguing will get us nowhere. James, I know you hold our best interests at heart, but we mustn't react too rashly." Ozpin said, and raised his hand to silence Ironwood when the man went to speak again. "Now, that being said, we still must respond.".

"Well, whatever we do, we can't just do it all guns blazing. You know how tough the kid is, Oz." Qrow said, wary of what was to come, and concerned for his assigned protégé. "And despite how he may act at times, the kid's not stupid. We have to play this smart, or this could all blow up in our faces.".

Everyone just shuffled awkwardly in place. "Perhaps we should… reevaluate our decision to bring him into our inner circle?" Glynda suggested, hoping to find a peaceful solution to the issue. Despite her cold exterior to the student body, she cared deeply for their safety, and the sarcastic Percy was no exception .

Ozpin nodded his head slowly, running the idea through his mind. "I believe that that just might be our best option." Ozpin said, sitting back down.

Ironwood nodded along, seemingly understanding. "If we were to tell him, and he becomes violent or aggressive, it is best that all four of us are together to deal with him, away from any collateral damage." Ironwood said, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Is that all you think about, James? Fighting, and possibly attacking, a child?" Glynda asked, a slight amount of venom in her voice.

"James is right, Glynda." Ozpin stated before Glynda decided to smack Ironwood. Glynda continued to glare at James, but eventually stopped when Ozpin began talking again. "If we explain everything to Percy, and something goes awry, then is best that it happens when we are together and away from others. We must do this while we are together if we are to restrain Percy if the situation calls for it." Ozpin said. At Glynda's glare, he continued. "It's the safest way, for everyone.".

Sighing, Glynda relented. "Fine. How are we going to do this, then?".

 **-Line Break-**

Percy was not the most happy of individuals at the moment. He had been forced to rest in the medical wing for most of the day, and had been kept there by the rather persistent nurse. Although he was grateful that Weiss and the rest of his friends cared about him enough to do something like this, it didn't mean he was particularly pleased by it. His ADHD had been driving him insane, and the little amount of sleep he did get was fitful and filled with cloudy visions.

He had managed to convince the nurse to let him watch the Tournament, and smiled at the sight on-screen of Yang punching someone out of the air. "Heh, she had it coming." Percy said to himself, smirking at the names the cat girl had called Yang.

Percy's attention was drawn away from the television by the main door opening. In walked Professor Goodwitch, who talked with the nurse briefly before making her way over to his bed. "You know, Mr. Jackson, for being one of the best fighters in the academy, you sure seem to end up in the hospital quite frequently." Goodwitch said, the slightest of smiles on her face.

Percy simply shrugged. "Eh, I like the food better.". Taking a moment to sit up with his back against the wall, Percy threw his arms over his face in a dramatic fashion. "Ms. Goodwitch! I am in the hospital again, and you come to visit me _without_ flowers? The travesty!" Percy exclaimed, earning him a flat stare from his professor.

"If you are quite done, Percy, I have come to escort you to Professor Ozpin's office. There is something he wishes to discuss with you." Goodwitch said, note fazed by Percy theatrics in the slightest.

After several seconds, Percy finally rolled out of his bed, and stood up. Gesturing for Ms. Goodwitch to lead, he followed behind her obediently, cherishing the chance to stretch his legs, and to not be forced to stay in bed, in a boring room, with nothing to do. As they made their way through the school, they passed several groups of students who were taking a break from the bustle of the Festival. A few students took notice of him being led to Ozpin's office again, and were snickering. Percy just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Standing in the small elevator, Percy looked around the tiny metal box for anything to distract himself. "So, why does Ozpin have his office at the top of a tower? Seems rather impractical if you ask me." Percy asked, smiling at the annoyed look of the deputy headmistress.

"While I also do not understand it, Percy, I did ask once or twice when I began working here. He mentioned something along the lines of it being the beacon of the school, or something as equally silly, or unhelpful." Goodwitch said, smiling slightly at the memories from her early years as a Huntress.

As the silence dragged on, with the only noise being the elevator rising, Percy spoke up once again. "So, any idea on what Ozpin wants to talk about? Is it about Weiss' sister?" Percy said, hoping that it was just about their fight; he could handle that.

Checking the floor level, Goodwitch hummed slightly. "Why don't you ask him that?" Goodwitch said just as the elevator door opened, revealing the Headmaster sitting at his desk in his office.

"Well, that wasn't ominous at all." Percy mumbled to himself, walking into the office. Following him into the office, Ms. Goodwitch stood off to the side, with Ozpin giving her a slight nod of his head in acknowledgment. Pulling up a chair, Percy sat down in front of Ozpin, leaning forward in faux anticipation. "So, Ozpin. What did you want to discuss? Did I finally go too far, and you're deciding to get rid of me?" Percy asked, smiling.

Ozpin only smiled slightly at his words. "Truly, Percy, you rarely lose your sense of humour.". Taking a moment to let Percy settle, Ozpin smiled. "Percy, I was wondering, what is your favourite fairytale?".

Percy's face scrunched up in confusion. 'What is he going on about?' Percy thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Ozpin. I must have misheard you. Did you ask me about _fairytales_?" Percy asked, hoping that he really did just hear wrong. If he hadn't… well, he didn't know what he would do.

"You heard me correctly, Percy. Fairytales. Stories from your childhood." Ozpin stated, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Percy was gobsmacked. Here he was, thinking he was about to be punished yet again for fighting with someone, and Ozpin wanted to talk about was childhood fables. Well, no reason he couldn't have fun with this. "Well, I used to really like this old legend about a guy named Hercules." Percy began, enjoying the flash of confusion across Ozpin's face. "Then I met the guy. Total jerk. So I threw a wave at him and left. He did some pretty cruel things to an old friend of mine." Percy said. "Why?".

Ozpin sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. "That is not quite what I was referring to, Percy. I meant myths, not local heroes.".

Percy smirked at his own little joke. _Technically,_ he was fully telling the truth. When he was a kid, his favourite legend was of Hercules, but after learning that he was a demigod, and his brief friendship with Zoe, his opinion of the son of Zeus had changed drastically. "I am being completely serious, my dear Ozpin. Sometimes, myths aren't as… mystical as everyone believes they are." Percy said, leaning back in his seat, and missed the flash of worry that went through Ozpin and Glynda's eyes.

"Quite." Ozpin responded. As he stared at Percy, the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the gears in the clock above them. Standing from his seat, Ozpin grabbed his cane and walked around his desk, facing his student. "Please. Come with me, Percy." Ozpin said, walking back over to the elevator.

Sensing the sudden tension in the room, Percy stood slowly. "Where are we going?" Percy asked, creeping his hand towards his pocket.

"I wish to show you something.", was his only response as he stood, waiting for Percy to join him in the elevator. Slowly doing so, and eyeing Ozpin warily, Percy entered the small box as Ms. Goodwitch joined them in the elevator. With the three of them safely inside, the doors shut, and the elevator began to descend with a soft hum.

The time it took to reach their destination seemed to take longer than when Goodwitch and him had taken the same elevator up. Finally stopping, the doors to the elevator opened, to reveal a large hallway, ornately designed, and dimly lit. Following his two professors out of the elevator, Percy looked around the hall. Every dozen feet or so there was an indent in the wall; their purpose not really clear. On the portions of the wall the juts out, several feet overhead, were small trays holding tiny flames. What little light they gave off was a muddied green.

As the three walked down the hallway, nobody said anything. The only sounds were the shuffling of their feet, and the clank of Ozpin's cane on the polished stone floor. Coming to what seemed to be an intersection, Ozpin continued forwards, ignoring the other two hallways branching off to either side as if they weren't even there. As they continued to walk, Percy noticed the hallway ending up ahead.

At the end of the wall, there was a large machine. It resembled some sort of a stasis chamber that Percy had seen in sci-fi movies. Beside it were two people: Qrow and Ironwood. As they finally stopped at the machine, Ironwood scrutinized Percy, looking him up and down. "Great. Ozpin being cryptic as ever, leading me into some kind of dungeon, and now four of the strongest people in the Kingdom are all here, staring me down." Percy said, his stance relaxed and his hands in his pockets.

"Percy Jackson. I believe we met before?" Ironwood said, reaching out his hand.

Shaking the outstretched hand, Percy replied. "Yeah, we did. You're the General, right?".

"That is correct. James and I have known each other for quite some time." Ozpin said. Percy nodded, not really caring. "I'm sure you have questions of some kind?" Ozpin asked.

Percy shrugged, looking around the dark hallway. "Well, I'm wondering why you have a superhero cave underneath your school, but to be honest, I've seen stranger." Percy said. Taking another look at the machine, Percy stilled. Laying inside the machine was the woman that he had seen get attacked in his dream. Walking towards the woman's chamber, he studied the scaring over her face. "Who's she?" Percy asked, not taking his eye off the woman.

"She is known as the Fall Maiden. Her name is Amber." Goodwitch said, stepping forwards. "She-"

"Was attacked by several people while traveling between towns." Percy interrupted.

Everyone stilled, with Qrow choking on the sip of his flask he was taking. Ironwood slowly moved his hand down towards his side, where his pistol was holstered. "H-how…?" Glynda stammered out, shocked by Percy's knowledge.

When he didn't say anything, Ozpin stepped forwards. "Perseus, how did you know what happened to this young woman?" Ozpin asked, a hard glint in his eyes.

Taking another moment to look around, Percy met Ozpin's stare with his own. "Well, Ozpin, its clear you've also been keeping secrets. So, I propose a deal: you tell me everything I want to know, when I want to know it, and ill tell you what you want to know." Percy said, extending his hand out to the Headmaster of Beacon. "So what do you say? Do we have an agreement?".

 **Well, that's all for this time.**

 **Yes, I know its rather short, but I didn't really intend for this to be a full chapter, mainly only something to set up next chapter. The next one will be longer than this; I promise.**

 **Well, how did you like it? I would really like some feedback on this chapter, so I know what to do for the coming chapters. Please leave a review if you have anything to say.**

 **I'm just putting one last reminder: the poll on future stories will be closing soon-ish, so please go and vote. I will pick the top two winners, and write each one accordingly. It doesn't take long to do so, so you have no excuse (unless you are on mobile)!**

 **If you enjoyed, follow and/or favourite this story so that you know when update with the next chapter. If you had any questions or comments, leave a review. I read them all, just be mature about it. If you wanted something more direct, send me a PM and I will get back to you as quickly as I can.**

 **With that done, this is Canadian Admiral signing off once again.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, we are once again here, at the A/N at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Firstly, I would like to apologize profusely. I am so sorry it took so long. I have been running ragged with my part in my school's play, and school in general. Singing in Les Miserables as the Bishop takes up a surprisingly large amount of time. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be soon, but it should be** _ **sooner**_ **than it took this one.**

 **I would like to address something now. I have taken notice of several review that keep popping up, by different people, that all seem to say the same thing. They essentially say "the first 6-9 chapters aren't very good.", plus several other smaller details that seemed to rub them the wrong way. Now, I would like to thank those who chose to review in a polite manner, you are appreciated. I just want to address that, yes, my earlier work/chapters were, objectively, quite inferior to what I am putting out now. After I have finished this story, I plan on returning to these early chapters and either updating them, or completely reworking them. So, yeah. Just a response to those who have been bringing this to my attention; I'm glad you care for/like the story enough to criticize it in hopes of it improving.**

 **Lastly, I want to let everyone know that the poll will be closing at the release of next chapter, so get your votes in now!**

 **Now, for the much awaited chapter. Onwards to Chapter 22 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

The members of team RWBY were lying around their dorm room. After the fight against Team FNKI, they had decided to take the rest of the day off to rest and recharge, mainly Yang, who was moving on to the next round. After huffing in annoyance, Yang sat up from her bed. "Hey, Ruby? Do you know where Percy is? He didn't come and see us after the match." Yang asked, standing up.

Ruby gained a thoughtful look on her face briefly, before it faded into one of indifference. "No, I don't. He probably wasn't able to leave the infirmary just to come and congratulate us." Ruby replied, going back to her magazine. Although she had been slightly worried, she brushed it off as Percy simply being kept in the infirmary no matter what.

Yang huffed again before heading for the door. "I'm gonna see if I can find him. I cant stand just sitting here. I need something to do." Yang said, shutting the door on the farewells from her team. Walking down the hall, Yang took her scroll out of her pocket, and sent a quick text to Percy, asking where he was. After waiting for a reply for several seconds, she put her scroll back in her pocket and continued on. Making her way out to the courtyard of the school, she watched all the students milling about, trying to spot the messy raven-black hair that was Percy's. After not having found it after several minutes, Yang moved on. 'Maybe he's still in the infirmary. It would be the best place to check.' Yang thought, mentally scolding herself for not having thought to do so before.

As she was walking to the medical wing of the school, she watched as Percy came out of the elevator to Ozpin's office, and rushed off. "Hey, Percy! Wait up!" Yang shouted, sprinting after the demigod. Turning around, Percy slowed his pace but didn't stop. "What's the big rush, Perce?" Yang asked, finally catching up to Percy.

"Oh, hey Yang." Percy replied, still keeping a brisk walk to the dorms. "What'd you need?".

The curt reply caught her off guard. "Well, I was originally wondering why you never came and congratulated us after our match today, but now I want to know what's got you so riled up." Yang said, taking notice of the determined way Percy was walking, as if the world would implode if he didn't complete whatever it was he was doing in time. It was a slight shock to the usually laidback attitude Percy had. "And slow down. Would it kill you to talk for just a second?" Yang shouted, growing annoyed.

Percy flinched slightly, but quickly tried to hide it, despite Yang seeing. "Sorry about that, Yang. I meant to send you guys at least a message, but I forgot. I'm sorry I can't really talk longer; I need to find Pyrrha. Do you know where she is?" Percy asked, almost sounding frantic to find the red-head.

"No. I don't know where she is. Why do you need to see her all of a sudden?" Yang asked suspiciously.

Percy groaned angrily. "I can't tell you right now. I just need to find her!" Percy said, taking off again.

Growling, Yang gave chase yet again. As fast as she ran, however, she couldn't catch up to Percy, who eventually ran out of sight. Slowing down until she drew to a stop, Yang took her scroll from her pocket yet again, dialling Ruby.

 **-Line Break-**

He had to find Pyrrha! Now! His talk with Ozpin hadn't gone quite as well as he had hoped.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ozpin slowly extended his hand, wary that Percy was trying to pull something on him. However, Percy did nothing, simply giving the Headmaster of Beacon a firm handshake. Returning the handshake, Ozpin pulled away. "So, now that we have that nice and squared away, why don't we take this back to your office? It might be a little better place than beside a comatose mythical sorceress." Percy suggested, turning to go._

 _Walking passed them, Percy didn't so much as spare them a glance. Looking at one another, the quartet had a brief debate with their eyes, but soon followed after Percy. Getting into the elevator was a challenge, but somehow, the five of them had fit inside. No one said a word on the ride up, with Percy smiling absently, not seeming perturbed at all at the close proximity of the four of the strongest Hunters, and Huntress, in the world. Once they finally arrived at Ozpin's office, the five of them walked over to Ozpin's desk, with the man taking a seat in his chair and Percy sitting in the seat in front of the desk. "So, how did you know about the Fall Maiden, Percy?" Ozpin asked, noting how his colleagues formed a circle behind Percy, looking down at him._

" _Oh, no. I'm not just going to spill everything to you." Percy said, leaning back into his chair. Before Ozpin could say anything, Percy continued, cutting him off. "I am going to tell you something, and then you will answer one of my questions. Rinse and repeat until we are both satisfied." Percy stated, his tone leaving no room for debate._

 _Ozpin sighed, figuring that Percy would want something like that. "Fine. Now, how do you know of Amber?" Ozpin asked again, fixing Percy with a stare._

" _Well, to answer that, I must ask you all something in return. Do you know what a "demigod" is?" Percy responded._

 _James was the one to reply. "Fairly simple, really. It's the child of a human and a god. What does that have to do with anything?" Ironwood demanded._

" _Tsk, tsk, Jimmy. I'm getting there." Percy replied, grinning at the enraged face that flashed across Ironwood. "Now, where I'm from, we have an entirely different religion than what you all have here. Now, the gods of these religions are, in fact, very real. Very few people know about them, but sometimes, they have kids with mortals. I am one of those children." Percy said nonchalantly._

 _Qrow stared at the back of Percy's head, no one responding. "So, you're saying that you are a demigod?" Qrow asked, incredulously._

" _Son of the Sea God, Prince of the Sea, Poseidon's Champion, and favourite son; at your service." Percy said, smiling as he turned around to face the other three. Seeing the sceptical look on their faces, Percy sighed. "I could use powers before I had my Aura unlocked, I have more than one power, which is apparently impossible here, and I have a magic sword that is beyond your technology. Need I go on?" Percy listed._

 _Taking a quick breather, Percy went on. "Now, where I come from, demigods will occasionally have visions in their dreams about things that are happening, about to happen, or in this case, have already happened. That's kinda what happened here." Percy explained_

 _Adjusting his glasses, Ozpin spoke. "Well, that is certainly something. Now, where-"_

" _Ah, ah, ah, Ozpin. Remember our deal." Percy said, wagging. His finger back and forth._

" _Fine, what did you wish to know?" Ozpin responded, sighing in frustration._

 _Percy thought for several seconds, milling over what he should ask. Something that wouldn't give Ozpin anything, but still applied to what Percy wanted to know. "Who are you fighting against?" Percy finally said, causing everyone to exchange a quick nervous glance at one another._

 _Ozpin kept his neutral face, not giving away a thing. "I'm not sure what you mean, Percy. We fight against the Grimm."._

 _Sighing heavily, Percy leaned back in his chair. "Look, Ozpin. I may not be as old as you are, but I've been around the block a couple times. I know you're fighting the Grimm. What I want to know is who is controlling them.". Before Ozpin could say anything though, Percy spoke up again. "And don't say anything about "there not being anyone". I know when there is something working behind the scenes to control monsters."._

 _The four of them stood, unsure what to do. Percy by no means needed to know, but they, on the other hand, couldn't afford to have Percy do something. Though they were confident that they could defeat him if he chose to fight, that's all they could do. It wouldn't be a nightmare if he were to escape; their whole operation would come crashing to the ground if Percy told anyone what was going on behind the scenes of the Academies._

 _After glancing at the other three, who all nodded after coming to the same conclusion, Ozpin began. "Yes, Percy. There is someone who is leading the Grimm." Ozpin said. Staring at Percy, Ozpin couldn't tell if Percy was effected by the news at all. Sure he said that he figured there was someone, but it still should have come as a shock. "She has led them for thousands of years, and is hellbent on the destruction of humanity. Her name is Salem." Ozpin said, noticing Percy's eyes flash in anger._

 _Sighing to dispel his anger, Percy massaged his forehead. "Alright, Ozpin. Your turn."._

" _You have mentioned coming from somewhere else multiple times now, though I'm fairly sure what you said about being from an obscure town was fake. Where do you come from?" Ozpin said, explaining both to Percy his reasoning, and to the others._

" _Well, Ozzy, I come from the mythical place known as earth. From what I can tell, it is either a different world, or a different dimension than wherever Remnant is. On earth, there are no Grimm trying to kill you, but there_ are _monsters that are out killing other demigods." Percy said. "Now, my turn. Why do you have a woman locked up in the basement beneath the school?"._

 _Glynda was the one to speak up this time. "Well, as you know, she was attacked while she was on her way to a small town on the outskirts of the Kingdom. What you shouldn't know is that half of her powers as the Fall Maiden were stolen in that attack. We brought her here to protect her while we figure out our next move." Goodwitch said, pitying the young woman._

 _Percy pondered over her answer for a moment. "If you were simply trying to protect her, than why was there a second pod?"_

" _Heh, its our turn, kid." Qrow reminded. "Now, hows about you tell us how you even got here, then, because I'm curious after you saying that you're from another universe, or whatever?" Qrow asked, taking a swig from his almost empty flask._

 _Percy groaned. Though he could think about what happened back at Camp without tearing up, or getting angry, it was still painful to talk about. "Well, I was at a place that was considered safe for demigods, Camp Half-Blood. One night, we were throwing a party when suddenly all these dark purple portals opened up. Grimm began to pour from them and they butchered the youngest campers." Percy said, growing evermore somber. "The Grimm killed several good friends of mine. I killed as many as I could, and drove the rest back through a portal." Percy said. Chuckling darkly, he continued, "I guess I got a little carried away because I chased them back through the portal, and then suddenly, I land on my face in Forever Fall. I wondered around a bit, and then I ran into the others. You know the rest.". Letting them digest what he had told them, Percy spoke up after awhile's silence. "Now, why do you need two machines? If it was just two separate machines to keep whoever's inside alive, they wouldn't be connected to each other so much."._

 _Walking over to lean on the desk, Ironwood crossed his arms. "It's not just a stasis chamber, as you guessed. It was made so that, if needed, we could transfer the powers of a Maiden to another of our choosing." Ironwood explained, sighing. "Thankfully, we have never had need of such a device before. This is simply a precaution."._

 _Percy mulled it over. "So, by the fact that you said that it was a person of your choosing, and that this power can be stolen, I would assume the power transfers to someone else when the present Maiden dies, but has some arbitrary guidelines?" Percy speculated, earning a nod of Ironwood's head. "But, couldn't that kill either, or both, of them?"_

 _Sighing again, Ironwood pushed himself off the desk. "It's a possibility, yes. However, we have full confidence that all will be should we choose to use.". Ironwood then asked his question. "Are there many others like you, back at your camp?"._

" _Well, if you didn't catch on, I didn't exactly make a planned expedition here. I don't know how many of my friends are left, if any. But, no. There are none like me, but I do have two cousins who are similar to me: Thalia and Nico." Percy snapped back. "Now, last question for now, you all seem like the ones to have everything planned out as much as possible. So, following that line of thought, who do you have planned to take the Fall Maiden's place?"._

 _At this, Ozpin began to draw the line. "Percy, you do not need to know if, or who we have planned for such things. Now, I would advise something-"_

" _It's Pyrrha." Qrow interrupted, cutting off Ozpin."We talked to her about all this, and left the decision up to her. We're not going to force her into anything." Qrow assured._

 _At hearing this, Percy stilled. He barely registered that Ozpin was speaking, but didn't care to listen. "No. That's not happening." Percy said, cutting Ozpin off from whatever he had been saying. "Not force her into anything? By telling her all this, you already have! She's going to accept purely so that no one else will have to suffer what she will!" Percy shouted, standing from his seat. "I have to talk to her." Percy mumbled to himself, moving towards the elevator._

" _You will do no such thing." Ozpin said, standing from his desk. "The decision is hers to make, not yours. Assuming all that you've told us is true, I understand your concern for her, but you are not to speak to her about this.", commanded Ozpin sternly._

 _Percy wheeled around, turning on the older man. "And what is going to stop me if I do? You? Goodwitch?" Percy demanded angrily. Ozpin said nothing, choosing instead to stare him down. Percy was unaffected, having seen much worse in his years as part of some world-altering prophecy. "Remember, Ozpin; I can control water, and, in case you need a quick lesson, humans are mostly made of the stuff. Do you really want to risk it?"._

 _The two stared at one another for several moments, neither blinking. "Just get going, kid. We'll talk about this later." Qrow said, stepping out of the way of the elevator. Percy eyed him suspiciously, but quickly made his way to the elevator, the doors closing behind him._

 _(Flashback end)_

Racing through the hallways of the dormitories, Percy came to an abrupt halt in front of the JNPR room. Knocking relentlessly on the door, Percy began to debate whether or not he should break down the door before Nora answered. "Percy? What are you doing here?" Nora asked, only to receive no answer as she was basically pushed to the side.

Looking around the dorm room, Percy saw Ren and Jaune, but no Pyrrha. "Where's Pyrrha?" Percy asked. Looking around the dorm further proved the champion's absence. "I need to talk to her. Where is she?" Percy demanded.

"Why?" Jaune asked, confusion clouding his face. "She seemed kinda glum today, and went off to the gardens. "What do you need to talk to her about?".

"No time to explain! Thanks!" Percy shouted, racing out of the room, leaving behind three very confused teens.

After racing out of the hallway and bursting into the stairwell, Jaune simply looked down the hall both ways. Ruby opened her door, and shut off her scroll, which she had been talking to someone with. "Hey, was that just Percy?" Ruby asked, seeming both confused and worried.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. He said he was looking for Pyrrha? Do you know anything about that?" Jaune asked. He was hoping that Percy's stressed and sleep-deprived mind wasn't beginning to unravel. If that happened, he doubted anything short of an Atlas Airship could stop him, if that.

Ruby hummed slightly. "Hm, no, not really. I just talked to Yang, and she said that Percy was frantically looking for Pyrrha as well.". Taking a quick glance down the hallway in the direction Percy had gone, Ruby turned back to Jaune. "I think I might go and check on him." Ruby said, getting a wish of luck from her blond friend.

"Oh, and one other thing," Jaune said before Ruby could leave. "I mentioned that Pyrrha had gone off to the garden? If you're going to catch up with him, that'd be the first place to check.". Nodding in thanks, Ruby made her way briskly to the elevator.

Wrenching the door open, Percy ran out of the dorm, making his way to the gardens. Coming to the place where Ozpin and him had had their little talk, Percy found Pyrrha sitting by herself on the same bench they had. Rushing up to him, he finally took a chance to breath. "Pyrrha… I found you…" Percy gasped out, taking deep breaths.

Pyrrha seemed shocked by his sudden appearance. "You were looking for me?" Pyrrha asked, moving to the side so that Percy could rest on the bench. "You could have just called me?" Pyrrha suggested.

Gulping down several more breaths of air, Percy exhaled deeply one last time. "You weren't answering." Percy replied, flashing his scroll briefly.

Quickly pulling out her own scroll, she opened it, revealing several messages and missed calls left by Percy. "Oh.", she said simply, placing it back in her pocket, and putting her hands in her lap. "Erm, what did you want to talk about?" Pyrrha asked politely.

"I know what you and Ozpin talked about." Percy responded flatly.

For a brief moment, Pyrrha's polite smile that she had perfected over years as a celebrity shattered. Quickly trying to regain composure, she stammered out, "I-I'm not sure what you are talking about.".

Percy wasn't fazed. "Don't be like that, Pyrrha. They told me as well. I know about everything, including what they asked of you." Percy said, keeping his voice low and gentle.

"Oh" was all that Pyrrha managed to mutter, staring off in the distance, her eyes gaining a faraway look to them. "Oh" she said again.

"Look, Pyrrha, I know what you're thinking, but you can't go though with it." Percy said, shaking the red-head from her revery. "If you do this, you're never going to have any semblance of a normal life ever again. You'll most likely have to the school and sent off somewhere "for your own protection". You'll never see your friends again." Percy said, almost pleading now. "You'll never see Jaune again.".

That broke her from her funk. "What do you mean? Of course I would see you all again! I would only have to leave for awhile…" Pyrrha said, trailing off. "I would see Jaune again.", she said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

Percy gained a pitiful look. "Do you really think that? Ozpin would separate you from everyone you knew, saying that it was to protect them from anyone who could be coming after you, and you would no doubt go along with it!" Percy exclaimed. After several seconds, something clicked in his mind. "Dammit! I forgot to tell Ozpin about Emerald and Mercury." Percy grumbled. Percy couldn't he had forgotten such an important thing; he had gotten so wrapped up in his little information bartering with Ozpin, that he forgot to actually warn them about some rather dangerous people at the school.

"Percy, I know that you are just worried about me, but I can't just leave that up to chance. I mean, what if something terrible happens because I was too weak to accept this?" Pyrrha said, almost becoming hysterical as she went on.

Before she could say anything more, Percy gripped her by the shoulders and turned her so that she was staring him dead in the eyes. "Pyrrha, I've fought in two wars against creatures that shouldn't even be real. Of the many things I've learned in that time is the fact that admitting that you aren't strong enough to do something _does not_ mean that you are weak. If anything, it shows that you know your limits!" Percy explained, never breaking eye contact. "Now, please tell me you won't go through with all this!" Percy pleaded.

 **-Line Break-**

As Percy left the room via elevator, silence reigned over the office for several long moments. The silence was broken by the angered voice of Ironwood. "Qrow?".

Qrow wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Oh, don't get your arm in a twist, Jimmy. If he really wanted to leave, he could have at any time, even if we did try to stop him. Besides, its better to have him on speaking terms, than if he were to find out on his own. At least this way we know how he's gonna react." Qrow said, walking back over to the empty seat in front of Ozpin's desk.

Scowling at the man, though she reluctantly agreed, Glynda looked to Ozpin. "Well, now what do we do? We have no clue as to what Percy will do, and we can't have such a hostile variable just walking around campus!".

Ozpin sighed, standing again, looking every bit his age. "We stay the course. One of us will have to be at the Tower at all times, just in case, and another will monitor Perseus." Ozpin said. "Qrow, you will watch Percy, and I shall stay here. James? Glynda? I will leave you to decide what to do on your own, but remember, do not confront Percy. We cannot afford to have this whole thing blow up in our faces.".

As the others made their way out of his office, Ozpin sat down back at his desk. Sighing, he massaged his temples. As he made himself a fresh cup of coffee, and after putting in some fairly strong liquor to it, Ozpin got into the elevator, descending to the Vault room.

 **Hello!**

 **So, what did you think? I'm not too sure about it, but I'm pretty sure that you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry that it wasn't any longer, but my free time grows short. Mid-terms are approaching, and I need to study as much as possible. I was able to crank this out as fast as I could, but don't expect much for awhile. I** _ **do**_ **have a band trip at the end of the month, so I should be able to get some work on the next chapter done then.**

 **Last thing, it is the last chance that you have to vote on the poll I have going on my profile. I will spare you the description, as I'm sure you've seen it all before. VOTE!**

 **Did thou enjoy? Follow and favourite the story so that you know when the next chapter comes out. Have any questions, comments, or concerns? Leave a review, or PM me. I respond to all PMs eventually.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral sighting out once more.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have returned once more. Welcome back.**

 **With my return marks the end of the voting period for future storylines. The riding was close for quite some time, and I'm sure that if I left it up for another chapter, it would continue to flop back and forth. For those that don't know, I created a poll to decide which storyline that you, the fans, wanted in the future. Here are the results:**

 **In first place: Percy is the demigod son of the Brother of Darkness (35 votes)**

 **In second place: Raven raises Percy from infancy (30 votes)**

 **In third place: Salem kidnaps Percy as a baby, and raises him as her son (19 votes)**

 **Fourth places: Ruby is raised by Raven from infancy & Percy is the demigod son of Ozpin (RotS universe) [both have 3 votes]**

 **There you have it! I will be writing the first and second place winners once this story is finished. I thank all of you who voted, and for giving me the drive to continue writing!**

 **Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy Chapter 23 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Percy was anxiously pacing around, trying to find any of Ozpin's inner circle. He had already debated sending a quick message to one of them, but had decided against it. As urgent as it was, he had no idea what Cinder had done in the CCT tower, and with such sensitive information, it was best he did this in person. Stalking around the corner, Percy looked around the group of students who were waiting to go up to the Coliseum for the singles' matches.

The sun had set some time ago, but the people attending the Tournament seemed as lively as ever, the crowd buzzing in excited anticipation for the final matches of the Tournament. Pyrrha had left a fair time before him, having quite a lot on her mind. Percy felt that he had done enough to convince her, but was still wary. Her bleeding heart could very well cause her to accept, even if it meant she suffered. He would have to keep an eye on her as well, just in case.

Sweeping his gaze across the crowd, he didn't spot anyone of interest, just citizens and other students. Turning around, he gazed up at the Tower. He had already gone back up to Ozpin's office to speak with him about Cinder and her goons, but had found the Headmaster's office empty. Sighing, he took his scroll out of his pocket, dialling Ozpin's number. After a moment, his scroll beeped, a message popping up on the screen informing him that Ozpin's scroll was either out of range or turned off. Growling at this, he did the same thing to Goodwitch's scroll. This time it rung several times, with Glynda picking up soon after. "Yes, Percy?" Percy heard, Goodwitch's voice coming out exasperated, as if she had been dealing with some particularly difficult people, which, in all likelihood, she had.

Percy was eager to cut right to the chase. "Glynda, I need to speak with you." Percy said, leaving no room for debate. "I already tried to talk with Ozpin, but haven't been able to get to him. I need to speak to either you or Qrow in person. It's important."

There was silence on the other end for several seconds. "I'll see if I can contact either of them." Glynda said. "I will send you a message once I've talked to them." She informed.

Thanking her, Percy hung up. Despite having made contact, he was still rather nervous. Watching as the crowd slowly dispersed, Percy almost jumped out of his skin when Ozpin placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. Shooting a quick glare at Ozpin, which didn't effect the smiling Headmaster, Percy shook his head, rubbing his face. As anxious as he was, he shouldn't be this jumpy. "Dear Percy, whatever has gotten you so worked up?" Ozpin asked happily.

Percy was not nearly as eager to joke around. "Come on, Ozpin. We have something to talk about." Percy said, walking back to Beacon Tower. Ozpin quirked his eyebrow, but followed along. As the two men entered the elevator, and it began to ascend, Percy turned to Ozpin. "Is it safe to discuss in here?". Ozpin nodded slowly, curious as to where the conversation would go. "I know who attacked the Fall Maiden." Percy stated, causing Ozpin's eyes to widen before he regained his composure.

As the elevator doors opened, they both strides into Ozpin's office. "How do you know this?" Ozpin asked seriously, his tone turning sharp and to the point.

"Demigod, remember? I told you, I have dreams and visions about important events. That's how I knew about Amber; I saw her get attacked." Percy explained, remaining standing despite Ozpin sitting down.

Ozpin nodded slightly, recalling Percy telling him of his visions the last time they spoke. "Well, if your visions can be relied upon, who attacked our dear Amber?" Ozpin asked, already planning what could be done.

Percy leaned over Ozpin's desk. "There were three of them. They're some Haven students that are apparently here for the Tournament. The names they go by are Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. I'm not sure if that's their actual names or just fake ones." Percy reported, his demeanour growing ever colder.

Ozpin said nothing for a minute, simply processing Percy's claim. "Are you certain? Their files from Haven paint them as exceptional students, and-" Ozpin replied, until Percy cut him off.

"Files can be faked, Ozpin! Just look at Jaune! He faked his way in here!" Percy shouted, losing his patience.

"Yes, I am well aware of Mr. Arc's transcripts. However, that is not what we are here to discuss." Ozpin said, standing from his chair. "I am not naïve enough as to blindly accept what a document tells me. I accepted Mr. Arc because I saw potential that would have been wasted otherwise. Similarly, I have someone at Haven whose word I can trust. If he says that they are good students, I am inclined to agree." Ozpin shouted. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ozpin slowly sat back down.

"You can't always trust people, Ozpin!" Percy shouted, getting angrier by the second. Memories of Luke, Silena, and Chris flashed through his mind. People who he had been friends with. Despite all the friends and siblings they had, they had betrayed Camp for their own reasons. "People change! When was the last time you spoke to this contact, hm? If this war has been going on as long as you say it has, don't you think Salem has ways of getting at those you trust? I've spent years with some god or titan whispering in my ear, trying to get me to betray those I love. You can't trust them!" Percy exclaimed, having lost his cool long ago.

"I cannot go and detain several students from another Academy simply because one of my students claimed they attacked someone who isn't supposed to exist." Ozpin explained. "I'm sorry, Percy. I can't do anything at the moment, even _if_ everything you have just told me is true.".

Percy blinked several times, his eyes darkening in his anger, glowing faintly. Huffing slightly, Percy quickly strode to the elevator. "Figures. Why did I even bother?" Percy growled, the elevator doors closing. As the elevator began to descend, Percy had to restrain himself from punching the wall in frustration. 'Fine. I'll do this by myself.' Percy thought.

 **-Time Skip-**

Percy blinked several times, his eyes burning. He had been searching the crowd of the Coliseum for several minutes, and had not broken his gaze for anything. The only thing that had distracted him was when the finals competitors were raised up on a floating platform so they could be seen by the audience better.

"Oooh, I'm so excited for Yang! BREAK A LEG, SIS!" Ruby cheered, practically buzzing happily. "Who do you think she'll fight first, Percy?" Ruby asked, breaking Percy from his search of Emerald or Cinder.

"Ummm, I'd have to guess either Mercury or Sun." Percy guessed, going back to scanning the crowd. 'Where are you?' Percy thought to himself.

"Good evening all!" Peter Port's voice boomed out throughout the Stadium, causing the crowd to roar even louder. "We all know why we're here, so, without further ado, we will now start the first match of the finals rounds!", the portly professor exclaimed, with the crowd cheering ever louder.

The randomizer appeared in the screens projected around the stage. Instead of the terrain symbols, the faces of the last contestants showed up. Spinning at a rate too fast to see, the first spinner abruptly stopped with a bing. Yang's smirking face shone brightly. The second spinner continued on for several seconds more. With another bing, Mercury's face showed up. 'Oh, gods.' Percy thought. The cameras zoomed into Yang and Mercury's faces. Yang looked eager for the fight, but Mercury was smirking.

Suddenly getting up from his seat, Percy immediately made his way to the hallway, ignoring the confused calls of the others, Percy began to stalk the hallway, doubling his efforts. Breaking into a run, he sprinted through the hall, weaving his way through the crowd, paying no mind to the indignant shouts of the other people he bumped into or shoved aside.

As he rushed past a hall leading back out to the stands, he passed by a certain green-haired teen. Emerald was watching the fight from the hallway, staring intently as Mercury and Yang fought one another. Slowly walking up behind her, he stood to the side, crossing his arms. "So, you think Mercury can win?" Percy asked, startling the girl.

Turning around, she glanced back to the fight before facing Percy. "Hey, Percy." Emerald said, somewhat shakily. "Uhh, yeah. I think he can do it." Emerald replied, looking back to the fight. Yang seemed to be holding her own, but Mercury looked like he had a slight edge in the fight. Yang looked to be struggling against the kick-boxing style of Mercury. "So, what are you doing here, Percy?" Emerald asked politely.

"Well, I came a little late, and this was the best place to watch the fight." Percy replied, watching Emerald suspiciously. "So, why aren't you with your team?" Percy asked, scanning the students around the hallway.

Emerald turned back over to Percy. "Well, our other teammate isn't feeling too well, so Cinder decided to stay back in the dorm to look after her." Emerald responded casually. "She said she'd catch up with us if she could. Why? Are you looking for them?" Emerald asked curiously, looking back to the fight.

Percy also looked back to the fight. He watched, and couldn't help but wince, as Yang was driven into the ground, followed by dozens, if not hundreds of projectiles fired by Mercury. Mercury sauntered away, seemingly pleased with himself. His smile was interrupted by a massive eruption of flame, followed by Yang rising from the ground.

Yang rushed forward, shocking Mercury with her surprising change in speed. Blocking the first couple strikes, Mercury was suddenly hit in the stomach. After he he was staggered by her blow, Yang capitalized on it by proceeding to pummel Mercury, firing a round with each hit. With a final punch to the sternum, breaking his aura, followed by a swift hit to the head, causing him to bounce off the ground.

Percy nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Emerald. She was still staring intently at the fight, watching as if it was still going on. Looking curiously at her, he glanced back to Yang, who was still cheering, pumping her fists in the air. Mercury, although beaten, didn't look overly injured, apart from his ego taking a battering. Percy almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, he saw Cinder's smiling face. "Quite the fight, wouldn't you say?", the woman before him asked, in her usual seductive tone.

"What-" Percy began, before he was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, followed by the crowd shouting. Turning back to the arena, he saw Yang looking around confused, with Mercury painfully clutching his leg, howling. Emerald rushed off, shouting for her partner.

Looking back to Cinder, the sorceress was holding her hand over her mouth, gazing at the overhead screen. "My god." Cinder muttered under her breath. Percy followed her eyes, and watched the screen as Yang turned around and fired a shot straight into Mercury's leg. Percy stilled. Yang looked equally shocked, paling as Mercury was taken away by several medics. She slowly glanced around the arena, listening to all the shouts and boos from the crowd, before she was promptly escorted out of the arena by Atlas Knights and soldiers. "If you'll excuse me, I should go to Mercury." Cinder said, rushing off.

Percy was left to stand in the hallway alone, contemplating what just happened.

 **-Time Skip-**

Percy paced around, unsure what to do. He had tried to go talk to Yang, but couldn't speak to her due to Ironwood already speaking with her. Deciding to give her some space, Percy had gone back up to the Coliseum. Sighing, he resigned himself to watching the audience steam back into the stands, having taken an hour or two to calm down and get snacks. 'Seems like they want to pick people back up after Yang's fight as quickly as possible.' Percy mused to himself.

It didn't take too long until all the seats were filled and the crowd was cheering once again. After several minutes of the shouting, the remaining finalists filed onto the stage once more. They didn't look as excited as they had been the first time, but were still eager. The spinner appeared once more, whirring. "The fighters of the next round will be… Penny Polendina of Atlas, and… Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon!" Professor Port announced excitedly.

Percy was even more anxious. Call it paranoia, or his demigod senses, but Percy was on edge. He knew that something was up, but he couldn't tell exactly what. Watching as the remaining students trailed off, and the stage the two fighters were on lifted into the air, Percy stared at the two girls.

With Port's countdown, Percy watched the two prepare, Pyrrha readying her spear and shield, and Penny twirling her blades around. At the shout to begin, Penny shot her swords forwards, which Pyrrha deftly deflected. Getting in close, Pyrrha pushed hard, swinging her sword and jabbing with her spear, all the while protecting her flank with her shield. Penny was no slouch herself, creating a veritable wall of blades, dancing around Pyrrha's attacks.

Being pushed back for a moment, Pyrrha charged back in, using the swords launched at her as platforms to jump off of. Even with the force of gravity on her side, her strike did not have enough force to seriously hamper her opponent, who simply countered with several sweeping slashes of her blades. Forcing Pyrrha back once more, the two paused for a moment. Pyrrha looked around slightly, as if she was confused at what was happening, and Penny stood back, waiting for Pyrrha. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Pyrrha charged back in. Spinning with her sword, and using her shield to bat away several blades, Pyrrha managed to break through Penny's defences, laying several quick but powerful hits on the girl, and, with a solid hit to the head, sent Penny into the air. Jumping into the air, Pyrrha batted away the sword Penny summoned to defend herself, before swiping at her again, sending the girl back to the ground.

Penny swiftly recovered. Forming her blades into several small circles, Penny began to fire multiple green plasma blasts at Pyrrha, who was forced to roll and spin out of the way of the attacks. Twisting and spinning, she managed to deflect the swords that Penny sent her way. Taking the brief opening between attacks, Pyrrha charged forwards, with Penny forming another screen of blades. Pyrrha instead stabbed at the small hole in the middle of the screen, sending Penny bouncing off the ground.

Pyrrha smiled, pleased and invigorated by the intense fight. Her smile fell as Penny came flying back, using the plasma blasts from her blades to rocket herself forwards. Winding up, she sent a large blast backwards, propelling herself at Pyrrha, kicking the much taller girl in the stomach.

Pyrrha bounced back, backflipping into her fighting stance. Before she could steady herself, Penny used her blades to swipe Pyrrha's shield away, and knock her sword from her grip. Attempting to retrieve it using her Semblance, Pyrrha's hand was inches away from grabbing it when it was knocked further away by one of Penny's blades.

Raising her hands, all of Penny's blades hovered above her, preparing to strike. The battle paused for a moment, with Penny smiling happily, and Pyrrha glancing around, her expression growing ever more panicked.

Percy's expression scrunched up. He knew that Pyrrha wanted to win, but he didn't think that losing meant that much to her. His unasked question was answered a moment later. Sending a magnetic pulse out, right as Penny attacked, her swords were sent spinning out of control.

Time seemed to slow. As the pulse washed over the shorter girl, the distinct black glow of Pyrrha's Semblance seemed to latch onto Penny, keeping her locked in place. Penny's eyes widened in both shock and fear. Her fear intensified when several of the thin, almost invisible, wires wrapped around her arm, legs, and waist. There was a sudden, but brief, metal screeching noise as the wires swiftly sliced through the poor girl.

Everything seemed to pause for a second; the crowd, the teachers, Percy, Pyrrha, and even Penny. The silence was broken when the upper torso of Penny toppled over, followed by the rest of her body crumpling to the ground. The cameras zoomed in on the fallen girl. Her arms and body sparked violently, wires visible where she had been dismembered.

The crowd was murmuring in disgust and horror, whether it was at Pyrrha or the whole situation was unknown. Pyrrha herself looked as if she was about to collapse. "This is not a tragedy." A voice sounded throughout the Coliseum. "This is not an accident."

Percy knew who the mystery speaker was. After obsessing over how to deal with her for so long, he could easily recognize Cinder's voice through the speakers. Her words caused even more confusion amongst the crowd, with several young children beginning to cry.

"This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians." Cinder listed, her tone growing evermore condescending as she went. "But are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters weird more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Cinder accused. Percy vaguely noticed Ironwood aggressively standing from his seat across the Stadium.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here?" Cinder asked rhetorically, sounding amused. "One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil."

Percy had had enough. He stalked his way through the hallway, heading for the dock. "What need would Altas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder's voice continued to resound throughout the Stadium. And why, pray tell, would Beacon harbour someone who not only didn't seem to exist until several months ago, but when he first encountered students from Beacon, almost killed two teams.".

Percy stilled. He rushed back to see the screen in the arena playing footage from the Breach. "Not only is he ruthless, but his power managed to do what dozens of Hunters couldn't in the span of a minute.". The footage playing was that of him breaking the ground and sweeping away all of the Grimm, before finally causing the tunnel to collapse. "Someone this powerful and dangerous should be either in prison or under the control of the Kingdom, not people like Ozpin, who keep these people in secret, for his own purposes.".

Percy growled, stalking quickly over to the docks, the sound of Cinder's voice fading as he left. Looking over to the operators, who were frantically fiddling with the control panel, Percy shouted to them. "I need you to take me down to Beacon. Now." Percy growled.

"We can't, sir!" One of them replied, whilst the other intensified his fiddling. "The controls won't respond. We can't do anything!" The operator shouted. All of a sudden, there was a terrible screeching, and the Coliseum began to shake.

Percy could hear something banging on the Coliseum, but couldn't tell exactly what. There came a great cry as hundreds of people started flooding into the docking bay, all shouting for them to take off. Percy had to fight his way through the crowd of people rushing to the docks, but eventually made his way to an open area. Looking through a window that looked out into the night, Percy could make out large black shapes soaring through the air, forming a giant swarm, heading to the Atlas Airships.

Percy could only watch in horror as one of the ships seemed to pivot in the air, before opening fire on the leader of the formation, causing the armoured vessel to fall to the side, colliding with another ship, taking both down. Even more people began to surge by, screaming bloody murder. A moment later, Percy saw why. Several Grimm were chasing them down, with a couple people already being caught. Those unfortunate few didn't survive very long, swiftly torn limb from limb by Beowolves and Ursa.

Uncapping Riptide, Percy rushed forwards, beheading an Ursa who was about to crush a small girl. As much as he wanted to, Percy could not stop them completely, only stem the tide. One person could only be in so many places at once, sadly letting some through, or risk falling back, giving less room to fight. Watching as a few Beowolves slipped by his blockade, Percy was about to chase after them when he saw a few security guards shoot them down. They seemed to be dealing with the Grimm well enough, despite their small handguns, but he couldn't leave them on their own, or else they would be overrun. Percy continued to hack and slash away at the horrid creatures, his sword easily passing through their tough hides.

After a couple minutes, the Grimm horde began to thin. After stabbing the last Ursa in the head, Percy took a deep breath. Turning back to the security guards, Percy nodded his head. "Thanks for the help. Now get these people to the docks, and keep them safe. There still might be Grimm around." Percy ordered, getting a nod in reply from the men.

Before he could do anything more, however, Percy's side was bombarded with gunshots, his Aura flaring. Turning to his attacker, Percy saw a small squad of White Fang members, shooting at him and the civilians. Charging with a battlecry, the terrorist were swiftly dispatched by impalement or dismemberment. Making his way through them, Percy grabbed one of their rifles, slinging it over his shoulder. 'If there was ever a time to use one, it'd be now.' Percy thought to himself before making his way to the docks, grabbing several other rifles on his way.

Entering the docking area, Percy saw the security guards from before. Jogging over, he got ones attention. "How is the evacuation going?" Percy asked, looking around at the barely controlled crowd.

The security guard's shoulders sank. "Slow. We don't nearly have enough Bullheads to go any quicker, and the ones we do have are constantly being hassled by the Grimm. It's difficult enough to control the people, let alone the Griffons." The security guard reported.

Percy nodded at this, both in understanding and in resignation. Taking off all but one of the rifles that he had picked up, Percy handed them to the guards. "Here. Give the others to any of your colleagues. They pack a bit more punch than your pistols." Percy explained. One of the guards nodded, rushing off to hand out the other rifles.

Walking over to the edge of the open docks, Percy looked down at the Festival area. Several fires had sprouted around the area, and he could see black shapes running around. Looking back at the long line for the Bullheads, Percy patted his side, stopping. His water canteen was gone. Rifling through his memories, he remembered that the staff had taken it when Weiss checked him into the infirmary, but he had forgotten to grab it due to Goodwitch's serious meeting.

Cursing his forgetfulness, Percy rushed back over to the guard he had helped. "Please tell me you have some water or ice Dust?" Percy asked, hoping that they did.

"Uh, yeah. We use it as a non-lethal way to apprehend people." The guard responded, confused. "Why? Do you need some?"

"Yes! I need to get down there now, and I need either to do that. I cant wait for the next Bullhead." Percy responded, having to shout due to the Bullhead taking off beside them.

The man looked hesitant for a moment but took out his pistol, loaded a different magazine into it, and fired several times into the ground. Large chunks of ice formed on the ground until it was about waist height. "Here. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks a lot!" Percy cheered. Melting the ice using his powers, Percy used the water to form a platform. Stepping onto it, Percy levitated in the air, before rocketing both it and him down to the ground, slashing at any Grimm that got within striking distance. Just as he was about to enter school grounds, he saw Blake and Weiss be shot at by Atlas Knights and White Fang. Plummeting into the ground, Percy caused a massive earthquake, tearing the stone pathway apart, and sending the dozens of robots and faunus flying into the air, or being crushed by debris. Glancing back at girls' stunned faces, gave them a once over, making sure they were unharmed before a rampaging Paladin caught his eye. Rushing forwards, Percy drove his sword into the back of its knee before ripping it out, severing the mechanics of the joint. Sending a quick slice through the unoccupied cockpit, Percy destroyed the CPU of the mech, its red lights fading.

Spitting on the mech, Percy scanned the courtyard, noting that some of his fellow students had arrived from the Coliseum. Without any warning, there was a huge rumble, the ground shaking violently. He noticed Blake look over to him, but he shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as she was. With an almighty crack, the sound of shattering stone sounded throughout the Kingdom. Looking over to its source, Percy, and many others, watched in horror as two red and black wings sprouted from Mountain Glenn, before they swung downwards, propelling a massive scaly body into the sky, a deafening roar ripping through the air, and shattering several windows.

The massive wings of the beast made the miles long distance from Mountain Glenn in the span of a few seconds. As the creature circled around Beacon, small droplets of sludge fell from it. When they impacted the ground, Grimm would emerge from the puddle created. Breaking a waterline in the fountain, Percy tried to quickly wash away the puddles, or catch them midair with a stream of water. Though it helped, it did nothing to stop more droplets from falling off the dragon.

As the dragon passed overhead, Percy attempted to hose down the great beast. It roared in annoyance, and swooped down at him. The wind alone of it passing so close was enough to knock him down and send him skittering across the ground. Roaring at him, the dragon turned and left, continuing to circle the Academy.

Rising from the ground, Percy noticed something from the corner of his eye. As the rest of the students fought the Paladins, Cinder slipped into Beacon Tower, unnoticed by all but himself. For a moment Percy saw nothing but red, but managed to calm himself slightly. Sprinting forwards, Percy ran into the lobby area of the Tower. The room was empty. 'She's going after the Maiden!' Percy realized. Rushing over to the elevator doors, he found that they appeared to have been melted together. 'She mustn't have wanted any people like me to interrupt her business.'.

Prying them apart was out of the question, and he couldn't send a shockwave to break the door without also bringing down the entire Tower. Stabbing his sword into the metal, Percy worked his way through the middle, slowly sawing it in half. The steel was surprisingly strong, as if it had been designed to repel swords. His magic one on the other hand…

With a final shove, Percy wrenched the doors open, finding the floor of the elevator had been blown apart. Looking down, Percy could not see the bottom. Hesitating slightly, Percy jumped down the hole. Wind rushed by his face as he channeled Aura into his legs, the faint glow of his sword the only light in the darkness. Faintly making out the bottom of the elevator shaft rushing up to meet him, Percy braced himself.

Though his Aura still took a massive hit, Percy was mainly able to transfer most of his momentum into a roll. Hitting the ground running, Percy was too far to do anything as he watched Cinder fire an arrow into the barely conscious form of the Fall Maiden. With a final gasp, the Maiden died, and with her death, all the lights in the Vault went out. The Vault was in complete darkness for only a moment, as what Percy could only assume to be the rest of the Maiden's power soared into Cinder.

Flames began to dance around the young woman, her eyes becoming orange glowing flames. As the flames sped up, Jaune charged forward, his sword raised. Before he could strike her down, a blast of power blew him back. Watching the blond knight be rag dolled, as well as the distressed cries of Pyrrha, Percy only ran faster.

With an enraged cry, Percy leapt at Cinder.

 **Insert death threats in 3…2…1…**

 **Well, I hate to leave you all on a cliffhanger, but I've got big plans for next chapter, and I think it would be best to leave it here for now. *insert troll music here***

 **So, a little bit of a warning. I will be going on a 10-day trip to Europe with my school next week. I wrote this several days ago, but have held off on posting it so as to put a bit more time between uploads. I am telling you guys right now: I will not be able to get any writing done for quite some time. It may take up to a month until my next upload, but I will not have the time to do any writing until I've gotten back to Canada, caught up on school work, and gotten a sufficient amount of rest. I can try to crank out another chapter, but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that to such an important point in the story. I apologize, but it is what it is. I can't change that. Sorry.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, what did you think of this chapter? I know that in canon, Yang's fight and Pyrrha's fight were not on the same day, but I decided to change that for the sake of pacing. I was kinda getting a little burned out at having to keep building up to this event, and felt that it would be better to alter this one small thing, than to have my story suck for a chapter.**

 **On a side note, I barely got any writing done on the band trip. Even though we used big travel buses, those things are still not suitable for people like me. I am 6'5", and weigh 240 lbs. I am not small, and those seats are not meant to be seating people of my size. Ugh, I'm ranting to those that don't even care.**

 **Anyway, my usual closing statements. If you liked the chapter, hit the follow and favourite buttons so that you know when the next chapter comes out. If you had any questions, comments, or concerns about the story, leave a review (PG 13) or send me a PM. I read all reviews and respond to all PMs, eventually.**

 **This is Canadian Admiral, signing out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hm… I hope that this chapter is going to be well enough received that I don't get lynched for not updating in over a month. Oh, gods of Olympus, save me.**

 **Well, to everyone that cares, I had a wonderful time in Europe. To the approximately 100-ish viewers from Germany, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary, you guys have beautiful countries. And, all the other European countries I passed through, you all had lovely countrysides too. Ah, I'm rambling. Oh well.**

 **Back to what you have been waiting for, for far too long. I just wanted to apologize for the previous chapter's lack of originality when it comes from diverging from canon. It should shift much more once we are passed Volume 3.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 24 of Remnants of the Sea!**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

There was a large shockwave throughout the large cavern that was the Vault. The only light that had been shining in the room was now coming from Cinder, as fire swirled around her, dancing between fingers and her eyes blazing with a sick and menacing gleam, as well as the fire burning around her eyes. Jaune struggled to rise, staring at the fiery woman as if she was the embodiment of death itself. Jaune could hear Pyrrha relentlessly banging on the window, hoping to get out and help Jaune. Standing up once more, he hefted up his shield, readying his sword above it in the way Pyrrha had taught him, waiting for the inevitable assault from Cinder.

As she prepared to attack, with flames swirling faster and brighter than before, Jaune took a deep breath, knowing he would not be able to withstand such an attack, but was willing to try if it meant keeping Pyrrha safe. Ozpin looked ready to spring into action, but before either could do anything, an enraged cry reverberated throughout the room.

Another shockwave ripped through the room. Jaune raised his shield in front of his face, as Pyrrha finally managed to tear the door off the machine with her Semblance, the door skittering away harmlessly. The blast nearly swept Jaune off his feet, but he managed to remain planted in place. Lowering his shield, Jaune gapped at what he saw. Percy had basically tackled the flaming Maiden, and was furiously attempting to drive the point of his sword through the back of Cinder, her face being pushed into the floor, and her orange Aura flaring madly in protest, keeping her from impalement by a scant few millimetres. Percy's eyes were glowing furiously, almost with the same intensity as Cinder's, a harsh sneer decorating his usually calm face.

With a blast of fire, Percy was thrown off her, sending him over towards Jaune and Ozpin, who looked equally surprised. "I told you, Ozpin. Shoulda listened, and now Amber's dead." Percy said to the Headmaster, whilst never taking his eyes off Cinder, who was just getting back up after his sudden attack.

Ozpin was glancing back and forth between Percy, Jaune and Pyrrha, and Cinder, who gazed at Percy with barely restrained malice. Before Percy could charge forward once more, Ozpin placed himself between the demigod and Maiden, his arms spread out. "Percy, get these two out of here! Go get Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood! Now! The Tower must not fall!" Ozpin commanded desperately, holding his cane as if it were a sword.

Percy glanced at the man, before turning to Pyrrha, who was trying to protest. "Pyrrha. Jaune. Let's go." Percy ordered. The two looked at him as if he were insane. "She's too strong for you. You must go!" Percy urged. Ozpin looked at him gratefully, before returning his gaze to Cinder. The three of them ran passed Cinder, who barely kept herself from trying to incinerate Percy, before running to one of the remaining elevators at the end of the hallway.

As the doors opened, Percy pressed the button for the ground floor before getting back out. Rupturing a small waterline above them, Percy surged the water towards the elevator doors, freezing it in place. "Percy! What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked frantically, pounding on the ice.

"Yeah, dude! Come on, we gotta go!" Jaune echoed, taking a fruitless few slashes at the ice.

"I said that she was too strong for _you_." Percy merely replied, before the doors to the elevator closed. As the elevator rose, Percy froze more ice underneath it so that it couldn't come back down. Turning back to where he had left Ozpin and Cinder, Percy began seeing flashes of green and orange in the dark of the Vault. Rushing forwards, he watched in amazement at how effortlessly fast the two fighters were moving, leaving afterimages of themselves.

As Ozpin peppered Cinder with a volley of jabs from his cane, he sent her flying back with one further stab to her abdomen. Jumping to intercept her body, Percy slashed downwards at her shoulder, batting Cinder into the marble floor with a resounding crack. Ozpin wasn't happy. "I thought I told you to go!" He shouted, deflecting several blasts of fire with a small green energy barrier he had formed in his off-hand.

Percy rushed to assist, slashing at Cinder whenever she wasn't looking, before being driven back by the stifling heat of her flames. "I may go to your school, Ozpin, but you are not in charge of me!" Percy yelled, parrying dozens of small glass-like projectiles fired at him.

As Percy went to make another swipe at Cinder's face, he was thrown back towards Ozpin by a blast of fire and hot air. Cinder floated into the air, her fires spinning around her, burning hotter and brighter by the second. As Percy prepared himself for the oncoming attack, he heard Ozpin say something. "It wasn't a request."

Before Percy could even react, a bright light surrounded him, forcing him to close his eyes out of pure instinct. All at once, the light died down, and Percy stumbled forwards until he ran into a wall. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his head of the dizziness, Percy slowly looked around. He was no longer in the Vault, but rather, he was outside the Tower, where fighting had seemingly ended. "What?" Percy said, dazedly. Shaking his head once more, he stood to his full height. The surrounding area was even more torn up than when he had entered the Tower. There was rubble everywhere, as well as a rocket locker laying against the wall he had stumbled into.

Percy was shaken from his thoughts by the shouts of Jaune and Pyrrha. "What the hell. Percy? How'd you get up here before us? And what was that light?" Jaune asked, briefly checking him over for injuries.

"Uhh… I don't know. One second I was fighting Cinder with Ozpin, and then…" Percy trailed off, leaving his anxious friends in silence.

"Percy," Pyrrha began, looking more and more worried, "where is Professor Ozpin?". Percy didn't answer for a moment. As he opened his mouth to reply, the ground began to shake, and the sound of a rocket could be heard, slowly making its way up to the top of the Tower.

"Ozpin…" Jaune slowly spoke, his voice sounding as if he would collapse.

As if on cue, the large Grimm dragon swooped overhead, before roughly landing on the side of the bottom of the Tower, slowly making its way to the top. Growling slightly, Percy brandished his weapon once more. "I'm going to clip that thing's wings. As long as that thing is still alive, it doesn't matter how many Grimm we kill; that thing will just keep spawning more." Percy said, watching as a couple dozen Grimm made their way towards the trio. Turning back to them, Percy fixed them with commanding sea-green eyes. "Go and get Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood. With Ozpin down they are the only ones who have a chance at helping. I'll handle the dragon."

Before either of them could say anything, Percy shot off towards the dragon, cutting down any Grimm foolish enough to get in his way. "What do we do?" Jaune asked, desperate for something to put his mind to in order to distract himself from the destruction surrounding him.

"We don't do anything." Pyrrha mumbled to herself, only barely audible to Jaune.

"What?"

Stepping over to him, Pyrrha pulled Jaune into a kiss. Though he was shocked, he quickly relaxed, enjoying the moment. That moment was abruptly ended when Pyrrha pushed him away using her Semblance. "I'm sorry, Jaune, but I have to do this. Go and get the others. I'll hold off Cinder for as long as I can." Pyrrha said sadly, a small tear falling down her cheek.

"No! Don't do this! We can fight together, just please!" Jaune shouted, pleading to be let free.

His cries fell on deaf ears as Pyrrha punched in the code for the Vale-Beacon shuttle. The last she heard from her blond knight was his shouting, calling her name. Wiping away her tears, Pyrrha ran back towards the elevators in the Tower. Going towards the main elevator, she saw that it looked to have been melted together, but had been cut through. Stepping inside, she carefully braced herself against the back of the lift. The metal of the elevator began to creak and groan in protest, but with a final push of her Semblance, sent both the lift and herself upwards to the top of the Tower.

Percy ran towards the base of the Tower. Any Grimm that got within a meter of him ended up cut in half before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke and ash. Once he had made it, he wondered how he could catch the dragon, who was almost already at the top of the Tower. Rupturing the surrounding waterlines, Percy made a platform of water that he could stand on. Bracing himself, he shot the platform up towards the dragon, with him along with it.

The mighty creature let out a deafening cry as it peered into the windows of Ozpin's office, seemingly entranced with something within. Steering himself towards the centre of the beast, Percy launched himself at the dragon's shoulder. Slashing at the point where the main portion of the dragon's wing connected to its body, Percy let his platform disperse into mist before continuing to attack the dragon.

The scales were rather difficult to get through. They proved very effective in repelling his attacks, but the repeated slashes began to pay off. One of the large scales was particularly battered, having been the focal point of Percy's onslaught. With a massive amount of force, Percy drove Riptide through the scale, and into the flesh beneath, before hitting bone. This did not go unnoticed by the dragon, as it screeched in pain, before taking flight.

Riptide remained lodged in the bone of the dragon, with Percy hanging on desperately as the dragon tried to shake the demigod off, growing evermore angered. The large flaps of its wings only caused the gash to widen, muscle slowly being sheared, with the sword remaining firmly planted.

"Oh, gods." Percy muttered to himself as the behemoth tucked its wings in, diving towards the ground at high speed, the cold of the fast wind causing Percy to tear up. Putting its wings out at the last second, their descent slowed dramatically before it tucked its wings in once more, rolled over, and began to go down.

Realizing he'd be crushed, Percy let go off his sword, dropping to the ground. As he hit the ground, Percy rolled with his momentum. Slowly coming to a stop, Percy looked up as the giant Grimm slammed into the ground, tearing up grass, dirt, and concrete as it impacted. Slowly standing, Percy winced, holding his side. His ribs felt like they had hit a rock when he was rolling. 'Nothing my Aura can't fix in time.' Percy thought.

At first he thought that the dragon had killed itself, having not moved since impact. Reaching into his pocket, Percy felt that it had not yet returned. Seeing the beast twitch, several clumps of dirt fell off it. Slowly standing, the Grimm dragon shook its head back and forth, as if to clear its mind, flinging several gunks of black sludge off itself. Hitting the ground with small splats, Percy watched as dozens of Grimm began to emerge from the puddles. Checking his pockets again, Percy grew frustrated at Riptide not having returned. Taking a quick look around, he was dismayed to find several dozen Grimm of varying species all charging him, with the dragon pulling itself from the crater it had made, the wing that he had stabbed drooping with black blood dribbling down its body.

Taking a deep breath, Percy slowly began to channel his powers, the earth quickly began shaking violently. The only Grimm that remained standing was the massive dragon, with all others being thrown to the ground. Cracks began to open up in the ground, snaking towards the Grimm. Wherever the creatures fell into the crevices, a small puff of smoke and ash would soon follow. Their numbers quickly began to thin, as the Grimm dragon desperately tried to take flight.

The pain in its shoulder had decreased, but it still could feel its wound. Roaring in defiance, the dragon was slowly swallowed by the ground, as cracks and crevices began opening wherever it would stand, its feet quickly being engulfed in the earth and rock.

Sweat was pouring down Percy's face as he struggled to keep up the earthquake. The dragon continued to thrash about, slowly sinking into the ground, desperately trying to free itself. Sending one more giant quake, Percy watched as the injured wing of the dragon became buried beneath the ground. Collapsing, Percy took several gulps of air, wiping away the sweat on his face. Slowly climbing back to his feet, Percy stumbled forwards. The dragon was whipping around in reckless abandon, trying to free itself from the ground without injuring its wing further.

Checking his pocket, Percy was relieved to pull out Riptide. Flicking the cap off the pen, he felt the familiar weight of the sword in his hands. With a burst of effort, Percy ran towards the struggling dragon, half-buried in the ground. As he got near it, the dragon noticed his approach. Once he had got within twenty feet of the beast, it began to take a deep intake of air. Percy's eyes widened, remembering the ebony flames from his nightmares about Beacon being attacked. Jumping upwards towards the dragon's face, Percy latched onto the snout of the great beast. Moments later, a torrent of black and dark-purple flame spewed from the maw of the Grimm dragon. Everywhere the flame touched was reduced to ash. Quickly climbing up the creature's head, Percy steadied his hand, and carefully aimed the point of his sword, before driving it into the largest of the three eyes on its left side.

The beast let out a great bellow, screeching so loud that Percy felt his ears might start to bleed. The dragon whipped its head around, flinging Percy off. With another screech it clawed its way out of the ground, making large gashes in the already torn up turf.

Percy bounced along the ground, coming to a stop as he hit a pillar that lined the walkway around the Tower. Groaning, Percy picked himself up and looked at the flailing wyvern. The creature was currently clawing at its eye, trying desperately to remove Percy's sword, which was still firmly lodged inside.

Percy's muscles burned, aching horribly from all the tumbles he had taken. His Aura was doing what it could to keep him moving, but Percy could tell that it was slowly depleting. Standing up, Percy nearly fell back down, his legs faltering. Ignoring the protests of his aching joints, Percy pushed himself up. Doing so caught the attention of the wyvern, which seemed to have finally dislodged Riptide from its eye.

Stalking towards him, Percy checked his pocket, feeling that Riptide was yet to return. Knowing he had to burn time, he ran towards the Tower, weaving through columns or pillars, which did little to slow the charging Grimm. The wyvern quickly began to catch up to him, due to its massive size, just as he reached the base of the Tower.

Diving through the entrance to the Tower, Percy waited for the beast to follow after him, but was baffled when the creature simply roared at him, the sound rattling the structure. After waiting for several moments, and with nothing happening, Percy poked his head out of the door, looking around. The wyvern was stalking around the Tower, looking like a massive, prowling guard dog. 'Why doesn't it come after me?' Percy thought to himself. 'It has the strength to break through the wall, so why is it staying out there?'. Noticing Percy watching him from inside, Percy could feel the hate-filled glare of the creature fixated on him. Looking passed the pacing dragon, Percy noticed Weiss and Ruby running towards the Tower, only to pause at the looming figure before them.

Percy shrunk back into the building, staying within its walls. Checking his pocket, Percy retrieved his sword, happy it had returned. Before he had any chance to rest, he felt the Tower rock as the sound of an explosion could be heard overhead. Percy's eyes widened. 'Cinder' Percy thought darkly.

Feeling what little moisture that was left in the air, Percy willed as much as he could to form in front of him. There was just enough water to form another small platform. Stretching his senses out, he was dismayed to find that he had already ruptured all the waterlines in the area, and any further ones would either take too long to arrive, or were already damaged and drained. Taking a few deep breaths, Percy stepped on his platform, before he rocketed out the exit, and up towards the top of the Tower.

 **-Line Break-**

The roaring of the dragon shook the Tower, causing both women to pause momentarily as they both fought to keep their balance. As soon as the shaking stopped, they rushed towards one another.

Cinder summoned two swords, each burning furiously. Swinging at Pyrrha, the red-headed warrior narrowly rolled to the side, blocking several glass shards that were sent at her using her shield. Staying in a crouch, Pyrrha watched as Cinder casually stood up. The witch's eyes were alight with a murderous gleam. "Oh, Pyrrha." Cinder spoke in a patronizing manner. "No matter what you try, you'll never be able to defeat me. It was always my destiny to destroy Beacon.".

Growling, Pyrrha rushed forwards, hoping to impale the Maiden, only to be thrown back as Cinder released a ball of fire which expanded rapidly, engulfing the entire room. Windows exploded outwards, and the gears of the clock tower ceased, the metal having melted together. Pyrrha was left writhing on the ground, her shield having been sent flying out the window in the blast.

Groggily looking up from the floor, Pyrrha could see that much of the office had been destroyed. Part of the wall and roof had been blown away, and rubble littered the floor as what remained of the roof struggled to stay standing. Standing in the middle of the room was Cinder, a small flame burning hotly in her palm.

Pyrrha's sword laid discarded underneath several blocks of rubble, just out of reach. Mustering whatever energy she could, Pyrrha slowly crawled over to the pile. Brushing the rocks out of the way, just as Pyrrha went to grab her weapon, she felt Cinder grab her by the back of her armour. Cinder tossed Pyrrha aside, sending the weakened girl across the room, where she hit what remained of the wall, before slumping down.

Stalking back over, Pyrrha gasped as she was picked up by her throat. Choking slightly, she looked into the blazing pits that were Cinder's eyes. "No matter what you did," Cinder said quietly, "you were always going to lose.". Letting go of her neck, Cinder stepped back, and summoned a large ball of flame.

Closing her eyes in acceptance, Pyrrha tried to calm herself. Images of Jaune and her friends flashed through her mind. Their initiation, the dance, the Tournament, the trip to Forever Fall, and meeting Percy. A single tear fell from her eye. She flinched as she heard a loud explosion, but no pain came. Peeking her eye open, she watched as Cinder slowly picked herself up from across the room.

Between the two of them stood Percy, his shirt charred, and pant legs torn. "You idiot." Percy growled out, glancing back at Pyrrha. "I told you to go, and what do you do? Almost get yourself killed." Percy said, turning back to face Cinder. Pyrrha looked down, guilt crossing her face. "Now, I'm going to send you off, and I don't want to have to do this again." Percy said.

Pyrrha looked confused. "What?"

Percy sighed, his scowl softening slightly. "I'll scold you properly later. Goodbye, Pyrrha.". Before she could ask what he meant, he surrounded her in a thin globe of water. Pyrrha was shouting at him, probably to let her go, but he couldn't hear her. Raising her away from Ozpin's office, Percy willed the globe to shoot off towards the docks leading back to Vale.

Turning back to Cinder, he batted aside a glass shard sent at his head using Riptide. Splitting his attention, he focused on safely guiding Pyrrha back to the ground, but also keeping up a defensive guard. "Ah. Perseus. I was wondering when you'd show up." Cinder said, smiling wickedly. Percy said nothing, focusing on Pyrrha's safety. Throwing a ball of fire at Percy, Cinder watched in curiosity as her magic was batted away by Percy's sword. Pouting at him, Cinder slowly stalked forwards. "Come now, Percy. It's rather rude not to say anything.".

Percy didn't reply, instead focusing the rest of his attention on the globe of water. Feeling that Pyrrha had been safely returned to the ground, Percy let go, focusing everything onto Cinder. "You should have attacked when you had the chance." Percy said, shifting his sword in his grip. "Because now, there is nothing to keep me from ending you.".

Bursting forwards with a gust of wind, Percy brought Riptide down on Cinder, who, eyes wide in alarm, barely raised her sword to block. The shockwave of their swords colliding shook the room, causing dust and pebbles to rain down from the ceiling. The floor beneath Cinder cracked slightly as she struggled to keep her sword raised. Percy, keeping their swords locked, kicked Cinder's legs out from under her before grabbing her by the collar and slamming her into the ground.

Cinder, in an attempt to get Percy off, sent a steady wave of flame at Percy's chest. Percy let go of her and jumped back, his Aura flaring and trying to repair the burnt flesh. Warily getting up, Cinder glanced towards the elevator door. Seeing this, Percy quickly ran to put himself between the doorway and Cinder. "Oh, no. You're not getting away." Percy said, his eyes flashing angrily.

Cinder quickly looked around for anywhere else to go. Running away from Percy, she dove out of the nearest window, using her powers to hover. Seeing her about to leave, Percy ran after her and jumped out the window, tackling a surprised Cinder out of the air as the two began to fall.

Gripping Cinder by the neck with one hand, Percy relentlessly and repeatedly drove his fist into her face, amber Aura flaring with each hit. The wind whipped by them as they gained speed, the two of them tumbling in the air. Glancing at the ground, Percy punched Cinder one last time before kicking away from her, towards the Tower. Uncapping Riptide, Percy drove the magical blade into the side of Beacon Tower. The blade easily cut through the side of the Tower, but it did slow him down substantially. He tried to push off the wall at the last second and rolled away from the Tower, but he still landed rather hard. His already hurt ribs felt like they might have broken.

Cinder, being freed from Percy's onslaught, and noticing the quickly approaching ground, sent as much energy as she could muster through her hands, creating small jets of flame. Although she did slow down, it wasn't enough to keep her from crashing into the ground, her Aura shimmering before fading.

Percy looked around, his vision fading in and out. He could see what looked like a giant white knight fighting the dragon, as well as a dark red object racing around the beast, leaving gashes wherever it went. Fighting to stand, Percy held his ribs. 'One of those is definitely broken.' Percy thought to himself, grimacing. About twenty feet away from himself, he saw Cinder's form, also struggling to stand.

Percy shook his head, trying to clear his sight. Pushing himself up with a pained gasp, Percy stumbled over to the Fall Maiden. Checking his pockets, and not finding Riptide inside, he glance at the Tower wall, where the blade remained. Cinder was on all fours, trying to get up before Percy kicked her over onto her back. Falling to his knees, Percy leaned over the injured woman.

Cinder's eyes, which had been shut tightly in a grimace of pain, flew open as Percy wrapped both his hands around her neck, squeezing tightly. Choking out, she weakly tried to hit his head, but couldn't do much. As Cinder grabbed his arms, he felt the palm of her hands grow increasingly hotter. Soon, he could feel his flesh beginning to burn, steam and smoke rising from his arm, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the area. With a blast of fire, Percy was thrown off Cinder, landing on his back several feet away. Cinder immediately began coughing, massaging her throat, as she struggled to breathe.

Percy was dazed, but managed to sit up. Seeing Cinder still on the ground, Percy clawed his way to his feet. Though unsteady, he stumbled his way over to Cinder, pulling out Riptide which had returned. Making his way over, Percy stood over Cinder, blade poised to strike. The Fall Maiden looked up at him, fear in her eyes, and tried to crawl away. Placing his foot onto her back seemed to sap what little energy she had left. "You shouldn't have killed Ozpin." Percy said, raising his sword. "At least if he had dealt with you, he would maybe have let you live.".

Before he could bring down Riptide down, he felt a massive force hit him in the back, sending him flying, before he hit the wall of the Tower, his Aura flickering before breaking. As Cinder looked up through swollen eyelids, she saw a massive man standing above her. Beside the bear of a man was a tall man with bull horns, red and black hair, and holding a blood-red katana. To the other side of the man was a tall, thin, pale man. He had long hair held back in a braided ponytail. The pale man crouched down to loom over her, and she heard him giggling at her. "Oh, it looks like our little Fall Maiden has taken a little bit off a tumble!" The man said, laughing.

The large man didn't say anything as he crouched down, gently picking her up. "Tyrian, be quiet." The large man said gruffly. "Let's go." He simply said. As the three turned to leave, Tyrian pouting, the ground began to shake.

The three of them stopped, struggling to keep their balance. Cinder tiredly pointed behind them, gasping. "Percy…". Following her finger, the three turned to see that Percy had risen once more, his sword drawn, and his stance unsteady.

"Oooo, joy! I will get to kill someone!" Tyrian squealed happily. With a flick of his wrists, dual blades extended out from their housings, Tyrian cackling happily.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, the large man grunted. " _That's_ Percy Jackson?" He asked, looking back towards Percy. Cinder merely nodded her head, too weak to do much else. Looking back to the hyperactive Tyrian, the man put his hand on his shoulder, keeping Cinder in his other arm. "Tyrian, don't kill the boy. We have orders to keep him alive." The large man said.

Tyrian dropped his arms, whining. "But Hazel, can't I poison him just a _little_?" Tyrian asked, acting every bit like a child.

Hazel just glared back. "No." Hazel replied simply. "Salem wants him alive."

Tyrian perked up at the mention of Salem. "Well, if it's a commandment by Her Grace, then I would be honoured to follow it." Tyrian said in his usual dramatic way, placing one hand on his chest whilst he threw out the other.

Turning back to Percy, they watched as his eyes seemed to glow a dark blue, the ground shaking once more. "Boy, surrender. There is no need to fight further. You have no more Aura, and you are too exhausted to fight." Hazel said, his voice easily reaching Percy's ears.

Percy stilled for a moment, looking as if he would follow Hazel's command. In the distance, several great cracks could be heard, as well as the rushing of water. Looking around, Hazel, Tyrian and the bull-horned Faunus looked around warily. From all around them, they watched as several torrents of water rushed towards Percy quickly engulfing him. Their group stilled, watching in trepidation as Percy slowly rose to the top of the veritable whirlpool, his eyes glowing darkly. His bruises clearing within seconds, and his muscles tensing.

"I don't know who you are, but I have fought without Aura my entire life, and if you are with her, then I'll never do what you say!" Percy proclaimed, looking down at them.

"Ooo, I like him!" Tyrian said gleefully, getting into a combat stance.

Hazel looked over to the Faunus. "Are you going to help, Adam?" Hazel asked simply.

Adam glanced back at Percy before returning his gaze to Hazel. "He's a friend of Blake. If defeating him will hurt her, then yes, I will help." Adam shot back.

Nodding, Hazel gently placed Cinder down behind him. Turning back to face Percy, he calmed himself. "We don't need to fight. This is your last chance to surrender peacefully." Hazel said in his usual gruff voice.

Percy merely looked at the trio calmly. The three of them slowly spread out, with Adam and Tyrian flanking him, while Hazel remained directly in front. Blinking once, Percy simply stated, "Never.", and sent a gargantuan wave crashing towards them.

 **There we have it. Chapter 24!**

 **I am so sorry it took so long. This would have been out sooner, but the first draft of this was complete garbage, so I had to scrap the whole thing. Please don't be angry…**

 **On another note, since I know there will be countless reviews about it, Ozpin is still in this story. Do not worry, I have a plan for him. Also, I decided that Pyrrha would survive. When I was planning this story out, I had two options: Pyrrha survives but Yang still loses her arm, or Percy saves Yang from losing her arm, but Pyrrha dies. I decided on the former. Not sure if you enjoy the idea/execution; hope you did.**

 **One last thing before I sign off, last chapter I received a review last chapter saying the following: "Hmm I read worm now that top tire troll you my friend are the diet coke of troll". I have absolutely no idea what this means, but I find it rather humorous. From what I can tell, they are referring to, in Ch. 23, I referred to myself as a troll (humorously), but the rest I can't decipher. If the user could PM me, explaining the review, it would be much appreciated.**

 **Well? Did you like it? If you did, consider following and/or favouriting the story so that you won't miss the next time I sporadically update. If you had any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to write a review or send me a PM. I read all PMs, and will eventually get back to you.**

 **If that is everything, this is Canadian Admiral, signing off.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hm, odd. Of all the times to begin writing this, I pick the time when I am waiting for my family to get dressed for my graduation ceremony. Eh, seems about right.**

 **Sorry for the long wait… again. I've just being working like crazy for finals, and then I have graduation. The plus side is that, come summer, I will have more free time to write! Yay!**

 **One thing that I noticed in most of the reviews was pointing out how Percy should have been** _ **way**_ **more resistant to Cinder's fire. I had his fire resistance in mind when writing, but I can get carried away when writing a fight, so I tend to forget some things like that, or I won't properly explain/convey what I'm thinking correctly. Just a little sorry for that point.**

 **On another note, one of the reasons why this took so long was because I've honestly been putting it off. I've been conflicted with deciding how I want the story to go from here, as this is a crucial point in the story, and I can't go back if I pick wrong. Just from reading all the reviews, I am struggling to pick with what the audience wants to see, and what I've wanted to do since the start. I finally decided on a sort of compromise; I will go with my original plot line, but save something I wanted to do for a different story.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy what I've decided on.**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

Black blood flew through the air, trailing from the tip of Crescent Rose as it repeatedly cut through the hide of the Grimm Wyvern. Racing back over to Weiss, Ruby staggered slightly, having to take several deep breaths to steady herself. "Y'know, its kinda like the stories that I would read as a kid." Ruby said to her partner, who was trying to stay concentrated on keeping her familiar summoned.

"And how's that?" Weiss replied, deciding to simply go along with her partner's randomness.

"Well," Ruby started. "It's like the classic fairy tales; a knight fighting to slay the fearsome dragon." Ruby explained, watching as Weiss' familiar slashed at the membrane of the dragon's wing. The attack seemed to work, severing the skin, and sending a black mist spewing from the wound, wafting through the air. "Yes!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist.

Roaring in pain, the dragon swept its tail around, smacking the large, white knight into the side of a pillar. Before Weiss could command it to do anything, the dragon placed its foot on top of the knight, dwarfing the familiar in size. It's tail whipped around, spearing the knight through the chest, pinning it in place. Unable to resist, the knight could barely struggle as the dragon clamped its jaws around the head and shoulders of the familiar. With the sound of shattering glass, the knight burst into thousands of small blue slivers of light, drifting away on an unfelt breeze.

Weiss slumped, relaxing due to no longer having to concentrate on keeping the knight summoned. The dragon roared in triumph, the ground shaking. "So, any ideas on how to take this thing out?" Weiss asked, keeping herself propped up by her sword.

"Well…" Ruby began, before her attention was drawn to the wing which had previously been torn up. The black mist slowly stopped seeping from the membrane, as the two sides seemed to reform together, a black muck covering the wound. As the muck quickly dried out, it cracked and began falling off, leaving behind a perfectly intact wing membrane. "You have got to be kidding." Ruby deadpanned, watching as several other gashes and cuts began to mend, albeit at a much slower rate.

The dragon looked over at them, its eyes glowing in malice. Weiss and Ruby prepared themselves for it to charge, before the ground shook suddenly. There were several shouts of alarm, and oddly enough, laughing. The dragon looked over in the direction of the sounds, and locked its attention onto the demigod currently hovering in the air, trying to drown the three men before him.

Screeching in anger, the dragon charged right by them, not even sparing them a second's thought. Percy, who had been glaring down at the struggling men snapped his head up to meet the new threat. Bringing his hand up into a fist, the water surged to meet the charging dragon, slamming into its torso with a mighty crash.

The water swirled around the great beast, which continued to thrash about, trying to reach Percy. Sweeping around the creature, the water began to swirl solely around the dragon. The dragon struggled to keep its head out of the water. It's wings were made for pushing it through the sky, not through raging waters. As Percy forced the water down the throat of the beast, trying to quickly drown it, he had to quickly send a geyser at Tyrian, who had recovered and sprung at him whilst he was distracted.

The spout of water knocked Tyrian away, the faunus easily landing on the slick ground. Keeping his eyes on his attackers, Percy felt the water around the injured wing of the dragon, forcing the liquid to solidify and bend to his will. The screeches of the great beast drew everyone's attention, as it thrashed about, hopelessly trying to free itself.

Grimacing in effort, Percy felt, and heard, as the joint of the wing that he had previously damaged began to creak. With one final push of effort, he felt the joint and bones of the Wyvern give way, snapping with a massive crack. The beast continued to roar in pain as Percy rushed water into the wound, then froze it, causing it to expand. Surely enough, the wing was quickly severed from the rest of its body. The wing fell to the ground with a massive thud, dissolving into black ash and smoke quickly.

The screeching of the dragon was so intense that Percy's ears began to bleed. Unable to hear, Percy didn't react until the bullets from Tyrian's gun hit him in the torso, leaving scorch marks, and the flesh having gone numb from the electric shots. Seeing the smiling Tyrian, as well as his two compatriots, Percy slowly lowered himself to the ground. Percy couldn't see where Cinder had gone, her body having probably been swept away in his initial attack.

Readying his sword, Percy scanned the trio. "So, enjoy your little bath?" Percy asked, watching as Adam scowled deeper, and Hazel just grunted. The three of them slowly spread out, with Adam and Tyrian flanking him on either side, and Hazel standing in front of him. "I don't suppose we could settle this over a drink, or something?" Percy asked humorously.

"I don't think so." Tyrian cackled, twitching in excitement. Percy merely sighed, nodding his head in acceptance. Clicking his wrist blades out, Tyrian rushed in, slashing wildly at Percy. Percy was able to either block or parry most swipes, managing to grab hold of Tyrian's wrist. Before he could do anything to capitalize on this, he was forced to jump back to avoid a slash from Adam's red blade.

Adam's fighting was much more calculating than Tyrian's. Whilst Tyrian seemed to attack at whatever opening he could, twisting and bending to create openings of his own, Adam was solid in his stance, and had very little wasted movement.

Percy kept his defensive stance, unsure what to do. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Weiss and Ruby were continuing to attempt to slay the Grimm dragon, which was trying to limp away, whilst destroying as much as possible. His moment of distraction nearly cost him as Adam suddenly appeared before him, with Tyrian not far behind.

Blocking and parrying was Percy's only option, being forced to give ground as he was forced back by the two fighters. Locking his blade between Tyrian's, he shoved his sword to the side, knocking away Adam's blade using Tyrian. Jumping back, Percy took his time to analyze the two.

Feeling the water around himself, Percy carefully spread it over the ground. Watching as the two of them made their way towards him, he waited. All at once, Adam sprung forth, and Tyrian leapt to the air. Rolling to the side, Percy felt as the water froze into a perfectly smooth plain of ice. Adam struggled to stop his charge, whilst Tyrian slammed face first into the ground as he slipped upon landing.

Running forward, Percy kicked Tyrian, who was struggling to get to his feet on the flawless surface, in the side of the head, sending the man skittering across the ice, his head violently hitting the ground. Turning back to Adam, Percy watched as the White Fang lieutenant constantly adjusted his stance, never solidly planting down. Surging forth, Percy clashed with the older man, sparks flying with each strike.

Sweeping his legs out from under him, Percy tried to drive Riptide into Adam's chest, only for the terrorist to roll to the side. Shakily getting to his feet, Adam smirked at Percy, his sword glowing red lightly. Sheathing his sword, Percy watched cautiously as all the red on Adam began to glow violently. Quickly swiping his sword vertically in Percy's direction, Percy watched as a red slice of energy rapidly sped towards him, tearing up the ground and ice it traveled over.

Diving to the side, Percy barely avoided the energy wave, the attack continuing for several dozen more feet before dissipating. Slowly getting to his feet, Percy scanned the ground. The ice had either been destroyed or evaporated due to Adam, and Tyrian was getting back to his feet. Readying himself for another attack, Percy watched as Tyrian looked over at him, before a wide grin broke out on his face.

"What's got him so happ-" Percy began to say. 'Where's the big guy?' His mind cut him off. Whirling around, Percy slashed out with Riptide. The sword made contact, causing Hazel's Aura to flare, but the massive man simply pressed forward, as if he hadn't been attacked at all. Grabbing Percy by the neck, Hazel lifted Percy into the air, driving his large fists into Percy's stomach and chest, knocking the air out of him and breaking another two ribs.

Pain exploded throughout Percy as he was slammed into the ground, causing cracks and a small crater to form beneath him. Percy couldn't stop the blood that he coughed up. "It didn't need to be this difficult, Percy." Hazel said, though Percy could barely make out what he said, his ears ringing and vision spinning. Grabbing Percy by his torn shirt, Hazel lifted the battered teen up to eye level.

Percy's head bobbed, never looking Hazel in the eye. Percy grumbled something, his voice barely audible at all. "What?" Hazel asked gruffly, shaking Percy slightly.

"I said…" Percy began, "this is going to hurt.". Rearing his leg back, Percy kicked with all the might that his sore legs could muster right into Hazel's crotch. The big man immediately hunched over, dropped Percy, who then slashed several times at the downed man's torso before firing a torrent of water at him, sending him flying away. Turning back to his two other opponents, Percy watched as the two faunus eyed him warily. "So, who else wants to talk?" Percy asked tiredly, though trying not to let his exhaustion show.

Tyrian smiled, taking off his overcoat and letting his scorpion tail flit about, as if it had a mind of its own. "Ooooo, I do love it when they have a bit of bite to them!" Tyrian giggled madly. "Well, we tried it your way, Hazel. Now we do it _my_ way!" Tyrian continued to cackle, looking at the downed Hazel. "Care to join me, brother?" Tyrian asked Adam, who merely scoffed.

"You may be a faunus, but that doesn't make us brothers." Adam said, readying his sword again.

Percy dug his stance deeper, waiting for their attack when another furious roar filled the air. Looking in its direction, Percy saw that the one-winged dragon was desperately throwing itself against Beacon Tower, trying to knock it down. The Tower, though strong, was beginning to crack at the base. Ruby was doing everything she could to slay the beast, and Weiss had summoned her knight again, but neither was faring particularly well.

Glancing back at his opponents, Percy cursed before rushing back to the Tower. Looking over his shoulder he saw them quickly catching up to him. Summoning as much water as he could, Percy formed a massive wall of water between him and his pursuers, freezing it solid. The wall was too high to jump over, and too wide to go around. 'Hopefully that will keep them off my back for awhile.' Percy thought, continuing his sprint to the dragon.

Weiss and Ruby stood a fair ways away, breathing deeply. Weiss' knight had managed to push the Wyvern back away from the Tower, and was struggling to keep it away. With one great torrent of black and purple flame, the knight was, once again, destroyed. As the beast limped over to the Tower, Percy turned to the two exhausted girls. "I know how to kill that thing." Percy said.

"Huh? How?" Weiss asked tiredly, struggling to stay standing. "We've tried everything, and that dragon just keeps shrugging it off. The only thing that's really harmed it was when you tore its wing off." Weiss explained.

"Which was so awesome!" Ruby cheered weakly, also extremely tired.

"Just trust me?" Percy asked.

The partners looked at each other, unsure, but both shrugged. "Sure, whats to lose?" Weiss groaned. "What do you need?".

"Weiss, I need as much water as you can give me. I used most of it to keep those creeps at bay with the ice wall." Percy responded, gesturing to said wall.

The girls looked over at it, as if only just now noticing its sudden appearance. "Huh."

"Ruby, I'll need you to give me a boost." Percy commanded. Ruby grinned, seeming to get his plan. Weiss began to release torrents of water from the Dust that she had on her, completely depleting the crystals.

Placing his foot onto the blade of Crescent Rose, Percy yelled "Now!". With several gunshots to enhance the throw, Ruby flung Percy as high and far as possible. Once he had reached the peak of his arc, Percy used what little water he had to form a large icicle, the point as sharp as could be. With the dragon trying to bash down the Tower with its body, its neck was exposed. Diving down, Percy used whatever strength he could to drive the icicle spear into the back of the Wyvern's neck, right where the base of the skull met its neck.

The dragon screeched in pain, thrashing around. Percy jumped off the icicle, landing several feet away. "Ready!" Weiss called. Taking control of all the water Weiss had conjured, Percy raised it into the sky, freezing it into a giant block of ice.

"Weiss! Can you keep its head in place?" Percy called, desperately.

"On it!" Weiss replied. Driving Myrtenaster into the ground, a large, black glyph appeared below her. As she did this, several more black glyphs appeared around the neck and head of the Wyvern, keeping its head from thrashing about. With a great yell, Percy rocketed the ice block back down to earth, aimed straight for the icicle half-buried in the back of the Wyvern's neck.

Upon impact, the icicle was driven all the way through the neck of the large beast. The tip of the icicle was pointing out of the front of the dragon's throat, and bits of its shattered spine had been forced out of its neck, with various small exit wounds around its neck. The large Grimm wavered, slowly tipping to its side. Falling to the ground, the earth shook upon impact, causing Ruby and Weiss to both fall over, with Percy barely left standing, using Riptide to prop himself up.

Hearing the last gust of air leave its great maw, the three watched as the corpse began to dissolve in the usual black, sludgy smoke. As the flesh flaked away, it left behind the pure white skeleton of the creature, before that too began to dissolve. The bones turned into a white dust, falling to the ground, and blowing away in an unfelt wind.

"Wow." Ruby said, slightly in awe that they had killed it. "You know, if this were a superhero movie, this would be the time when dramatically triumphant music would start playing." Ruby said, earning a grin from Percy, who was kneeling down to rest.

Weiss rolled her eyes. You are both such dolt-" Weiss was abruptly cut off as a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing the scream she tried to release.

Spinning around to help, Ruby was met with two gun barrels pointed in her face, before something began to wrap around her neck. Choking out a cry of distress, she swung madly with her scythe, only for her weapon to be knocked from her hands.

Percy shot to his feet at the first sound of distress from Weiss, unable to help as Adam grabbed her, covering her mouth, and placing his glowing blade at her throat. As he was about to summon water to drown the offending faunus, Tyrian called out to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tyrian said, laughing. Poised right beside Ruby's neck was the scorpion stinger of Tyrian. Tyrian's eyes, which had previously been a toxic yellow, had shifted into a deep purple.

Growling, Percy shifted into an attack stance, not sure what to do. "Ah ah ahhh." Tyrian taunted. "None of that, now. Now, toss your sword over.".

Percy did as he was told, tossing Riptide lightly in their direction. "Let her go." Percy demanded.

Laughing darkly, Tyrian's stinger inched ever closer to Ruby's soft neck, who was desperately trying to shift away in Tyrians hold. "Or what?"

The taunt seemed to still Percy. What could he do? Both his friends were at the mercy of homicidal maniacs, and who would have no problem with killing them. Percy had thrown away his sword in the foolish hope that they would release Ruby and Weiss. He could try summoning water to free them, but their enhanced faunus hearing might hear it coming, and if that happened, they were as good as dead.

Percy's mind ran through his very limited options, discarding the most risky of them, and only leaving him with one. "I'll come with you." Percy stated, shocking not only Tyrian and Adam, but also himself. "I give up. I will go with you, wherever you want me to go, just let them go." Percy bargained.

"That's not happening." Adam declared. "We've been after little miss snow princess here for years, and I'll be damned if I let this opportunity go now." Adam said, pressing his late against Weiss' neck even harder, drawing a small drop of blood.

Weiss was looking at Percy, frantically pleading with him not to do something so stupid, but also wanting to be away from this madman. Ruby's eyelids drooped, her head bobbing, the oxygen-deprived girl struggling to remain conscious.

"Well, Her Grace also seemed interested in the young Rose as well. Hmm, perhaps we should just take you both!" Tyrian said happily, seemingly coming to a conclusion. With a joyous laugh, he reared back his stinger before shooting it at Ruby's neck.

The satisfying feeling of stinging a person didn't come, however. Instead, it felt as though Tyrian's tail had become a rock.

Frowning, Tyrian looked at his tail, which was still by Ruby's neck. The tip of his stinger had stopped just before it had touched Ruby's neck, not moving in the slightest. His frown deepening, Tyrian tried again, only this time his tail stopped moving altogether. It was almost to his horror when he watched as his tail began releasing Ruby from its hold, setting the girl gently on the ground. Pain flooded through his body, as his tail twitched and spammed. It felt as though his blood was boiling.

Looking over to his faunus brother, Tyrian saw that the same thing was happening to Adam. Adam had by now dropped his sword, and convulsing in pain. The Schnee had been released, and she had rushed over to stand beside Percy, whose eyes seemed to glow with the darkest blue imaginable. "Weiss, grab Ruby." Percy commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument, not that he would receive any. Weiss hastily dragged Ruby over to them, propping up the poor girl, who was struggling to breath, coughing roughly.

Clenching his fist, Percy watched as the faunus before him writhed in pain, their blood either superheating then freezing, or flowing in reverse or not at all. Their Auras could do nothing as their bodies destroyed themselves from the inside. Feeling the quickly approaching mass, Percy lashed his powers out, latching onto Hazel as well, whose eyes immediately widened in shock and fear.

Taking a deep breath, Percy slowly approached Hazel, who was still frozen mid-punch, and still keeping the other two in horrendous pain. "I bet you are all wondering what is going on, hm?" Percy asked patronizingly. "Well, since I doubt you have much brains in all that brawn, I'll explain. Most of the body is made up of water, so, that naturally falls under my abilities." Percy explained, with Hazel's eyes growing ever more fearful as his blood seemed to be tearing itself apart.

Walking back over to Adam, Percy picked up his sword. The terrorist was struggling to breath, what little air he could get in not being nearly enough to keep him fully conscious. "Weiss, take Ruby back to the docks. I'll meet up with you there." Percy commanded.

"No." Came Weiss' reply. Looking back towards Weiss, Percy's face scrunched in frustration. "If I go now, you are no doubt going to kill them." Weiss stated.

"And? If I let them live, they are only going to come back stronger, and I can't let that happen." Percy said, growing angry at Weiss' sudden compassion for these degenerates.

" _And_ , if I leave you to kill them, then you are no different then they are!" Weiss shouted, Ruby slowly waking again.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Percy said, his sudden calm anger unnerving Weiss greatly. "These aren't some common thugs, who will change their ways after being thrown in prison! These are true villains. If I don't deal with them now, they are only going to come after us again, and they are going to keep doing so until _we_ are dead, or _they_ are dead." Percy said, jabbing his sword in the directions of the writhing prone figures on the ground.

"Please… don't do it, Percy." Ruby's strained voice struggled to get out. "Please don't."

Percy seemed to soften as he looked at Ruby's tearful silver eyes. "Ruby…" Percy tried, only to trail off as he continued to look at Ruby. As he continued to stare, the pain slowly began to subside in Percy's victims, though they were all kept immobile.

"You don't need to kill them. We can hand them over to Ironwood, and then he can deal with them; you don't need to do this." Ruby pleaded.

Percy lowered his sword, letting his arms fall to his side. Breaking eye contact, Percy stared at the ground. His gaze then swept over the pained forms of Tyrian, Adam, and Hazel. Then he looked at the destroyed landscape of Beacon, and at the burning sky near the city below. "No.".

Ruby seemed taken aback by his simple reply. "Wh-what?" Ruby asked fearfully.

"No. I can't risk losing everyone I care about again. I'm sorry, but I have to." Percy replied, walking back over to Adam, Percy raised his sword over the faunus' chest, hesitating for a moment. Pain exploded in his stomach as a bullet tore through his abdomen. Stumbling back, Percy narrowly managed to block several more incoming projectiles.

Squinting through the pain, Percy watched as Emerald slowly made her way forwards, her sickle gun-blades ready to cut him down "Percy!" Ruby and Weiss shouted, trying to summon the strength to fight.

Emerald stood alongside Mercury, who was helping to keep Cinder standing. Switching so that Emerald was supporting Cinder, Mercury fired several air rounds at Percy. Despite blocking them with his sword, the rounds still exploded in a bursts of air, sending him sprawling on his back. As the trio made their way over to Percy, Emerald made sure to keep an eye on Weiss and Ruby, who were still trying to stand. Limping over to Percy, Cinder sneered. "And to think that you caused so much trouble for us. Well, no matter. There is always a way to fix that!"

Cinder's eyes burned brightly, before a massive torrent of flame spewed from her hands, completely engulfing Percy, and the smell of burnt hair quickly clouding the area. "Percy!" Ruby cried dropping to her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks.

Halting her geyser of fire, Cinder had a very smug smile on her face, glad to have rid herself of such a big nuisance. However, her smugness quickly turned to horror as she saw that Percy was not only still there and intact, but also almost completely unharmed, save for some burnt hair and clothes. Standing up slowly, Percy watched the panic in Cinder's eyes as she desperately tried to fry him again, sending wave after wave of fire at his chest. "Enough!" Percy shouted, grabbing Cinder by the wrist.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Emerald and Mercury had fully expected to see little but a skeleton after Percy faced the full brunt of their boss' power. Instead, they cringed in horror as the wrist that Percy was holding Cinder by was crushed, her skin instantly turning blood-red. "No!" Emerald yelled, raising her guns to shoot Percy.

Without even flicking his wrist, Percy sent tendrils of water to shoot up, wrench the weapons from Emerald's grasp, and wrap around not only Emerald's neck, but everyone present, except for Ruby and Weiss.

"See what I mean?" Percy asked rhetorically. Stifling the cough, Percy spit the blood out of his mouth. His attention was drawn back over to Hazel. In his inattentiveness, Hazel had grabbed several pieces of yellow and white Dust from his pocket, and had stabbed them into his arms, small, thin, multi-coloured tendrils snaking out along his arms. With a massive grunt, he thrust his fists forwards, sending a powerful blast of air and electricity at Percy, who was hit square in the chest, sending the demigod flying several feet back before hitting the ground.

Slowly climbing to his feet, he watched as Tyrian, Mercury, and all the others slowly got to their feet, having been released from his restraints. Percy couldn't help but cough, spitting out the blood that accompanied it. Stumbling as he stood up, he watched as Adam was the first to stand. Gripping his sword, Adam sent several slashes Percy's way, each one sending a small red energy wave.

Rolling to the side, Percy avoided the first volley, and was forced to use his sword to block the second volley. Adam rushed forwards, taking quick, precise slashes at Percy, and keeping Percy on the defence using Blush's rifle mode. Percy, to his credit, though exhausted and battered, still managed to keep up with Adam's fast attacks.

With every strike that connected between their swords, Wilt glowed even brighter. Locking weapons, both swordsman stared at one another. "Getting tired, old man?" Percy quipped. Adam sneered in response, quickly pulling back several feet. Digging in, all the red on Adam began to glow violently. Drawing his sword, Adam sent a massive blast of red energy at Percy, who was too close to dodge. Putting Riptide in front of him, he braced for impact. When the attack slammed into him, he could feel himself being pushed back, his feet struggling to find a grip on the wet ground. Angling his blade slightly, Percy shoved off, pushing himself away from the blast, and diverting the wave away from him, Riptide feeling like an iron. Swaying on his feet, Percy sent a harsh glare to Ruby and Weiss, hoping they would get the hint to leave. "You know, for a bull, you seem to really like the colour red." Percy remarked. "Olé!".

Adam simply stared at him, most likely glaring daggers at Percy behind his mask. Raising his sword out to his side, Adam simply said, "Hazel.". Taking the cue, Hazel channeled as much power as he could muster, sending several bursts out at Adam's sword. Wilt seemed to absorb the energy, glowing so bright that it hardly appeared red anymore. Taking his stance once more, Adam sheathed his sword, all the red on him also glowing near-white.

Percy's eyes widened, and he quickly summoned as much water as he could in front of him. Forming a thick ice wall, Percy prepped himself. He could see the energy wave approaching, it seeming like it was red, white and black all at once. As it collided with the ice wall, Percy could hear the sound of the ice immediately being completely vaporized, the ice on his side of the wall melting and bubbling. As it smashed through, the wave wasn't like previous ones. It had been hampered by the ice wall, but most of the energy was still there. The wave itself was not in a shape of a slice, but rather, like an explosion, too spread out to avoid, tearing up the ground as it approached.

Percy could only place his faith in Riptide. Bracing himself, he slashed downwards as the wave reached him. He could barely hear a thing, the only noise being the explosion of the energy continuing to assault him. For several seconds, Percy could barely make out the image of his sword cutting through the energy wave, glowing brightly due to the heat, the bright light of the attack nearly blinding him.

 _*crack*_

All at once, unbearable pain was all that Percy felt. It wasn't quite as bad as the River Styx, but it was damn close. It felt like his body was going to dissolve, just like in the River. He was thrown back, and felt his body hit something solid, slumping to the ground. Smoke billowed off his body. His hands were violently shaking, and his nerves felt like they had been fried. Riptide laid several feet away. The sword had been broken halfway up the blade, the rest nowhere to be seen.

He could barely see his sword, not noticing the arguing Adam and Hazel. He couldn't call any water to him, and barely felt any around. He was completely spent. Red and white blobs filled his vision, their voices muffled and broken. They were both desperately trying to either drag him away, or pick him up; he couldn't tell.

"Percy! Percy, get up!" Ruby shouted, trying to shake the injured demigod awake. "We gotta get outta here!". The only response she received was a moan of pain from Percy. "Weiss, we have to get going!".

Weiss seemed to be in shock, seeing how hurt Percy had been. His flesh looked to have burns all over, his ears were bleeding, and his entire body was smoking. "I… I don't…" Weiss mumbled, her brain struggling to process this information.

"Weiss, please, help me!" Ruby cried, seeing their attackers had stopped arguing and were beginning to approach them. Grabbing one of Percy's arms, she tried to fruitlessly drag him away, with Weiss finally snapping out of her shock, doing her best to drag him as well. Seeing them approaching faster than they were dragging Percy away, Ruby stood up, gripping Crescent Rose with shaking hands. "Get him back to the docks! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Ruby shot off, slashing at Tyrian and Hazel. Tyrian had a small smile on his face, as though he were dealing with a cute puppy, dodging and twisting away from Ruby's strikes. Hazel barely reacted at all, grabbing Ruby's scythe, and throwing both away from him. Ruby landed hard on the ground, rolling away before standing up, growling quietly. "This fight is over. Give up, and we will let you and your partner leave peacefully." Hazel said, gaining a shocked and angry stare from Adam, but was quickly put in his place by a similar glance from Hazel.

"No! I won't abandon a friend in need!" Ruby shouted, charging the large man. Her scythe was stopped an inch from Hazel due to Tyrian grabbing the handle of Crescent Rose, halting her momentum entirely.

Hazel's arm shot out, gripping Ruby by the neck, and hoisting her into the air. "Tyrian, Mercury; go get Percy. We're done here. Adam? Destroy the Tower." Hazel commanded, with them following his orders, albeit begrudgingly in Adam's case.

Ruby tried to free herself from Hazel's grasp, kicking at him, but Hazel kept her at arms distance. Tears leaked out of Ruby's eyes. She managed to look over to where Weiss and Percy were. Weiss hadn't made it too far, and was frantically trying to fend off Mercury and Tyrian by swiping her rapier at them, though neither seemed too threatened. As Weiss was kicked in the side of the head by Mercury, she watched as Weiss' Aura shimmered once before breaking, leaving the girl completely defenceless on the ground.

Seeing the two of her friends being dragged back, something snapped inside Ruby.

Hazel's shock lasted only for a moment. Ruby's eyes began to glow silver, before a massive wave of silver light engulfed everyone in the area. When the light faded, Ruby was standing over Hazel, who was on the ground, clutching his face in pain. Turning around in shock, Tyrian's face fell before a wide grin came across his lips. "I thought we had killed all of you! Oh, this is gonna be _so_ much fun!" Tyrian said, with Mercury looking at him in shock and confusion.

Tyrian rushed off, completely forgetting about Percy, leaving Mercury standing overtop of Weiss and Percy. Tyrian slashed at Ruby, only for the reaper to swipe at his arm, cutting a gash in his sleeve and Aura. Ruby struck much faster than before, much faster than he expected, forcing Tyrian to go on the defensive, but was still manageable.

Percy shook his head, trying to clear the fogginess from his vision. He could barely make out Weiss beside him, but as his sight cleared, he could see Ruby, eyes glowing silver, fighting off Tyrian, with Emerald trying to protect Cinder and herself. Standing near them, and looking rather uncertain, was Mercury, facing away from Percy. Reaching into his pocket, Percy pulled out Riptide, and, flicking off the cap, revealed the sword to still be broken in half.

Lunging at the shocked Mercury, Percy repeatedly brought the hilt down on the mercenary's head. Standing over the unconscious grey-coloured teen, Percy looked back at Ruby's fight. Ruby was in a much rougher shape than before. Her combat skirt was torn in several places, one of her sleeves had been completely ripped off, and several bruises littered her pale skin. Hazel had once again gotten to his feet, and a severe burn went across his face, blistering and bloody. One of Hazel's eyes had turned red, a blood vessel having broken.

Swaying on his feet, Percy struggled to keep his balance. Trying his best, he shuffled over to the battle, calling whatever water he could to himself. He could only muster several litres. A quick drink and douse of water energized him, but it wasn't enough to mend the broken ribs, and strained joints. As he neared their fight, Percy felt the blood in Tyrian and Hazel.

Tyrian managed to wrap his tail around the handle of Crescent Rose, holding it in place. Ruby flinched, seeing Hazel about to bring his massive fist down against her head. Shutting her eyes she awaited the pain, but felt none. Peeking her eye open, she saw that both of her assailants had frozen, and their eyes had gone wide. Looking over to where Percy was, she saw he was standing, Mercury on the ground, and Percy had his hands out, as if he was holding them in place.

Yanking her scythe from Tyrian's grip, Ruby rushed over to Percy, who brought his arms back before shoving them forwards, sending Tyrian and Hazel flying. Dropping to his knees once more, Percy struggled to breath, coughing up blood onto the ground. As he shook his head, he stared at the ground. "We need to go." Percy managed to get out, glancing up at Ruby. Ruby seemed to stare down at Percy, her still glowing eyes slowly fading. As the glow finally left Ruby's eyes, her pupils dilated, and rolled into the back of her head. Percy barely managed to grab her before she hit the ground. "Dammit!" Percy cursed, trying to drag Ruby away.

Looking up, he saw that Weiss had awoke, and was shuffling over to them. Struggling to stand, Percy lifted Ruby up as well, slowly walking over, trying simply to keep his balance. It was then that he felt something grab onto his ankle. Looking down, he saw a small portal on the ground, almost exactly like the ones that had appeared in Camp Half-Blood. Coming out of the portal was a long, thick black cord. At the end of the cord was a clawed hand, wrapped around his ankle.

Without warning, several more clawed hands shot from the portal, grasping his arms and legs. "WEISS! CATCH!" Percy shouted, managing to toss Ruby's body away from himself and the portal before a hand could latch onto Ruby. Weiss was hit by Ruby's body, knocking both down to the ground. No matter how much Percy struggled, he couldn't free himself from the goo-like appendages, which only held him tighter. "What the Hades are these things?" Percy said to himself, struggling to move.

"Oh, I think you may have slightly bigger problems than that at the moment." A smooth, cold voice said behind him. He could hear whoever it was behind him make their way around him.

When they entered his field of vision, Percy couldn't help but be shocked. Standing before him was a tall woman. She could be considered very beautiful, if it wasn't for the black and red eyes, as well as the black veins running across her face and arms. Her skin was a ghostly white, and she carried herself with a presence that made it known that she was superior to you in every way.

"So, you are the great Perseus that I have been hearing so much about? I can certainly say that you do not disappoint." The woman said, as she stalked closer. Grabbing his chin, she turned his head every which way, examining him. Seeming satisfied with whatever she was searching for, she stepped back.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but I just want to take my friends and go home. We've had quite the night partying." Percy remarked, staring her down.

The woman seemed to chuckle lightly at this. "Of course you know me! Dear Ozpin wouldn't let you into his little inner circle without telling you about me.".

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her to be the one Ozpin spoke of. "Salem, Queen of the Grimm, huh? I should feel honoured that you came to see me." Percy remarked, looking for a way out. "If you really wanted to just talk with me, you could have just called."

"Ah, but I wanted to see you in person. Someone of your caliber should be given at least that much respect." Salem replied, her eyes flashing red as more claws shot out of the portal, almost completely engulfing the demigod. Salem's attention was drawn away from Percy when she noticed Weiss struggling to scurry off with the unconscious Ruby. "So, there is the Silver-Eyed Warrior I sensed. Don't be rude, Percy. Introduce me to your friends here." Salem said, summoning several more clawed arms. The claws rocketed towards the two girls. Weiss shrieked, unsure whether she would survive much longer.

The clearing was filled with a bright, white light, forcing all but Salem to cover their eyes. The claws dissolved immediately, never reaching their target. When the light had died down, in its place was a bloodied and battered Ozpin. "Don't touch them." Ozpin growled out, holding his cane like a sword. The blood leaking out of Ozpin was gold, shining like a newly minted coin.

Salem, seeing him, simply sighed. "Oh, Ozpin. I would think our little family reunion downstairs would have left you all worn out." Salem said, placing a hand on her hip. Ozpin didn't reply, and simply readjusted his grip on his weapon.

Percy looked up, shocked that Ozpin was still alive. "How?" Was all that Percy got out before he realized that he had been freed when Ozpin appeared. Scrambling to his feet, Percy made to bolt away from Salem, only for the pale woman to seemingly appear directly in front of him. Grabbing him by the throat, Percy felt her vice-like hands start choking him.

"Let him go, Salem." Ozpin commanded.

Holding the struggling Percy in one hand, she brought her other hand to her face. She turned her head to the side, pretending to think it over. "Hmm, I don't think I will be doing that. You barely have the strength to keep me from taking all four of you." Salem said, her eyes pulsing darkly. Ozpin simply stared back, glaring at the woman. Failing to pry Salem's hands from his throat, Percy did the only thing he could think of. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Riptide. Salem wasn't impressed. "Really, Perseus? You think you can hurt me with a broken sword?"

In response, Percy uncapped the pen, revealing what remained of the enchanted sword. Bringing the broken blade down on her arm, Percy watched as the metal sliced through flesh, blistering wherever it touched. Salem screamed in pain, throwing Percy into the ground where several clawed appendages held him down. Salem gripped her arm in pain, watching in morbid curiosity as her skin stitched itself back together with small black tendrils. As she turned back to Percy, she looked down at the broken sword laying beside the struggling teen.

Bending down to pick it up, she was forced to avert her eyes when the sword suddenly lit up. When the light had died down, the sword was gone. Scowling angrily, she turned back to Ozpin, who was holding the blade. "That doesn't belong to you." Ozpin said, glaring at the eldritch woman before him.

"Oh well. I still have its owner." Salem remarked flippantly.

Ozpin looked down at Percy. He could try another burst of energy to free the boy, but that would put the safety of Weiss, Ruby, and himself at risk. As he looked at Percy, he saw someone who wasn't hoping for rescue, but a man who knew what must be done. Percy, though unable to say anything due to the claw over his mouth, stared at Ozpin, telling him to leave and save the others. Percy had accepted his fate, and would make sure no one else was harmed because of him. Nodding his head lightly, Ozpin had a solemn look. "I'm sorry."

With that, Ozpin disappeared in another flash of light, taking with him the two girls he was protecting. With Ozpin gone, all the light seemed to be sucked out of the area, slowly becoming darker and darker. "Well, he always did like his flashy entrances and exits." Salem stated, more so to herself than to Percy. "Well, we should also take our leave. Wouldn't want to overstay our welcome now, would we?" Salem asked rhetorically.

Percy could feel himself sinking into the ground, and glancing around, he watched as he was pulled down into a swirling black and purple portal, his struggling doing nothing to help. The last thing he saw, before he was completely engulfed in darkness, was the light atop Beacon Tower, much dimmer than usual.

 **Cue the death threats, and possible, the worried glances.**

 **Well, that was a doozy to write. It is easily the longest chapter I've written, and what a way to close this arc! What did everyone think? I know I'm not going to have satisfied everyone (hopefully I satisfied** _ **someone**_ **), but this is the story I wanted to tell. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry, but I won't be changing my plot. I've already changed it so much from when I originally started this story. I won't change it much more.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and for putting up with my**

 **god-awful wait times between chapters. You do deserve better, and I will try my best to provide.**

 **So, did you enjoy the story? If you did, consider favouriting the story, and following it so that you know exactly when I update, however sporadic that may be. Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Leave a review, or send me a PM so that I know exactly how I screwed up my story, however I just ask that all comments be kept PG, anything more just makes you look like a jerk and/or idiot. I will (eventually) respond to all PMs, and will address consistent themes in reviews in the next chapter.**

 **With that said, this is Canadian Admiral signing off.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello once more, my viewers!**

 **How hath thou been? I hope you've had a decent week, and if not, hopefully it will get better soon. The feedback on last chapter was rather helpful. It was nice to see that, for the most part, everyone seemed to enjoy, or at least tolerate, my decision with the course of the story. Good to know.**

 **I bet you are all happy that this new chapter didn't take over a month to write. However, I know I will get some backlash, or complaints for the end of the chapter, but I think it's for the best. Ah well, onwards! Please enjoy Chapter 26 of Remnants of the Sea.**

" **Percy" means speech**

' **Jackson' means thought**

 _ ***RWBY***_ **means telepathy/illusions**

 _*flashback*_

 _Ozpin felt as the flaming energy of Cinder licked at his magical shield, the orb's green tint glowing brightly at the contact. "Dammit, Percy" Ozpin mumbled to himself, feeling the young fighter be deposited in the courtyard surrounding the Tower, above the Vault. As much as Ozpin appreciated Percy's insistence on helping, in some cases, it was more a hinderance than an asset. "Enough of this!" Ozpin shouted, sending a shockwave throughout the cavern, knocking back the false Maiden and halting her attack._

 _Recovering, Cinder scowled, looking to where her foe stood, only to see no one there. Coughing slightly, Cinder slowly backed up, cautiously looking around for the Headmaster. A harsh light from behind her made her shut her eyes. Despite not looking in its direction, it could very well blind her. Just as the light was dying down, Cinder's vision swam, a side effect of having something hard slammed repeatedly against the back of her skull._

 _The hits kept coming, not giving her a moment to retaliate, and dazing the besieged girl, each hit striking harder and faster than was humanly possible. Cinder felt her already damaged Aura begin to falter, unable to keep up with the constant barrage of heavy hits. Desperately, she fired a torrent of flames behind her in an effort to drive off her attacker._

 _Jumping forward, Cinder turned around to see her attacker. There Ozpin stood, seemingly brushing off the fire that had engulfed him, the flames not even nicking his clothes. "Trying to kill me with my own powers?" Ozpin mused. "For shame, young lady."._

 _Cinder cradled her head, feeling the throbbing slowly subside as her Aura stabilized. Her vision was slightly blurry from the onslaught, as well as her ears ringing. Trying to shake them from her head, she shook herself, standing to her full height._

 _Ozpin was thoroughly unimpressed, sighing at her act of defiance. Several small fireballs were hurled at him, only for Ozpin to block each hit with his cane. Cinder watched in trepidation at the sight of her attacks, upon hitting Ozpin's cane, seemed to be absorbed into it. Ozpin's amused face made it all the more enraging._

 _Ozpin's face fell into a frown when Cinder released a torrent of flame at him, almost bigger than himself. It was to Cinder's shock and horror when he simply raised his hand, and the palm of his hand began to glow. All of the fire rushed to his palm, as if it was being sucked from the air, all in a matter of seconds._

 _As the last of the fire vanished, Ozpin closed his hand into a fist, before opening it and flexing it a few times, with no signs of having channeled such power through such a small point on his hand. Cinder was afraid now; she knew Ozpin was powerful, and that he was the one who gave the Maidens their powers, but could he take them away, too? Backing up slightly, she began to search for the way out. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving here, Ms. Fall. You have taken something that does not belong to you." Ozpin said, calmly walking towards her, as if she posed no threat to him in the slightest. Stopping several feet away from her, Ozpin stamped his cane on the ground._

 _Around them, the places where the small flames had been burning to light the room, which had all been extinguished when Cinder claimed the Maiden powers, all came back to life. The only noticeable difference to the flames were that, unlike before, where they had burned with a green tint, these flames burned and danced pure white. "Now, will you surrender peacefully, or will I be forced to reclaim my property by less pleasant ways?" Ozpin asked, calmly staring into Cinder's amber eyes. Cinder shifted on her feet, debating whether to not to make a run for the exit, sweat beginning to glisten across her forehead. Ozpin sighed. "Well, I tried to be merciful."_

 _Before the Headmaster could move, however, the flames that lit the Vault, which had burned so bright before, suddenly extinguished, only to be replaced with a dark, black and purple flame in its place, leaving the room much darker than before. Ozpin stilled, sending a glance her way, as he stepped back slowly. "Now, now, Ozpin. She's just a little girl. She doesn't know better." A voice echoed through the room. It bounced off the walls, and sent shivers up Cinder's spine, despite having heard the voice many times._

 _Several feet behind Ozpin, the dark shadows of the room seemed to be pulled together, coalescing into the form of a tall, extremely pale woman. Stepping out of the dark, Salem's dark red eyes flashed in a sick, murderous gleam. "Besides, didn't Mother dearest teach you to share what you have with others?" Salem said, a black and purple flame sprouting in her palm._

 _Ozpin whirled around, only to be sent flying into a the wall, courtesy of a large, black appendage coming out of a small, dark, swirling portal on the ground. Ozpin slumped to the floor, but was quick to get back up, holding his cane out like a sword. "Run along, now, Cinder." Salem said, as if talking to an amusing child. "Ozpin and I are going to have a little family reunion."_

 _Cinder didn't need to be told again, rushing towards the exit. She heard Ozpin shout at her, most likely for her to stop, only to be silenced by a fireball from Salem. As Cinder used her Maiden powers to propel herself up the elevator shaft, she felt as the Vault, and everything surrounding her, begin to shake violently. Looking down, she could see flashes of light at the bottom of the shaft. Ignoring it, she continued to rocket herself up to the top of the Tower._

 _Ozpin batted away several Grimm-like arms that shot at him. Surrounding his body was a green-tinted white glow, which seemed to flicker every so often. Glancing up at Salem, He barely managed to raise an energy shield in time to block her torrent of black flames, which clung to every surface, turning it to ash. Pushing forward, Ozpin broke his shield, changing it into a solid beam of white light which spewed from from the end of his cane, clashing with the black flames of Salem._

 _Ozpin's beam seemed to eat away at Salem's flames, shining through them as it continued onwards, slamming into Salem's chest, and sending her flying back into the wall. Dust fell from the broken wall, obscuring her figure. Ozpin slowly crept towards where she had hit, but keeping his distance. As the dust settled, Ozpin wasn't surprised to find Salem had vanished from her place on the wall. He was surprised when one of Salem's hands wrapped around his neck, cutting off his airway, and lifting him off the ground._

 _His gaze travelling up her arm, he watched as Salem stepped out of the dark, the shadows bending to her every whim. Ozpin tried to pry her hand from his throat, looking into the dark eyes of Salem. He tried to say something, but could barely get any sound out, apart from a choke, as Salem grinned evilly at him. "Aww, big brother," Salem said, her face pouting to look like a little girl's. "Don't you want to catch up? We haven't talked in_ so _long."_

 _The next ten minutes were a daze for Ozpin. Repeatedly being flung into walls, the floor, the ceiling, or just being beaten and burned. He could only try to drive away Salem with small bursts of light before he was overwhelmed once more. Being kicked in the stomach, he flew back, bouncing off the floor several times, before coming to a stop._

 _Ozpin coughed up golden blood, multiple cuts on his forehead pouring ichor down his face. Ozpin looked around. His cane lay several feet away, well out of reach, him having lost it at some point in the battle. "You've gotten weak and sloppy, brother." Salem said, kicking him over onto his back. Ozpin looked up at his sister, barely able to move as she stamped on his chest, causing another fit of coughing._

" _Salem… please. You don't have to do this." Ozpin said, pleadingly._

 _Salem smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Begging for your life now, Ozpin? I expected more from someone such as yourself."_

 _Her smirk fell when Ozpin weakly shook his head. "Not for my life." Ozpin gasped out. "Leave the people be. They've done nothing to deserve your ire."_

 _Ozpin grimaced as Salem ground her heel into his sternum, a sharp pain accompanying it. "They deserved it when you created them to try and destroy me!" Salem shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously. Slowly, the flames died down, being replaced by a smile on Salems face. "It's poetic, I suppose, that I will use_ them _to destroy_ you _."._

 _Salem seemed to pause, quirking her head to one side, as if she was thinking about something, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion and curiosity. Slowly, a deadly smile spread across her lips. "Hmm, so your little pet project and secret weapon are still here."_

 _Ozpin felt it too. There was a massive amount energy being used above them. Ozpin groaned, grabbing hold of Salem's ankle. "No…" he groaned, unable to do much else._

 _Salem looked back down at the injured Headmaster. "Well, as sad as I am to cut our little reunion short, there are some of your students that I have to pay a little visit to." With that said, Salem dissolved into the dark, leaving Ozpin lying on the ground of the destroyed Vault. Ozpin struggled to his feet, shuffling over to his cane. Plucking his weapon off the ground, Ozpin leaned heavily on it. Taking a deep breath, Ozpin closed his eyes, stretching out his senses._

 _He could feel Percy and Ruby above them, facing his sister. With a burst of effort, Ozpin flashed himself towards the group._

 _*flashback ends*_

"And that was when I encountered Salem trying to capture Ms. Rose, and already had a hold over Perseus." Ozpin said, cradling his throbbing head, and graciously accepting the cup of coffee offered to him.

Qrow picked up one of the chairs that had been knocked over in Glynda's office. The room had almost been left untouched by the fighting for the school, only with dust caking every surface, and one wall having collapsed. Ozpin sat in her seat, retelling what had happened, and planning their next move.

"So, She has Percy now." Qrow said, sighing before taking a long drink from his flask. Ozpin merely nodded his head in return, unable to do much more. Sitting down in the chair, Qrow seemed to have a far away look in his dark, crimson eyes. "What are we gonna do now, Oz? The CCT is down because that damn dragon, our allies are scattered, and now our little ace in the hole has not only been taken away from us, but is now in Salem's hands!" Qrow shouted, standing and beginning to pace around the room.

Glynda sighed, massaging her forehead, much like Ozpin. "Please, Qrow. Sit down." The beleaguered professor said, sipping on a small cup of tea. Setting her cup on her desk, she leaned back, crossing her arms. "The CCT will soon be operational once the necessary repairs have been done to it. After that, we can begin to sort out this political mess. James left for Atlas this morning. Hopefully he can explain things to the politicians on that front." Glynda said, sounding as exhausted as the others.

The room fell into silence, with each member making their own plans. "Qrow?" Ozpin said, getting the attention of the scythe-wielder. "How are your nieces handling all of this?" Ozpin asked, clasping his hands.

Qrow's expression fell even further. "Yang isn't doing too good." Qrow explained. "Losing her arm has really seemed to knock the spirit out of her. She barely eats, doesn't really talk, and just sits in her bed, staring out the window. Can't say I really blame her though."

"Ms. Xiao-Long has always been a fighter. I'm sure she will bounce back from this." Glynda said, trying her best to convince not only Qrow, but herself as well. Despite her prickly persona, she cared a great deal for all of her students, and Yang was no different. "And what of Ruby?"

A small smile graced Qrow's lips. "Well, she still hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure it will be any day now. From what he's told me, Tai has been having a difficult time keeping their friends from breaking down the door every day to visit them." Qrow said, laughing sadly. "He's offered to give JNPR a place to stay, but the Nikos girl keeps denying him, saying she already has bought them a few rooms at a local hotel."

Ozpin nodded his head. "It is nice to have such loyal friends. They will need it in the coming months." Ozpin said, with his colleagues nodding in agreement. Standing up from his seat, Ozpin made his way to the door, ignoring the large hole in the wall, and leaning very heavily on his cane. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go. There is quite a bit to deal with in Vale as a result of this mess." Ozpin stated, hobbling out of the room. "Oh, and Qrow?" Ozpin said, turning around. "Do inform me when Ms. Rose awakens. I would like to speak with her."

 **-Line Break-**

"Do you think this is such a good idea, Thalia?" Nico asked, the punk girl looking just as uncertain as her darker, and paler, cousin. "I mean, he's been in there for months! As strong as Percy is, even he might not be able to last that long." Nico said, hoping with all his soul that he was wrong.

"He has to be, Nico. He survived Tartarus, so this should be nothing more than a cake walk." Thalia said, trying to brighten her cousin's spirits. "I hope…" she muttered to herself.

The two cousins stood outside of the main doors to Olympus' throne room. Pushing open the massive doors, they were greeted with the sight of all the gods sitting in their thrones, with Jason standing at the foot of his father's, as well as Piper standing by her mother. Hazel and Frank had shown up to see them off. They had tried their best to come along, but Reyna had managed to convince them that, with the others having gone off, they would need them to lead the camps, with Leo helping to prepare New Rome's defences.

As the cousins approached the circle, with some gods briefly glancing at them, all eyes seemed to be locked on one thing.

A swirling black and purple portal was in the centre of the room.

The portal shuddered and gave off a dark mist. Every time that I'd would struggle to close or fade, a circle or sigils surrounding it would shine brightly, keeping the portal stable. Hecate stood by Hestia's throne, keeping an eye on the runes, and making sure they stayed active.

"Demigods!" Zeus boomed. "The time has come!"

"We know, dad." Thalia mumbled, her and several other gods annoyed at his unnecessary drama.

"You are to go through this portal, which we have managed to keep from disappearing, destroy whatever is sending these beasts to our world, and return as glorious heroes!" Zeus proclaimed, his eyes shining with pride at two of his children leading the quest. "Unfortunately, we are unable to bestow upon you a prophecy, as Apollo seems to be having troubles lately."

Everyone glanced over to Apollo, who looked rather embarrassed. "Hey, it's not my fault. I can't just make a prophecy come whenever I want!" Apollo tried to defend himself. "I dunno what is happening. Maybe because they're going to another realm, or something. It's not like we've had this happen before."

Zeus cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "Yes, well, because you are not being issued a traditional quest, we have allowed you to bring more than three members on your journey."

The members of the quest shared a glance at one another, each one having some form of worry on their faces. "Father?" Jason said, drawing the god's attention.

"What is it, son?" Zeus asked gruffly.

"What about Percy?"

The room grew quiet, with the only sound being that of the portal swirling. "Yes, brother. What of my son?" Poseidon asked, leaning forward in his seat, leaning on his trident.

All eyes fell to Zeus, who looked unworried by the sudden change in mood. "If you encounter him, or have a chance to save him, you are to do so, but do not let your friendship for him cloud you from your main goal." Zeus said flippantly, unconcerned with the possible fate of his nephew.

With nothing more to be said, the four walked forwards, standing in front of the portal. Each one of them had on a backpack filled with spare clothes, ambrosia and nectar, a sleeping bag, and a tent. Hecate approached them as well. "Demigods, we have no idea what is on the other side of that portal. I can put an enchantment on you so that you stay together when going through. There is no telling if you will be split up or not upon passing through." Hecate explained. As she said this, she raised her hand, which began to glow.

They felt the magic wash over them, their bodies glowing slightly in tandem. When the glowing subsided, Hecate lowered her hand and stepped back. "Thank you, Lady Hecate." Piper said, smiling slightly.

Hazel and Frank approached them, faces sad, but accepting. Frank and Jason shook hands, nodding to one another. "You all better come back now, you hear? I don't think I'll be able to deal with Reyna's nagging without you to calm her down." Frank said, earning a laugh from his fellow Roman.

"Now you know how I felt." Jason replied, giving Hazel a hug.

"Don't worry, guys." Piper spoke, also hugging Hazel and Frank. "We'll be fine, and we will bring back Percy with us!".

Saying their goodbyes, the two stepped back, letting their friends go.

Facing the portal, each demigod checked their gear one last time, making sure that it was safely secured. Taking one last look at their surroundings, and at one another, each one of them pulled out their weapons. Thalia's spear crackled with electricity, Jason's sword, and Piper's dagger, gleamed in the light, and Nico's dark blade seemed to suck the light from the room, similar to the portal in front of them.

Nico glanced up at his father, who was looking back at him with a neutral expression on his face. It had been hell trying to convince Hades to let Nico go on the quest, the overprotective father doing his best to keep his son in the Underworld. Nico knew that he still didn't approve, but had only relented due to Nico bringing up how they owed it to Percy to at least try.

There was also a combination of annoying demigods hounding him to let Nico go that helped his argument.

Taking a deep breath, Thalia walked forwards, her stride confident and powerful, the exact opposite of what she felt. Her fellow demigods followed after her. As she felt the cold of the portal wash over her, Thalia thought determinedly to herself. 'Don't worry, Percy. We're on our way. We won't leave you behind.'

 **~End of Book One~**


End file.
